Seen and Unforseen
by Lady Aphadriel-order of the kai
Summary: Help for Reid in dealing with the aftermath of his abduction and addiction as well as romance for Morgan come from the most unlikely of sources . . . a psychic. MorganOC. Reid, Prentis, and Rossi may also find love
1. The Abduction

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the show Criminal minds, nor do I have any connection with Psychics. This story is purely for amusement : ) Only Aimee and plot points are mine : )

Author's Notes/summary: I admit that the inspiration for this character and story comes from Nora Roberts' book Carolina Moon. Reid faces the horrific incident as a new friendship is formed in the least likely of sources: a psychic straight out of hollywood : ) The case (and where Aimee lives) is near Quantico but since I am not from Virgina I have no idea what real town is near it (so if I randomly name it later, my apologies). This takes sometime before they go to New Orleans ("Jones" episode) but after "distress" and will _eventually_ be a Morgan/OC

**Chapter 1: The Abduction**

Feelings of darkness and loneliness crept up on her. Disorientation, fear, were growing. Aimee sat up in bed quickly trying to catch her breath. She put her head in her hands and took deep breaths. As the child's feelings of being lost and confused left her, she felt disorientated. She knew it wasn't quite sunrise yet, but couldn't fall back asleep after that. The child could still haunt the darkness. She got up and took a long, hot shower to try to relax. Then it was coffee.

She was just locking her door as she was going to work when she heard the house phone ring. Knowing who it was (family, friends, and her agent always called her cell phone) she sighed and unlocked the door. She picked it up on the last ring before the machine would pick up.

"Hello, Mrs. Carpenter," Aimee said and heard the woman on the other end gasp in surprise.

"Hello," she said unsteadily. "I am sorry for disturbing you at your home, especially for this, but . . ."

"You are asking for help for your daughter," Aimee said.

"Yes! She was . . . she was taken yesterday," she said and she could hear that the woman was only holding herself together by a thread. "My little Annie, she is only four. I heard from a friend about your help in California and I was wondering if there was any way you could help us. We would repay you anyway we possible could," she said desperately.

Aimee sighed. "I will meet you at the police station. I have to stop by work first, but I can be there soon."

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Ms. Adams, this means more than you could know to my husband and I," she said. Aimee wanted to point out that she knew exactly what this meant to the couple, that that was why they were calling her in the first place, but she had learned over the years to bite her tongue. This woman wasn't purposely being hurtful.

"I am not making any guarantees, Mrs. Carpenter. All I am agreeing to is meeting with you. I just want to make that clear," she said as kind as she could. She heard the woman sniffle on the other end in agreement.

She swung by the antique shop to tell her grandmother she wasn't working that day. "I am not coming in to the shop today," she said. "I . . ."

"You got a call, honey. I know. I'm not some normal muggle," she said and she could hear her grandmother laugh over that word. She had adopted the word from JK Rowling ever since she read the books. _Makes me feel special_ she had said. Aimee just shook her head.

"Yeah, well, I'll call you later," she said kissing her cheek. "Wish me luck." When she pulled into the police station, she took a deep breath to steady herself.

Then she walked in, ready to be openly ridiculed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Day before) xxxxxxxxxx

"We just got this case in, Annie Carpenter," J.J. announced. "A 4 year old girl was abducted this afternoon. The police called us in because this is the second abduction from the same building complex in 6 months."

"Who was the first abduction?" Gideon asked.

"A boy, also 4 years old at the time of abduction, about 6 months ago was abducted from the same shopping center," JJ said putting the images on screen. "They hadn't been able to find any trace on him, and after 6 months they haven't recovered the boy or a body."

"We'll leave in half an hour," Hotch said and everyone started collecting their files. He turned to Gideon. "Do you think Reid can handle this?" Hotch asked. Everyone knew Reid was acting out, more aggressive in the last few weeks than before. Hotch wanted to believe it was trauma, but was afraid it was something more.

They drove and arrived at the local sheriff station in an hour. "One close to home," Morgan joked. After speaking with the local authorities, Morgan, Emily, and Hotch went to the abduction scene while Gideon and Reid went to the Carpenter's house and JJ went through files regarding earlier abductions in the last 5 years with Garcia (over the phone) and tip-line calls.

After canvassing the areas and interviews, they still didn't have any clues to the whereabouts of the little girl or who had taken her. "The only video footage we have is the man picking her up, but because of his body angle, and the poor, out-dated equipment, we can't get any ID on him. Garcia is going through trying to patch up what she can, but there is no clear look on him," Morgan said.

"Do we know if it was the same person in the first abduction?" Gideon asked.

"The same thing from the first tapes. He had positioned himself so that when he scooped the child up, he had hidden himself completely from surveillance, then made the quickest route out of the shopping center to an escape car. We don't have anything on the vehicle either."

The sheriff pulled them aside the next morning as the parents were coming back to the station. "The Carpenters have just told us they have invited someone on the investigation," Sheriff Bolton told them.

"A private investigation?" Emily asked. "Who could they bring in?"

"That's the . . . sticky part of it," Sheriff Bolton said. "They have asked a psychic to come in."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's notes: Short intro chapter, next will be longer. It is my first CM story so bear with me please : ) Reviews always appreciated, just no flames please!


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Criminal Minds. Only original characters and plot belong to me.

Recap: _The sheriff pulled them aside the next morning as the parents were coming back to the station. "The Carpenters have just told us they have invited someone on the investigation," Sheriff Bolton told them._

_"A private investigation?" Emily asked. "Who could they bring in?"_

_"That's the . . . sticky part of it," Sheriff Bolton said. "They have asked a psychic to come in."_

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

JJ snorted, Gideon had a look of disbelief, and Hotch flinched. "They brought in a psychic?" Emily repeated. "Well, that's a first for me," she said.

"They expect her to have access to this case?" Hotch asked surprised.

"That's impossible," Gideon said.

"Actually, psychics have been brought in on investigations, most usually on the local level, for such instances of missing persons and homicide. They do not have any proven accuracy that have made them credible in the scientific field and most . . ."

"Are cheap palm readers or, seeing as how the dot com boom went, we now are haggled over the internet," a voice said from the doorway. Everyone, including the Sheriff, turned to look at her. She seemed out of place in a sheriff station. While JJ and Emily were wearing business suits she looked as if she had just finished shopping on Rodeo Drive. Blond hair and blue eyed, everyone towered over her even with her heels. Morgan couldn't help but think that she might be short, but she certainly carried a presence with her.

Aimee eyed them all and mentally rolled her eyes. "5 foot 4," she said answering the unasked question running through the Sheriff and Morgan's minds. "I will just sit quietly in the lobby until the Carpenters arrive," she said and moved to the lobby.

"How does she know the Carpenters aren't here yet?" Emily wondered.

"Cold reading," Hotch decided.

The sheriff was about to ask so Reid supplied the answer. "Cold reading is the ability to read and comprehend people at first glance even if you had never met a person before. A person who is really good could tell things about a person's nervous habits, place of origin, ethnicity, cultural habits, and sexual habits just by studying them for a few minutes, and then use it to pass off statements or psychic readings that sound plausible. No one here seems traumatized over a missing child so she presumed none of us were the parents."

A few minutes later she stood as a car pulled in. A moment later they all saw the parents walk in. Aimee walked up to them and introduced herself. "Thank you so much for coming," Mrs. Carpenter said hugging her. Aimee wanted to cry because of the heartbreak she could see in the woman's eyes.

"Is there a place we could talk here, away from . . . distractions?" asked Aimee eyeing the skeptical federal agents and police.

They looked at the Sheriff who led them to one of the offices. "Emily, go with them. Reid, you too," Hotch said. He didn't want the 'psychic' to be around the traumatized parents alone and harm the case.

"I'd have bet he would have sent in the Blonde one," the psychic said as she saw the FBI agents enter. "Aimee Adams."

"Agent Emily Prentissand Spencer Reid," Emily said shaking hands. Aimee simply appraised her and then turned back to take a seat.

"Why do you think she only tried to appraise you?" Reid asked.

"You are slightly more complicated at the moment," Aimee said, "and quite honestly, a distraction. So, . . ." she turned to the parents. "What do you expect of me?"

"You can't tell?" Emily asked.

Aimee ignored her. "To help find our Annie," Mrs. Carpenter said. "Our friend heard about a case you helped with out in California, and you being here, in Virginia right now seemed like . . . fate. We hoped you might be able to tell us something, _anything,_" she pleaed.

Aimee handed her a fresh kleenex. "I don't know where she is," she said. "But she is alive, or was, at 4:30 this morning," she told them.

"You know this?" Mr. Carpenter asked hopefully.

Emily was about to speak when Aimee raised her hand to silence her. Emily was pissed since she didn't look at her but continued to look at the parents. "I sensed her. I saw the news yesterday, the alerts, and truth be told I didn't pay too much attention. That isn't to say your loss is inconsequential, I just try not to involve myself in these scenarios. She jumped out at me last night," Aimee said. _My own fault_ she thought sadly. _Didn't put up normal defenses._

"You can't tell us anything else?" Mrs. Carpenter asked.

"Not at this moment. I need something . . . more. Something that is connected to Annie. Would it be possible to visit your home?" Aimee asked.

"I don't think we can allow that," Emily spoke up.

"I would comply with whatever the authorities asked of me," Aimee said. "I am simply doing what they have asked me." Emily and the sheriff went out to talk to Hotch about her request. She turned to Reid. "It was brave of you to come back," she said looking at him for the first time making eye contact. "You are ready, yet you need help still," she said.

He felt guilty and gave a snappy and rude comment, and personally wondered how much of that was cold reading. "Thinking I'm analyzing the analyzer," she said shaking her head. "Think what you will, people generally do."

"Miss Adams, will you join me please?" the sheriff said. She followed him to where the other FBI were huddled in their pow wow.

"Miss Adams, this is Agent Gideon, Morgan, Jorreau, and Hotchner," the sheriff said.

"A pleasure to meet you, Agent," she said extending her hand to Hotchner, "even if it isn't mutual."

"We know of your request to see the Carpenter's home," Gideon said. "What do you hope to achieve there?"

"Clues to Annie, to seeing her," Aimee said. She looked back and forth between Gideon and Hotch and grinned. _They certainly compliment each other well,_ she thought.

"We can not allow you to interfere with the case," Hotch said sternly.

"My intent is not to hinder this investigation," Aimee replied just as steely. "And contrary to what you are fearing, I have not promised the Carpenters the safe return of their daughter. I said I would see _if _I can _help_."

"Did you not tell them that their daughter was alive?" Gideon asked.

"I said she was at 4:30 this morning. She was having a nightmare of some sort." She looked back to Hotch. "I will accept if you must send the local authorities to supervise my visit, or even one of your own agents, but try to think of me as a friend of the family just trying to offer encouragement in their time of distress," she said. She gave him a nod and then walked out of the police station.

Morgan watched, intrigued, as she walked out and then went into one of the SUV's waiting outside. "Well, she seems to think you'll agree."

"Someone will have to go," Reid volunteered

"A chance to study her?" Morgan teased secretly thinking he wouldn't mind the opportunity either. "I bet you are just curious to see how a psychic mind's work."

"Morgan and Reid can go," Hotch said. Morgan went out and got into the SUV she had.

It ended up being Morgan, Reid, Aimee, and a deputy in one SUV while the Carpenters, Gideon, and another Deputy took a second one. "So, you claim to have seen the girl?" The deputy asked skeptically.

_So the witch trial begins,_ she thought bitterly. "I claim what happened this morning," she said.

"If you saw her why didn't you see where she was at?" he asked.

"I didn't see her, not physically. I saw what she was feeling. That was the extent of our connection."

"A dream was your connection?" The deputy said mockingly. "Doesn't seem like something to get the parent's hope up over."

"Yet, you tell the parents she is safe because it hasn't been 24 hours yet. Statistics," she said shaking her head. "A connection isn't as important as statistics in this society."

"Statistics are proven," the deputy said. "Psychics are frauds, trying to play on the traumatized emotions of parents for profit."

"Have you even heard me speak of any type of reward? You don't have to believe me, that doesn't change the truth of the matter. What I know is she is confused, scared, and wants her mom and dad."

"Profound," he said dryly. "I'm out of a job it looks like."

Aimee was trying not to snap. She knew people had this reaction. Everyone was either completely skeptical, sometimes to the point of these mini witch trials, or wanted their palm read, and either way it was completely annoying and aggravating.

Morgan saw she looked torn between ripping the deputy's throat out and crying. He personally wanted to rip the deputy's throat out for her and couldn't figure out why. He didn't believe in psychics, but he wasn't going to rip apart this woman. "You're not from around here."

She grinned. "Neither are you."

"How can you tell?" he asked.

"Honestly? You're thoughts of home are on the surface. A house, full of women. And last time you went home wasn't pleasant, and that is a mild understatement," she said. "But, if I was a cold reader as you suspect I would say you are from the north. You don't have a New York or eastern accent, nor do you have one from the south. You don't add any R's like people in the midwest."

"That leaves the west and north," Reid deduced making Aimee grin and Morgan chuckle.

"Believe me, I know someone from California, and you aren't. Somewhere up north. Indianna or Illinois maybe?" she said. "You are definitely a city boy."

Morgan grinned. "You are definitely good at cold reading then."

"You lived in the south part of town, a blue house, your mom use to have a flower garden before you were born and started it again about 5 years ago," she said which effectively shut him up.

"What about me?" Reid asked. He was almost sorry he asked when she made eye contact again.

"You don't want me to say here," She said squeezing his shoulder. She gave him a sorrowful look as she got out of the SUV. She followed Mrs. Carpenter inside.

"What can we do for you?" Mrs. Carpenter asked anxiously.

She smiled kindly at the mother. "I'll be fine on my own. If I see anything I'll let you know." They walked into the house and Gideon started talking to the parents again, telling them that he didn't want them to base the whole investigation on the support of the psychic. Morgan, who hadn't been to the house before, looked around trying to get a feel for the family but he and Reid were also following Aimee.

She found the girls bedroom. It looked just like it had before Annie went missing. Aimee stepped into the room and felt as if she had stepped into the little girl herself. She could see the girl playing with her dolls, or looking at herself in the mirror as she played dress up. She squealed as the girl did when she got a new toy her daddy brought home after work one day . . . last month, Aimee decided.

They watched as Aimee walked over to the toy chest and looked at the dolls. Aimee was immediately attracted to the teddy bear sitting on top of the toy chest. "Mr. Bubbles!" she said with a grin.

"Bubbles?" Reid asked, sharing a grin with Morgan.

"Because she wanted to take him into her bubble bath. He told her he liked bubbles, especially since she told him they were so much fun. She told him all her secrets– how she didn't like broccoli but cabbage was yummy, Barney was cool because he was purple, and that she wanted Mommy to think she was a big girl so that when she had a little brother or sister she could help her with the baby," Aimee said. She carried the teddy over to the bed and laid down closing her eyes.

Morgan saw that Mrs. Carpenter had arrived at the door and heard Aimee go on about the teddy bear. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"That just sounded so much like my Annie," She said. "We had just told her we were going to have a baby in about 4 months," she said tearily. "She said she wanted to help be it's mommy."

Aimee had lain down on her back and closed her eyes, but soon rolled over to lie on her stomach holding the bear under her belly. "That's how she always sleeps too."

Aimee could feel Annie. _Annie was confused. She knew this wasn't mommy, and she wanted her mommy! "Please let me see mommy!" she asked the lady again. Mommy always said to be polite and she didn't want to cry like a bab,y but she was so close._

_"Mommy said you are to stay with me, Sweetie," the woman said. "You are a big girl, aren't you? Big girls can stay with me, and not their mommies," she said._

_"But I want my mommy," she decided. _

_"Well, I will be your mommy then," the lady said. She had just finished dressing Annie in a frilly dress. "We'll play tea party right now, wouldn't you like that?" Annie was torn between playing one of her favorite games and crying. _

_"Will mommy be here soon?"_

_"Let's play tea party," she insisted. "Don't be a bad girl now." Annie thought the lady sounded mean saying that and she was scared. Suddenly the lady had candies. "We can play with these," she said. Annie happily took the biggest one on the plate. "I can eat it before dinner?" she asked. The lady laughed. "So long as you are good you can have candy right now."_

Aimee opened her eyes slowly as the headache started to appear. "Did you see anything?" Mrs. Carpenter asked hopefully.

"She is fine," Aimee said sitting up as her head pounded. "She misses you, but she is unharmed."

Morgan walked over to the bed and took her arm to help her up. "She doesn't want to harm Annie," she said loudly. She whispered in Morgan's ear. "I'm afraid she might accidently."

He led her to Gideon with Reid following. Mrs. Carpenter asked what was wrong and Reid made up an excuse about just reporting back to their field boss. "What do you mean?" Gideon asked as Morgan told him what she told him.

"She told Annie she was her mommy now," Aimee said. "She wants Annie to be her daughter, wants her to think of her as her new mother. She is bribing her with candies and games. She made it clear about being a good girl and a bad girl," Aimee said. "I don't know what she would do, what extent she would go to, if she thought Annie was being a bad girl."

"This doesn't make sense," Hotch said over the phone. "It was a man who abducted the child."

"But it is a woman who is with Annie," Aimee said stubbornly. She listened to Hotch and Gideon talk about the male kidnapper and walked off away from them to the side of the house to sit on the porch swing.

"It is possible there is a team," Morgan suggested.

"We have no evidence to suggest that," Hotch pointed out. "Right now, we still concentrate on finding the abductor."

Morgan's cell rang and he saw it was Garcia. "Talk to me gorgeous."

"Well, being the beauty and brains that I am, I looked up the psychic you told me about. Know I told you her name sounded familiar? Well, it's because I've seen her photographs. She's from California, works as a photographer doing everything from scenery to portraits to stuff in Hollywood. She is highly requested and respected from what I can find. She does original artwork, sketches and charcoal mainly, and let's say it would take a good chunk of my salary to buy something of hers."

"That's it?"

"If you google her, most of the sites are about her artwork. She only has one official site that is managed by her manager and agent and it is about her photography and artwork. There are numerous sites dedicated to her and her work. The very few sites that _are _dedicated to her psychic abilities are not sponsored by her or anyone connected to her. They all seem to be by people who have seen her in action. Most of them are stories raving about her finding missing kids and murderers, not all of them are flattering," she said.

"What about her personal life?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing criminal. She is on the case files for 17 cases in California. 15 missing persons, 2 homicides. She isn't in any of the official press releases except for one big one, missing rich kid. She has two restraining orders against people involved in the homicide cases."

"Bank accounts? Anything odd there?"

"Honey, I would love to spend a day on Rodeo with her bank card. She is currently renting her condo out while she is in Virginia. The rent of that could buy three houses out here. Talk about an inflated housing market," she said.

"Thanks Garcia," Morgan said.

"Call me if you need anything else sugar," she said cheerily and hung up.

Reid saw Aimee sitting on the porch swing waiting for something else to happen. After a few rude remarks to the team, something he couldn't seem to stop himself from doing lately, no matter how hard he tried, he walked up and joined her. "Nothing new?" he asked.

"Nothing to help the case," she said. "Just images, her playing outside, making mud cakes with friends over there, playing house, stuff like that," she said. "How long has it been, Agent?"

"Why do you call me agent, rather than Reid, when you are asking personal questions?" he snapped.

"I'll call you Agent Reid if you want, but Reid is too personal, too friendly, and we are nothing more than colleagues– and that is a bit of a stretch," she said slipping her sunglasses on top of her head. "Especially since the only person who actually believes in me right now is your tech support, and she hasn't even met me personally."

"Garcia? She will go for anything," Reid said.

"So insulting me isn't enough, moving on to friends now?" she clucked. "Don't let whatever happened to you, Agent Reid, win," she said as they rocked in the porch swing.

"What?" he asked both scared and outraged.

"Oh please," she said waving her hand dismissively. "I can see it. It's like a haze around you. You don't know why you took them, I don't think you wanted to the first time, but something awful happened to you," she said. "Then suddenly they were left in front of you, and instinct reached out to them. You didn't mean to take them, didn't want them then, but as the thoughts of what happened, and what happened to you with them, you reused. Then you needed them," she said.

"Needed what?" he asked

"Please don't insult my intelligence. It may not be on the same par as yours," she said cooly, "but I know ostracism just as well as you. You may think it's easy being the one who can tell their best friend the day before fifth grade starts that school's going to be closed because someone got shot? Or that their neighbor will break into their house and steal their mother's gold earrings?" she asked. "I've been an outcast in society for something people don't even accept. At least as a genius– perhaps even a super-genius– they have respect for you, that you must be lucid enough to trust whatever comes out of your mouth," she said bitterly.

"School bullies didn't beat you up for being the 12 year old high schooler," he said.

"No. I was jumped in the 5th grade by a group of 6th grade thugs who wanted to see if my blood would be a different color," she said. "Private school wasn't much better."

"And you didn't see it coming?" he asked.

She looked as if he had slapped her which was so unlike the Reid he used to be. He was drawn to Aimee because everything she was saying about him was true, everything she described him feeling was eerily right on the button. "I may not see my own future, Agent, but I can see your addiction to drugs. Soon, they will confront you as well. Is that what you are doing? Waiting for your family, your team, to acknowledge your problem for you? But you have time to fight this. This incident you went through a few months ago, it left you scarred. Not just to the drug addiction you have now. . . something that touched you on a personal level," she said. She cocked her head to the side as she looked at him and he was surprised to see her eyes go misty. "I can't imagine what it must have been like for you."

They saw everyone getting ready to head back to the station and joined them.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's Notes: I am so happy with all the hits and reviews the first chapter got! Thank you : )


	3. Bobby

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from Criminal Minds, only OC's and plot twists are mine.

Author's Notes: Hopefully the alerts are working again! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! And special thanks to my beta, WEASLYxISxMYxKING, for betaing this so quickly today : )

**Chapter 3: Bobby**

They saw everyone getting ready to head back to the station and joined them. "Was there anything left from the abduction scene?" Aimee asked. "Anything from either Annie or the abductor?"

"Her hat fell off," Morgan said, "but there weren't any finger prints or forensics from it," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "You think I'm looking for forensics?" She teased making him laugh. He flashed her his patented, sexy grin. "Is it back at the station?" When he nodded she just smiled. "Good." She got back in the SUV and hoped maybe the drivers would switch, but had no such luck as the same deputy got into the driver's seat. What _did_ surprise her was how Morgan got in the back seat next to her. Reid looked surprised as well but got in the front without saying anything. He wanted the chance to think without her pressing him into another conversation

"So what did you do in California that was so impressive?" he asked grinning.

_Definitely an adorable grin,_ she thought making her blush. "The normal. I saw the winning lotto numbers and made a killer fortune," she laughed, enjoying the flirting. They heard the deputy who was driving give a sarcastic snort making Morgan glare at the back of his head. She just skirted around the subject of her work in California not wanting to talk about it in front of the deputy.

When they arrived back at the station Aimee asked the sheriff to see the girl's hat. He handed her the bag. She took a seat, took a deep breath, pulled it out of the bag and focused.

Images of the girl walking around the mall flooded her. She felt the shock the girl felt being lifted, feel being snatched up but not able to scream. A big hand covered her mouth. Aimee studied the man running with the girl wrapped in his arms.

"He's about 6 foot, give or take an inch, white, in his 40s. He got into a white impala. State plates," she said reading it off. "He has a scar on his left cheek, below the eye closer to the ear. And it looks like his nose has been broken before."

"Does she think she is legit?" JJ asked.

"I don't ask why you do what you do, or how you do it," Aimee said as she slipped the hat bag in the bag. "Nor can I explain how it is what I can do." her phone rang and she dug it out of her purse. "Hi mom," she said. "Yes, grandma told you right," she said walking off to the side of the room. It wasn't out of earshot but it at least made her feel like she could have a private conversation. "She's alive. I'm trying to convince them that. Of course they are like everyone else," she said. Her mom didn't have any ability but she understood that other people hackled her daughter all her life and that included law enforcement. "Mom, honestly, put them on a chain around your kneck! No, it doesn't make you look like an old Grandma. For the love of . . ." Morgan saw her tilt her head slightly as if trying to remember something. "You are getting crazier every day, mom. Check the freezer. Your office keys are also there," she said. "I'm gonna need it. Love you too."

"You're mom?" Reid asked.

"A brilliant woman, but so absent minded. She lost her glasses," She explained. "I swear she calls me every day looking for them."

"Does she live close?" Morgan asked.

"Heavens no. She is a professor at UC Davis. Mathematics. She didn't get the ability to see, but she made up for it in spades with math," she said laughing.

The sheriff arrived. "I ran that plate you gave me," he said. "A man named Jonathan Rutcker owns it. His description matches the one you gave us."

"That doesn't prove anything," Hotch said. "She could have seen Rutcker around town and made it up for spite or to frame him."

"He does fit the profile," Morgan said and was happy to see Aimee give him an appreciative grin.

"Why on earth would I want to do that, agent?" she asked Hotch. "You don't like anything that doesn't fit into the box of how you think. If it rocks the boat, you avoid it. I'm not the first person to work unconventional to your methods," she said and she cocked her head as she stared at him. "A reservation. Indians. Tribal ways, not the by-the-book method's you were indoctrinated with," she said shaking her head.

"You could have read about that incident in the papers," Hotch said.

She stared at him. "21 feet, Agent," she said and walked out. She found a vending machine and got a water. She decided to hide for a minute to keep from screaming in frustration and ducked into the ladies room.

She ran into Emily. "That was . . . awkward," Emily said.

"Are you trying to figure me out to believe me, or just trying to pass time till you go back to the paper work at Quantico?"

"I'm not sure," Emily said. "It's nothing personal."

"It is all personal, Agent, but I am trying to overlook it. You are a woman in a man's world, you want it badly. You know what it's like to have to prove yourself every step of the way," she said. "But for me, it's not just business, trying to hang with the co-workers. It's a judgement on my mental health and sanity."

"I highly doubt Hotch means it as a personal attack," she said. "I know I don't mean my skepticism to be . . . personal. I am just trained to look at the facts and analyze."

"And for that you are afraid of how your coworkers perceive you. Whatever this bloody event that you all went through a few months ago, the one involving Agent Reid, has left you all shaken. You feel that others think you cold and heartless. Trying too hard to prove yourself has left you looking distant and shallow." She sized her up again. "You compartmentalize better than most, but you are afraid that it makes you cold, heartless, and uncaring."

"If that was the case," she said lowering her voice so it wouldn't echo in the bathroom, "you wouldn't wear that lacy lingerie. You want to be more, you just don't know how to find the balance between yet: the woman underneath the FBI agent." Emily stared shocked as Aimee stalked back out the bathroom.

Aimee found a chair next to a desk that wasn't being used. Her head felt like it was cracking open, she could feel the whispers of the people around her thinking her insane, wanted to slap Reid and force him into rehab . . .

Relaxing with a good book and a glass of nice red wine, she decided, would be the perfect way to end this day.

Exhausted, not having slept much over the weekend, she fell asleep propping her head on her hand with her elbow on the desk.

_"Play nice with your sister" The woman said as she brought in a boy a little older than Annie. _

_"I don't have a brother," Annie said but the lady told her to be a good girl and play nice. "Is she your mommy?" Annie asked when she left them._

_"I . . . I don't know," he said confused. "She doesn't like me now. She probably won't like you soon either."_

_"Will she take me back to my mommy?" Annie asked but the boy didn't know._

Aimee awoke and practically fell out of the chair. "You alright?" Morgan asked when he realized no one else was going to.

"The boy . . . the boy is still there. He's older, and doesn't look like he has gained enough weight, but he's alive."

"What boy?" Reid asked. Aimee had to find his name. "Bobby. Annie called him Bobby."

"What did he look like?" Reid asked. She knew he might take her seriously.

"About this tall," She said with her hand, "Brown hair, hazel eyes, freckles across the nose. He also has a mole right here," she said pointing to her face right in front of her left ear. She knew most weren't paying her attention and the few who were, were writing her off as crazy and trying one last time to ensnare them in this hoax. She got up and returned to the bathroom, thankful it was empty this time. She made it into the first stall before throwing up.

The disbelief and hostility of the crowd were making her ill, but what scared her to death was what Bobby had said.

_"She didn't like the other one either."_


	4. All the Little Children

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from it.

_Recap: Aimee, the psychic, has just told the BAU that there are two children with the mysterious woman; both children are the missing children abducted from shopping plaza from various times._

**Chapter 4: All the Little Children**

"If both of the children are there, we need to make another profile," Morgan said as the agents huddled around the sheriff's desk in his office.

"Are we defending her for a particular reason?" Emily whispered grinning making Morgan frown.

"She could be trying to link the two kidnaping cases just trying to amp up her prestige," the deputy suggested. Reid gave a snappy comment as Morgan shot him a glare.

Morgan's cell rang and it was Garcia. "I got that info on Rutcker," she said telling them his complete life story.

"When did Aimee move to Virginia, Garcia?" Morgan asked.

"Ah," she said clicking away, "not quite 3 months ago, why?"

"She wasn't here at the time the child was abducted," Morgan said. "It wasn't a national case."

"She could have seen one of the missing child posters," the deputy pointed out.

To avoid any further arguments, Hotch just moved on. "Let's bring in Rutcker," he decided. He sent the Deputy and sheriff to get more men.

"I want to believe her," Morgan said. Reid nodded in agreement.

"Everything is coincidence so far," Hotch said.

'Even the 21 feet bit?" Reid asked. The cops were ready; Morgan, Hotch, and Emily went with them.

Aimee took a seat next to Reid after coming out from the bathroom. She popped two aspirins. "What does your mom do?" she asked after drinking some water.

"A professor," he said. "She was a professor."

"Hmm . . . not math," she said. "Something opposite, something in humanities."

"Renaissance literature," he said.

"Cool! If I start calling you Percival from Arthurian legend you'll understand why then," she said grinning and was happy to see him smile. She thought she could see a glimpse of the old Reid, who he used to be, and who she hoped she could find again. "Do you know if there was anything from the boys' abduction in the evidence room?" she asked. She was happy when Reid managed to find they had something.

Aimee watched as images of the boy swirled in her mind's eye. "What did you see?" Reid asked.

"No trace of skepticism?" she asked slightly surprised. "It was the same man. Rutcker again. He, Bobby that is, struggled more than Annie. Why do people do this?" she asked sadly. "Why steal children for money?"

"That's why he did it?" Reid asked.

"That's why he stole them for her," she said. They watched as Rutcker was brought in and taken to be questioned.

She got up with Reid and walked over to watch Hotch and Gideon question him. "What's that?" Morgan asked curiously.

"Bobby dropped it when he was abducted," Aimee explained. "Has he said anything about a third child?" She asked as Hotch and Gideon came out. She was concerned about what Bobby said, _she didn't like him either_. It continued to haunt her, making her wish she had never seen it.

"Third child?" Hotch asked raising an eyebrow. JJ had found a case file of another boy being abducted from the mall's parking lot a year before Bobby that the locals had connected with it, but no one had told Aimee as far as he knew. They watched as they finished the interrogation.

"Yes . . . Bobby inferred there was another child, a boy, but I . . . I didn't see him. He's lying," Aimee said looking at Rutcker, frustrated.

"We know that," Gideon said sounding amused. "What do you think he's lying about?"

"His concern for the kids," she said. "He knows more than what he said." She turned to Gideon hoping he was the more sensitive of the two. "May I speak with him?"

"You think you can get more answers out of him?" Gideon asked.

"I'm not asking questions," Aimee said. She smiled when Gideon nodded and the sheriff opened the door leading her in.

"At least this time they brought someone who knows how to dress," the guy said. "You aren't from around these parts."

Aimee took a seat opposite him at the table. "Heavens no."

"She isn't trained in interrogation," Hotch chided Gideon. "What do you hope to achieve?"

"It might rattle him into giving us information," Gideon said. "Or to know what he is lying about. I just want to see his reaction."

"So no one actually thinks that she will actually find anything out psychically?" Emily asked. Hotch gave her a look reprimanding her for her naivety.

"Could you please get me a piece of computer paper and a pencil?" Aimee asked the sheriff. She turned to Rutcker. "Now, you and I both know that you lied to the FBI. And we both know what you lied about," she said and nodded a thanks to the sheriff who handed her the paper and pencils.

"Yeah? And what is it we both know?" Rutcker asked and she heard the amusement in his tone.

_Give me 15 minutes and I'll wipe that amusement out of all of them,_ she thought frustratingly. She looked down at the paper and started sketching. "Why did you become suspicious of the woman?" she asked him. "She paid you, you got your money, just the way you wanted it– cash, in hundreds, at the appropriate times and drop off locations. Why would you be suspicious of her?"

"How did you know? Who said I was suspicious?" he asked trying to cover up.

She continued to look down at what she was sketching. "You were. Something didn't sit right with her. She looked alright and everything, nothing about her appearance gave her away. Clean cut, nicely dressed. Not expensive, or fancy. You weren't suspicious until this last one, the girl. Why is that?"

"Are you a cop too?"

She snorted. "Yeah, me a cop," she said grinning, still looking at the sketch. She could tell that unnerved him, how she avoided him. Just like when Emily was with her when she met the Carpenters. It was fun annoying someone else– especially after the emotional day. The longer she talked the more focused the image became and she sketched furiously to get the details. "I wish I brought some colors to finish this. It is rather scenic."

"Huh?" he asked.

"Right, never mind, so you were suspicious. Something just didn't click right. I suppose that was her first mistake, her fatal slip asking the same person to take all three children. Do you know what happened to the first boy?" he didn't respond. "Alright. Back to Annie," she said never looking up. "You followed her. You followed her after you gave her the girl," she said and looked up to make eye contact for the first time and she saw the surprise in his eyes. "Why would she need the girl? You knew that the girl wasn't related to any of the boys, and you were beginning to doubt that she had taken anyone that she was related to, like she claimed. What if something _was_ off with this woman?" she said rhetorically as she continued to sketch. "So, you gave her the girl, like you were paid to, but you followed the woman home. You found a nice, scenic little house in the suburbs. Nothing wrong or unusual about the place. Picture perfect, you thought, so nothing could be wrong with it. Maybe she was on the up and up."

Rutcker looked confused, and scared that she knew something. "Now, I've been involved in enough cases to know that you are going to be charged with abduction and accessory to murder," she said.

"What?" he said. "There is no murder. I just took the kids, that is all there is proof of!"

"The first boy is dead," Aimee said. "You gave the boy to her. Help the cops now before she kills Bobby." She looked up and placed the picture she was sketching on the table and turned it towards him. "This is where you went," she declared and she saw his mouth open in surprise. "She took Annie to this house, and you assumed because it was a nice house in a nice neighborhood, everything would be legit." Aimee stood up.

"Mackenzie Phillips. 44 Beachside road," he said. Aimee walked out. The sheriff had someone take Rutcker's out and they all got into the SUV and cop cars and headed out. To her surprise, Morgan and Emily brought her along in the car with the Carpenters.

They pulled up and waited. Aimee watched as Bobby and Aimee were brought out and watched the tearful reunion with the parents. Bobby was being led to a cop car so he could be taken back to the station and his parents could be notified. She walked over to him. "Hi Bobby," she said. She thought he looked frightened and lonely. Not surprising, considering the circumstances.

"Who do I go to now?" he asked.

"Your parents want to see you," she said getting down to eye level with him. "They have missed you so much. They want to make sure you are okay."

"Mom?" he asked and Aimee nodded. He seemed torn and confused, and her heart went out to him. He had been there for months while Annie had only been there 2 days. "You're going home," she said as everyone was getting ready to leave. She walked towards the house and walked into the living room. Looking at it there wasn't a hint that anything was wrong. Upon a closer look there was an eerie lack of photographs. She walked into the basement where the children had played. "Something wrong?" Morgan asked coming in after her.

"I can't see the other boy," Aimee said sadly. "Bobby said that the woman didn't like him, and I can't see him, feel him."

"The first boy, he . . ."

"No, you don't need to say it," Aimee said. She already knew he was dead. "And before anyone asks, no, I cannot see where he is at."

"Come on, let's get out of here," Morgan said. She nodded and followed him back up out of the basement and back to the cars.

They all drove back to the station. Annie just went back and forth between her parent's arms. "How can we thank you? All of you?" Mrs. Carpenter asked. She had hugged and kissed every FBI agent and cop already. Bobby's parents arrived and were hysterical to see their son again. "You have done so much for us," Mrs. Carpenter turned to Aimee after everything else was wrapped up. "How can we repay you?"

"Nothing," Aimee said. "I'm just happy she is safe."

"No, there has to be something," Mr. Carpenter said.

"No," Aimee insisted. She shook everyone's hand, including Annie's, and snuck out to her jag. She rested her head against the steering wheel to gather herself. She was happy there were two happy reunions and heartbroken the third child wouldn't be found. There would be no happy reunion for that family.

When she looked up she saw Morgan. "You alright?"

"Sure," she said. "Are we done here?"

"Yeah, there is a few more business stuff to handle, but I was thinking of some personal matters right now," he said with his cocky grin.

She put her sunglasses on and laughed. "I'm not a one-night type of woman, Agent," she said with a sly smile. "Not even for the type of night _you_ have in mind," she said. She started her car when she saw an image of a government jet landing in New Orleans. "You know, I just got back from a week in New Orleans. You should check out this pub on Bourbon street, if you get a chance," she said with a grin as she put her car into reverse. "You know how to find me, I'm sure," she said laughing and pulled out of the parking lot.

She drove straight home, happy to see her grandma had left some food for her, knowing she would not want to cook when she got back. Truthfully, she didn't even have the energy to eat but forced herself to choke down something. Then she poured herself a glass of wine and decided to go to bed early.

First thing in the morning she was going to work on a new portrait that she just recently got inspired for thanks to some FBI agents.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Please review! I love getting all these hits, but so few out of the hundreds of hits are reviewing! Please review! Everything is very hectic until the 21st, so leave me something to cheer me up: )


	5. Impulse

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from anything of Criminal minds

_A/N: Hmm . . . I uploaded this two days ago, but the new chapter didn't appear in the story. Hopefully it works now! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 5: Impulse**

"Aw, she turned you down?" Emily teased as they were driving back to Quantico.

"That's amazing. I never thought I'd see the day you were turned down," JJ laughed.

"Statistically speaking it had to happen sometime," Reid said as he read through a book.

"Thanks, makes a guy feel much better," Morgan said stiffly. Normally it wasn't more than just a jab to his ego, but this one felt different. He turned to a different station trying to avoid the jesting the others were giving him. "Why did I get stuck with the two girls? Hotch and Gideon at least are quiet on the ride," he grumbled.

The next morning Aimee walked into the room she converted into a studio. Her grandmother had left a note she didn't need to work today, so she decided to start working on the new sketches she had in mind. She took out her sketch pad to start some preliminary work. She sketched out the members of the BAU, wanting to catch how they looked as they were working. There was a certain air about them as they worked that she wanted to capture.

After she finished J.J, the last member, she realized she had missed lunch so she went to hunt for some food in her kitchen. She popped in some Linkin Park and danced around as she got her food.

Just as she was about to head back to her studio her cell rang. "Lily!" Aimee said happily. "Is this about work?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," her manager said. "I got a call, and they want you to do the set work for the new Lila film starting at the beginning of the month."

"It's tempting, Lily, but I told you I'm staying here for awhile," Aimee said as she got everything ready to work on canvas.

"Your grandmother is better now," Lily pointed out. "Why are you staying there?"

"Working on other stuff, I have a new line of stuff I am working on as we speak," Aimee said. "Plus, I just feel like there is something here for me to do."

"Something or someone?" Lily teased.

"Ha ha," Aimee laughed dryly

"Ah, I'm your friend and your agent," Lily said. "If you can't tell me, who can you tell?"

"Nothing to tell, yet, but you'll be the first to see my new work, as always," Aimee said.

"What's the theme?" Lily asked. "I can put it on your website to expect more great work."

"It's fantasy, legends," was all Aimee would say.

"Fine, be secretive. Anyways, there are rumors they are starting to shoot a new series somewhere back east. I haven't got the details, but I'll try to snag it for you since you seemed to have abandoned us here," Lily said. "How's your book coming along?"

"As if I could ever abandon California," Aimee said happily. "Didn't you get the samples I sent you?"

"It's my job to nag. I'll call you tomorrow, I can tell the muse is calling," Lily said laughing. Aimee hung up and turned back to her canvas. She would start on the one for her new collection after she finished this one. She had an idea in her head and it wouldn't leave her alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were finishing up with everything in the New Orleans office and making ready to leave. Everything was done and Derek decided now was a good time as any. He told Hotch he would meet them at the plane and headed out when Emily joined him. "Where are you going?" she asked curiously. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay," Morgan said grinning. "Just going to check out a bar. Want to come?"

Emily nodded. "Sure, it is New Orleans, after all." They pulled up in front of the bar called Lucky's. "Where did you hear of this place?" Emily asked.

Morgan just looked around. There was the man sitting outside wearing that bowler hat like Aimee said, and the bar had a sign for Katrina Victims. Everything was like how Aimee described it to him, including the five piece jazz band. He slipped in a twenty (for the Katrina Fund) and he and Emily walked in. "Aimee told me about it when she left," he admitted.

"She randomly told you about a bar in a city where you would have a case a few weeks later?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You don't sound all that skeptical," Morgan asked.

"Why did you come?"

"She recommended it, so I thought I would check it out," Morgan said as he ordered them both drinks. "She said it was one that survived Katrina, and they are helping to rebuild it."

"So, coming here you hope to impress her?" Emily asked. "I think it's sweet. . ." her voice trailed off.

"What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking. . . hasn't Reid . . . I'm just worried about him is all," Emily admitted. "He doesn't think so, I know I haven't been here long, but that doesn't mean I can't be concerned about him."

"No one thinks you aren't concerned," Morgan said. "Truth is, we all are," he admitted. "I think we all hope he will come to one of us for help."

"And if he doesn't?"

"We aren't going to wait forever," he said with a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxx (meanwhile)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll never miss another plane again," Reid said realizing how much he really wanted, no, _needed_ his job.

"Maybe we were wrong to push you back into work so early, especially since we don't know how much you were affected," Gideon said thoughtfully. "We are all worried about you."

"I know."

"Maybe what you need, more than to figure out if you can still do your work, is if you can still be you," Gideon said slowly as they listened to the Jazz music.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"Take some time off. You never took any vacation time before, maybe it will do you some good now. Help to put not just work into perspective, but you."

"I . . ."

"Just take some time to think about it. Believe it or not, we want you to be back on the team. Completely back," Gideon said. Reid nodded.

When they arrived back at the bureau from New Orleans they were surprised when Garcia bounded in on them. "What's wrong?" JJ asked amused.

"It's like Christmas!" she said happily. "I got a present while you guys were gone. It just arrived, actually," she said. She pulled out a canvas and turned it so they could look at it. Their surprised expressions were like icing on top of a cake. "Awesome, isn't? I think she captured my essence."

It was a charcoal drawing of Garcia, but rather than in her cubicle surrounded by televisions and computer screens, she was surrounded by potions, cauldrons, seeing mirrors, globes, everything a wizard would use. The walls looked like that of a stone tower and there was one window that showed the sky. Garcia was also wearing robes. "Did one of you guys show Aimee a picture of me?" she asked as she admired herself.

"Um, no," Reid said.

"Did it come with a note?" Hotch asked.

"You think she is some psychotic admirer of Garcia's now?" Morgan asked.

"As a matter of fact, it did. Do you know how much this would have cost if I had bought it? Especially if I wanted to do a self portrait. I can't believe it!" She said happily.

"The note Garcia," Hotch asked. She showed them.

_Thanks for the emotional support! Just how everyone sees you, the magical worker of the team,_

_Aimee_

"But why?" JJ asked.

"I wondered too, so I called her," Garcia said. "Hello, I work for you guys. I know better. I think she captured me perfectly– beauty and brains, magical," she said with a grin. She grabbed her piece of art and headed back to her office to hang it.

Everyone went to filling out the paperwork from the last case. Reid had felt for some time that the others knew (even if that was partly paranoia), but now he knew for sure what they were all thinking.

Deciding Gideon was right (as always) he went up to hand in his work to Hotch and talk to him. He told him he decided to go ahead and take some of his vacation time, which Hotch was happy to give. After settling everything with Hotch about his vacation time, he went back to his apartment to pack a bag. Next thing he knew, he found himself in a taxi outside of his apartment.

Aimee heard the car stop outside her apartment. She opened the door to find Reid. "I find this rather impulsive, and I probably should have called first, I'm sorry, but I . . ."

"You hungry?" she asked holding the door for him.

"Um, actually, yes," he said.

"I was thinking about ordering pizza. What do you like on yours?" she asked. "In the meantime, set the bags there and strip."

His eyes went wide as saucers making her laugh. "We both know you came here to get help. I am just making sure you aren't hiding anything on you," she said laughing. "These all your bags?" She grabbed them. "Besides, they would check you over if you went to a rehab place as well." she started pulling things out of his bag and looking through them. She took out three bottles of the stuff and handed them to him. He gave her a questioning look before realization dawned on him. She waited as he struggled his way over to the sink, and slowly managed to drain them.

"What sort of films do you like?" she asked as they waited for pizza.

"Anything except horror," he said.

"See too much of it at work?" She asked and he nodded. "I don't blame you. I avoid movies about psychics."

"Thank you," he said. "I don't know why I decided to come here, but thank you."

"No problem. I'm happy to help. Soda?" she asked grabbing some. "How are things with your team?"

"They give me looks. They know, they just haven't said anything to me before this case," he said. After about half an hour the pizza arrived. Aimee took the pizza into the living room and they popped in a film while they ate. She was hoping it would help make things less tense.

"Garcia loves the drawing of her," Reid said as they watched some films. "How did you know what she looks like?"

She gave him a look that clearly said 'psychic, duh,' which made him want to laugh. "Alright, I withdraw the question," he said.

"So what was it like growing up in Las Vegas?" She asked. "I visited all the time."

"Probably a lot like LA," he said. "Just have to get beyond the image the other's see. Behind the Casino's and shows there is a regular city life."

"Where did you go to college?"

"I did my undergrad at USC, and then my doctorates at Harvard, Princeton, and Cambridge."

"Ah, I went to UCLA," she said. "Rivalry!" she laughed.

"What brought you to Virginia of all places?"

"My grandmother became ill and so I came to take care of her shop for her. Then I just decided to stay for the year. Decide what to do from there."

They talked over pizza and movies and then she showed Reid where the guest room was. "Help yourself to whatever you need," she said. "Bathroom is down the hall there, towels are in the cupboard, you need anything else let me know."

"Thanks Aimee," he said. She nodded. "You will call me Reid now, right? It would be weird for you to keep calling me Agent."

"I think I like Percival better," she laughed, "but if you would prefer Reid, okay…night." She went to her room. She had already gone through the house and took out anything that could be used as a drug that morning when she saw he would be arriving.

The next day she woke up and started making breakfast when Reid came down. "What would you like?"

"What are you having?"

"Yogurt, and a fruit smoothie. I have cereal too, if you would prefer," she offered. She got everything out for him. "Make yourself comfortable. Mi casa es su casa," she said. "I'm opening the shop today for my grandma so, well, do whatever it is geniuses do," she said with a wave. She planned on being back in the afternoon– probably just in time for him to start being really bitchy as he would really be going through withdrawal.

She got back around lunchtime and was right– he was extra crabby. _These next few days are going to be hell,_ she thought.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_A/n: Please review! I have an average of 300 hits a chapter, but only 3 reviews! So please, review even if it is just to say Hi : )_


	6. I will survive

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from this story, only OC and Plot (when not referencing events on the show) are mine.

**Chapter 6: I Will Survive**

"Where's Reid?" Emily asked as they got together for another case the next day.

"He is taking his vacation time," Hotch said.

"I thought we were going to talk to him?" JJ asked.

"He wanted time to get himself better, take some time away," Hotch said. "I wanted to give him the chance," Hotch admitted.

"Where did he go?" Morgan asked.

"He just said it was here in Virginia. He didn't tell me anything except that he didn't wish to be on call."

Morgan had an idea of where he went, and for some reason it didn't sit well with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few days of Reid slipping between depression and anger, Aimee was happy when he finally started to act more normal. "Do you feel up to going to town with me?" she asked. "I'm opening the shop for my grandmother this morning."

"Sure," Reid said. He didn't know how Aimee handled him going through withdrawals. Maybe being strangers helped; she didn't feel awkward yelling back at him or telling it to him straight, whatever the situation called for. He also realized she didn't ask him how long he would be staying. Truth was, he didn't know. He didn't really have any plans for the first time in his life and it terrified him.

"Would it be possible for you to not think so far ahead? Maybe you need a vacation worse than you thought you did," she spoke up. "Come on Percival, we shall have a grand adventure while you are here!" she said as she pulled up to the antique shop.

"An antique shop?" he asked as they pulled up. "It's huge."

"Yup, I thought the same thing. My grandmother owns it and runs it. I just help out now that she is well again. I plan on taking some of this stuff back with me when I go to California," Aimee said as she opened the shop. "She'll be here this afternoon if you want to meet her."

"What does she do in the morning?" Reid asked.

"This morning she is visiting a supposed haunted house," Aimee said and laughed at Reid's perplexed look. "She isn't expecting much. Over half the haunted houses she has been to, and she's been to plenty, are bogus. Go ahead and look around. I'm curious to see what your taste turns to," she said smiling. He started browsing through the store and she wasn't surprise when he found the old books section. She turned to help a couple who came in.

Reid was fascinated and not just by the books. Some of the pieces of furniture were interesting as well. "Are you sure I can't help?" he asked as he watched Aimee help another customer.

"Nah, nothing really to do," she said with a hint of boredom. "Definitely different than Vegas huh?"

"I don't think I've ever been in a slower shop," he said. "Anything in Vegas would have gone out of business."

"Yeah, but my grandmother loves it. It does well enough for her," Aimee said. "Find anything you like?"

"Did you know you have a first edition of Tolstoy's War and Peace?" he said like he was in seventh heaven. "Mint condition. You could sell this for a fortune."

"Grandma doesn't believe in ebay," Aimee said as she put the receipts away. "How about the dinner for lunch?" she asked. He nodded and they went to the dinner.

"Ah, Aimee honey. Who's your friend?" The waitress named Barbara-Ellen asked.

"Spencer Reid from Las Vegas," Aimee said with a wink towards Reid. "He's visiting me for the week."

"Ah, Sin City," the waitress said with a sigh. "Will you be having the usual honey?"

"Of course," Aimee said. Reid ordered a burger with fries.

"They don't get a lot of people from out of state. Some from New York and Boston once in awhile."

"What did you do back in California?" he asked as their lunch arrived and Reid tried not to laugh at her grilled chicken salad. "Cliche, right?" she said.

"Maybe a little," he said laughing.

"Well, back home I do a lot of set photography for movies. In between those I do photography for other stuff: magazines, books, my own collections. I love art, I have my own collection, but set photography is what got me started," she said as she sipped her lemonade.

"Do you like working in Hollywood?" Reid asked eating a fry.

Aimee nodded. "Yes, I do. Being in the middle of the action as actors do their work, all the work that goes into the films and set up," she said. "It's especially nice now that I am getting more recognition," she admitted. "But it's nice to do my own work as well," she added. "Balance things out."

"Garcia was crazy about the piece you sent her," Reid nodded. "It was good."

"High praises," Aimee mumbled stabbing her salad with her fork.

"Sorry! I'm not an art critic, when I say good I mean it was fantastic!"

Aimee laughed. "Don't worry about it," she said. She left the money on the table as they walked out. "What has been your favorite case? I can guess your least favorite, but what makes you keep doing what you do?"

"Any case where we find people," Reid said. Aimee knew he meant alive. She nodded. They arrived back at the shop.

"Here comes my grandmother Cecilia," Aimee said as the door swung open.

"Before you ask, it was a phony," a voice said, "and the dinning set went to the new couple on 14th, like I thought," Cecilia nodded looking at the receipts. She looked up at Reid and smiled. "You must be Aims FBI friend," she said and offered an elegantly manicured hand that he shook. "Don't worry, honey, everything works out for you," she said with a wink. Reid was shocked. Ever since Aimee told him her grandmother had the gift, he half expected her to be eccentrically dressed, maybe with pink died hair or something, but before him stood a woman who, like her granddaughter, dressed in comfortable but stylish designer clothes that looked like they came from a boutique in LA.

"Ah, thanks," Reid said shooting Aimee a look

"Two in one room is a bit to much, I know," Grandmother Cecilia said. "Now, dust off the teapot collection on the book shelf over there Reid dear. A customer will be here tomorrow and I want them to look their very best for her." Reid nodded as he took the rag. "And I'll give you a discount on the Tolstoy," she added.

"Has Brad asked you to the Honey Festival next week?" Cecilia asked turning to her granddaughter.

Aimee rolled her eyes. "No, Grandma," she said shortly. "And you know I am not interested."

Cecilia waved a hand dismissively. "You turn him down," she said. "I was just curious if it happened yet. He makes such a scene, it will be hilarious," she said smiling. "He isn't the one."

"Did you give mom this much hassle?" Aimee asked.

"I should have gave her more," Cecilia said with a humph, "she married the fool."

"Yes, well, I think you can handle the shop today," Aimee said as she finished watering the plants. I'll head out. Coming Percival?" Aimee asked.

Reid nodded. "It was nice to meet you Mrs. . . ."

"Cecilia," Cecilia said quickly. "I'll be seeing you again soon."

Reid and Aimee headed back to Aimee's car. "So . . .I take it she didn't like your dad."

"No," Aimee said. Reid saw it was personal so didn't push the matter. "She was a bit over the top today, sorry. She believes in the 'if-you-got-it, flaunt-it.' That, and she wanted to have fun with you," she admitted. "So, we have all afternoon . . . what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Well . . . I don't think I've been to the theater for years," he admitted.

"Seriously?" she asked. "Maybe it's because I work with movies that sounds so odd to me. Okay . . ." she said pulling onto the freeway. "I haven't seen one in months," she said. "Not since I got here."

"Does working in the industry take away some of the excitement?" he asked.

"Well, in a sense, I guess. I mean, I can tell how they do stuff, but I still like to sit back and enjoy a movie. I think it makes me appreciate a good movie even more," she said. She pulled into the mall parking lot. "When was the last time you were at the mall?"

"Shopping? Uh . . ."

"If you have to think about it," she said laughing, "then I withdraw the question. So . . . what are you in the mood to see?"

"Well. . . I have no idea," he said. Finally they agreed on one and went in. Aimee bought a large soda and box of chocolate while Reid got popcorn and a drink. They found seats in the middle of the theater and got ready to watch the previews.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day passed the same as Reid joined Aimee and Cecilia at the shop. The teapot went to the girl Cecilia predicted, and two more sales made the morning complete. Reid decided he would have been bored out of his skull if it wasn't for the fact Aimee and Cecilia kept him entertained with stories before they all went to the diner to eat.

Later that night he was reading the first edition of Tolstoy and Aimee had a romance novel and a glass of wine. "You want to talk about it?" Aimee asked suddenly.

"About what?" Reid asked confused.

"What drove you to continue using them, what you saw," she said.

"Is this where you will use therapy to help me come to terms with my past?"

"Yup," she said nodding her head. "So, what do you see when you use?"

"Memories, from when I was little mostly. I am usually around 10, sometimes 12."

"Weren't you 12 in high school?" Aimee remembered.

"Yes, I was in 10th grade," he said.

"What happened when you were 10?"

"My father left. He couldn't handle my mother's sickness," Reid said and thought he saw something flicker in Aimee's eyes, something familiar. He quickly turned to look at the fire rather than Aimee but that was fine with her. "My mother said my father wasn't man enough, and I said that I was. I was 10, but I thought I was man enough to help my mother because I could do things no other 10 year old could."

"You loved her, and that made you want to help her. That had nothing to do with your intelligence."

"No, but because of my intelligence I thought I could cure her or take care of her. At least the care she needed."

"This is one reason you love literature," Aimee said gesturing to the novel. "She would read with you even though you had no difficulty with medieval texts at 10."

Reid nodded. "It was just me and her, and we would read from all these books she had used to teach her classes with. Even when she was at her worst she had a way of making me feel . . . special rather than . . . different."

"Did you doubt her capability to love you?"

"Maybe . . . I don't know. I feel like I failed her."

"Is that why you don't see her much now?"

Reid nodded. "It reminds me that I am the reason she is there instead of me taking care of her."

"Can you?" she asked and saw Reid look at her oddly. "Right now, today. Could you take care of her? It isn't a matter of _would_ you. You love your mother; you love her so much you made a difficult childhood even more difficult. Right now, though, could you take care of her, see to everything she needs, give her the proper medical attention she needs?"

"Yes." Aimee looked at him. "I think so. It would be difficult, I know. I would have to watch her . . ."

"Why did you put her in a home the first time?"

"I wanted her to have professional help," Reid said. "A place where everyone was qualified to help her, maybe find a way of curing her."

"Has that changed? Have the reasons you put her in a home in the first place changed?"

"No."

"But you think you are more able to take care of her now than you were?"

"Of course. I now have a better job, one where I have more money to help her, take care of her."

"And time? If I recall, you travel everywhere," Aimee pointed out. "What would she do while you are gone?" Reid didn't answer. "Don't hate me for asking, but if you can't visit her, how could you take care of her? You can't bear seeing her hurt and sick, but you claim to want to take care of her. You would see her all day, every day if you did," she pointed out.

"So what do I end up doing? I think you see something that is helping to guide this conversation," he accused.

"I see images, memories of yours, when you talk. You don't see what a brave boy you were when you were 10. Hell, I wish I was a brave as you. You did at 10 what most people in their 40s and older can't do. And you made the decision to get her help. Which was harder: getting help for her, or for yourself?"

"Is that rhetorical? If it is I don't have to answer."

"Would you rather we look at the statistics? Statistically speaking what number of people seek out care for themselves? Their family members? Even if I say I think you made the right choice you have to realize that for yourself."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You have to come to _some_ decision sooner or later," Aimee said. "You shouldn't feel guilty, Reid. You got her help that she needed." There was silence as they both thought about their childhoods. "You do realize there is another option you haven't thought of yet?" she said as she was walking to her bedroom. "I'm sure you would have sooner or later given that big brain of yours," she teased. "Move her here. Find a nice place here in Virginia so when you are here you can visit her. She misses you too, you know, but she doesn't want you to stop having your little adventures. She's proud of you for hunting the bad guy. Good night," she said going to bed. She was glad Reid was starting to face the issues that haunted him. She didn't want to see him ruin his brilliant future. He had _such_ a good future ahead of him if he could get through this.

She ended up tossing and turning most of the night. A pair of vivid green eyes haunted her. Sadness, fear, loathing all flickered through them, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't see more than the eyes. She jerked awake at 3:30 and knew she wouldn't be going back to sleep. She silently cursed that the wine didn't dull out the image as she made her way to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She slipped quietly into her studio and looked over the canvas she had on the easel. She didn't want to work on that. She grabbed her sketch pad out of the drawer where she kept it locked and sketched the eyes she saw, working to capture the various emotions she saw in them. By the time the sun rose, she was finished; the pad locked back up, and she was taking a long, hot shower to wash away the weariness that suddenly flooded her body.

When she made it to the kitchen, she saw Reid was already up and had made coffee. "Thanks," she said pouring a cup. "What are your plans for today?"

"I have some work to do," he said. "So I don't think I'll come in, at least not in the morning," he said. Aimee nodded.

"Do you need a lift?" she asked.

"Nah, if I need to go somewhere I'll call a cab," he said. Aimee nodded and headed out to her car thankful he didn't notice anything wrong or different with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Author's notes: Special thanks to Mystic01, Soccer-Bitch, ReidFanatic, Ryuzaki, Helena Fallon, Mamenlo, Sara, & LoraLee for reviewing! To answer the general questions people have, I love both Morgan and Reid, but this will be a Morgan/Aimee story; right now I had Reid go to Aimee because I was frustrated the show wasn't dealing with his problems, so I decided to : ) They become friends, but that is it. And for what I have in store for Aimee, Morgan is better suited (Well, in my opinion : ) _


	7. A Fond Farewell

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from this. . . . only OC's and plot twists/changes are mine

Author's notes: The chapter that ties up Reid's addiction/post-addiction, then on to more Morgan! Enjoy! And review!

**CHAPTER 7: A Fond Farewell**

Aimee pulled into her driveway and grabbed the Chinese food she had bought. "Do you use chopsticks?" she asked.

"I'll pass," he said.

"Forks it is then," she said and took one for herself so he wouldn't feel self-conscious. "Brad asked me out today."

"The one your grandma was talking about?" he asked with a grin as he brushed his hair out of the way.

"Yeah. He slipped on something, though, and landed on his ass. It was quite funny," she said with a smirk remembering his face.

"And you turned him down like your grandma saw?"

"Of course! It would be rude to make one of her visions wrong!" Aimee said sarcastically. "He's not my type."

"Morgan will be glad to hear that," Reid said trying to sound nonchalant but Aimee choked on her drink.

"What? Really?" Aimee said. "Well, I don't think it will work, even if I wanted it too."

"Why do you say that? You saw it not working?"

She shook her head sadly. "No, I don't really ever see anything for myself. This comes from experience," she said bitterly. Relationships didn't last long once they found out she was psychic.

"At least you have experience," Reid said. "Sometimes I feel like I am a dunce in certain . . . ah, social aspects."

Aimee snorted. "Reid, you could have girls falling at your feet. You're good looking," she pointed out. "Not to mention sweet. Girls completely go for that."

"I just don't know how to . . .well, let's say I am not exactly a smooth talker like Morgan. Especially when I don't know them well."

"You did fine around me."

"That was a case. And I haven't exactly been myself," he added. "Plus. . . you make it easy– to talk to, I mean."

"Do you have anyone you are interested in?"

"I don't exactly get out much."

"We will have to change that then," Aimee decided. "Chocolate?" she asked as she pulled out some chocolate bars she had also grabbed. "How about we go clubbing? It will be an experience!"

She thought he almost cringed at the idea. "Probably one of the rites of passages that are horrible but each generation passes it on to the next simply because they themselves had to go through it."

"I'll stay with you the entire night," she said. "You will find someone to dance with and you _will_ have a good time."

Reid thought it sounded like a demand and he was afraid if he didn't there would be consequences. "I'm not sure . . ."

"Ah, please? For me?" She did her best puppy eyes and Reid knew he was giving in.

"Alright," he said.

"Great. Saturday night then!" she said. "Something to look forward too. And I will get you a date if it's the last thing I do."

"It just might be." Reid muttered. "Can I ask you a few questions about your abilities?"

"I've been wondering when you would ask," she admitted. The fact it was the same day after the dream didn't help but she didn't want to bring that up. She decided not to think on it for right now. "Am I a field study?" she teased.

"I haven't met any real psychics before," he said and she could hear the enthusiasm and excitement he was feeling at the thought of learning something from her. "What I want to know…well, can you use it whenever you want?"

"It's not something I can turn off and on, sometimes things invade me, sometimes I can force myself to see things, other times there are more like precautions to keep myself . . . in check. It truly depends, like the case where I met you, the environment was so hostile and emotional; it's harder to concentrate, so images can attack me unaware."

Reid found it interesting she used the word 'attack.' "I know your mom doesn't have the gift, but how did your dad take it?"

Aimee swirled the wine in her glass before answering. "My dad didn't like it. He didn't like my grandmother, and was . . . disappointed I had the gift. Even though my younger brother was normal, my father still never adjusted. He finally left when I was 7."

"I'm sorry," Reid said, sorry he brought it up.

"It's alright. My step-dad is okay with it," she said with a shrug and taking a drink. With all these memories and emotions, she just knew she was going to see something tonight. "And my father was the one who got me my first job in Hollywood, kind of an attempt to make-up for not being there as I got harassed growing up."

"So. . . can you see the dead?" he asked, grinning, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Are you kidding? That's creepy!" Aimee said. "Thankfully no. I'd have nightmares every night and I have them often enough now as it is. My grandma swears, though, that she communed with the ghost of Roy Rogers, her first true love," she said laughing. "She goes to these haunted places to see if they are haunted. She says the ones that are, the spirits are misunderstood, angry, or something violent was done to them. A lot of places leave fingerprints, etchings of what use to be. Happy, sad, violent . . ." she trailed off. "So what did you do today?" she asked changing the subject.

"I started making some arrangements," he said. "Moving my mother here makes the most sense."

"Good," she said.

"Did you see me doing that?"

"Ah, where would the fun be if I told you everything I saw?" she teased but sobered up quickly. "I've learned to keep my own council, not just for your sake, but mainly for mine."

"Maybe I'm not the only one who needs to talk about something," he said.

"No, but I am not the one crashing on a friends' empty bedroom," she said.

There was a pause before he said, "friend?"

"You've been living here a little over a week. If we aren't friends we have to be something," she said.

"I'm surprised is all," he said. "And grateful. I don't have a lot of friends outside the team."

"Nothing wrong with your team being your family, Percival," she said. "It must be nice having a close knit group of people who understand you and accept you for who you are."

"Even if they don't know about this part of me?"

"You said so yourself that they figured it out. They care about you, so they notice."

"Do you have this? The close knit group of people who understand you?"

"As a person, . . .almost. As a psychic?" she trailed off, thinking about how she didn't reveal she was a psychic to a lot of people. "People find out, like when I get involved with cases, . . ."

"But that isn't the same. Who do you tell? Who close to you knows?"

"Just my family. Grandma, mom, step-dad, brother and sister-in-law," she said with a shrug. "Any more and they tend to freak out."

"Is this what you meant by experience?" He asked remembering her comment about Morgan.

"You have a knack for remembering everything, don't you?" she said. "It's late, I'll see you later."

"You know you can tell me," Reid said. "I want to return the favor."

"No favor to return," Aimee said. "I'm happy I could help you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later it was Saturday. Reid was trying to be optimistic that this couldn't be any worse than what happened with Tobias, but as they pulled up he wasn't so sure. "This won't be torture; if it gets too bad we can leave and catch a movie. Or I know of this great café. You need to get out and test the waters anyways," Aimee said. "Staying cooped up inside isn't the best way to bounce back."

"I am not the clubbing type. That falls more under Morgan's category."

"I will talk all night about Star Trek tomorrow if you want," she said. "I just bought these shoes and they are _begging _to be out." That made him grin.

"Just no dancing," he said. "If you value your shoes that much it would be best to avoid it."

She grinned. "Alright. I'll find someone else to dance with then. Some of my friends are going to be here so you will have company." They got in and she found three of her girlfriends. He thought it was strategic of her to make sure he was surrounded by beautiful women to make him feel even more awkward. "This is Spencer," Aimee said introducing him.

Although the entire night was awkward, he reflected as they got back, he was happy he didn't trip once or spill anything or put his foot in his mouth (too many times). "A success," Aimee said speaking his thoughts aloud.

"Not one I want to repeat," he said. "At least, not any time soon."

"Would you prefer a café? They have a nice one near the college," Aimee said. "We can go there tomorrow."

"I have to go back soon. I only got a few more days on my vacation," Reid said. "What do you see for me?" He asked curiously.

She was happy he was sincerely curious and not mocking her. "Your mom moving here, your friends, your team, there with you to welcome her to her new home. How does your office feel about inter-office dating?" she asked suddenly.

"That one can't be for me," he said shyly.

"You are adorable when you are shy," she said with a grin. "I'm glad you found a place for your mom . . . here, and in your life," she said. "She will like it here . . . but it will take some used to getting adjusted to the humidity. Buy her a few fans for her room. Maybe a mister."

"Thanks," he said. She nodded and went off to bed.

She was more upset about his leaving than she thought she would be. She actually liked having Reid here. It made things seem more lively having another person in the house. Even if the circumstances weren't perfect. And it almost felt like a real friend and confidant who knew all of her deep, dark secrets and accepted it.

She knew she was asleep, but she felt so cold. The eyes were back. Those dratted green eyes. This time they held only pain, and the hope it would all be over. Aimee woke up gasping for breath. She was happy it was almost 6, so she wouldn't miss out on a lot of sleep. She slipped on her slippers and patted down to her darkroom. She figured she might as well start developing her latest roll of film. She smiled remembering the last few pictures she took.

_She walked down the stairs and found Reid had fallen asleep on the couch with a book. She was tempted to wake him up, but suddenly felt inspired. She quietly slipped into her room and grabbed her camera. She moved the blanket up higher, but left the book in sight. She snapped a few shots quietly, and crept back to her room. 'How adorable he looks when he's asleep.' _

She could hear Reid walking around in the kitchen making breakfast as she was finishing up the film. She finished up, cleaned up her station, and headed out to spend the last day of his vacation with him.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Thanks to all who read and special thanks to Helena Fallon, Soccer-Bitch, LoraLee, Skyeseeker, and Deanne Stevenson for reviewing! I won't be able to update again till Monday at the earliest due to finals and Commencement._


	8. Fancy Meeting You Here

Disclaimer: Do not own or profit; any references to episodes do not belong to me (nor do characters). Only OC's and plot twists are mine.

Author's Notes: So sorry it took me this long to post, but between graduation, moving out of my apartment, work, and family issues, this was the first chance I've had to work on this. Plus, my beta (WEASLEYxISxMYxKING, this means you!) was being lazy and didn't beta for the longest time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 8: Fancy Meeting You Here**

Reid arrived back at the headquarters the day after he left Aimee's. "Hey! Welcome back Spence!" JJ said and hugged him.

"You are back, completely back, right?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah," Reid said nodding and pushing the hair out of his eyes. "I think I finally found myself."

"You think?" Morgan teased.

"The argument if you can ever truly know yourself is one that . . ."

Morgan cut him off. "It's good to have you back."

"Just in time too," Hotch said coming in. "We're heading out to San Francisco."

"Serial arsonist," JJ said, filling Reid in on what was happening. When they boarded, Reid used the phones to make sure everything was going as planned with moving his mom. "What are you doing?" JJ asked as Reid hung up again.

"Finalizing arrangements," he said.

JJ thought it sounded like he was moving and she couldn't imagine him gone permanently. "You're moving?"

Reid looked confused and shook his head. "No, I'm having my mother moved to facilities here in Virginia."

"Really?" Morgan asked from across the aisle. "What brought this on?"

"Some advice that made sense," Reid said.

Morgan shrugged and asked who. "Where were you the past 2 weeks anyways?"

"I stayed with a friend," Reid said evasively watching Morgan's reaction. He shared looks with JJ who looked as confused and curious as Morgan. "Aimee was nice enough to put me up." He was a profiler (even if he didn't have any experience with relationships) and he recognized the reaction on Derek's face, and judging by JJ's reaction, she did too. Before he could say anything, Hotch was bringing them up to speed on the points of the case and what their assignments were upon landing.

It wasn't until after they had landed they had an opportunity to talk again, and Derek was the one to bring it up. "Why did you go to her?" Morgan asked curiously.

"It . . . was spontaneous," Reid admitted. "She knew things without me having to tell her."

"Upside of working with a psychic," JJ interjected.

"And in a way it was easier to see things– everything– through a different perspective, one that wasn't . . . biased, tainted."

"I'm glad she helped," JJ said sincerely as they arrived. They both knew Morgan was going to ask more questions, but when they arrived he switched into BAU Profiler mode and focused only on the case.

They were flying back to Virginia when the subject was broached again. Everyone else was sleeping in various places on the plane except Morgan and Reid. "What are things like between the two of you?" As much as he was interested, he wouldn't risk jeopardizing his personal and professional relationship with Reid.

"Friends, nothing else. What I don't get," Reid started, "is, well, I've never seen you _not_ pursue something that interested you." He rolled over, closed his eyes, and tried to get to sleep for the last hour of the flight.

The next morning he woke up and drove quickly to the airport. He met his mom and her nurse at the entrance. "Reid, honey!" she said hugging him tightly. "The last time I saw you I got to meet the others," she reminded him.

"I know. I'm glad you are going to be close to me," he said leading them all to his car.

"I get to see my boy more," she said happily. They drove to the new facilities. "I am only half an hour away," he told her happily.

"So close now!" she said happy to see most of her things were there. They heard a knock on the door and Reid was surprised to see the team there.

"Mom, do you remember my friends?" he asked since she seemed confused.

"Reid, darling, I remember reading you my lecture notes on Tristan and Isoldt and it's influences on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Of course I remember your friends," she said. They talked for about half an hour.

"These arrived for you," a nurse said bring in 2 packages, one larger than the other.

"Oh my, presents!" she said. She opened the card first. "Welcome home, Aimee Adams. Do I know her?" she asked Reid confused.

"No, she is another friend of mine you haven't met," Reid said confused. She opened the smaller packaged first.

Inside was a framed photograph of Reid in black and white. It was the one she took of Reid when he fell asleep on her couch. The blanket was draped elegantly over him and the book was resting on him, his fingertips just barely touching it. There was a little placard underneath the photograph, entitled _After the Slaying_.

His mother laughed and kissed Reid. "Isn't that just like I imagine Percival, resting on his hunt for the Holy Grail," she said excitedly. "She captured you beautifully. My baby boy," she said as she wiped her finger over the frame.

"She calls me Percival," Reid said which made his mom laugh.

"She knows her literature. I like her already," she said and moved to the larger package.

It was a large canvas she had sketched of the team. They were inside the FBI headquarters, but while she managed to make them look like themselves, she had dressed them up as knights of Arthur's Camelot. Even Emily and JJ were knights rather than the damsels in distress, and Garcia looked like Merlin like in the one she had made for her. They were seated around the large, round table she made look like one straight out of Camelot with carvings and ruins in it. It should have looked out of place in the FBI but the archaic feeling only enhanced the prestige of the team.

"Oh, my," his mom said, flabbergasted. "It's gorgeous. And she captured all of you so well. Modern day knights of the round table," she said in awe. "I can keep them, right?"

"I think she wanted you to have them," Reid said.

After spending a few hours with her, he went back to headquarters to meet up with the rest of the team (who had left shortly after seeing the art). "I think she will be happy here, Spence," JJ said reassuringly.

"Did you know about those sketches?" Morgan asked.

"No. I didn't even know she took the photo of me," he said. "I'm going to call and thank her after work."

When Derek was leaving that day, he rushed home and quickly showered. It was Friday, and it was rare he was off this early so he decided to take advantage of it. He quickly changed and drove back towards where Aimee lived, the short drive speeding by quickly.

Aimee got a phone call and was happy to hear Reid's voice. "How is it being back? You alright?" she asked.

"I thought you would know if I wasn't?" he asked confused.

"It's called conversation, Genius," she teased.

"I wanted to thank you for the art," he said.

"It wasn't a problem, just so long as you don't mind I snapped that photo of you," she said. "I don't want to find a warrant out for my arrest or anything."

"No," he laughed. "She enjoyed them too. Especially the King Arthur and Camelot theme."

"I thought she might. You did say she was a literature professor. Any chance you want to go out? I'm meeting some friends."

"Once was more than enough for me," he said. "Call me if you need anything Aimee," he said. "I owe you one."

"Next time you go to Vegas, I'm hitching a ride," she joked. "Or SoCal, anything in the greater southwest," she said. She said bye and finished changing. Then she called a cab to go to the bar where she was meeting 2 of her friends.

"Ah, no Reid?" Nancy said disappointed. "He was kinda cute."

"He's back to work," she said. "I miss him too," she admitted.

"Well, we shall endeavor to rectify that," Colleen said. They talked and laughed and gossiped about the hot guys in the bar.

After an hour the waiter brought up a drink. "From the gentlemen over there," he said setting the drink down in front of Aimee. She saw the appreciative looks Nancy and Colleen gave the guy and she turned to see who it was. She almost lost her composure and dropped her drink when she saw it was Derek Morgan.

"Now, that is a keeper," Nancy whispered.

"If you don't go over there I will," Colleen added.

"How do I look?" Aimee asked quickly.

"Perfect," they said.

Aimee gave them a wicked grin and walked over. "A little off from Quantico, isn't it," she said.

"That your best pick up line?" he asked.

"I'm slightly out of practice. Usually I'm the one being given the pick up line," she said sitting.

"I believe it, so if I was to use one right now what would be my odds of success?"

"Depends on which line you used," she countered. She was enjoying the flirtatious banter they kept up. After a while, a song started and Derek led her to the dance floor.

"You know that drawing you gave Mrs. Reid was really amazing," he said. "I don't think I've ever had a portrait of me done."

"Really? Such a shame to waste such a handsome subject," she said.

He grinned. "I always thought so," he joked making her roll her eyes. "Is that how you see me? A knight?"

"All of you, yes. Modern day knights."

"Any chance I can be your personal knight?"

"You don't stop do you," she asked. "I like that," she said. "We'll see about the personal knight or not. I try not to think of myself as a damsel in distress to much."

"Now I never said you were a damsel in distress. More like . . . a knight trying to win the hand of a lady, or at least her affections."

"Hmm . . . I'll have to see if I can rent a dragon," she said.

After a few songs she noticed her friends had already left. In fact, looking around, it seemed the majority of people had already left. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked noticing her friends were gone as well.

"I'll take a cab," she said. "That's how I got here."

He waited with her. "Any chance we can do the real thing?"

"Dinner and a movie?" she asked with a smile.

"Unless you'd rather something else," he said quickly.

"Friday works for me," she said. "Do you know where to pick me up?"

"If Reid can find you so can I," he said. He kissed her cheek and held the cab door open for her.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's Notes: Special thanks to Soccer-Bitch and Deanne Stevenson for reviewing! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!_


	9. First Date

Disclaimer: Do not own or profit; OC's and plot twists belong to me.

Author's notes: Special thanks to my beta, WEASLEYxISxMYxKING! (especially the movies!)

**Chapter 9: First Date**

The week went by quickly for Aimee. She finally finished the preliminary sketches for a new fantasy line of Arthurian Knights and other legends, all of which were inspired by the work she did with the BAU.

Friday morning she was getting her morning cocoa when her cell rang. "Lily," She said happily seeing it was her manager, agent and friend.

"You have a date," Lily said matter-of-factly.

"Since when have you been a psychic?" Aimee teased. Lily was one of the few people Aimee had told outside of her family (after years of friendship and trust).

"If only, then I would have realized how much of a flop that last D'Terrece film would be," Lily said with a hint of a bitter tone. "Anyways, Chica, no, I can tell by your voice that it is a date. Who? The nerdy FBI guy?"

"No, Reid will be dating another blonde, not me," Aimee said.

"Oh! The other one," Lily said. "What did you say his name was? Morgan?"

Aimee could hear her clicking away at the computer on the other end of the line. "Yes. Don't tell me you are googling him?"

"Honey, I have connections. Google is passé. But I called for another reason. Spielberg's company is filming their latest project in Atlantic City next month and requested you. I figured you are already on the eastern seaboard, and it would balance out the artwork you are doing."

"Who's in it?"

"Claire Danes, Ralph Fiennes, and some unknown named . . . . Denise something," Lily said glancing at her notes. "Big buzz already on this one, _and_ you get to go to Atlantic City. And I have you lined up for the next Lila film when they shoot it next year. It's her biggest budget film so far, which means she won't be in a bikini for half the film."

"You are so cruel," Aimee said painting her toe nails. "She can pull it off."

"This is why I'm cruel. I live in the wrong city."

"You work in the wrong industry," Aimee said laughing. "Nudity is standard nowadays."

"Like you complained when it was Brad Pitt."

"I seem to recall you visiting me on set that day," Aimee pointed out. "But yes, I'll do it. Book me a flight and hotel room."

"Taken care of. And I saw the sketches you emailed. I think they are wonderful! I don't know much about Arthurian legend but they are gorgeous. Why don't you get more fantasy stuff with this new line? You know, mythical creatures kind of stuff. It's becoming more popular what with films like Narnia, Lord of the Rings, Potter, Terebithia."

"I work on them as they come to me . . . how's your aunt? The one in Montana?" Aimee asked suddenly.

"I'll call her," Lily said knowing it had to do with something Aimee saw. She planned on calling her as soon as she hung up with Aimee. "One last thing, have fun tonight. You don't have nearly enough fun as it is. You worked yourself to death when you were out here. I actually am beginning to agree with you that this vacation trip of yours is good for you. Just have fun, alright?"

"Alright and when Jeremy calls you, say yes," Aimee said elusively. "I'll call you with all the juicy gossip tonight."

"You better, or I am not going to push for a (Peter) Jackson film!" Lily threatened. "Hasta luego."

"Lilliana, you wouldn't dare!" Aimee cried out but the line was dead. She thought of a dozen ways of firing her friend but saw the clock and quickly slipped on some beaded sandals and headed out to her car to meet up with her Grandmother for the morning.

The week went by quickly for Derek too, who had to fly out to South Dakota on an arson case with the team. He was afraid he wouldn't make it back in time, and canceling a first date would make a _horrible_ impression, but they arrived back Thursday night. He put up with the friendly teasing from Reid when he arrived in the office Friday morning before heading to his desk to go over paperwork.

As he realized he was staring at the same case file for fifteen minutes without knowing what he was reading, he decided to take a mini break and did a search for Aimee Adams. After weeding out the irrelevant sites he found her official site for artwork and decided to check out what she did. Although he never considered himself a fan of fantasy, he had to admit that he liked her artwork. Even when the subject matter was other-worldly she had a way of making it all seem tangible and breathtakingly real.

He went back and found another site that someone had made after a case she had worked on in California. It was another kidnapping case that the parents had talked to the press about and a fan had made the website. He wasn't sure if it was true but he found the details of the case interesting.

When he realized he had passed almost an hour, he went back to his cases so he could finish in enough time to get home and shower. Hotch gave him an odd look for being the first one done with the files but didn't say anything. He was walking back to his car when he ran into Reid. "You are done early," Reid commented and couldn't help the silly grin on his face.

He rushed home and checked on his dog before taking a shower. He pulled up in front of her house a little after 6:30.

Aimee heard the door to his car before anything else. She checked herself in the mirror again, deciding the dress was a good choice for whatever Derek might have in mind, before answering the door. "Hey," she said smiling. "Come in, I have to grab my purse."

"No rush," he said grinning.

"I know you have reservations at 7," Aimee said grabbing her purse.

"You saw where I was taking you?" he asked, both shocked and intriqued.

"No, I was at Barnes and Noble and the number 7 kept popping in my head. I figured it was either part of the lottery, I had an appointment on the seventh, or it was you," she said grinning as she shut and locked her door.

"What if it was the lotto?" he teased.

"You need more than one number to win," she said laughing. "Besides, the seventh is a Sunday, so that left tonight."

"But you don't know where I'm taking you?" he asked opening her door.

"Nope! Surprise me," she said. They made small talk as Derek drove them to an intimate, quiet, Italian restaurant the next town over.

Derek pulled out her chair for her and sat down across from her. "I have to ask, why did Reid come to you?" Derek asked after they ordered drinks.

"I don't know, I saw him coming the morning he arrived, and I didn't mind— otherwise I wouldn't have been home—but I knew he needed help, and for whatever reason, he chose me. I'm glad, though. He's a great guy, totally freaked out when I took him to a club, though," she said smiling as she remembered it.

"You took Reid to a club?" Derek asked surprised and couldn't help but smile over the image that popped up into his head. "That must have been an experience for him."

"It was," Aimee said chuckling. "Do you miss Chicago?"

"Yeah, I go back to see my mom and my sisters when I can. Don't you miss California?" Derek asked, and realized he was hoping she wasn't in a hurry to get back there.

"Are you kidding? How could I not miss the sunshine, people, and, of course, the Pacific Ocean" she said and saw the look on Derek's face. "I always do when I leave it, but that doesn't mean I rush back. I like it here. Actually, I like it a lot more than I thought I would when I first arrived." They kept talking about how she came out when her Grandmother became ill and she took over the antique store for awhile as they waited on their food.

Somehow they got on the topic of childhood heroes by the time their food arrived. "Hmm . . . I have so many, I keep finding new people to admire. When I was a little girl, though, I adored my grandmother. I knew she had abilities like I did, and to me she was just wonderful. She didn't seem to have any problems with them, or get in trouble because of them; she was like a pillar of strength to me," Aimee said thoughtfully. "Looking back now I also realize how hard it was for my mother to raise me, especially after my dad left. I was like a special needs kid, and one she didn't know how to raise since she didn't have any abilities of her own. I don't know how she did it," Aimee said.

She saw the look Derek gave her and it touched her. "I've had others since I've grown up. There was this lady in Italy, she had this beautiful house and garden I discovered while driving. I learned that she had designed the entire place herself after her three sons, all of her children, died in the war; as a way of coping with the pain. It's beauty was breathtaking," Aimee said still in awe as she remembered her. "After Northridge, and later Katrina, you meet other people who have done extraordinary things too that you come to admire. So, what about you?" she asked, realizing she had babbled on. The more she thought about it, the more she realized they mostly talked about her.

"My mother," he said making her grin.

"Tell me about her," Aimee asked.

"She had her hands full with me and two girls," Derek said grinning. "I think we ran her ragged sometimes. Probably like your mom, being single parents."

She could tell he didn't want to talk about his past. Something dark happened, something damaging, and she wished she could see what, but knew better than to push both him and herself (psychically). She realized she was willing to go slow and earn his trust.

"What movie do you want to see?" Derek asked as they left for the theater.

"What was the last film you saw? Please tell me you have been to the theater in the last year, otherwise I'm going to write a stern letter to the Bureau," Aimee joked happy to see she was drawing him out of his funk that talking about his past had put him in.

"Who can wait a year to see a movie?" he asked. "The last one I saw was The Good Shepard."

"Really," Aimee said. "I would have thought government agents wouldn't watch it."

"So you have never seen a movie about psychics?"

"Alright, I'll admit, I watched The Gift because I adore Cate Blanchett, and I did see The Sixth Sense," she admitted. "But usually I'm more of a fantasy or romantic comedy type of person."

"What movies have you worked on that I have seen? What has been your favorite?" he asked.

"Crash," she said quickly. "It wasn't because of the money, we all made sacrifices making it, but it was so interesting, and because it was all shot in LA, it was like filming in my backyard. Hmm... The Holiday was fun, especially since I got to go to England for part of it. I also really enjoyed doing Anchorman. It was so great working with Vince Vaughn and Will Ferrel.. And then there was The Hitcher with Sean Beam. I don't normally do scary films, but I couldn't pass up the chance to work with Sean. He was great."

"It's just . . . unnerving, and intimidating, hearing you drop names like this," Derek admitted.

"You know, when I first started I didn't do any major films. In fact, one time I paid my elelectric bill with the help of Barney's Great Adventure when their usual set photographer came down ill."

Derek laughed. Just the idea of Aimee on the same set as a grown man in a purple dinosaur costume set him into a laughing fit. Aimee joined in and they enjoyed the moment. "You drop names of serial killers and rapists and other scary, monstrous people like it's an everyday occurrence. Well, it might be an everyday occurrence, but _that_ is also scary and intimidating," she said as they walked in to find their seats. "I find it amazing that people willingly try to get into their heads. I would never dream of meeting them in the mall, let alone be forced into their heads," she said as the trailers began to play. Derek looked at her in the darken theater wondering what it would be liked to be forced into anyone's mind, let alone some of the darker people he's encountered over the years.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Special thanks to Soccer-Bitch and Soccer2010 for the reviews!! _

_just remember-- more reviews means I'll update quicker!_


	10. Stumbling

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this work. Only OC's and plot twists belong to me.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE/APOLOGY:Yay, my hiatus is over! I know it has been ages since I updated this story; the hiatus wasn't planned and I am so sorry it took so long! What started out as waiting for the DVDs to be released turned into the most hectic, grueling year of school _ever_. But I always finish what I start, so expect more for this story : )_

_RECAP: Aimee, a psychic from Hollywood who works as a set photographer (and an artist with her own collection) was called in on an abduction case in Virginia, where she is temporarily living. There she met the BAU team. She befriends Reid while helping him through his addiction and family problems, and peeks Morgan's interest as well. As of the last chapter, they (Morgan and Aimee) had started dating. "Lily" (short for Liliana) is Aimee's good friend and manager back in California. Cecilia is Aimee's grandmother in Virginia who also has a bit of psychic ability, and we all know the BAU : ) (This is still before Gideon has left!)_

**Chapter 10: Stumbling**

Cecilia watched as Aimee got off the phone with her friend and agent back in California and began to furiously input information in her PDA. "The good old days when people put their appointments in their appointment calendar," Cecilia declared as she took inventory of the rugs along the back wall.

"Surprisingly, they have one of those in this," Aimee teased. "I should get you one out of spite."

"Technology is well and good, but writing my appointments in the calendar is quicker for me than it is for you to punch all those buttons. Where to this time? I thought you had to go to Atlantic City?"

"I do. Lily was telling me about some casting changes. Brad Pitt is in, James Franco is out," Aimee said with a shrug. "And with this writer's strike approaching, we are taking precautions. She has some local shoots set up for me here, and she is pushing my art."

"I do love your Arthurian art, honey," Cecilia sighed. "You should put some up in here. It might not be antique, but I think it would sell well anyways."

"Grandma, you don't have to worry about me," Aimee said kissing her cheek. "I have enough socked away for awhile. And my art does fine, don't worry."

"Alright then. Now, why haven't I met this young man yet?" she chuckled when she saw Aimee blink in surprise. "Don't think I don't know you have been seeing a young gentleman . At least five or six times, I dare say. I think it's about time I met this young man."

Aimee blushed and put her head in her hands. "Five or six times and you want me to bring him to meet the family?"

"How about Saturday afternoon, if he doesn't have to leave for a case? Better yet, tell him to come around 11. He will be leaving around 2 for a case, so that will give us plenty of time to get to know each other."

"2, huh," Aimee raised an eyebrow. "And do you see where he will be going?"

"I don't have as much talent as you, but I do see him on the jet. With Reid, dear Reid. And how is our Spencer doing?"

"He's doing better," Aimee admitted. "He told me he is going to support group meetings.

Cecilia nodded. "Good. That dear boy has such potential; I would hate to see him suffer more. Saturday at 11," Cecilia reminded as she left to go to the bank. Aimee shook her head and called Derek.

"Hey. Busy morning?" she asked.

"Not so much. This pile of paperwork and I are having a showdown."

"Do you have plans Saturday? Around 11?"

"Not yet, why? Something special?"

"Sorta. My grandma wants to meet you."

"Really? Reid's told me about her. She sounds great."

"Yeah, and she ambushed me into bring you to lunch. Before you leave on a case."

"Leave?" Derek chuckled. "And where to?"

"No clue," she admitted. "But I would bet money you are on the jet at 2pm Saturday." She listened to him talk about his day and the team's latest antics. She loved his voice, no matter the subject. "So when do you leave for Atlantic City?"

"About 2 weeks. Oh, there was a change in casting Lily told me today. James Franco is out, some sort of personal reason. Brad Pitt took the part. She also has me lined up another film shortly after this one."

"What's the news on the strike?" Derek asked worriedly, knowing it was important to her work.

"It looks like it's going to happen, I _know_it will happen," she said emphasizing she had seen it. "I don't know how long, though. But I'm not worried . . . yet," she decided. She would worry when the time came. "I'll let you go before Hotch finds out. Call me later," she said as they said bye and hung up.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Saturday arrived and Derek knocked on the door at exactly 11am. When Aimee opened the door he kissed her softly. She grabbed his hand and led him to the sitting room. "Grandma, Derek Morgan, Derek, this is my grandmother Cecilia Adams."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Adams," Derek said giving her a hug. "I have heard many good things about you, from both Aimee and Reid." He had a bouquet of gorgeous daisies.

"Grossly exaggerated, I'm sure," Cecilia said. "These are lovely, thank you Derek."

"Now, I know you are from Chicago. Your mother and sisters still live there, correct?" Aimee saw her grandmother's approval as she listened to Derek talk about his family. It was evident how much he cared for all of them.

"If you didn't have to leave this afternoon, I would ask you to come with us while we go to a haunted house this weekend," Cecilia offered as they ate. "It should be very interesting."

Derek grinned. "It sounds like it should be the experience of a lifetime with both of you." His cell phone rang and Cecilia took a sip of water, knowing already it was work.

"Any horses you want to tell me to bet on?" Derek grinned as he got up to leave.

"Where to?" Aimee asked curiously.

"Florida," he said.

"Derek, come by anytime," Cecilia said happily as she kissed his cheek. "Our door is always open to you."

"You should to tell Reid he didn't do you justice," Derek said as Aimee walked out with him. "Your grandmother is great," Derek said as Aimee walked out to his car with him. "Seriously. Reid told me she was, but, well, you never know what to expect when meeting family."

"Be careful. Have fun," she trailed off with a grin, seeing something. "Tell Reid not to get sunburned," she chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him goodbye.

"I'll call you later," he promised as they pulled apart and he got in his car.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv few weeks later vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

_Where had all the time gone?_ She wondered as she packed. She didn't know. In the last 20 days, she and Derek had gone on over a dozen dates, only having to cancel twice because of a case. "Someone is well on her way to stumbling," Aimee muttered happily to herself as she finished her packing.

A knock had her rushing to the front door. "Hey!" she said happily when she saw Derek. She pulled him down and into a kiss. "You won't forget me, will you?"

"As if that's possible," he said easily with a grin.

"Sure? I mean, when you are gone on a case, it's only a few days. I'm going to be gone a little over a month."

"Well, when you put it that way," he teased making her roll her eyes. "You sure you got everything?" he asked eying all of her luggage she had waiting.

"Hey, first of all, I am a female. Second, two of these cases are equipment," she explained.

"I think I should have brought the team, more men to haul this around," he said and she laughed.

"Ah, just think, what am I going to do when I get there and don't have any handsome men to haul around my luggage?" She shrugged. "Well, I'll settle for young, handsome bellhops," she said with a bounce in her step as she walked upstairs. She caught a glimpse of his frown which made her grin.

She came back down with her last bag and Morgan drove her to the airport. "Two weeks in Atlantic city?"

She nodded. "Then the rest of the shoot is in Canada," she said and placed her hand over his on the gearshift while she looked out the window.

"What's worrying you?"

"Just thinking how this might be my last shoot for a while," she said. "Maybe one more after that, but then nothing."

"The strike?"

She nodded. "It will give me time to focus on my art, and I have some put away, but it still makes me worried."

"Hey, everything will work out," Derek said grasping her hand. "Just have fun. I've heard you talk about your work, and I wish I was there to watch you."

She grinned. "I wish you could too. You should take a long weekend and come up," she said turning to face him. "It would be fun. Be on set on Saturday, have Sunday to ourselves."

They chatted until they got to the airport. Derek used his badge to walk with her to the gate after checking her luggage. "Call me when you land," he whispered against her temple as she hugged him. He captured her lips with his. His phone went off and he pulled away reluctantly.

"Duty calls," she said with a smile. She would not let him _ever_ think she resented his work, and she always believed 'leave them with a smile.' She pulled him in for another kiss. "Let me know where you are going," she said cheerfully. He watched as she boarded her plane and then rushed back to his car to make it back to the office.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Special thanks to **Soccer-Bitch, Apodrru, insanity-is-my-life, **and**lum **for taking the time and leaving the wonderful reviews! _


	11. Ashes and Dust

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this work. Only OC's and plot twists belong to me.

_Author's Notes: this chapter references the episode _Ashes and Dust_ when the team goes to San Francisco where a serial arsonist is targeting the people behind companies that an environmental group has marked as harming the environment. Abbey is the leader of the environmental group that the BAU team recruits to help them to figure out which member of his group is behind the arson fires. Hotch becomes close to Abbey since they are both fathers struggling to have a relationship with their sons. _

_NAMES: Since Aimee's mom remarried she is called Mrs. Frank but Aimee (and her brother Carter whom we haven't met yet) still have the last name Adams. _

**Chapter 11: Ashes and Dust**

"Atlantic City?" Emily asked as they drove out to the jet not believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah," Derek said. "I'm thinking of heading up there for a weekend."

"I think you should," she said happily. "I thought what she did for Reid was amazing, but what she does with you is more so."

He raised an eyebrow and shot her an inquisitive look. "You both make each other happy. It's just nice to see happiness after so much of the stuff we see on the job," she said embarrassed.

"Ah, Prentiss, you might make me blush," he said bumping her shoulder.

"Did you tell her we are going to California? Isn't she from there?" JJ asked.

"Her mother teaches at UCD," Reid said. "Tenured professor in mathematics with a focus—

"Charlotte Cutler has survived," Hotch announced getting off the phone, "she has suffered burns on over 60 percent of her body, the doctors are not hopeful."

"What do we know about serial arsonists?"

"94 percent of all serial arsonists are male, 75 percent are white, and few, if any, are caught," Reid informed them sadly.

"This one is rare. Fire is about power to him, gives him a feeling of sexual power. He targets whole families, this is one of a kind," Gideon added.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Derek was thinking back to the profile meeting the team had with the police department as he dug out his cell phone to call Aimee. _Fire is like a drug—arsonists become addicted and need a "fix" to get off, _Reid said, looking at them for the briefest of moments, as if trying to explain his own behavior. _Just as addicts need more of a drug, an arsonist's crimes will continue to escalate. It would be almost impossible for him to quit without help,_ Reid said. Derek knew he wasn't the only one thankful Reid had reached out for help. Hell, he was ready to drag him kicking and screaming into the nearest rehab before Reid left to go to Aimee's.

"How is it going?" Aimee's sleepy voice asked after the second ring, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Alright. We have a profile, but not the unsub," Morgan said.

"What do you think of San Francisco?"

"Well, the police station has an espresso machine, or had, before Reid got to it," Morgan chuckled. Aimee's laugh helped to unknot the tension in his shoulders and relax. "JJ told me how the Detective was about to castrate him when she caught him fiddling with it."

"Ah, Percival," she chuckled. "What's bothering you? You sound like your mind is somewhere else."

"It's on you," he admitted. "Reid practically admitted he had a drug problem to the SFPD. Have I told you how amazing you are for what you did?"

"I won't stop you from saying it again," she teased, but sobered up quickly. "He wanted the help, Derek, that's what's important. No one could have done it if he didn't want the help for himself—not even your caveman, drag them around unconscious to the nearest facility routine would have worked," she said making him laugh as she guessed his plan. "I don't have to be psychic to see that's what you were thinking of doing."

"It probably helps," he teased. "How was the first day?"

"Good. I told you how they had the cast changes, right? How Brad is in it. Well, rumor has it that Angelina is going to pop in for part of the shoot."

"Any idea when? I'll time my visit for then," he said as he stretched out on his bed.

"Down boy," she teased. "I would hate to have to get into a cat fight with Angelina Jolie over you. I just got a manicure."

He glanced at the clock and knew they had to get an early start the next morning but didn't want to get off the phone. They talked for nearly 40 minutes before he could hear how tired she was. "Get some sleep. Snapping pictures of Brad Pitt must be hard work."

"But someone's gotta do it," she agreed. "And tell Garcia, no, I can not sneak one of him in the shower for her. Unless she gets me some government pass or protection or something."

"I'm sure she'll handle her disappointment. Wait, is he going to be nude on set?"

"Night, Derek," she said laughing.

Feeling the stress of the day dissipate after talking to her, Derek took a glance at the clock, realized how late it was for her with the time difference, and made a mental note to make it up to her first thing in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remind me again why you are going to be late?" Hotch asked as the rest of the team headed to the hotel to relax before catching their flight back home.

"Personal business," Derek said. Hotch, surprisingly, didn't press which he knew was a sign of how hard this case had hit him. He knew Hotch had come close to Abbey and wanted to make it up to the son.

Cases were always more difficult when children were involved.

Derek found the shop easy enough. He had overheard a conversation Aimee had with a friend and decided to pop into the boutique.

It reminded him of Aimee. Everything was classy, sexy, sophisticated. He browsed and found the sandals that she liked and had a long debate with himself what shoe size she was. He finally made up his mind and turned around into a display of dangle earrings.

Afterwards he walked out to the FBI SUV he had borrowed muttering "I've never spent that much on a pair of flip flops before." He navigated to find her mother and stepfather's house. The forty-five minute drive passed quickly with the scenery. Grabbing the bouquet, he headed up the stairs and rang the doorbell of the posh, two story suburban house.

"Mrs. Frank?" he asked. She looked just like Aimee but 20 years older. (A/N: When Aimee's mom remarried she changed her last name to Frank, but Aimee and her brother, Carter, kept the last name Adams. Sorry for confusion!)

"With that smile you have to be Derek," she said holding the door open for him. "Please, come in. Jack couldn't be here, he has lectures all day," she explained as she led him into the parlor. "Undergraduate physics class. 300 people sleeping," she said laughing. "I'm sure he would rather be here."

He wasn't sure if he wanted to meet both parents, yet. Even if Jack was only Aimee's stepdad. "These are gorgeous," she said taking the bouquet from him and taking in their scent. "Aimee told me how you sent her flowers the second day on set."

"I missed her, and I kept her up all night while I was worked up over a case," he admitted. "It was the least I could do."

"You are a sweet one, Derek, especially since you already know the deep, dark, family secret," she said with a grin. "She doesn't know you're here, does she?"

He grinned. "And I thought Aimee said you weren't a psychic."

Mrs. Frank burst into laughter. "Ah, Derek, with that grin of yours I can see why my daughter was a goner. No, sadly, I did not get this gift my mother and daughter have. Most days I am thankful for that," she admitted. "I know I couldn't handle it as well as they do. But watching her grow up, I'll admit, there were days I would have given anything to have the ability and not her. Watching your baby grow up, suffer for something you can't explain even with all of your knowledge and studies, is difficult. I would have given anything to make her childhood happier."

"I can see why she speaks so highly of you," Derek said.

"And the reason I know she doesn't know about this visit is because if she had known you were coming, she would have called me to lecture me about not telling any embarrassing stories, running herd on me to keep my trap shut," she added with a laugh. Her cell phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. She put a finger to her lips to warn Derek to be quiet. "Hey Baby, how is the shoot going?"

"Abnormal. I think for the first time in movie making history we are actually ahead of schedule," Aimee's voice came over the speaker phone. "Which would be great if we did get done early."

"You want to go back to Virginia," her mother said knowingly glancing at Derek pointedly. "Why did you call, honey?"

"I always knew you were a psychic, mom," Aimee teased. "Just wanted to tell you your glasses were in the sock drawer. Phones have to be off soon, I didn't want you to spend the next two hours looking for them."

"I got a chain from your brother last week," Mrs. Frank said dangerously. "That boy is asking to be turned over my knee to send his mother such a gift."

"Mom!" Aimee sighed. "You do not look like a grandma, or a crazy old professor, if you wear your glasses on a chain! You could never look old, we have good genes. Look at grandma."

"Well, honey, when your eyesight starts to fail you and you have children telling you to do something, believe me, one day it's 'wear a chain for your glasses,' the next day they are sending you to a nursing home."

Aimee snorted. "Carter has one picked out," Aimee whispered. Derek had to grin at the antics going on between mother and daughter.

"Really, honey? Carter said you had a nice one picked out for me in the Napa Valley. You have already reserved a room, he claims."

"Puh-lease," she sniffed. "Carter is paying for you and Jack. I am helping Grandma."

"How is the shoot? Any naked Brad?" her mom asked quickly.

"Why does everyone ask me that? I am cursed with getting the non-naked-hot-hollywood-stars sets. Bad mojo. So, no, no naked Brad Pitt in this film," she said. "And no, I cannot get an autograph for you, mom, that is highly unprofessional."

"That's what you said before you got me Gerard Butlers," her mother pointed out.

"Everyone goes a little crazy over Gerard. So I drooled a little, I'm female and I'm breathing," Aimee pointed out.

"Is Brad on set today?" her mom asked.

"Yes, mom. Angelina was supposed to fly in with the kids. Maddox is getting so big!"

"They do grow up, honey, believe me. And are you going to take their photos?"

"Probably. Brad hinted. I told him I could while they were all here."

"See if you can get an autograph for your dear old mom."

"I'll see what I can do," Aimee snorted.

"Use that charm, girl," she ordered making Aimee laugh. "Have you heard from Derek?" she asked winking at Derek.

Aimee sighed. "No, I was hoping he would call before we all went dead on set."

"Maybe he's in the company of a beautiful woman?"

Aimee practically growled, making Derek choke back a laugh. "He's not like that mom. Not that women don't _throw_ themselves at him. Don't get me started on that floozy last time we went out before I had to leave. I wanted to bend that 70 pound tramp in half, then go on a bread and water diet for the next month. I figure it works for prisoners, right?"

"Honey, I hear Brad Pitt calling you, and Advanced Calc is calling me. Wanna trade? Otherwise go, flirt, eat more than an apple," she ordered.

"I haven't gone anorexic yet," she reminded her. "I like red meat too much. Sock drawer," she reminded her and hung up as someone yelled for everyone to get to their positions for the next set.

"Well, Derek," she said hanging up.

"Can I just say I am glad there is no naked Brad?"

Mrs. Frank laughed. "Ah, too bad for us girls, though."

"Why does Aimee take their pictures? Family photos, right?"

Mrs. Frank nodded. "Yes, the people she works for, not just the Jolie-Pitts, but others, like her because she is not only great with kids," she said handing him a bottled water, "but also because she has no problems handing over the negatives."

"Her artwork is wonderful," he added. "I wasn't much of a fantasy type of person, don't know if I actually am, but I like her stuff."

"Just so long as you like _her,_ Derek. I must say, you found out she was gifted and still pursued her," she said as Derek stood and walked him to the door. "That has earned you major points with all of us."

"I don't see how people can't," he said.

"People are people. You should understand that better than most. When something isn't logical or explainable in our little frame of references, we write it off, ostracize, even brutalize those who are different," she said sorrowfully. "My daughter has been through enough of it, and still pushes herself to use it to help others. It is only fair to warn you that we take care of our own in this family," she told him.

"I wouldn't expect less," Derek said, "She doesn't deserve anything less than that."

Mrs. Frank smiled and kissed Derek's cheek. "You call me Samantha, Derek, and come by anytime you possibly can."

'It would be my pleasure," he admitted. He made it back in time to throw his things into his suitcase before the others left without him.

"Met the parents? Does Aimee know?" JJ asked.

"Uh, no, not yet," he grinned. "Let's just say between Aimee, her grandmother, and her mother, I will not be stepping out of line any time soon."

"If she is anything like Cecilia, I wouldn't doubt it," Reid said. "She still calls me, you know?" Reid said. "Making sure I am taking care of myself, how my mother is doing. She visited with my mother!" he said shocked. "That woman might outlive all of us."

"Did you talk to Aimee, though? Any naked Brad Pitt?" Garcia asked from the laptop computer she had called in on.

"Does everyone ask that?" Morgan asked exasperated.

"Yes," Emily and JJ said.

"No, no nudity, it's a PG13 film, for crying out loud," he huffed.

"Ah, someone is jealous," Garcia said over the laptop. "So no way we can get some naked photos from my favorite psychic?"

"Garcia, baby doll, I love you, but I am going to have to get a restraining order on you if you don't come down girl," Morgan said.

"Could be worse things," Garcia said. "Hmm . . . maybe she can swing an autograph? Something like: 'to the majestic, quintessential brains and beauty of the team. Without you, Garcia, life just wouldn't keep rolling,'" she said. "Too much?"

Morgan shut the laptop.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! Special thanks to **Soccer-Bitch** (I am so grateful you are still reading it after all this time! You rock!), **sue1313 **(I don't know why they didn't consider that an option either. Maybe she had some say in it and didn't want to? Hmm . . .) **Calalily **(Thanks! I don't think being a regular watcher or not will affect reading this story. I bring in the episodes, but won't focus only on them. I have another theme/story that is going to be the bigger focus of this story)_


	12. Visiting

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing (sadly so).

_I didn't realize how incredibly short this chapter was! Woops! I will post the next one asap. I just didn't want to do a big time leap in one chapter. _

_DP is short for Director of photography._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Visiting**

"Aims, when you are done someone is waiting up behind the barricade for you," one of the DP assistants told her.

"Sure. After this last take," she said checking her camera. Lord, she wanted this day to be over. She felt like she knew the new girl, Danielle's, lines herself. Not that she didn't have potential, she was a fairly decent actress and a nice girl, all in all, but she wanted this scene to be over with.

_Okay, admit it to yourself. You are crabby because you haven't heard hide nor hair from Derek in over 2 days. Sure, maybe things are just casual and you have read to much into it. After all, the flowers were 'I'm thinking of you' not 'I am passionately in love you and want you to have my babies.' Get a grip, Aimee! _The nightmare she had the night before didn't help matters either. She wasn't sure if it was just that, a nightmare, or something else.

"Cut! Print!" the director yelled.

Aimee rolled out from under the dolly where she was taking the latest roll of film. Being small and nimble had its advantages, she supposed. "Wait!" she yelled at Brad and Danielle. "One last shot, on the beach," she said now that she could get close without being on the film. She snapped about two dozen more up close shots as they walked through the scene again and then handed her camera to her assistant. She stretched her back and rolled her shoulders. She could feel the cramp coming and tried to head it off. "He's that way," the same assistant said.

"Thanks," Aimee said and headed to where the guards were at the barricade wondering who the heck it could be. People wanting photos went through the ad deptartment, or DP, but not her.

"Aims," she heard the voice before she saw him. She turned and flung herself into Derek's arms. "The perfect way to end a long day!" she said happily.

"You spent a day on the beach, how bad could it be?" he teased.

"Believe me, 5am to 7pm is not fun," she said. "I think I have drunk a gallon of tea, a dozen cups of coffee, and still want to curl up in bed."

"I think that could be arranged," he teased. She smacked his arm.

"What are you doing here, anyways?"

"I told you I would come to see you," he said, "and I always keep my word."

"hmmmmm, well, then, so long as Hotch is out of Virginia on personal business, too, right?" (a/n: when he went to visit the son after the end of the Ashes and Dust episode)

"Hey, alright, yes, there was that. The case shook him up bad," Derek admitted as they walked along the beach holding hands. "He went back to San Francisco to tie up some personal ends."

Aimee sighed. "I just have this feeling things are going to get worse for him. Which makes me feel horrible because I know how hard he works, personally and professionally."

"He is strong, he'll be fine." He wrapped his arm around her waist and she stuck her hand in his back pocket. "How long are you in Toronto?"  
"At least 10 days," she said. "Probably closer to two weeks."

"Then home, right?"

"Then home, back to Virginia, yes," she said. "How long are you staying?"

"My flight leaves tomorrow night," he said. "That gives us all day tomorrow."

"Perfect. I can schedule you in." He raised an eyebrow. "I was doing this habitat for humanity thing, but it's no big."

"Habitat for humanity?"

"Yes, so?" she asked accusingly. "I like houses, I like real estate, you know that. But this isn't for me, this is for people who deserve it. What's wrong?"

"You just surprised me, is all."

"I've helped out on ones in Virginia, you know that."

"Yeah. But I didn't know you did it on your days off when you were traveling for work. Think they could use an extra pair of hands?"

"We can go somewhere else," she said. "We have the morning and afternoon to ourselves."

"Then how about we spend the morning helping with Habitat, and then I'll take you out to lunch, spend the afternoon together."

"Sounds perfect," she said kissing him softly.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Special thanks to **Sue1313** (Ah, thanks! I think they are good together, too! And yes, I do like her Grandmother to continue to be involved in Reid's life : ) & **Soccerbitch** (Ah, thanks! I am just glad you kept reading after my long hiatus!)_


	13. Snow White

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this work. Only OC's and plot twists belong to me.

_This chapter takes place after the case where the team is in Baltimore and men from Russian immigrant families are abducted and ransomed. The episode is called Honor Amongst Thieves. _

_The scene on the jet between Reid and Morgan is taken from a deleted scene on the DVD (Season 2) set, from episode Ashes and Dust I believe_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Snow White**

She was grabbing the last of her equipment as everyone finally stopped clapping and yelling with the end of the shoot. She had taken plenty of shots of the crew's euphoria with the last shot, and was eager to hit the hotel room to grab an hour nap before leaving for the airport. "Aimee," a voice called out making her turn. She saw Brad Pitt walking towards her. "I wanted to ask before everyone leaves, but I need someone to take some shots of the MAKE IT RIGHT project in New Orleans. We would cover any transportation cost, too, of course," he offered.

"Sure," Aimee nodded. "I love what you are doing there. When do you need the photo's taken?" she asked.

"How about when this strike hits?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll have my agent call . . ." she trailed off not knowing who was in charge of the foundation.

He laughed and handed her a card. "Call anytime. Have a safe flight back home," he said shaking her hand.

"You too. Tell Angelina I said Hi," she said with a wave. She made it to her hotel room and opted for a long, hot shower instead of a thirty minute nap. She'd sleep on the plane. She had no idea why Lily booked her for an early morning flight. Honestly! The shoot had finished at 5 in the morning, and her plan left at 6:30. She had barely enough time to shower and grab her luggage, hail a cab, and get to the airport.

Well, at least no lines, she thought as she paid the taxi driver. She walked up to the ticket counter. "I am sorry, ma'am, there seems to be a problem with your ticket."

"What?" Aimee asked. "What do you mean?"

"Your ticket was switched to flight 8403 to Baltimore, Maryland, with a connecting flight to Virginia."

Aimee raised an eyebrow. "I'll take any seat," Aimee said, "If you knew how much caffeine and how little sleep I am running on," she said, "I just want to go home."

"I am sorry, we have a full plane today. The connecting flight to Virginia arrives at the same time as your original itinerary," The flight attendant said.

Aimee sighed. "Fine, I just want to go home," she said. She took the ticket, handed her the luggage to be checked and went off to find the right terminal and hoped they had some coffee. And chocolate. She pulled out her ipod and played Panic at the Disco to keep her awake. She didn't want to wake Derek up to tell him about the change of planes--that is, if he was even in Virginia and not off on some case-- so she made a mental note to call him when changing planes in Baltimore. She was thrilled when they allowed passengers to board and as soon as the plane took off, she fell asleep.

_The lips were so red. Contrasted beautifully against the pale, pale skin. His Snow White. Perfect Snow White. One last taste, that was all he wanted, one last taste . . ._

Aimee snapped awake so quickly she hit her head on the window. She snatched her bottled water to wash that fowl taste out of her mouth, and grabbed the air sickness bag, feeling queasy after feeling _that_ person's desire. She took some deep breaths. It took her a moment to realize they were landing and were taxing to the gate. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

Well, she wouldn't go back to sleep, that's for sure.

As soon as the seat belt sign was off she grabbed her bag and, with shaky legs, marched in the direction of the bathroom. She didn't get far when she saw some men in suits marched up to her. "Aimee Adams?" one asked.

Oh lord, she thought. "Yes." Might as well not lie, they ID's her out of a crowd.

"Please come with us," they said. Wondering what on earth was going on, she contemplated for a moment making a scene. But they flashed their FBI badges and next thing she knew they were escorting her to the other part of airport. "Please, one minute," she said heading to the airport's bathroom.

"We can't," he said. She grabbed one of their hands and dragged him in with her to the ladies room. She reached the first stall and couldn't hold it any longer. When she was done puking she used some toilet paper to wipe her mouth and then flushed. She was surprised when she walked out that the FBI guy handed her her water bottle. "You should have said you were feeling ill."

"Can I ask what this is about?" she asked, getting her bearings as she rinsed out her mouth.

"We will explain everything once we get to Terminal 9," he said kindly. She took a moment to take a deep breath. Her intuition said everything was okay, so she nodded. She went with them to the end of the airport and then took the SUV with them to the other terminal.

"Please don't worry about your luggage," the FBI guy said kindly.

"That is the least of my problems, I think," Aimee said making the guy laugh. _Well, if they are laughing, hopefully that is a good sign._

"We are here," he said. "We were told to give you a message once you were here. From one Penelope Garcia."

"Oh boy," Aimee said.

"She said she is repaying you."

"once again, Oh Boy," Aimee said. "Gideon is going to kill me. Then Garcia."

"Gideon I don't think will."

"Okay, maybe not Garcia, but definitely me then," Aimee amended. She saw the FBI jet and the fuel truck leaving as it finished fueling it.

"Your bags are already on board."

"Great, when they get to Virginia and I don't tell my grandmother I love her," she teased. "I leave her all my chic sweaters."

He was laughing as he held the door open. "AgentKramerReid asked as they started boarding. Morgan and Gideon looked too.

"I just wanted to say thanks, again, and finish something that your Garcia asked me to do," he said as he offered a hand to Aimee.

"Aimee?" Morgan asked with a grin and walked over to the SUV. "What are you doing here?" he asked happily, but she turned her face away when he tried to kiss her. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ask Garcia," she said covering her mouth horrified she had puke breath. "All I know is after going 36 hours without sleep, I show up to the airport to be told my flights have changed," she said and grinned.

"It was a pleasure, and I hope you feel better Miss Adams," AgentKramersaid offering his hand to her and then Derek. "Gideon, as always, a pleasure to work with.

"Detective," Gideon said.

"Wait . . ." Aimee said trailing off, wondering what to say. The detective looked at her. "Um, well, have you had any missing person's lately? I mean within the last 24-48 hours?"

"I don't know. I haven't checked since we just finished this case," he said.

"Never mind. No, well," she rubbed her temples, trying to recall that nasty vision. "Yes, you have," she finally decided. "A woman. I don't know who, or where, but she is dead. The man, well, he called her his Snow White. I don't know if that will help you or not."

He looked bewildered. Aimee sighed. There wasn't anything else she could say or tell him. Morgan put his arm around her waist and, after nodding at the detective, led her to the jet. He took a seat across from her at the table as they took off, nobody saying anything. As soon as they leveled, she grabbed her carry on bag with her toothbrush and headed to the little restroom. She locked the door and just leaned against it for a minute.

The knock startled her. She opened and saw Reid handing her a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin. "Thanks," she said and locked herself in again. She brushed her teeth and splashed her face with some cold water. She was still exhausted, but was seriously disgusted by the vision. It wasn't long, not like some of her others have been, but the sick, twisted feelings that came with his feelings, and especially the idea of her being this unsub's snow white, just left her shaken.

"Is she all right?" Gideon asked.

"She saw something," Morgan said. He had seen Reid hand her the aspirin, and part of him was jealous Reid had beaten him to it. Another part was mulling everything over. She had never talked about her visions, not really. They had discussed her being a psychic, and he had seen her have them while on the case when they first met, but he had never seen her have one, or the aftermath of one, since then. He didn't know what it was truly like for her. And not only did that bother him, but he realized he was really curious.

Then he remembered how he hadn't been honest with her about his past either.

"You okay?" he asked as she sat next to him.

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "just exhausted. The shoot went until around 5 this morning, then the airport fiasco thanks to Garcia," she laughed. "I had no idea you were in Baltimore."

"You didn't see this happening?" Gideon asked, and she sensed he was curious and not trying to belittle her.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't see anything for myself. I honestly don't know if I even want to."

"How was the shoot?"

"Peachy!" she said happily, laughing at herself for being dorky. "Really, it was great. I've worked for the DP before—director of photography," she clarified. "And Brad is always fun to photograph," she teased.

Morgan's phone rang and he put Garcia on speaker. "So are we all there?" she asked excitedly.

"What on earth could you mean baby doll?" Morgan asked

"I am the oracle of all things known and unknown, and I happened to talk to Agent Kramer and I know Aimee is there. Hon, wasn't this a great idea!"

"I am just confused—if you are the oracle of all things then what does that make me?" she teased making Garcia laugh.

"This was my thanks to you for the painting. I mean, well, I had talked to your friend Liliana and we discovered you happened to be flying back today, and what a coincidence that your other plane was overbooked?" Garcia said happily. "So I took the initiative."

"There is no one like you, Garcia," Morgan chuckled.

"Don't I know it honey," Garcia agreed making Aimee laugh.

"Well Garcia, you are so going to owe me big," she announced.

"Uh oh," Garcia said.

"Uh huh. But I want to see your face when I tell you why," she said happily and went to play a game of chess with Gideon.

"Do you think that means a naked Brad Pitt? I told them if Brad was snuck on the plane that was fine with me," she announced.

"See you when we get back," Morgan said as he closed the phone. Reid took out a deck of cards and they started playing a game of gin.

"You know, I figure if I can catch these things then they must be pretty obvious," Reid said after they had been playing for a few minutes.

"What things?" Morgan asked not paying attention—he was distracted by watching Aimee and Gideon arguing over a move one of them had made.

"Just how you are around Aimee. I mean, I noticed how you are around Garcia and Emily and JJ, all of which . . ."

"What is your point, Reid?"

"Just that I like this side of you."

"I don't know Reid. Aimee is a smart girl, which means she will give up on me."

"Give up?"

"Smart girls know not to try to change my ways."

"Ah. Well, my mother says that girls can tell when guys are changing, when they are ready, and then that's when the right one will come around," Reid said making Morgan do a double take. "You may be more ready than you think," he decided.

"What's this, Reid giving woman's advice to me?" Morgan asked perplexed.

"Well, I wanted to distract you to get that card," Reid announced then laid his cards down. "Gin!" Morgan threw his cards down. "But, seriously, I do think that it is true. Hey Aimee, I think we have time for a hand. Want to play a round?"

"You want me to kick your butt?" Aimee teased. Gideon announced Checkmate making her frown. She sat next to Morgan as Reid dealed. "I need to kick some butt to redeem myself after that match."

"Don't play against the magician," Morgan mocked, using Reid's normal taunt.

"Hey, I'll have you know I can kick Reid's butt at Gin."

"Just because you beat me before."

"Please, I kicked your butt before. And it was three times," she said as they started taking cards.

"Careful, he likes to distract," Morgan threw in, frowning at Reid as they played.

"Oh, Reid knows how to distract. Probably all the vegas tricks," Aimee said looking at her cards thoughtfully. It turned into a battle of wills to see who could distract each other better--Aimee or Reid. She finally saw Reid lay down the card she needed and snatched it up. "Gin!" she said happily. Reid's frown made her do a happy dance.

She caught the laugh in Derek's eyes. "You should come on more flights with us if you can beat him at cards."

"Only if someone teaches me chess. I want to beat Gideon," she decided.

"Good luck with that one," Morgan said.

"One day," she decided. "I want a rematch!" she told Gideon making him smile. They had started their descent.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Special thanks to **Sue1313** (I love Reid, too. I haven't forgotten about him, don't worry!) and **SoccerBitch **(thanks so much!!)! I love your reviews!! _


	14. Thought Patterns

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this work. OCs and plot (when not referencing the season aired on TV) belong to me. Nor do I own, know, or have any association with the films and directors referenced.

_The first part of the chapter references the episode from when the team is after the pair of brothers who hunt people for sport who break down on the highway. At the end of the episode the victim who survived asked Emily Prentis "why do they do this?" and Emily said "They don't think like you and me" and then later, on the jet, tells Derrek that they (the team) do think like them._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Thought Patterns**

She hated the dreams that involved being chased. The very first one was when she was in third grade and the joker from Batman was chasing her around her elementary school.

Unfortunately they just got worse. She knew Derek had gone to the woods for a case, and now she knew exactly what they were dealing with having lived through 2 of the victims own life-and-death ordeal.

She hated being chased.

She heard the doorbell and pulled it open. "Sorry to drop in," Emily said. "I was, well, wondering. . ."

"Did you bring an offering?" Aimee asked. Emily held up the six pack and the Godiva chocolate. "I will marry you for that chocolate," Aimee said trying not to drool. "I have had a craving for Godiva . . ." she held the door open. "I am going to rummage through my cupboards to put up the effort that I contributed, but when JJ asks, I vote for Chinese. I am craving some black pepper chicken and make sure she gets some white rice," Aimee called out as she headed to her kitchen.

A moment later Emily heard the doorbell ring and she answered to find JJ and Garcia on Aimee's front step. "Hey," Emily said. She let them in.

"I thought I'd order out if Aimee doesn't mind us dropping in," JJ started.

"She votes for Chinese," Emily said grinning.

"Perfect," Garcia said. "I brought movies," she said showing Emily the DVDs she had brought.

"Uh, Garcia, these are all about psychics," Emily said looking at them.

"Who better to watch them with?" Garcia asked.

"Who better," Aimee repeated bringing in popcorn. "Look what I discovered I have!" she said happily. JJ called the Chinese restaurant and Garcia popped in a DVD. "You have one awesome collection," she said in awe.

"Perk of working in the industry," Aimee said happily. "And, I am wearing I'm-not-a-dear Red," she said showing off her shirt. humor was her way of dealing with the aftermath of the recent case in the wilds of Montanna.

"Did Derek tell you where we were?" Emily asked.

"No, one of your victims did," Aimee said taking a seat. "The sixth sense?" she asked. "I haven't seen it."

They ogled her. She shrugged. "I shy away from movies about psychics or sixth senses," she said. "I've watched Shyamalan's other films, though. Wanted to do his work on _The Happening,_" she sighed. "Sadly, don't think it will happen because I have another film lined up at the same time."

"So, you don't see ghosts?"

"I see enough without having to deal with ghosts on top of it," Aimee said. Their food arrived and they paused the movie to eat and talk.

They were laughing over something Garcia said when Emily broke out the Godiva. "So how are things with you and Morgan?" Emily asked.

Aimee choked on her wine cooler. "Uh . . . I don't know," she said.

"What, he isn't as good as he brags?" JJ asked.

"That's it . . . we haven't," Aimee said.

"You guys have been dating for several months," Emily said.

"Which is why I am worried. I mean, what if he is just waiting to drop me? This is about when they usually do," Aimee sighed. "My dating record is pathetic; you can only keep the psychic bit quiet for so long."

"Honey, I know Derek," Garcia said. "And since you got me that autograph of Brad Pitt, I am going to share with you some of my wisdom." The others chuckled. "I think he is taking his time because he's serious. Not that Derek isn't serious when he dates, I don't mean he's some sort of player, but when he is serious with a girl he is careful. And he is very careful with you which tells me he is very serious."

"Ugh, then why am I still on edge waiting?" Aimee sighed. "At this rate, I'll be back in California before we get to anything serious. Or more serious."

"So you're going back?" Jj asked.

"So far, yes. My work is there," Aimee said.

"But you are still working here," Emily pointed out.

"But it's more difficult on the opposite coast. I have to go back anyways in a few months for a film. Lila's big blockbuster. It's all abuzz in the circle."

"Lila? We were the ones who helped her with that stalker," JJ said.

"I know," Aimee grinned. "After that, it's up in the air."

"Maybe that's why Derek is being cautious," Emily said.

"I . . . I would like a reason to stay," Aimee admitted. "If I have no reason to stay, no choice to make, then why bother at all?"

She rested her hands on her arms but instead of darkness she saw the FBI plane. _"We do think like them," Emily said. "What makes us different than them?" _She shot up and looked at Emily who was laughing at something Garcia had said.

"Okay, lets finish the sixth sense," Aimee decided. She grabbed a pillow for the scary parts.

She was scared enough in real life, movies didn't help matters.

The phone rang the same time a person jumped out making Aimee scream a little which, of course, made the others laugh. She found her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Everything okay?" Derek asked, kicking into full on FBI gear when he heard how breathless and frightened she sounded.

"You scared the shit out of me!" she chided. "The little girl just jumped out at him!"

"huh?"

"The sixth Sense," Aimee explained. "I haven't seen it before, and you called when someone jumped out." She hated when people jumped out or came out of nowhere. It happened enough as it was.

"I'm sorry, Aims," Derek said soothingly. "Do you want me to tell you how it ends?"

"I know the bit about Bruce Willis being dead. Even if I didn't know how it ended, I saw the clues along the way," she got up so she wouldn't interrupt their movie as they talked. "How are you? Are you still at work?"

"Yes, and I am fine. Just finished up paper work and wanted to hear your voice," he said making her grin. She took a seat at her kitchen table.

"It's good to hear yours," Aimee said smiling. "We talked about you tonight."

"We?"

"Me and the girls. JJ, Garcia, and Emily are here," she said.

"And what did you talk about?" He asked and she knew he had on a mischievous grin.

"Garcia shared some of her wisdom with the rest of us," Aimee laughed. "I'm not sure how much to believe, but it is nice to think about."

"Tell me what she said and I'll tell you if you should believe it or not," Derek said.

"Oh no, nope, not going to say anything," Aimee said. "Girls night stays amongst just us girls."

"Come on, Aims, just a little bit? What did she tell you about me?"

"Nope, begging won't do it. Nor bribing," she said.

"I'll figure something out. I like a challenge," he said laughing. "You remember that agent in Baltimore, the one you told him about missing cases?"

"Kramer, I think, yeah."

"Gideon told me he just got off the phone with him and they found the unsub."

"Why do I get the feeling there was more to that conversation than you are telling me?"

"Nope, what happens between us fellows stays between us men," Derek said throwing her words back at her.

She grinned. "That doesn't always work, I'll let you know if I see anything," she teased. She didn't feel like going back to the movie but actually enjoyed the girls company so she only talked with Derek for a little longer before braving it back in.

Garcia and JJ, who came together, left first. "Feel better?" Aimee asked Emily.

"Yeah, I do," Emily smiled.

"Good. You know, you asked Derek a question on the plane," she started. Emily looked surprised.

"Did he tell you?"

"No, he didn't. I saw it, right before I saw you guys were coming over. You still thinking about it?"

"Yes," Emily said. "The victim asked how they can think like that, act like that, chase and hunt down humans for sport. I told her they don't think like the rest of us, but I _do_ think like them. It's what I do," Emily said sadly.

"The answer was your question," Aimee said. Emily gave her a confused look. "So long as you can still wonder, still question where the dividing line is, you haven't crossed it. Emily, you understand how they think, you can, when on a case, think like they do, but you can step away from it and objectively ask yourself: am I lost?"

"Thanks," Emily said standing up.

"No prob," Aimee said as Emily walked out to her car.

She was sad to see them go, and on some level a little afraid. She had enjoyed the company, but she was now more afraid that after all the movies and talk about psychics they had unleashed something.

Emily thought like them, Aimee became them.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_special thanks to **sue1313** and **soccer-bitch** for the wonderful reviews! You guys rock!_


	15. On My Way Home

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing. Only OCs and Plot twists belong.

_This chapter alludes to the BAU's case (The episode Legacy) where the team goes to Kansas City, Kansas, to look for a person who is killing homeless people to clean up the streets. _

_We are also starting to get introduced to Carter, Aimee's big brother and there are several movie references in this chapter : ) Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 15: On My Way Home**

She woke up early, eager to escape. She knew the aftermath of the girls' night with JJ, Garcia, and Emily would have repercussions.

Knowing what to expect didn't help the effects of the visions, however.

She took out her sketchpad and sketched out the gruesome details: an elderly man's frightened eyes peering up desperately, frightened, and anguished into her own.

It was always the eyes. She flipped through the sketch pad and she was met by dozens of pairs of eyes. Men, women, young, old, nearly every race and nationality peered back at her. The common denominator—that last look of desperation before death.

She locked up the sketchbook. She had no idea why she kept it. She drew in an attempt to purge it from her system, and to serve as a testament to the lives of these people.

She hit her stereo as she walked out of her studio to get a cup of tea. Between the brew and Shakira on the radio she was starting to shake off the wariness of sleep. She looked out and saw that it was a beautiful morning.

She returned to her studio and put on a mixed CD that began with Enya. She was working on ethereal fantasy and it fit the mood. She put it on shuffle so she would be surprised by the order of songs. Enya blended into Loreena McKennitt to David Arkenstone and other New Age music.

She looked at the preliminary sketches of the figure and wondered what it meant if she made most of her characters blonde. _Reid would probably say it is some sort of complex about compensating for something,_ she smirked. She just liked kick-ass blondes; she got tired of the dumb-blonde-playbunny stereotype. She left the pallet and decided to add the color later.

She felt like watching some Charlie Chapman.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She pulled up at the FBI office and waited for them to clear her. She pondered about what Garcia said about Derek being careful as she waited for the elevator, wondering if Derek wanted to make sure he got along with the whole team. It made sense; they were like family to him even if he kept his personal life and past to himself. He loved everyone on the team and was protective of all of them.

It didn't take a psychic to see that, she thought, as she got off the elevator on the right floor. She arrived in the pit and looked around. She saw Emily at her desk and Reid a few over. She recognized a few faces but didn't see Derek. She walked up and passed JJ's office who called out, surprised. "Aimee!" JJ called out getting up.

"Hey," Aimee smiled.

"You looking for Derek?" JJ asked. "I think he went to finish some paperwork …"

"Just came to hang out," Aimee said with a secretive smile.

"With popcorn?" JJ asked suspiciously.

"Isn't it amazing they let me keep it? I thought for sure that guy Paul was going to confiscate it. I told him it was soy so he wouldn't try to eat it himself," she smiled.

"Well, you know where Derek's desk is," JJ laughed.

"No worries," Aimee said easily as she left. She left the door slightly ajar as her hand was full. She walked down the aisle and knocked on Gideon's door.

_Get along with all the team_, she thought. Well, Gideon was like the den mother. She took a deep breath to steady herself when he called out 'enter.'

"Oh, I was right!" she said happily seeing the projector set up. "I love Charlie Chapman, I brought popcorn," she offered.

He looked at her surprised. She got that a lot. "I wasn't sure they'd let me bring wine in, so that ruined the wine and cheese platter I had," she explained. "Feel free to kick me out," she added.

"No, please join me," he said and she took a seat on the side of his desk closest to the window as he started the first reel. She placed the popcorn in the middle.

"You use humor as a tool, too," Gideon said knowingly.

"Humor is a wonderful medicine," she nodded. _When it works,_ she thought.

"Aren't you teaching today?" Hotch asked Gideon coming in. "Hello, Aimee," he said.

"Don't worry, I am not making it a habit of crashing your work," she said quickly. Heaven forbid she got on Hotch's bad side.

"Chapman fan?" Hotch asked surprised. "Aren't you too young?"

"I work in movies, I have some Mary Pickford films on projectors, too," she said shrugging. "I would have loved to have worked during the golden era," she sighed wistfully.

She had had a few visions throughout the years from when she was on certain sets or worked with certain films that made her wish for the good old days.

"You know, I got an interesting phone call from Agent Kramer," Hotch said as Gideon put on a new film.

"Derek said he found the unsub," Aimee said, passing the popcorn.

"He said a bit more than that," Gideon smiled.

"Really? Derek hinted at something but didn't give full disclosure," she smiled.

"He asked if you were interested in coming back up to Baltimore, working with him. Very closely," Hotch added.

She laughed and brushed back her blonde hair. "It wouldn't have lasted, people don't like being around psychics for long," she said as the film started and she watched, missing the looks of the two men. Derek knocked a moment later. "Chapman?" he said looking at the screen. "Aims?" he said surprised.

"Yes, I am young enough to enjoy Chapman," she said in mock exasperation making him grin.

"What's with the rickety old projector set up?" Derek asked. "A little old school, Gideon."

"Some people like running things through projectors," Hotch said

"I think I'll let you old timers hang, then," he smiled. "You know if what they say about Chapman was true, he was the original player."

"It's true," Aimee teased.

They finished the film when JJ knocked asking Hotch and Gideon to come with her. Aimee grabbed her things and ran into Garcia who was also coming to the meeting. "Aimee!" Garcia said happily. "Seeing Morgan?" she teased.

"Gideon," Aimee smiled and Garcia gave her a shocked look. "Have fun," Aimee said walking back towards the elevator.

She was turning in her visitor pass and checking out when the phone rang and the guy sent her back up. "SSA Morgan asked you to go up," was all he said. He gave her back the badge.

She wondered what it was about since they were supposed to be in a meeting with someone. She walked over to his desk to wait, taking a seat in his chair.

Her cell phone rang as she was waiting. "Hey Carter," She said happily.

"How is my favorite little sister?"

"Peachy. When did you get back?" she asked. "How was your trip?"

"Back yesterday, I think it was yesterday. With this jetlag I have no idea anymore," he yawned.

"How was France?"

"Beautiful," he said. "Amanda loved it," he added happily. Aimee smiled at the mention of her 8 year old niece. "She's handling the jet lag better than I am."

"Because you are _old_," she teased. They talked for nearly 10 minutes when Derek walked up to her desk. "FBI are here now, Carter. Love you!" she hung up. "What's going on?" she asked looking up at him from his chair.

"JJ got an odd case," Derek said, leaning against his desk.

"Odd how?"

"Over 60 homeless people are potentially missing," he said. "You want to come in the conference room with us?" he asked. "We can't do anything because we haven't been officially invited yet, feel free to brainstorm with us," he added.

"I have nothing planned today," she said grabbing her purse and following him into the conference room where Reid had taped up cards of all the missing people.

She took a seat, eager to watch them work. She had worked with the FBI on a case in LA, as well as police a few times, but as a rule she shied away from being recruited to use her gift.

But she had no problem watching Derek at work. He seemed relax under the stressful and confusion.

And, as ever, sexy, she thought with a smirk.

"There is no common typography among the victims," Reid studied. "They are all different races, gender, ages, the only common factor is the part of town they are from."

"A house cleaner," Derek said as they looked over the potential victims. "Someone who thinks they are benefiting society, who will turn into a killing machine."

"Has Garcia found any missing persons or death certificates for these people?" Emily asked.

"Not yet," Reid said.

She jumped when Derek asked her, "do you sense anything?"

"I don't know … I try not to get involved," she said.

"Hey, I don't want to pressure you," Derek said sincerely.

"I know," she nodded. "All I have is a song stuck in my head, a few lines from a Christmas song," she said embarrassed. "And I don't think it applies to this case."

"A Christmas song?" Emily smiled.

"He's making a list, checking it twice…" Aimee said. "That pops into my head. But this, now," she trailed off as she stood to look at the cards. She started looking over the cards quickly, not really reading any of them just seeing if anything—or anyone—jumped out at her.

She tapped a card on the board. "Him," she said. "Is there anyway Garcia can get a photo of him?" she asked.

"I'll see what she can do," Derek said. He was curious about her gift. He had seen her use it—even if he had been skeptical at the time. He knew she didn't like to get involved, that detachment was key to her survival. He truly didn't mean to put her on the spotlight, but he was genuinely curious and wanting to understand this part of her life.

He felt he shouldn't pry since he was reluctant to share his own past.

"Tell me you have something baby doll," Derek said walking into Garcia's domain.

"Nothing in any of the databases," Garcia said frustrated. "Not a single person. No missing persons or death certificate."

"Keep trying," Morgan encouraged. "And see if you can find a photo of this guy," he said dropping the name in front of her. She pulled up another screen and did a quick search. "Maxfield Cooper," she said. "Nothing much, born in 1929, I see service records, but the last decade or so he just drops off the grid," she said.

"Can you print that picture?" Morgan asked and a second later he took it back to the conference room.

Aimee was listening to Reid and Emily talk more about the different terminology. "I wish I followed Gideon to his class," Aimee said.

"Garcia found this on the one guy you picked," Derek said handing her the photo.

She took it and he noticed she gripped the photo tightly. "I'm guessing Garcia is never wrong," she said softly.

"What is it?" Reid asked as Gideon walked in.

"He's dead," Aimee said setting the photo down. His eyes were tired, but full of life in this photo from the reunion of his troops nearly 20 years ago.

"You're sure?" Emily asked.

"Most definitely," she nodded not touching the photo of the man, whose eyes had haunted her that very morning.

"I just can't believe we are being held back by jurisdiction," Emily sighed.

"You haven't watched Fiddler on the roof, have you," Aimee smiled. "_One little time you pull out the stop, and where does it stop?"_ she quoted.

"If we step on their toes, cities won't ever ask for our help," Derek added.

"I'll let you guys have at it, then," Aimee said grabbing her bag. "Oddly, I have the feeling you are going to Kansas, soon," she clicked her heels with a smile as she waved and walked out.

Derek caught up with her. "You didn't have to leave," he said quickly.

"I don't think Gideon would appreciate me in on the meeting. Chapman is one thing, profiling is another."

"I'll call you if we leave," he said.

"When," she corrected, smiling, as the elevator arrived.

She drove to her grandmother's shop and was greeted with, "I'm glad you finally came by, I was going to run down to visit with Reid's mother," she announced.

"Okay," Aimee said, slightly taken by surprise. She thought she and her grandmother would have time to chat.

"We can chat when I get back," she promised. "Carter called this morning. So glad that boy is back stateside," she said, grabbing her car keys. "Although to spend a week in France …"

"Mostly in meetings," Aimee pointed out. "At least when I travel I get to see the scenery and take photos. Carter always cut everyone's head off in photos," Aimee smiled thinking about it.

"And you don't let him forget it," Cecilia said knowingly.

"What are siblings for?" Aimee asked as her grandmother walked out. She took a seat at the counter and drummed her fingers on the desk.

Boredom.

Boredom.

Boredom.

She took a walk around the shop to see if anything new caught her fancy and then found herself back at the desk. She didn't have her ipod so she flipped through her grandmother's CDs she played in the shop.

Oddly, she found one that was similar to one of her mixed CDs with Enya, Loreena McKennit and someone she never heard of before.

The old man, Max, still haunted her. She tried to focus on the photo of him from his army service when he was weary, but very much alive. The third song to play was _On My Way Home_ and Aimee grabbed a piece of computer paper and a pencil to sketch.

She wanted to put him in a happier place to scrub out the last one she had seen of him. She hit repeat since it was the song that had inspired her.

By the time her grandmother had returned she had sketched out all the details of Max's return from the Korean War and had started a new drawing of King Arthur's return from the Holy Grail. Both figures showed young men—weary, exhausted, and a little depressed. Both had experienced a time that had made them far older than their years.

"You made Percival look remarkably a lot like Reid," Cecilia commented looking at the drawings.

"Reid is far from being that built," Aimee smiled.

Cecilia laughed. "I was looking at his face, dear. It has the same features, angles." She didn't say, although Aimee already knew, he also had the same look of defeat Reid did after his drug problem.

"Who else do you see?" Aimee asked.

"Unless I miss my guess, you have Derek as Gawain, and Carter as Arthur," she said looking at the other 2 figures with Percival.

"Yup," Aimee said, Enya still floating in the air. "How was Reid's mother?"

"She was having a lucid moment when I arrived," Cecilia said. "We were discussing some of her favorite literature to teach, and, of course, Reid," she said.

"She doesn't know about his substance abuse, or does she?"

"If she did, she doesn't now," Cecilia said. They talked about mundane things which helped Aimee to shake off the visions from the 'cleaner' as they called the unsub.

She drove for awhile in her jag to just pass time and clear her head. She headed back to her rented house and, not wanting to break the atmosphere she had been in, popped in her CD and began to sketch more _On My Way Home_ drawings for a new collection.

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_A few movie references, but since Aimee works in Hollywood I hope people don't mind. A hint towards the next case/episode in this one : )_

_Special thanks to **Sue1313** (Ah, thanks! It isn't smooth sailing for them, as we shall see ...) **Soccerbitch** (Hope you feel better! Thank you!! I love writing girls nights : ) and **LoraLee** (Thank you! I was glad to hear other people thought the answer was right! Huge relief for me! THank you for reviewing!!)_


	16. The Big Question

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this work (If only!) only OCs and plot not related to the series belongs to moi.

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Big Question...  
**

Derek rang the doorbell and waited on the porch for Aimee to answer. She opened the door, and he couldn't help but smile—her blonde hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and she had paint and charcoal smudges on her.

She was half tempted to slam the door shut, only imagining what she looked like. She had painted like mad the last 2 days wanting to get this idea done. "You weren't gone long," she commented, trying to catch her reflection.

"Kansas has no natural beauties like Virginia currently does," he grinned looking her up and down. She blushed.

"I have acrylics and charcoal and everything else all over me," she pointed out.

"I still think you are beautiful," he said with his sexy smile. It should be illegal, and so should her appearance, but she couldn't care at the moment as Derek leaned down to kiss her hello.

"You caught the bad guy, then," she smirked as she shut the door behind him. She washed her hands as she got them something to drink.

"Drove a van into a wire fence," he said, "but we got them."

She nearly choked on her water. "A fence?" she raised an eyebrow. "I am not taking you on any action films. You'd probably ask to be a stunt double," she shook her head, but she was grinning.

"I think of myself as more of the leading man," he grinned at her as he leaned against the counter. "And don't believe a word Emily may say about me flirting with other women," he added.

She raised an eyebrow. "I'll let that one slide," she shrugged, grinning.

"What have you been up to?" he asked wiping away at a charcoal smudge.

He saw the way the light shined in her eyes at the mention of her latest work. "Come see," she said excitedly, leading the way to the first floor bedroom she had converted to her studio. Easels were standing everywhere holding canvases in all stages of being finished. She led him to the far wall, opposite the door, where half a dozen stood.

"I was inspired by Max," she said referring to the last victim she had seen. "And Enya. So here they are," she said doing a _voila_ wave with her hands. "We will go in reverse chronological order," she explained. The first one she showed him was the one of Max Cooper returning from the Korean War since it was what started the series. Then she went to a WWII she had made up of the orphans returning to the war torn city of London; a third of picture of a funeral for an unknown with the horse drawn carriage carrying the casket in the snowy white winter, then she had skipped back to the Crusades circa 13th century, King Arthur, and the Greeks leaving a burning, destroyed Troy.

He looked at all of them amazed. They looked so realistic but yet too agonizing and beautiful, even in their grief and sorrow, to be real. "Well?" she asked hesitantly.

"They are wonderful, Aims," he said turning to look at her. "I think that looks like me," he pointed to Gawain, "but I am _not_ white."

She laughed loudly at that. "How did I miss that?" she teased. "Then you have to model for me as Othello or something if I do Shakespeare," she promised. "But I did model his face after you," she admitted.

"I'm honored," he said sincerely and lent down to kiss her. "Let's do something," he said. "Everyone has a three day weekend, let's do something."

"Okay," she said. "I need to shower first, and then you can let me know what we are planning on doing," she said happily. She rushed upstairs to her master bed and bath to shower.

She had purple paint on her nose. _Well, at least it wasn't red_ she thought laughing. She quickly washed and dried her hair.

They spent the evening at a club. The next day she took Derek to an art show she had a piece in then they spent the rest of the day together.

They were driving back to her house late that night when her cell rang. "Lily," Aimee answered her phone.

"Do you even use your caller ID?" Derek whispered, grinning. She shook her head, laughing. "First class? Thank you Mr. Pitt!" Aimee laughed.

"Want me to come out and join you?" Lily teased on the other end. "I would have no problem being your assistant for this job. Or your emotional back up," Lily said knowingly.

"Thanks for the reminder."

"Just saying, Aims, that I know this is going to be a kicker," Lily said kindly. "And hey, with this writer's strike, it's not like I have anything to do."

"If you get bored enough, come to Virginia and see me," Aimee said hanging up.

"Another movie? I thought with the strike no one was working," Derek said as he maneuvered through the streets.

"No one is; Lily is finding me other stuff to do. Not just my art, but photography gigs. It's only been a few weeks and everyone is starting to feel the pinch," Aimee sighed. "This was for the New Orleans rebuild project Brad and Angelina are doing."

"And just how close are you to the actors you work with?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

She gave him a teasing smile. "Have any of them been models for my art?" she smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "Well, maybe Jonathan Rys Meyers," she laughed. "And Rupert Penry Jones."

She was thinking hard as she poured herself a glass of wine. Quickly doing the math she had roughly 6 months left in Virginia. She had told herself to give herself a year in Virginia. She had no idea why. There was no reason for it; after her grandmother had gotten better she could have just flown back to sunny SoCal. She liked to think it was because she was meant to be here, now, with the FBI.

With Derek.

But she was just confused. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Derek asked walking into the kitchen. "Everyone is going to go out to lunch before Gideon leaves for his mysterious evening plans."

"Yeah, sure," Aimee said easily.

"Everything okay?" he asked concerned.

_Just being a girl_ she thought. "Would you have eventually told your teammates about your past?" she asked suddenly.

He froze.

"I don't know what it is," she said quickly. "I just know something bad happened, and when we first met on that case, we established the last time you went home wasn't good. You don't talk about yourself, Derek." _Ever_, she thought. "I just want to know: would you have eventually opened up to them?"

"I don't know," he admitted. She just waited, hoped. "Maybe, if they needed to know. It's personal, Aimee."

_Aimee_ she noticed. He was distancing himself. If he didn't open himself up to his teammates after years, what could she expect in the next 5 months?

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Derek," she said. As if on cue, her cell phone rang. "Yes?" Aimee asked not even trying to see who it was. "Hey love," she said trying to sound happy as Derek left.

He stalked out to his car wondering what the hell had just happened. Everything had been going great, the question came out of nowhere. He didn't even know—couldn't even guess—what brought it on.

He knew, though, the question was code for _Would you tell me?_ And he didn't have an answer to that, either.

He hit the steering wheel in frustration; it wasn't as if he knew all about her past either. And not just the dating history, but her as a psychic. He had seen her use it on the first case, and then in the conference room the other day, but he didn't understand it completely. Sometimes he wondered if she understood it completely.

He drove through the night for awhile to think and clear his head.

She hung up after talking to her niece wanting to bury herself in her work. But she was tired of her drawings. Four of them were completed and the last 2 just had some finishing touches to add. It was too dark to take any photos, and she didn't particularly want any of her rented house.

_Sleep is always an option, Aims. You don't normally get enough of it_ she told herself. Deciding that was the best course of action she took a nice long, hot bath to relax and went to bed early.

She was bombarded with visions of faces all night; nothing she could make out or identify, but enough that she ended up with less sleep than normal.

It made her mood even worse. "First no work, then men confusion, then hauntings. Just a break, one break," she sighed as she let the hot water pound on her as if it could wash away the last 12 hours.

Frustrated she ransacked her clothes, hoping to find something cute and confident—neither of which she was feeling at the moment. She laid out the outfit she was going to wear to meet with the BAU, and headed down to her studio and just stared at her pictures.

_He's making a list and checking it twice; he's making a list and checking it twice; he's making a list… a list…_ that line from the Christmas song kept repeating in her head. Why? It was still awhile until Christmas.

Which made her think of Christmas shopping. Which led to the question of what to get Derek. Casual dating presents? Intimate dating presents? Just friends who see each other once in awhile?

She groaned in frustration. "I am going to turn into a Pollock right about now," she said aloud, and eyed her paints.

It was tempting.

But that would just create one big mess she didn't have time for, so instead she headed upstairs, repainted her toe nails, changed, and slipped her newly painted feet into a pair of open-toed sandals.

She eyed herself in the mirror. With the sandals she was at her flat 5 foot 4. But she was dressed chic, she thought, looking at her blouse and capris. She pulled her blonde hair half up, pinning it back to accent her dangle earrings.

_Derek, eat your heart out_ she smirked.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She pulled up in front of the restaurant at the same time as Garcia. "Looking fabulous, Aimee," Garcia smiled. "How's my favorite psychic?"

"Under worked, under slept, and frustrated. So normal. How about you?"

"Overworked, under slept, and frustrated," Garcia smiled as they walked in. "Rumor has it that you have some pieces being placed in the gala that is being held at the state house at the end of the month," Garcia mentioned casually as they found the table.

"Congratulations!" JJ said taking a seat across from Aimee.

"Thanks," Aimee smiled. "Hopefully it will drive up sales," she sighed. Her art had always done okay, but now that it was becoming primary instead of secondary income, she had reason to be worried.

"How long do you think this strike will last?" Reid asked. "Typically …"

She cut him off before he could list off his statistics. "Over 100 days, at least," she said.

"For sure?" Reid asked and looked up to see Morgan walking in.

"I saw them blackballing the academy awards," she said sadly. "Hey," she told Derek as he took a seat next to her.

She turned to Hailey sitting on her other side and they chatted as the others arrived and then ordered. She liked Hailey, but she felt sorry for her; the stress of their life and marriage was starting to take a toll on her.

She motioned for Aimee to join her in the bathroom. Like Girl Law demanded they went in pairs. "What's wrong?" Hailey asked. "As the only 2 non-FBI girls here, feel free to talk to me. I get it," she said kindly.

Aimee sighed. "This isn't FBI stuff. Just your normal what-stage-are-we-at frustration."

Hailey smiled knowingly. "I thought you and Derek seemed a bit off today," she said as they talked.

"It's tough for you, isn't it," Aimee said.

Hailey sighed. "It is long, and scary, and confusing. Marriage is hard enough when you don't have all of this to deal with as well," she confided.

"Marriage is not in my future, at least not immediately, and at this rate, not for in the distance either," Aimee smiled. "We better go back before JJ, Emily, and or Garcia come in, too."

It was nice, though, talking and laughing with everyone. Hailey had a point about things being difficult, but it was also wonderful to feel part of the team, Aimee thought.

They passed 2 hours in the restaurant before Gideon left for his super secret plans. "What is he up to Aimee?" Garcia asked conspiratorially. "Come on, just take a little peek," she smiled.

"Believe me, if I did, and he found out, Gideon would kill me," Aimee predicted. "I'm sure he likes having some things to himself."

"I have to get back to check on some paperwork," JJ said, rising from the table. "See you guys later," she said as she walked out.

Soon everyone was leaving. She and Derek kissed goodbye and she drove around the city stopping at her grandmother's shop which was closed. "Ugh! What did I do to fate to deserve this?" she yelled, exasperated.

She drove to the country and started to take photographs with the camera she had grabbed that morning. It had been completely on a whim that she grabbed it, but she was glad she had. She drove through some of the downtown parts of the city and found the historical district and took photographs.

Inspiration hit her and she bought the guidebook. She hit the speed dial. "Liliana Morales," Lily answered.

"Lily, check this," Aimee said. "What about another coffee table book? I mean, I am here in historic Virginia. We could do that, or we could do something like 'The Virginia no one knows' with a lot of the countryside and backwoods. What do you think?"

"Hmm… I can tell you I have absolutely nothing else to do, and I mean absolutely nothing. In addition to my regular 5:30 am yoga class I am now registered for the 10am tai chi class, 3 pm swimming class, and 6pm salsa class. Please give me something to do," Lily pleaded.

"Find someone to publish this book," Lily laughed. "Salsa should be fun, though. You might meet a hot guy."

"Aren't all the classes like 4 to 1 though? I mean, I don't expect Richard Gere to be dancing with a broom or anything, but it would be nice to actually have a male partner to dance with," Lily sighed dramatically. "I will definitely sink my teeth into this project," she added. "How is Carter and Amanda?"

"They are good," Aimee said slipping her earpiece on so she could take a photograph at the same time. The sun was hitting the building just right. "They don't build post offices like they use to," she said.

Lily heard the shutter snapping through the phone. "Send me some proofs when you can so I can send out some feelers. I'll see what I can get."

"You are the best."

"Of course," Liliana laughed. "Hollywood to art to photography to psychicness—I manage it all." Aimee laughed at her friend. "And now you are lucky enough to have my undivided attention since I have no other clients at the moment."

"That bad?" Aimee asked.

"Let's just say that if this thing lasts as long as you say it will, there are going to be a lot of us filing bankruptcy," Lily sighed

"Are you okay?" Aimee asked, quickly packing up her equipment.

"For right now, but I know that after a month a few people are already having problems. A month, Aims. If this lasts another 90 days I don't know what any of us are going to do. I already have 2 girls laid off, and I heard of 3 makeup artists who are in danger of loosing their house. We have hair and makeup people willing to work at Supercuts, Aims."

"Or put out coffee table books," Aimee sighed. "Keep me posted. Worse case scenario you move back here and we crash at my grams house," she teased.

"You tease now, but next month you might find me at your door," Lily said.

"Anytime, Lils," Aimee said earnestly. "I'll send you some proofs in a day or so," Aimee said highlighting places in the guidebook she was going to visit. She hit the closest places first and made plans to venture out further across the state tomorrow.

She got home and started setting up her darkroom. It was the small room off the kitchen but it worked for what she needed.

She ate a quick dinner with Emeril on the TV to keep her company. "Bam," she yelled laughing as she cleaned up afterwards.

She took the film she had shot that day, and decided to go ahead and develop it; the sooner she did, the sooner she could send stuff to Lily.

She lost track of time. Being used to crazy hours—and the fact that she had no windows in this room— she didn't realize it was so late at night. Her cell phone rang making her jump and she nearly ruined a print. "Hello?" she asked.

"Aims," Derek said.

"What's wrong?"

"Hotch called, something is wrong with Gideon," Derek said.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_This chapter is a little longer than normal. Review to let me know what you think! (Even if it is just to say Hi or to say the chapter is to long!)_

_HUGE thanks to **Soccer-Bitch** and **Sue1313 **for the wonderful reviews! You guys rock!_


	17. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit.

_**RECAP**: "Hotch called, something is wrong with Gideon," Derek said._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Girl Talk**

"I don't know what yet. I am heading to his apartment."

"Are you okay?" she asked finishing up the last print quickly and cleaning everything up. She rushed out the room and grabbed her purse and car keys. She slipped her feet in the first pair of shoes she found—thankfully they matched—and rushed to her jag.

"Confused," he sighed. "Hotch was sketchy on the details and I have no idea what is going on. I'm here, hopefully I'll find something out, I'll let you know."

She heard him hang up. He was slipping into FBI gear, she knew. It seemed so surreal that something happened to Gideon. How had she not seen it? She didn't see everything, she knew that.

Boy did she know that, she thought sadly. _Nikki_ she remembered painfully.

She rushed through the empty night to get to Gideon's apartment building. She pulled up and rushed out.

She found JJ, Emily, Derek, Reid, and Hotch standing in a circle outside the building. "Aimee," Reid said, surprised seeing her, and Derek turned around.

"Is Gideon okay?" Aimee asked.

"His friend, Sara, was murdered," Derek explained. "By Frank."

"Frank," she trailed off. "The dinner," she said, realization on her face.

"Gideon said he thought he saw Jane," Hotch said.

"Here in the city?" Emily asked surprised. "He thinks we have Jane."

"He wants her back," Aimee said. "Um… how do we find her, keep Gideon's whereabouts under the radar, and stop Frank with cops swarming around?"

"Very quietly," Hotch said as he assigned work for the FBI agents.

"He's making a list …" Aimee muttered under her breath.

"Still on that Christmas song?" Reid asked.

Aimee nodded. "It's been stuck with me for a week now. But I feel like it is important now," she said walking back to her jag. She had no part to play; Hotch wasn't exactly closed minded anymore, but she knew she wasn't FBI.

She wasn't upset at not being involved, but Derek being closed off while in case mode was just horrible timing considering she was confused beforehand. She told herself it wasn't anything personal, but it didn't change what was happening before.

She started her car and was going to pull away from the curb when Derek was at her window. He leaned down. "I'm glad you came out," he said. "Be careful going back home," he said. He leaned in and kissed her quickly, but passionately.

"Call me, no matter the time," she said.

"Promise." She pulled out and drove home.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She wasn't sure how she slept that night; terrified someone would come in, frightened and horrified for Gideon.

Garcia was actually the first to call her about the case two days later. "Next time you start singing Christmas songs I am going to be worried."

"What?" she said sleepily.

"The list… it was a list of Gideon's survivors," Garcia explained. "Frank targeted the list."

"Wait," Aimee said struggling to get out of bed. "Did he…."

"He abducted one and killed another," Garcia said.

Aimee laid back down and hit the bed in frustration. "Frank and Jane are dead, now," Garcia added.

"Thanks, Garcia," she said as they hung up. She looked at the clock, thinking how Derek had probably crashed for the night after a long several days of hunting Frank.

She felt horrible for Gideon and wondered what he was going to do.

Her phone rang again a couple hours later and she heard Derek's voice. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"Better than Gideon," he said. "Let's meet up," he suggested.

"Alright."

"Dinner at 7? My place, I'm cooking."

"Sure," she smiled.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30." She smiled and spent the entire morning looking forward to that night.

Around 5 she got a call from Derek. "Hey Aims. Another case came up, I'm sorry."

She sat down. "It's okay," she said reassuringly.

"We still need to talk," he said. "I'll make this up to you."

"Nothing to make up," Aimee promised; it was just the way of things with his job. "Go catch the bad guy," she encouraged.

She threw some pasta together for dinner and poured herself a glass of wine. She sat in her studio with nothing much to do.

She put the dishes away and turned on a CD; she doubled back to the fridge to take out Ben and Jerry's. It was her guilty pleasure CD with her guilty pleasure food.

Boy bands were playing when her cell phone rang again.

"You have been out of it for a few days, Aims," Lily said over the phone. "And before this latest tragedy."

Aimee sighed looking into her glass of wine. "I know. I asked Derek the big question."

"You proposed? After only a few months?" Lily said shocked.

"No, not _that_ big question," Aimee smiled.

"Is he's gay?"

"No!" Aimee laughed

"He has a weird genetic quirk," Lily said.

"No."

"Then we are left with only some deep dark secret from his past," Lily said.

"Ding ding ding," Aimee said sarcastically.

"Well? What did he say?"

"If it was anything good would I be devouring Ben and Jerrys?"

"I know it wasn't good, but what did he _say?_"

"I don't know _Aimee,_" she repeated.

"Oh, he used the full name," Lily said. "This makes me grab my own B&J. What did you ask him exactly?"

"If he would have ever confided in his friends."

"Jerk," Lily said, her voice gargled with Ice Cream.

Aimee took a big bite herself. "I am actually looking forward to going to New Orleans now. Meet some hot southern boys," she said unenthusiastically. "Better yet, a trip to England, or… Australia, or Greece," she fumed.

"Hon, we can't afford it right now," Lily pointed out.

"One can hope," Aimee said stabbing her ice cream with her spoon. It was easy to vent now that she had a girlfriend to talk to.

"I haven't even had a chance to talk to Derek in so long!" Aimee sighed frustrated. "I mean, before I could even tell him why I was frustrated, Sara was killed. Then they were called to Arizona, now Gideon is MIA and Hotch suspended. At this rate I could just tell Garcia and she could forward on the message."

"This is what your life would be like long term, you know," Lily pointed out. "Only you would be moving around just as much as him."

"We are doomed before we even start, then," Lily sighed. "I don't know why I am even trying."

"Well, you have nothing here right now," Lily pointed out. "Might as well enjoy that white Christmas you guys will have."

Aimee sighed. "I told Carter to bring Amanda to have a white Christmas too. She is excited. My mom might even be coming out with Jack," Aimee sighed. "You are welcome, too."

"I am actually going to be in Montana," Lily said. "If it gets way too boring in big sky country, though, I'll hop a flight over."

"Family gatherings are never boring," Aimee said. "Especially your family."

"I like yours so much better though," Lily said in a mock pout. "And it's _Montana_. What am I going to do?"

"You will find something, I'm sure. I really like him, Lily," Aimee sighed.

"I know, hon," Lily consoled. "Which is why, if he breaks your heart, there is a line of people ready to kick his ass." Aimee was laughing as she hung up.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Special thanks to **Sue1313** (I think Derek and Aimee will each begin to confide in each other more, lots to come : ) **LoraLee** (Ah, thank you!) and **Soccer Bitch** (thank you!!)_


	18. The New, Old Guy Or The Old, New Guy

_Disclaimer_: I do not own or profit from this writing ...

* * *

**Chapter 18: The New, Old Guy Or The Old, New Guy**

A feeling of déjà vu hit her as her doorbell rang that afternoon. She peeked, saw it was Derek, and opened the door.

Half a second later he had his arms wrapped around her, kissing her as he shut the door. She didn't want to think, just get lost in it—it had been ages since she had seen Derek, talked to him, kissed him.

But generally, when you didn't _want _to think was when one _should_ think.

She pulled back to catch her breath. "Hello to you too," she smiled. "Not that I am ungrateful, but what brought this on?"

He rested his forehead against hers—she was touched, but also realized how incredibly short she was.

"Hailey left Hotch," he finally said. He had one hand wrapped around her waist, his other hand coming up to run through her blonde hair. "She couldn't take it anymore. And Hotch, he just buries himself in his work."

"He doesn't show his emotions," she said. "Not his personal ones, not while at work."

"I know, but I couldn't help but think that if the roles were reversed, I know I certainly wouldn't be standing there cool, calm, and collected as my world fell apart like that, or bury myself in work," Morgan said, kissing the top of her head.

"And what would you do?"

He grinned the grin that always had the effect of melting her heart. "I'd go running after her."

She smiled softly as she cupped his face, leaned up and kissed him softly. "I am right here."

"I know I hurt you…" he started.

"You were honest, Derek," Aimee said. "I want that honesty with you—unless you think I'm fat, then lie through your teeth," she said cheekily.

He chuckled, then sobered up. "I knew it hurt you, though. I just…"

"You don't have to tell me now," Aimee said. "I just wanted that hope, that you can learn to trust others with yourself. And not just when you are knocking down doors and running after crazy people, but with _you_."

He sighed. "I'm trying."

"Then that's good enough," she said.

"But if you are really planning on going back to California in 5 months… Aims, I don't know what is going to happen."

"5 months is still a long ways away," she said calmly. It was her fear, too. "Let's worry about just right here and now."

"I believe I owe you a dinner," he grinned.

She returned it. "I believe you said you were going to cook for me."

"Did I?" he teased. "I hope you have an appetite tonight," he said grabbing her hand and leading her outside to his car.

Things, in Aimee's opinion, began to fall back into place after that. Both conscious of her potential move back to California, but enjoying each other while they had it.

"Gideon has already been taken out of the system," Morgan told her as she curled up against him. "Strauss is breathing down our necks, and Reid and I nearly died in an elevator. It has been one heck of a week."

"It can only get better. Are you worried about Gideon being gone?"

"He was just such a part of the team," Morgan said. "Those cases we had when it was just me, Reid, JJ, and Emily—with Hotch gone as well as Gideon—it was crazy."

"You managed, and brilliantly so," she pointed out. "You'll weather this," she predicted.

"We have been doing okay without Gideon," Derek finally said.

She pushed herself up to look down at him. "Is that what was worrying you? That you were doing fine without him? He wouldn't want the team to suffer because he left," she said. "He was afraid the team would suffer if he stayed."

"Will he be okay?" Derek asked. "That is something Reid asked me, after he found the note. I think it hit Reid hardest."

"Poor Spencer," Aimee said sadly.

"I think I am just worried over who they might bring in," Derek said.

"Well, I am rooting for a girl, even the gender statistics," Aimee grinned impishly, making Derek laugh.

"When do you leave for New Orleans?"

"Soon," she said leaning back against him. "But not until I meet your new teammate," she declared. "I have a feeling I will meet him—I feel it's a him—before I leave."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She watched the team adjust to working without Gideon, and she had to agree with Derek: the team was doing just fine.

Well, except Reid, she amended. Poor boy, it was so hard for him.

Derek took her out nearly every night when he was in town. "So my mother and sisters are coming out for the holidays," Derek told her as they drove through the countryside to the newest spot she had decided to photograph for her coffee table book.

"I think it only fair I meet them," Aimee said. "Seeing as how you met my mother and all," she said pointedly.

He gave her his easy smile but she just raised an eyebrow. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I thought she probably would."

"Oh, she did," Aimee smiled. "And gave me her opinion too."

"And?" Derek prompted.

"He carries a gun, Aimee," Aimee repeated doing an impersonation of her mother's voice.

Derek laughed. "Surely she said more than that."

"Which stays strictly between mother and daughter," Aimee promised as she finished loading her camera. She had her digital, but she enjoyed the 'old fashioned method' as well. She enjoyed developing her own film, getting her hands on it.

"You okay?" Derek asked seeing her just stand there, staring through the lens but not taking any photos.

"Just…" she trailed off. "Something bad happened here," she said. "And it gives me the creeps," she admitted.

"Then let's get out of here," he offered.

"Have to get this shot," Aimee insisted, pushing down the feeling. "If I left every time I got spooked, half my photos would never get taken," she argued. She looked over the fall shots of the little lake; it was picturesque except for the creepy-crawly feeling.

She took her photos and was glad when Derek drove to the next spot. "What did Lily say about your book?"

"She is ecstatic for a new project. I think she is redoing my website out of boredom," Aimee smiled. "I went on after she fixed it, and I couldn't find anything at first it was so different. Then the next day it had all changed again. She is now banned from my website."

"Must be hard for her to twiddle her thumbs."

"And there are only so many classes at the gym she can take," Aimee agreed. "So she is pushing my art, has a ton of shoots set up—I have 2 music videos after the holidays," Aimee shook her head. "Whatever I can get. When is your family coming?"

"Around the 20th," Derek said. "My niece, Amantha, is coming."

"How old is she?"

"About 6, I think," he said thinking about it making Aimee grinned.

"My niece is nearly 8. A spitfire," she grinned.

"Takes after her aunt, then," Derek grinned as they got out at the next spot.

"So, are you sad to be spending your weekend off driving around the outskirts of rural Virginia with little me?" she asked as she took photos.

He watched her climb up on the top of his car and had to grin. "Well, I'm glad I don't have to worry about the top of my car caving in."

"Hey!" she said indignantly. He lifted her down when she was finished and she walked further off into woods. She found her balance on a pile of rocks for the next series of photos.

"And no, I can't think of any other person to spend my weekend off with."

"But the backwoods of Virginia wasn't your cup of tea," she added. He had thought she forgot the fact she had asked a question, she was so focused on her photos.

"Well, New York, or Miami would be more …cultural."

She laughed. "How can you not enjoy this beautiful scenery?" she asked. "It's is in your own backyard practically."

"My backyard is barely big enough to let my dog out to run around in," Derek joked.

"Have I mentioned I'm a cat person," she smirked grabbing his hand. "But I adore your dog somehow. He reminds me of you."

"Don't they say pets reflect their owners?"

"In that case, you and your dog both enjoy lounging about on that couch of yours, with a slightly overprotective streak whenever the doorbell rings." Derek's laughter rang throughout the woods as they made their way back through to the car. His cell rang and he looked at it slightly surprised he had cell phone service. "Got it," He said hanging up. Aimee raised an eyebrow. "It seems Gideon's replacement has been chosen. And we have a case coming in."

"Goodbye backwoods, then," Aimee said with a dramatic wave as they headed back towards the city. She drummed her fingers on the door of his car. "Hmm… your new partner is interesting."

"Who is it?"

"Someone who is from the BAU," she said thoughtfully. "I just get the feeling that he isn't the new guy, if that makes sense," she tried to explain. "The new guy isn't new."

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if that is a good thing or not," he finally said.

"You'll find out," she pointed out as they reached her house and he dropped her off before heading in.

He called as they were getting ready to go on the plane to Texas for a case. She put together the photos she had taken digitally into her files for her book, and sent them off to Lily to look over, then went to develop the film she had taken that day.

When Derek and the team arrived back she met them at their offices in Quantico. "Front Desk guy is starting to recognize me," Aimee said happily.

"And you still call him front desk guy?" Derek teased.

"I am terrible with names," she sighed. "You try constantly working with 150 people on set. I just call people by titles half the time," she smiled.

"Seriously?" Reid asked.

"No, Percival," Aimee laughed. "So, where's the new old guy? Or should that be old new guy?"

"I think I prefer New Old Guy," a voice said making everyone jump. Aimee turned to see the new old guy. "David Rossi."

"Aimee Adams," she said shaking his hand.

"Derek's girlfriend."

Hearing someone else say it—especially someone who was essentially a stranger—sent a thrill up her spine. "Yes, sir. Welcome back to the BAU," she smiled. She tilted her head to study the man. He watched her study her. She handed him a small gift. "I had to rewrap it after they inspected it downstairs, sorry the bow got messed up," she added. He just looked at her in surprise. "A welcome back, or welcome to the team, or happy out-of-retirement gift, for you," she explained. He unwrapped it to find a nice tie from Saks inside. "Sadly, Front Desk Guy still won't allow me to bring in my wine and cheese platter."

No laugh, she noticed. _Hmm_. "I hear you are a psychic," David finally said. "Do you see the future."

"No, I am more of the P & P variety," she said easily, but her spine stiffened with the beginning of the interrogation.

"P&P?" Rossi asked.

"Well, Pride and Prejudice if you are an Austen fan," she smiled. No response. _Guess not a Jane fan_ she thought, her sense of humor shriveling up as she began to get the suspicion what he was thinking. "Past and Present, Agent Rossi," she said formally. "Futures are extremely difficult to see since things can change. And I don't see ghosts, dead people, apparitions, or things of that nature," she added for clarification. "Nor," she said studying the older man, "do I agree to help those who give my boyfriend a hard time," she said pointedly.

"I have not asked you for anything," Rossi pointed out.

She looked at him. "I think this may be the only time I agree with Mrs Strauss," Aimee said, baffling everyone. "You haven't asked yet, because you still think I'm a quack. Maybe good at reading tarot cards or palms, if I was completely certifiable I would be in a ward and not dating a BAU agent. But you are torn between dismissing what you think of as 'scientifically impossible' and wanting me to help lighten up the darkness of your past," she finished in a whisper since no one else knew he had ulterior motives for rejoining the BAU. "A lovely charm bracelet you have, Agent," she whispered knowingly.

She looped her arm through Derek's, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I shall see all of you later," she promised. "If I can borrow you for a ride?" she reminded him.

"Have fun in New Orleans!" Emily called out cheerfully.

"And if you happen to stumble across a certain, southern…" Reid started but Aimee jabbed him.

"Percival," Aimee cautioned. He realized he about slipped the team was in on JJ and Will's relationship, and quickly kept his mouth shut. "If I find any southern Belles I will send them north to you," she finished with a wink.

Derek waited until the elevator before laughing. "I don't know which was better. Reid's face at you saying you would bring him back some southern belle, or Rossi's face when you criticized him."

"I am not sorry for putting him out," Aimee huffed. "Only sorry if it comes back to bite you in the ass. You are the one who works with him, after all."

"Don't worry about it. I am glad you stood up for yourself; I am just sorry it had to happen with my coworker. It won't again," Derek promised all signs of joking and laughter gone.

She gently touched the side of his face. "I am surprised by Hotch being so accepting of me, of everything," she said. "I can't have you fighting off the whole world."

"And why not?" he challenged.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She was on the plane waiting for take off—enjoying the first class thanks to Brad and Angelina—and called Lily back who had tried calling her earlier. "Lily?"

"Aims," Lily said happy to finally get her. "Are you sure about this?" she asked quickly. "It isn't too late to change your mind."

"What?"

"I mean, I looked into your finances and you are okay without this," Lily said quickly. "I can't believe I agreed to let you do this, great manager, horrible friend," she said talking quickly. "If you change your mind and don't do this, that is perfectly fine, don't worry about any of it."

"I can't change my mind, Lils, I gave my word."

"I can get you out of it without Brad or anyone thinking poorly of you. I'll even get a replacement for them if you change your mind," Lily promised. "In fact, you will come across so wonderful they will send you a thank you card by the time I am done."

"Lils," Aimee started.

"no, Aims, I can't believe I agreed to this," Liliana said. "I mean… can you handle this?" she finally asked.

The plane was taking off in five minutes. "I have to, Liliana," Aimee said. "Not just because I want to do this, but the plane is taking off in 4 minutes."

"Forget your luggage, I"ll have it mailed to you," Liliana promised. "I am sending you off…"

"Lils, listen, I will be fine. Somehow."

"It's going to be Northridge all over again…"

"I'll do my work, and break down after, I promise," Aimee said, fear settling into her belly. "I'll be fine," she repeated.

Liliana wasn't sure if it was for Aimee's benefit, or hers. "Do you want to change your mind?"

She wasn't sure, but it was too late. "I'll call you later," Aimee promised turning her phone off.

* * *

_special thanks **soccerbitch** and **sue1313** for the wonderful reviews!!_

_We meet Carter, Aimee's big brother, in the next chapter :)_


	19. Family Ties

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing. Only oc's and plot twists belong to me. I do not own (or know for that matter) Criminal Minds, Linkin Park, Justin Timberlake, or the Jolie-Pitt foundation...

* * *

**Chapter 19: Family Ties  
**

She got off the plane, thinking she wished she could fly first class everywhere. She grabbed her carry on with most of her equipment and reached the baggage area. She was surprised to see someone was waiting for her. "Aimee Adams?" A voice drawled behind her.

"Yes?" _Why do they always find me in airports?_ she wondered.

"I'm Detective Will LaMontagne," he introduced. "I was asked to escort you back, and around the disaster area."

She shook his hand. "Surely that takes away from your duties," she said as he grabbed her luggage. "I'd hate to take you away from it."

"Not at all, ma'am," he said in his easy drawl. _Okay, I can totally see why JJ is into him_ she thought studying him. Not only did he tower over her—everyone did, she amended—but with that drawl and those looks, her heart would melt, too.

"I believe we have a few things in common," Will said as they got in his patrol car.

"What would those be?"

"Certain FBI ties."

"Ah," Aimee grinned. "You and JJ are adorable together," Aimee said. "I am glad to see she held onto a good catch when she found one."

Will blushed, making Aimee smile. "So, you are taking pictures of the disaster area?"

"Specifically the rebuilding efforts by the Jolie-Pitt foundation," Aimee nodded.

"What for?"

"They will use it for promotional adventures, literature, scrapbooks of progress their buildings have accomplished," Aimee explained. "Most of the photos when I am hired go into advertising and promotion for the foundation or film," she explained.

"You do motion pictures?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Well, did. Not so many now with the strike. It is the same principle, however."

"I am dropping you off at the hotel now. From what I was told, I am bringing you to the area tomorrow. If you aren't too tired from your flight, perhaps you would like some dinner."

"That would be wonderful!" Aimee agreed. "I only know of a few places around here. One pub named Lucky's," she said. "I told Derek to go when he came down. He enjoyed it as well."

Will grinned. "One I take JJ to, as well," he admitted. "Have you been to this one called Gretta's Bayou? Best food in the city."

"Sounds like I will tonight." She dropped her luggage off and showered before dinner. She called to let Lily know she arrived and was still going through with it. "Carter called to see what you were up to," Lily added.

"Did you tell him?" Aimee asked worriedly.

"I said you were on site for a new client," Lily said. "I know how to evade elder brothers."

Aimee laughed. "Your grandmother, though, is another story. Well, considering she already knew you were in Nola not surprising. She is the one who told Carter."

Aimee groaned. "Thanks Grandma," she sighed. "Last thing I need is for him to worry about me too."

"Which is why I am guessing you haven't told Derek any of this," Lily said. Any of this meaning the psychic meltdown that was oncoming.

"Correct. And now I am going to dinner with a nice southern gentleman who is secretly—well, he doesn't know it's secretly—dating one of my FBI friends. I will call you when I … when I can," she decided.

Will picked her up punctually and took her to Gretta's Bayou where the food was as good as he promised. She managed to listen to him talk about JJ, answer questions he had about JJ, all without mentioning the fact JJ didn't actually tell anyone about their relationship.

He was the one to bring it up. "JJ wants to keep the relationship from her team, at least at first," he said. "Which is why I am surprised you know of us."

She grinned. "It is hard to keep secrets from me," she pointed out.

"She said you were a psychic, but I didn't know if I should believe it or not."

"Unfortunately, if you are driving me to the disaster area tomorrow, you will see more than enough to verify it yourself," Aimee predicted.

He showed her some of the local sights after eating and then took her back to her hotel room. He picked her up around 11 the next morning and drove her to where Katrina had hit the hardest.

She sat in the SUV. "Is everything alright?" he asked kindly.

"No," she whispered. She dug in her purse for her Ipod and put it with her disaster kit, slinging it over her shoulder with her equipment as she got out of the car. She didn't get very far before she was pulling it out. "Please leave me," Aimee asked absently, not looking to see if he did or not. With so much death in such a centralized location it was oppressive.

She walked up and down the streets, taking her photographs, pushing out all other voices and images but there were too many to push back. Visions of their final moments mixed in with their pleas and screams. Screams of death, screams of pain, screams of despair. The torment was so real, so painful, she bit her lip to keep from crying.

She didn't understand the coppery taste in her mouth at first, but then forced herself to stop biting.

She hit random songs on her Ipod wanting to drown out the sorrow, wanting to keep the voices out as she took photographs. Her earphones wrapped around the back of her head, she hated earbuds. The music wasn't so much to soothe or comfort, but to block out the noises of the dead.

_water grey__  
through the windows  
__up the stairs  
chilling rain  
like an ocean  
everywhere_

Aimee stopped, her camera limply grasped in her hands. Even looking through the shutter she could still see. Of all the songs to play, out of all 3128 songs, this one played? And that is what she saw in her vision, the last deaths of so many, many people.

"How can I help so many of you!" Aimee challenged. "There is only one of me!"

It didn't stop the onslaught of trauma she experienced; it was almost as if they were saying one person is more than we ever expected.

Aimee broke down, cowering under the onslaught wishing, hoping, and praying they would stop. She couldn't help them all as much as she wanted too, it just wasn't physically possible.

She didn't speak to ghosts but it was as if she was privy to the last wishes, last thoughts, of all the decease. _My Michelle! The grandmother cried. _

_Where's my mother? A little girl cried. _

_Can you help me find my parents?_

_Where is everyone? They haven't come back!_

_Don't leave us!_

"Detective," Aimee said hoarsely, not looking up. If she saw them again she would break, she knew it. If she didn't have to see their disappointment she wouldn't crumble right here, right now. "Be at peace," Aimee whispered. "Please."

She felt arms wrap around her and guide her to the SUV. She didn't say anything as she was placed in the back seat, just curled up on the seat and sobbed. "Sorry, not how I planned my day," she said. "Not the best first impression."

"Will you be alright?"

Aimee didn't answer, and the ride to the station was passed in silence. She managed to compose herself enough to walk, talk, act semi-normal. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Will asked kindly.

She scrawled a name and birthdate on a piece of paper. She couldn't help everyone but she would help one family at least. "Can you find out where he is now?" Will took the paper and gave it to another officer. "I'll be right back." She walked down to the office of MAKE IT RIGHT. She finished her work there, delivering the film and picking up her paycheck. "Instead of a flight to Virginia, please reroute me to Greensburg, Kansas," Aimee told the director. "Any change in price please take out of my fee," Aimee said. She booked a cheap motel for two days in the town neighboring Greensburg. Then she made her way to the bank.

"He was taken to a hospital in Texas during the storm, and is now living with a great Aunt," Will told her when she walked back in.

"Do you have any paper and a large manilla envelope, please?" Aimee asked. She went to a quiet corner where she could work out of the way of everyone.

She spent the next two hours working on getting every detail correct. His strong chin, her aristocratic nose. The two sisters were on either side of the parents. She wasn't sure if she had the porch on the house right, but hoped it was close enough.

She used another piece of paper to write a note. That took more effort than the drawing.

_Dear Michael,_

_I was a friend of your mother's. It grieves me to hear of her passing in the storm and I can only imagine the pain you now possess. She was a strong, beautiful woman and spoke so highly of you. She had such dreams and hopes in you. Her faith in you was only topped by her love for you and your family. I know, even in death, she holds you close to her heart. _

_I am sorry we never met, but I hope to give you something to remember her by, and a little something to help you achieve your own goals in life. She would want you to live and be happy, and know she is still looking after you and loving you from afar. _

_A Friend._

She placed the letter, drawing, and the slip denoting the trust fund—what was left of her fee plus a little extra—into the envelope and scrawled his name on it. "Can you please see this gets to him?"

"Sure," Will said. "I am sorry . . ."

"Don't be," Aimee said. "Blond moment," Aimee said sadly trying to make light of it. "I should have realized something would happen. It was wonderful having you as a tour guide, Detective."

"Will, please," he grinned. "After all, we are both in the same boat."

"Yes, although Derek isn't as stubborn as JJ sometimes," Aimee grinned.

"Do you need a lift to the airport?" She nodded and they talked amiably on the drive to the airport. "If you talk to JJ soon, could you tell her to tell Morgan I had a change in plans? I am going to Kansas for a few days."

"Mon cher, no one goes to Kansas for vacation," Will laughed.

Aimee had to grin. "Definitely not my first choice. Hmm, a day at this spa in Vegas would be so much better, or maybe a show at the Pantages," She thought happily. "I would kill—metaphorically that is—for either of those. No, this isn't vacation," she said as Will handed her her bags. "Thank you for everything," she said hugging Will. After a psychic breakdown she figured they were friendly enough for a hug. "And good luck with JJ," She grinned.

"Next time you come down we will have a little more fun," he promised.

"And fewer ghosts?" she laughed with a wave. She checked in and then tried calling Morgan's house phone to leave a message. She wasn't strong enough to actually talk to him right now, he would hear something in her voice, and she didn't want to talk about it yet. She was barely holding it together. _Will it be enough? Did I at least help Michael? What about all those thousands of others?_ She thought and knew tears were running down her cheek. She hung up before the machine kicked on knowing if she cried while leaving a message that defeated the whole purpose.

She was thankful the flight was short. She stared out the window and couldn't wait to check into the motel room. She wanted a hot shower and a good cry. It was starting to settle on her the events of the day and she needed to cry it out of her system before she lost her mind.

"You can't help everyone, Aims," Her grandmother told her when she was 12. "Seeing both worlds will drive you insane if you are not careful. Yes, there is good, but there is also evil. If you aren't careful you will hurt yourself."

She just didn't know what to do with all of this. The only other time she had felt this sick or hopeless was after Northridge and then 9-11.

"We are here, ma'am," the taxi driver said. She looked startled to see herself in front of the motel. She paid, and numbly checked in. She didn't notice the tacky wallpaper, or even recognize the distinct motel odor as she locked the door and crashed on the bed.

She couldn't fight it any more. The first sob wracked her body and then she couldn't stop. She didn't know how long she cried but the pounding on the door made her fly off the bed. "Aims!"

She rushed to the door and threw it open. A moment later her brother had her wrapped in his arms. "Everything's okay," he whispered kissing her temple as she cried.

"What? How are you here?"

"I was in Topeka on a business meeting," he said as he shut the door and led her to the bed. "Grandma called, said you were going through another Northridge."

Aimee nodded, realizing she had soaked his shirt. "It was horrible," she choked. "So many people, so many voices. So much sorrow and pain!"

"You can't help them all," Carter said kindly, hugging her tightly. He didn't like how cold she felt.

"I know. I tell myself just listening helps them, but that's a lie."

"No, it's not," Carter said trying to rub some heat into her arms. "They were able to vent to someone. Don't you always feel better after venting to me?" he teased.

She almost smiled, he saw she considered it, and knew that was a good sign.

"We can't fix all of their problems, but just giving them an ear, making their voice heard, helps. And your photos will help, remind everyone people had lived and died there." She had stopped crying and they just sat for a moment. "That's why you are here, too, isn't it."

"I decided to go on an environmental kick," Aimee shrugged. "Heaven forbid there's another Northridge, but I would go there too."

"Why did you stop photographing Villas in Italy?" Carter wondered. "That is so much more fun."

"On your next business trip to Italy I will go," she promised.

"Since that isn't going to happen any time soon," he frowned, "unless you see something?" he asked hopefully. "Go shower, it will help you relax. I think I saw a diner or pizza place or something. Kansas," he muttered as she grabbed her bathroom bag, making her laugh.

He had just taken off his tie and jacket, tossing them on the chair in the corner, when he heard Justin's _Sexy Back_ ring and answered it automatically. That was his personal, non-business ringtone and he guessed it would be his mother or daughter. "Hello?"

"Who's this?"

Carter frowned. He didn't recognize the angry male voice. "Who's this?" he demanded.

"Where's Aimee?" the man demanded.

Carter frowned and looked at the phone. He realized it was Aimee's. Since when did they have the same ringtone? He wondered. "Wait," Carter said checking the ID and then grinned. "Is this Derek?" he asked.

"Yeah, who's this?" he asked suspiciously.

"Aims, wash your face, your makeup's ruined," Carter called out. "I'll be back with some food," he promised, and grinned when he heard the angry growl on the other end. "So we have some things to discuss," he told Derek. "I believe you made a visit to my mother. I can tell you I won't be as easy to impress."

It took a moment before he heard Derek say anything. "Is this Carter?" he finally asked.

"Who else would be in my sister's motel room?"

"No one else for long," Derek promised. Carter had to grin, but didn't let on he approved. "Is she okay? I heard it was bad."

"Does the whole freaking team know?" Carter asked. "She isn't some-

"Whoa, hardly," Derek cut in. "JJ talked to Will and told me. Then your grandmother called to tell me she went to _Kansas_."

"I know. The last place I would ever look for Aimee, too," Carter laughed.

"What happened?" Derek politely demanded.

"The same that always happens," Carter said, loosening his sleeves. "If she goes into a highly concentrated disaster area—well, any disaster area, really—it is a psychic overload," he explained. "You try experiencing the traumatic death of thousands of people at once."

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine," Carter said. "I won't leave her until she is."

Aimee came out a long time later in her comfy pajamas and found Carter had food, just as promised. Including enough chocolate for a small army.

Or his only little sister, she thought with a smile. "You didn't have to come out here, but I love you for it," she told him, splitting the food.

"This motel has only 6 channels," he sighed as he flipped through all six channels several times hoping something had miraculously appeared since the last time he came across the channel four seconds ago. "And absolutely nothing is on. And there is no pay-per-view. Or sports center."

"What. A. Male," Aimee rolled her eyes taking a seat next to him on the bed. "Next time I will book a five star hotel."

"You can't afford a five star hotel. Knowing you, instead of making money on this trip, you actually spent money."

She sighed. It was true. She had given all the money, and then some, for Michael's trust fund. "So sue me," she grumbled.

"Sue? More like loan," Carter grinned.

"Where is Amanda?" she asked curious where her niece was.

"With mom and Jack this week," Carter said. "They are watching her so that she wouldn't have to miss school."

"You are both coming for Christmas, right?" Aimee asked. The longer she didn't think about the event the better it got.

"Yup. You do have room for all of us, right?"

"Mom and Jack get the spare room, Amanda can room with me, you get the couch," Aimee grinned.

"After paying for your motel room?" he said indignantly.

She laughed. "Hey, it is only a 3 bedroom place, but the third bedroom is my studio. Feel free to make up a bed in it," she offered.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Then how about Derek?"

"Nope." She sighed. "It breaks my heart, Carter. It just takes some time for it to heal again after all of that."

He kissed the top of her head as he found a station with an old black and white film on. "I know," he whispered as Greer Garson and Laurence Olivier in _Pride and Prejudice_ came on.

She woke the next morning to Carter using the shower. She changed and took out her equipment, glad she had packed extra of everything for this unexpected side trip. "What were you planning on doing today?" He asked coming out.

She was glad to see he had brought his luggage with him on _his_ unexpected side trip to her.

"Photograph Greensburg. I called Lily, and she said the word is that there is going to be several documentaries, and a reality TV show about rebuilding Greensburg Green," she said. "So finding an outlet shouldn't be a problem."

What he already knew without her saying, though, was that a lot of the photos were going into the same disaster album she had. He knew she had several albums in her collection—disasters, people she had managed to save, the ones she couldn't who haunted her.

If he had to guess, it was the third album which was the largest.

"Well, let's go explore Kansas," Carter said holding the door open for her.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She hugged Carter tightly, sad to let him go. "I'll see you all soon," she told herself.

"Hey, you have another knight now," Carter reminded her. "One I think you can trust," he added.

She raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"Brotherly intuition."

She rolled her eyes. "And with that, I am ready to leave," she said sarcastically, but hugged him again anyways. "Love you, Carter," she said sadly.

"Love you, too." Her plane was the first to leave and she found her Grandmother picked her up at the airport. "Derek just left about 20 minutes ago for a case," she said. "And I thought you might not be up to seeing him right now," she added.

Boy did her grandmother understand her. "I just can't explain to him this… this feeling," she said.

"You will know how. You have a lot to tell him about," Cecilia knew.

She saw the knowing look her grandmother gave her and it made her squirm. "You mean more than just this."

"Honey, you haven't explained really anything to that poor boy. Just because he doesn't confide in his past doesn't mean you shouldn't confide in yours."

"Then where do I begin? With the stupid kids who liked to harass and beat me? With the people who haunt my nights and sometimes days? All of the people I can't help? With Nikki?" she demanded angrily, her voice catching on Nikki's name.

"I would say with any of those things," Cecilia said calmly. "And maybe by showing him your trust in him, he will show trust in you in return."

She hoped to live long enough to be the wise woman imparting wisdom to the generation who didn't want it. If her sanity was still in tact.

She dumped her equipment in the studio and went to work. She saw Lily had tried calling and called her back. "They absolutely loved your work, as everyone does. But when they described it as 'intuitive, it was almost as if she was communicating with the ghosts of New Orleans,' I swear I didn't know whether to laugh or cry," Lily said.

"What did you say?" Aimee laughed.

"I said, 'well she's a psychic, of course.'" Liliana and Aimee both laughed over that. "What did you think of the new old guy?"

"From what I have heard from Derek and the rest of the team, it seems like bringing in someone from the black and white days, and introducing him to not just Technicolor but… CGI," Aimee decided. "He seems like an okay person, even with the fact he has his own personal reasons for coming back."

"I am glad you are okay," Lily said

"I am working on being okay. I just can't seem to shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen," Aimee said. "Grandma just went on a trip, Carter is now flying to the convention in Ontario, and the team is gone. I have no idea who the bad feeling applies to, though."

"You'll figure it out," Lily assured her. "And with that, I have to call that reality guy back about these photos," she said looking at what Aimee sent her. "Never thought I would be working with a reality TV show person," she added as she hung up.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Huge surprise next chapter! I am really looking forward to posting it, probably why i posted this chapter so early : ) Don't forget to review, even if it is just to say 'update soon' or 'hi'_

Special thanks to **soccerbitch** (Ah, I hope you like my Carter, too! I just randomly picked the name but fell in love with it and the whole overprotective-big-brother : ), **sue1313** (well, this answers the Northridge question! As for the bad feeling, I had considered the body but decided against it. I think she would normally help Reid BUT... well, things aren't going to get better for Aimee just yet!) andwelcome to **Curious Kat**! (Thank you! I am so glad!)


	20. Break In

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this work. I do not own Criminal Minds, Heroes, or Firefly (or any other movies I may have mentioned)

_I wanted to post this before the series premier tonight, partly because I am terrified they are going to kill Derek off._

Don't forget to review!!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Break In  
**

She couldn't shake the sense of impending dread. Something was going to happen; something bad, and something soon.

She tried to zone out in front of the television but it didn't help. She picked up her sketch book and tried sketching, but it wasn't helping too much, either.

She had decided to go to the kitchen and perhaps try to relax by making something. She stood up the same time the door was kicked in.

"What the hell?" she managed to get out before the cops came in. The next thing she knew she was being cuffed on the ground.

"What is going on?" she demanded. She didn't struggle because when she tried to get them to ease off just a bit, they put more pressure. The handcuffs—real handcuff, not those plastic fisticuffs—were too tight, but nobody but her seemed to care.

"What is going on?" Aimee demanded as they drove to the police station. She had thought the sense of impending doom was about Derek's case in Idaho. Derek—2000 miles away, she thought frustrated.

She didn't struggle, but walked in calmly. She refused to look like a bad episode of cops. "Have a seat," the detective said.

"Not that I have much choice," she quipped. "What is going on? Why have I been hauled in her like part of a busted drug ring or something? And I want my lawyer," she said.

"Where is Natasha Redding?" he asked.

"Who?"

"Natasha Redding," he repeated.

"I don't know. Who is she?"

"The last thing she told her parents was that she was going to meet you soon. That was 2 days ago, where is she?"

She realized the girl disappeared the same day she had arrived back from Kansas. Just great. "I. Don't. Know. I don't even know who she is," she yelled. She took a deep breath because she thought now would be the time she found out she had her own psychotic twin like from Heroes. It seemed to last forever with him demanding answers, and her not having any. "She could have got my name offline. Maybe she has grand ambitions of being a stills photographer. Maybe she liked my art," she huffed.

"She told her parents she knew you personally."

"She's a liar. I. Don't. Know. Her."

"Yet she seemed positive that you were going to meet her. Two days ago. No one has seen her since."

"I find kids, not take them!" Aimee pointed out. "Ask my boyfriend, who is an FBI agent, ask the detective two districts over. Hell, call the FBI in LA, ask for Agent Epps, they know me too," she said angrily. "And my brother knows the best lawyers in every nation. When this is done I'll not only own this station but the whole freakin city."

"Is that a threat?"

"A fact," she said coolly.

She was led into a room; she knew it had to be at least an hour later. "Don't I at least get my phone call?" she called out. She kicked the door in frustration. She looked around her little room. She supposed she should be grateful she didn't have to share with Big Bertha or something.

She tried walking around the room, but had taken ten laps in just a few minutes. Pacing wasn't much better. What did people do when thrown in? She couldn't heckle other prisoners because she was in solitary lockup. She couldn't even look out at the office to see the coming and goings.

She finally sat down, lying to herself that she wasn't defeated. She had no idea what was going on, she had no idea why they thought she was involved, and she had no idea how the girl even knew her.

And she was paranoid. Seeing things had already made her a bit paranoid, but dating an FBI agent made her more paranoid, she realized. Was she acting suspiciously? If she did something or not did something, did that confirm their suspicions she was somehow involved? Could they interpret angry and confused as guilty?

She just sat and sat. According to her watch it had been 20 hours since the B&E. She had spent 15 of them in this freakishly white room. She wanted desperately to add some color to it just to keep her sanity. She would probably break down and cry if they gave her a crayon.

She heard the door open and was led back to the interrogation room which went just as it had before. She didn't know what they hoped—she would miraculously remember that yes, I did abduct a girl but totally forgot. It was on my list of things to do yesterday.

"Let me ask you a question—it sounds like _she_ is stalking _me_," Aimee huffed after the cop went on another tirade of questions. "I have never heard of her before. Do you even have any evidence? _Proof_?" she demanded angrily.

A notebook was tossed down on the table and she paled. It was her notebook—her sketchpad of the victims in her dreams. "Those don't look like happy people, Ms Adams," he drawled. "Is this what you do? You like to see them tortured for your art?"

"Do I look like I can torture people?" she asked. "I'm 5 foot 4! I don't even do horror films if I can help it."

"That is just one of several notebooks we have found in your apartment. Who do you like best, because you have a lot of variety—old, young, women, men, white, black, brown. You don't seem to be particular."

"_They_ generally find me, if I was particular, I'd keep the psychic door shut on everyone," she said curtly.

"For a psychic, you seemed to be waiting for us when they kicked your door down," the detective pointed out. "You would think you would have at least tried to hide, or something."

She bit her lip which caused it to bleed again, reopening the wound from when she was cuffed. Her anger reached a boiling point. "I never see anything about myself. Some sort of cosmic rule," she said evenly keeping eye contact. "Have you reached any of my FBI friends yet? Either here or in LA, police generally ask for my help," she said angrily.

"We talked with an FBI consultant who worked on the same case you had, and got a lecture on the improbability of someone genuinely being able to have psychic abilities."

_Great, of the brother to get, they get a hold of Charlie Epps,_ she sighed. "What more do you want me to say? You have no evidence, I want my damn lawyer," she demanded.

She finally got a phone call and wasn't sure who to call. Derek was in Idaho, even Garcia had gone with them on this one. Her brother was in Toronto, and her grandmother had gone out of town with her girlfriends. Lily was even farther than Derek, back in LA.

She ended up calling her Grandmother's cell. "I'm on my way back, honey," she said. "I knew last night something was wrong. What happened?"

"They freaking broke into my apartment, cuffed me like I was some crack-whore on _Cops_, and have me in solitary confinement. I don't even have a clue what is going on!" Aimee said. Her lip was sore from when she bit it yesterday while being cuffed. Her wrists were sore from the damn handcuffs. She wanted to shower and change her clothes because she smelled. "Grams," she said trying to keep her voice steady but couldn't keep out the slight tremor. "I don't know, I just don't know!" she said tragically. "And… and the only person they called was the one person who absolutely doesn't believe in psychics!" she said near hysteria. "And it's all white," she added before they took the phone from her.

She was led back to the white room. It had been over 48 hours now. They couldn't hold her for much longer without charging her, which was ridiculous. They didn't have anything substantial from what she could tell.

She began to worry about what would happen if this got out. And it would get out, things like this always did. She could kiss her career goodbye. She wasn't a troubled Hollywood starlet but an expendable photographer. And it wasn't rowdy partying that went too far, but a missing 12 year old girl. Even Hollywood would frown on it even though she wasn't involved.

Unless they made a movie of it: sad psychic, far from home, abused by local police over missing girl.

She wanted it to have a happy ending, but if she was missing for 2 days before they took Aimee, which was over 48 hours ago, things didn't look good for this Natasha.

She closed her eyes, curling herself in the corner. Images, the same images she had seen for nearly 8 days, swarmed before her—the ward in New Orleans, the destruction of the tornados. Water and wind and screams and tears.

_Why won't you give me something I can work with! _ She demanded this perverse sense.

Water, wind, water, wind, darkness, always darkness. Such a contrast to the white, white room. Open her eyes to the brilliant white light, close her eyes to the death and destruction.

She was beginning to sympathize with River Tam from Firefly.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"My granddaughter has been in there for over 48 hours!" Ceclilia yelled. "You haven't charged her, you have nothing to charge her with. So her name was dropped! If this girl had mentioned the mayor or the principle of the school the day before she went missing would you have dragged them in here?"

"We have another 18 hours before we have to charge her," the detective said.

"Like hell you do," Cecilia said. "That is 18 hours wasted on finding that missing girl. If you have anything then charge her now, otherwise I am taking her home with me. Now."

She argued with them for nearly an hour and then pulled out her cell phone. It picked up on the third ring. "Derek, Aimee is in trouble." She glared at the cops and figured a better woman would feel sorry for them.

They had opened one hell of a can of worms.

* * *

_Huge thanks to **Soccer Bitch** (Ah, thanks! I never planned on bringing Carter into it, but I am so glad I did!) and **Sue1313 **(Your welcome! We will find out about Nikki eventually : )  
_


	21. Psychic tag team

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, I am not Ghandi, I do not own Cast Away, and I do not profit from this writing ; )

_don't forget to review!!_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Psychic tag team**

She heard them bring in more food. "So you're the defiant one," the woman said, not understanding.

"It's called protest. You can't make me eat," Aimee pointed out. "Plus, the tax dollars certainly aren't going to the cafeteria. It worked for Ghandi. Cesear Chavez, too," she added.

"Your choice," the woman shrugged. "You ain't no Ghandi, though."

Aimee laughed at the way the woman's twang pronounced Ghandi. It was the most entertainment she had in… she wasn't sure how long she had been in there.

"Don't I get my own Spaulding?" she asked as the door was shut. "Wait, isn't football bigger than basketball round this parts? I'll take a football, I'm not picky," she called out. She wondered if they had even seen Cast Away. She was beginning to think her movie references were lost on her audience.

Silence, as usual. She had no doubt they were watching her if they chose to. "Just because you see fit to torture me doesn't me you have to kill the environment," she huffed. "I hope these are those curly lightbulbs. Must be hell on your electric bill," she said.

She was beyond trying to pass the time. She didn't even know how much time _had_ passed. Well, over two days, she knew. She started reciting some of her favorite songs in Italian, then switched to French, then tried translating both songs into Spanish. She was long overdue for a trip to Spain.

Grant it, the way she was going she would be lucky to get a calendar that had pictures of Spain on it in her cell.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"So you are telling me that she has been in there for nearly 60 hours," Derek said dangerously talking to the lead detective.

He escorted the cop out to Aimee's cell, thinking that him intimidating that punk was the least of this precincts problems, and left Hotch and Rossi to handle them. When the door was finally open it took him a minute to adjust to what he was seeing. Aimee had always had such a presence, and to see her so belittled and lost made him want to haul it back to those pricks and make them pay.

Aimee heard the door open again. She was sitting and thinking in the corner, her knees drawn up to her chest, and she was resting her head on the tops of her knees. She refused to look at the cops; it was the only act of defiance she really had. She wanted to go home. She wanted to sleep, to eat, to shower. Her blonde hair was brassy and oily. She knew she looked horrible, felt even worse. And she could smell that she needed to shower.

She just wanted out of the tiny white room more than anything in the world. The white room she could only escape from by closing her eyes to psychically see doom and gloom.

She felt, rather than heard, someone come in, and she stiffened at first when they ran a hand through her hair. "Aims, baby," his voice said comfortingly. She just turned towards Derek and clung to him. "You came. Please, get me out of here," she said. "I don't know her, I really don't. I have never seen her, not even psychically! I don't know, I don't know," she rambled and he picked her up.

"I'm taking you home," he said softly.

"I've tried, but everything is so frazzled, I can't see. I smell," she said as if afraid he couldn't stand to be near her.

"You're perfect," he assured her.

She shook her head and tried to wipe away the tears and run a finger through her hair. "Aims, you don't have to worry about what you look like."

"If my grandmother sees me like this," she started. "I don't want _them_ to see me like this," she whispered. They had already taken so much from her, and she refused to give them this.

Derek understood and gave her time. He put his arm around her as he led her back out ,and she stiffened seeing the whole team. Her grandmother, still arguing with one of the cops, rushed over. "Please mom doesn't know," she said.

"Of course not," Cecilia said.

"Carter?" her grandmother didn't say anything. "Don't tell me he is cutting his trip to Toronto! I'm fine! I already made him miss his trip in Kansas," she said babbling.

"I convinced him to be on standby," Cecilia said. "But he was ready to board the next plane here. He is already talking to some of his lawyer friends that are nearby."

"I just want to go home," Aimee sighed tiredly. Being locked in a white box for nearly 3 days was exhausting. She turned to the detective as Derek led her out. "If you had asked, I would have helped find her." Derek opened the door to the SUV and got in beside her and she rested her head against his shoulder as Rossi drove to her house.

She saw they had at least shut the door afterwards. She didn't want to see, she knew they had to already have gone through her house.

She walked in anyways. Things were strewn about. She was always eclectic, she and Lily laughed and agreed over that sticker that had the fifties housewife that said "A clean home is a sign of a wasted life" but _this_ was not her type of mess.

She stormed into her studio and saw they had picked the lock on her desk. She made a noise—somewhere between frustration and despair—seeing all of her notebooks were gone. She knew they took one, but seeing the damage caused something inside to frizzle and break.

"We got what they took," Reid said and she turned to see the whole team was there. She took the notebook from him in relief and resignation. Having or not having the notebook didn't affect whether or not she saw things, but it was part of her routine in dealing with it all.

"Well damn it all," she said throwing the notebook angrily back into the desk. She couldn't lock it because they had broken the lock. She stormed upstairs not wanting to see what else they had done. Her anger got her to the bathroom and she managed to scrub her hair and change into comfy clothes. She fell, exhausted, onto her bed. Derek sat on the side of her bed and she laid her head on his lap.

"I don't understand any of this," she said, her voice laced with confusion and exhaustion. "I haven't even seen her psychically."

He looked at her wrists that were lightly bruised from wearing the handcuffs for so long. "When I went home, the time before we met," Derek said slowly and she looked up at him. "I was arrested for suspected murder. Of a teenage boy."

"That is absurd. You would never hurt a child," Aimee said.

"The Detective had it out for me," Derek said and brushed his fingers through her wet hair. "It turned out it was my old pee wee coach. The boy had found out that his friend, also being coached by him … that he was being abused by him. Like I was," he admitted finally.

She reached for his hand that was lightly on the side of her face. "Derek," she said and made him look at her. "It doesn't change how I see you," she promised. She lightly brushed her fingers along his face. "You are still a knight to me. A hero. One who just overcame even more obstacles than I imagined."

"Why are you telling me now?" she finally asked.

"Because I know what it's like to be locked up, confused, wanting answers," he said. "My team got me through it; we'll find this girl and who took her."

"My career …"

"It's fine," he said kissing her forehead. "It will all be fine." He tucked her into bed and she was touched by how gentle he was being. She was even more touched he trusted her enough to confide his past to her. She knew, had seen, that he had a difficult childhood, and that he didn't trust easy. The fact he trusted her enough with his past made her heart burst.

He walked downstairs where he found the team. JJ, Emily, and Garcia were helping Cecilia put things back in order as best they could. "It doesn't have the same flair, but it's at least in order," Emily said.

"She isn't going to be happy, though," Reid said. "Carter called Cecilia and is on his way to Virginia."

"We need to find this girl," Rossi said. "Her continued absence will only continue to taint Aimee's reputation."

"This is what we have from the detectives," Hotch began. "Natasha Redding, age 12. Her family is wealthy, and lives in the nicer part of Charleston. Four days ago she was dropped off at school. Her mother was late picking her up because of car trouble. The parents say that for some time the girl had been talking about Aimee, and recently right before she became missing she told her parents that she was going to meet with Aimee."

"The parents and detectives assumed this meant Aimee had some prior contact with Natasha and that she was the one to abduct her?" Emily asked. If they didn't' know Aimee personally she could see why everyone would be suspicious, but since she knew Aimee the whole thing was absurd.

Suddenly Aimee screamed and Derek was taking the stairs two at a time. Aimee had jumped about a foot in bed and was scrambling out of her sheets as he came in, the more she tried to get out of the sheets the more tangled they became. "She's alive," she said breathlessly. "Oh boy, she's alive."

The fact she wasn't reassured by it was a scary sight. "But?"

"But she certainly wishes she wasn't."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Someone has her," Aimee told everyone. "I didn't see who. But he is torturing her. I just saw her in so much pain. Too much for one so young," she said sadly.

"How did you see her, but not the unsub?" Rossi asked. It was constantly frustrating to be the rookie when he had helped to build the department. Working with a psychic was just another aspect that made him feel like a newbie, and Aimee was beginning to make him feel way out of his league.

"Natasha is a psychic," Aimee said and everyone just stared at her. "Will people stop staring at me!" she huffed. "Not a strong one, she is outgrowing it, but she reached out to me. Or I reached out to her, I'm not sure," she said tiredly.

"Don't people say children are more prone to psychic tendencies?" Emily asked.

"But you get educated out of it," Aimee said. "Which is how I know she isn't very strong. Probably just really good intuition. But she is suffering right now."

"Could you see anything else?" Reid asked.

Aimee shook her head. "How did you only see her, though?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know. I normally experience the scene. Like a fly on the wall kind of thing," she lied. She did see things that way occasionally, but not normally. "But this time I was only focused on her."

"Can you do it again?" Garcia asked curiously.

Hotch gave her a look. He was more open to the idea of Aimee as a psychic, but he still wasn't comfortable with using a psychic as a tool. "Rossi and I will head to the station. We are taking over this case. Once they continued to hold anyone with any level of FBI clearance without notifying us they overstepped their bounds." Aimee looked at him in shock and gave Derek a questioning look. "JJ, Emily, I want you to go to the parents house with Reid."

"Can you contact her again?" he asked Aimee.

He made her sound like an alien, and she felt like ET phoning home. "I would do better with something or someplace of hers. Everything here is mine."

"Until we get you to her house, this is all you have to work with," Hotch pointed out as he and Rossi walked to the SUV.

She pressed her temples. She didn't _want_ to use her house. It was her safe haven. Too much had happened the last week. She had just gotten through New Orleans and Greensburg to be thrown into jail for 3 days, and then trying to reach out to a psychically tortured young girl.

She so needed a vacation once this was over. "My studio … no," she said. She sat on her couch trying to think.

"Can you reach her again?" Emily asked.

"I have to try," she sighed. "But without anything of hers …" She decided she needed darkness. The girl had darkness; light was too distracting. She was surrounded by light in the cell, perhaps that's why she couldn't find her at first. She decided if it was going to be anything like when she first started working with the team, bathroom access would be a good thing.

She went to the lower level bathroom. "You okay?" Derek asked quickly.

"Terrified. You know when you are kids, and you do bloody mary to freak yourself out? This is going to be so much creepier," she predicted, shutting herself in her bathroom without turning the light on. She sat against the wall taking a deep breath. She wasn't eager but she couldn't let the girl go through that alone.

_In, out, in, out. That's the key_ she told herself as she breathed in steadily. _In, out… _

It was like being slammed by a giant wet sponge. _"The voices aren't helpful, you need to be cleansed of them."_

"_I don't have voices!" Natasha cried out terrified. _

"_They are making you lie right now."_

"_No!" Natasha yelled. "Please, I don't need help. Please I just want to go home."_

"_Not until you are cleansed," the man said, and Natasha screamed again as he continued his work._

Those young, frightened eyes were the last thing she saw. She leaned over to the toilet glad she didn't have to go far. She couldn't stop the gag reflex. No matter how much she saw or experienced.

She rinsed out her mouth and quickly brushed her teeth before stepping out. "He thinks he is curing her," Aimee said.

"Curing her of her psychic-ness?" Derek asked. "Mission based then. Garcia, see if you can see of any other children or young adults who have gone missing in the last 6 months. If she isn't his first we need to find them."

"We don't exactly advertise ourselves, no secret handshakes or I AM A PSYCHIC pins. How did he know?" Aimee wondered.

"Something else to question."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Special thanks to **Soccer Bitch** (I was hoping someone would like the firefly reference! And we now have several angry men, lol) and **Sue1313 **(I just assumed they had a warrant and everything else to make it legit, and they are now waiting the 72 hours until they have to charge or release her)_


	22. Rescue and Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and I do not profit from this writing ; )

_RECAP: after returning from the emotionally and psychically draining experience of New Orleans and Greensburg, Aimee was thrown into a case of a missing girl when the police came to arrest her._

* * *

**Chapter 22: Rescue and Confessions**

"The parents seem appalled that the person they believe abducted their daughter, is now working the case," JJ said through the phone.

"They will have to adjust," Derek said.

"And no one seems to wonder if I am appalled or not?" Aimee muttered.

"No one at the school has noticed anything unusual," Hotch cut in. "Derek, you and Aimee head to the Redding's house. If you need access to it, now is the time. No ransom demands or any communication have come in."

"And I still have nothing similar in the last 12 months," Garcia announced.

"Great," Aimee muttered as Derek drove the SUV to the victim's house. "No idea, now using me as a psychic to find the unsub."

"I thought you wanted to prove to Hotch, Rossi, and now the Charleston police, what you can do?"

"I don't want to be the only means of finding this poor girl," Aimee said. "If I fail, then it's all on me—the police will call me a quack, or worse, and say it was all a cover up for this."

"They are already on our bad side," Derek pointed out. "Saying this is a cover up is saying the FBI is involved in the cover up."

"Yeah, what was it Hotch said about me being on clearance?" she asked.

"Just that if someone runs you through the system you come up as having a low level clearance with us. Basically, your flagged. Anything—like arresting you—should be reported to us."

"Hmph. I always said I would never work for the government. I was always terrified the CIA would be knocking down my door. Never imagined it would be the lowly Charleston PD," she drawled.

He smiled at her attempt to find humor in the horrible situation. They pulled in front of the Redding house. It was a beautiful two story house with a perfectly manicured lawn.

Derek opened her door and walked with her up to the door. She thought they were both anticipating irate parents to pop out from behind the shrubbery at any moment. He was ready to protect her, she was ready to slap them.

JJ was the one at the door. "They are waiting in the kitchen," she said. "They refuse to leave with you in the house, but they agreed not to bother you."

"They don't have much of a choice," Derek said dangerously. He could sympathize until they got in Aimee's face.

"Down boy," Aimee said walking inside. She paused for a moment; she knew the parents could see her through the doorway.

"She has a younger sister," Aimee said, her eyes closed. She turned on her heel and she walked down the hall and up the stairs to the second floor.

The younger girl rushed out despite her parents protests after Aimee. "Did you take my sister?" the eight year old demanded.

Aimee looked down at the girl with her mop of curly brown hair and angry black eyes. She stooped down to her level. "No, I didn't. Your sister was special, though, wasn't she?" The girl looked at her like she didn't believe her. "She would know things before they happened, and she liked to talk with the trees when you would go outside," Aimee said knowingly.

The girl nodded and she saw that she was willing to talk to Aimee now. "She liked being outside, said nature was wonderful."

"And it is," Aimee said. "Now I am going to try to find her for you. She wants to come back to you."

"You better get her back," the girl said. With that demand, Aimee walked into Natasha's room as Derek stooped to talk with her sister.

She looked at the room; books lined the shelves on the wall, another shelf held ribbons for 4-H.

She saw the planter boxes in the window and walked over to them. Mostly herbs, but some other plants were strewn about the room.

For a 12 year old she was very eco-friendly.

She walked over to the desk and saw she had journals. She didn't read anything, but saw that the girl liked to write. It was probably her outlet for her gift, like painting was for Aimee.

She clutched one of the journals, the newest judging by the fact it was only half full. She sat there and just ran her fingers lightly over it.

"Where are you, Natasha," Aimee whispered.

"_Please," Natasha begged, crying. "My mother says it is going away. I don't hear voices!"_

"_Your mother doesn't want you to have voices either. She is happy they are going away, isn't she?" the voice said with an air of authority Natasha couldn't question._

"_She loves me," Natasha declared._

"_She will love you better once I heal you, once you are pure again."_

"_I am healed," Natasha said. "Please, no more," she cried._

Aimee decided she had to try something different and had to see more than just Natasha. She had to try to see from Natasha's viewpoint if possible. The last thing she saw before he began more of his 'work' was a shot of his face behind the cloak.

She fell out of Natasha's chair as she snapped up so quickly. She scrambled around quickly to try to find something to draw with while the image was still fresh in her head. _Natasha, if you can reach out to me, know I am trying _she thought.

She found a blank piece of paper and took some of her pencils as she began to sketch. She wanted to get every detail she possible could from the cut of his jaw to his slightly tweaked nose and that look in his eye.

Derek knelt in front of her. "That him?" She nodded and handed it to him, Emily in the doorway.

The three of them walked out to the kitchen where she finally confronted the parents. "I want to say I am truly sorry about your daughter," she said sincerely. While it was horrible the time she spent in that awful, white place she couldn't imagine the torment they were in.

"Do you know this man?" Emily asked as Derek showed them the sketch. The parents shook their heads but the sister spoke up.

"He is a counselor at the school." The parents looked at their youngest daughter as if she had sprouted the secret of life—hopeful at what she said, but also cautious.

"You are sure sweetheart?" Derek asked the girl.

She nodded. "I never talked to him, but I saw him when I was taking the attendance in for Mrs. Fairbanks," she said. "I take the attendance every Monday and I see him in the office talking with the secretary Mr. Dermit."

"Thank you honey," Derek said tweaking a curl, making her grin.

"Is she still alive? The police said that because it has been so long, and that he never contacted us, that we should prepare ourselves …" the father choked up.

"This unsub is driven by a mission to fix your daughter," Reid said trying to explain. "Working in the school, he most likely overheard a conversation your daughter had with a friend or other official about some of her tendencies. In his mind he construed it as some form of possession or something that needed to be expelled. So long as he thinks he can help her, he will not kill her."

Torture was something completely different, Aimee thought sadly.

"Has Natasha always been gifted?" Aimee asked.

"She hasn't talked about it so much lately. We thought she was growing out of it. She knows little things, like when the phone will ring before it happens, or that someone is lying to her. She especially likes to walk outside; she says she talks with the trees."

She knew all the FBI people were skeptical over that tidbit. "She most likely is growing out of it. Educated out of it, actually," Aimee said. "Children loose any added sense they have. A lot of children enjoy communing with nature at different levels. It tends to go away as we get older and convince ourselves we are just crazy or different." Unfortunately hers didn't let her forget. It crept up on her when she least expected it.

"We never made her feel bad about it," Her mother said defensively.

"She knows that. The important thing is when you get her back to make sure she still knows that," Aimee said as Derek got off the phone with Hotch and Rossi about what they found out. Garcia was pulling up files on the counselor as they talked and sent his information.

Everyone piled into the SUVS to go to the unsubs house. Aimee stayed in the SUV with the bulletproof vest Derek gave her. She watched as they slipped around the house trying to find a way in, or if there was any sign of Natasha's abduction.

She felt like she was in one of the movies she always worked on as she listened on the earpiece what everyone was saying. One of the police detectives found Natasha's jacket and before she knew it they were bursting into the house. "She is in the basement," Reid said as he and Derek made their way down.

She listened as Derek ordered him to stand down. She wasn't good at remote viewing but she tried to see inside to see how Natasha was doing. She imagined she saw Reid unstrapping the scared and frightened girl.

She had been locked up for a week.

She knew that that image would be one Derek would never get rid off. The cases involving children were always more difficult for him, and now she knew why.

The police came out with the guy cuffed and she wasn't sorry to see _him_ getting the same rough treatment. Derek came out carrying the girl with Emily nearby.

Aimee jumped out of the SUV and rushed up. "I saw you," Natasha said softly.

"I saw you too," Aimee smiled. She brushed back the girls hair as Derek set her in the back of the SUV. Aimee took a seat next to her. "Your plants missed you," she said thinking plants were a safe topic.

The girl burst into tears. "It is all a lie."

Aimee raised the girls face gently to look at her. "He was a sick, self righteous man, Natasha," she said. "You know what you do is the truth; how else would you have seen me? You even said that you would see me soon, and here I am."

She teared up, and Aimee held her as she cried. "He … he said that … my parents really thought I was a freak," Natasha cried. "What I do isn't natural."

"That doesn't mean it's wrong," Aimee said soothingly. She met Derek's eye in the rearview mirror.

They pulled up in the Redding's house and her parents were rushing out. "See, they are so happy to have you back."

She leaned against the SUV as the family was reunited. Natasha turned back to Aimee. "What if it goes away?"

"You will adjust to whatever happens," Aimee predicted.

"Can …" Natasha looked shy. "Can I ask you questions about it later?" she asked hopefully.

Aimee looked at her parents. "That isn't up to me, hon. But you are a strong girl, you have a supportive family, you will be fine," she assured her before she and Derek left.

"I need to go home," Aimee said exhausted. In the last few weeks she had been to New Orleans, Greensburg, thrown in solitude, and then this. She needed a break before she suffered a major psychic breakdown.

"You trusted me to tell me your past," Aimee spoke up as they drove. "Thank you."

He looked over at her; she gave new meaning to 110 percent. "You slipped beyond my defenses, Aims."

She gave him a soft smile. It was nearly a declaration of love and she soaked it up. "You are the only other person outside the inner circle who calls me Aims," she said.

"Who is this inner circle?"

"The Circle of Trust," she smiled. She probably made too many movie references but hey, it was her job. "My brother, mother, step-father, and grandmother, mainly. Lily also knows and calls me Aims, too. No one else, really."

She bit her lip, regretting it since it was the same spot from when she got hurt with the cops. "Since we are sharing, I have to confess: I am so confused. Most times, … people think being a psychic is a joke, a fraud. Good for party tricks, but that's it. If they do see me do more, it freaks them out. So my dating life has been crappy."

"You're doing fine with me," he assured her with a grin.

"I just don't get it, though, Derek. You have seen me, actually seen me in the middle of psychic stuff, and you are still here," she said. "Normally if a guy finds out, it is more than just parlor tricks he is three cities over."

"You don't scare me, if that's what you think."

"You haven't seen the bad things," she said thinking about some of her worse psychic spells. "And I haven't disappointed you, either."

"How could you disappoint me?"

"By not seeing something I should have," she said. She sighed as they pulled up in front of her house and Derek opened her door. "You have seen me use my gift, but you haven't seen my gift use me," she tried to explain.

"I want to know, Aims. It's new for both of us." She walked inside her house and he followed after her as she walked into her studio. She began to rearrange everything back to the way she enjoyed it when working.

"My childhood was different…" she said. He confided his childhood, so would she. "My brother and mother were always supportive, Cecilia too when we were together. My father left when I was 7 not able to handle it. We moved around a lot. My mother worked for a software company at first, she has only been teaching for the last …10 years," she said thoughtfully. "As a child, I had absolutely no control over it," she began. She didn't have control over it now, either, if she thought about it.

"So it was you and your mom and Carter," Morgan said picking up the story.

She nodded. "For a long time. Cecilia lived nearby and helped me so much, just helped me keep my sanity," she said. "I was so young, seeing so much, not understanding most of it."

He couldn't understand how terrifying that would be for a child. Or a mother who couldn't help her child.

"I have gone to a dozen different schools growing up because kids found out. I wasn't good at hiding it for a long time…" she trailed off. "Carter was forever getting into trouble for fights because of me. He hated that he couldn't be there all the time," she explained. "And he couldn't, logistically, be with me all the time."

"What happened when he wasn't?" Morgan asked, already knowing the answer.

She didn't say anything at first. "There was always teasing, ridicule. Kids can be so cruel," she said. "The worse was when I was waiting for Carter after school. I was in fifth grade. Carter had a detention for fighting off some other punks and I was waiting for him so we could go home. A gang of sixth grade boys thought it would be funny to see if they could surprise me—and since I never see anything for myself they could. They wanted to see if crazy people bled differently than normal people," she said shivering.

Too much. It was all too much, she thought. For the last 2 weeks she had not had a single day, a single _minute_ of peace. She was going to crash—physically, emotionally, mentally, psychically. She pressed her hands to her temples and tried to take a few deep breaths.

"You okay?" Derek asked coming up behind her.

She shook her head. "I am exhausted," she whispered.

"Come on," he said leading her upstairs. He had never seen her so exhausted. He knew it was only her pride keeping her walking on her own.

He watched her get into bed when a knock on the door caught his attention. He slipped down quietly and found Cecilia on the doorstep. She came in and headed straight for the stairs. "Is she alright?" she asked Derek.

"She is sleeping," he said. She walked up to check herself.

As if sensing her, Aimee opened her eyes when Cecilia walked in. "Hello love," Cecilia said taking a seat on the bed.

She just let Aimee cry knowing it would do some good to her soul. "You will be happy to know Carter is not coming out. I browbeated him into agreeing to finish his business trip," Cecilia said quietly. She knew that if Aimee thought she made Carter miss _two_ business trips she wouldn't forgive herself.

Aimee sniffled and nodded. "Good. He'll see me again soon enough with Christmas coming."

"You did good, Aims," Cecilia said proudly. "You found the girl, you held yourself together so wonderfully after everything," she said.

"Everything is just… black," she finally decided. "I am just so tired," she sighed. "To the very pit of my soul," she whispered.

"Sleep," Cecilia said kissing Aimee who nodded, drifting off to a sleep so deep Cecilia hoped it would block off any more images. The last thing Aimee could handle at the moment was more images.

She headed back downstairs and found Derek still in the living room. "Will she be okay?" he asked worriedly. Now that he wasn't in front of Aimee he didn't have to maintain his brave front.

"She will be fine eventually," Cecilia said. "She wasn't her best—psychically, or emotionally—when this happened. It takes her some time to recover from major things like natural disasters and she never really had time."

"I thought Carter…"

"Carter knows how to help Aimee," Cecilia said quickly. "It still takes a few days of recuperation to fully mend. She spent a week and a half in disaster areas before this."

"What can I do?" he asked frustrated.

"She needs time and space and…good memories," Cecilia tried to explain. "Mainly time." She looked at Derek and he had come to recognize that look as one when psychics were up to their thing. "Trust is a wonderful thing, it is a _strengthening_ thing," she finally said knowingly.

He wasn't really surprised she knew Derek had confided in Aimee. "What has she explained to you?" Cecilia asked making coffee for Derek and tea for herself.

"Her childhood," Derek said adding sugar.

"Ah, a trying time for everyone," Cecilia said. "I have a feeling your mother will have interesting stories to share," she grinned.

Derek laughed. Only Cecilia could make him laugh when he was worried to death over Aimee and everything that had just happened. "Don't get her started, I beg you," he grinned.

"She is learning to trust you Derek," Cecilia smiled. "Something I hoped she would do, find a good man to trust. She doesn't trust easily, not with herself." She knew that he still didn't understand everything, and he didn't know about Nikki. But that was for Aimee to tell in her own time.

He looked at her over his coffee. "That is something we have in common," he said.

She nodded. "I see something is coming, not immediately, but something is coming that is going to test the two of you." She didn't see the future, she wasn't even as gifted as her granddaughter at seeing the past and present. But she had _feelings_ and this one was frightening her. She knew something, something even worse than what they had just gone through, was approaching them.

And she wasn't sure Aimee would survive that one.

"What do you sense?" Derek asked, picking up on her worry.

"I don't know, it is just a black feeling that something bad that tests your relationship beyond anything you can imagine is going to happen. Before that happens, Derek," she said not breaking eye contact, "ask her about Nikki. I shouldn't say anything, and she will be upset with me when she find out I said anything, but I think it is crucial to not just the two of you, but this feeling, that you understand Nikki."

"Who was Nikki?"

Cecilia shook her head. "Aims will tell you when she is ready." She hoped. "Now if you will excuse me, I believe my granddaughter is in capable hands. I am going to go visit Mrs. Gubler and have a nice chat with her and Reid," she said placing her cup in the dishwasher. She kissed Derek's cheek as she left. "You take good care of my Aims," she ordered with a smile.

"How?"

"Be yourself. She is going to need your strength the next few days. My suggestion? Get her away for a day or so," Cecilia said grabbing her jacket and walking outside.

* * *

_Special thanks to **SoccerBitch** (Firefly is awesome! And I think Derek and Aimee's baggage is helpful, oddly enough, so far), **Sue1313** (I am so glad you liked the fact he confided. It seemed like an opportune time, since she was in a similar situation) and welcome to **Calalily** (Thank you for reviewing! I love hearing from new reviewers! And I do feel bad for Natasha, we might see her again later just to check in on her)._


	23. A New York Minute

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and I do not profit from this writing ; )

* * *

**Chapter 23: A New York Minute**

"_You seem to travel a lot," the detective accused._

"_It's for work," Aimee pointed out._

"_Not now. You, like everyone else in Hollywood, are unemployed with the strike, so this was for pleasure?"_

_She heard the accusation in that. "I went to Kansas. I would hardly call that a pleasure trip."_

A buzzing noise, much like the kind in her head, woke her from the memory. It took a moment to realize _I'm bringing Sexy Back_ was playing; she certainly didn't feel sexy at the moment. She reached for her cell phone. "Lily? Isn't it early for you?"

"More like late for you, Aims." Aimee rolled over to see that it was, indeed, late.

"Wow, I slept for 14 hours," Aimee yawned.

"I can't blame you. I have half a mind to call and give that police station hell. I only stopped because your grandma reassured me she already has, and I have seen your grandmother give someone hell," Lily laughed.

Aimee belted her robe and slipped her slippers on. "I hope she left me something to eat because I am starved, and I don't really feel like having to mess with cooking."

"Cecilia never misses a beat. So, in my Salsa class, there is this hot guy. He's there with his girlfriend, but it's nice to have someone to look at."

"I thought you were going to ask out David—was it Daniel?" Aimee asked confused trying to remember the man's name.

"Donald. He went off to Canada when a position in a film business opened up. Can't blame him at the moment. Besides, he was a little… clingy," Liliana decided.

"It wouldn't have worked out," Aimee decided walking into her front room. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a knock sounded on the door. She crept up to it. "I feel like I am hiding," she whispered into the phone.

"You did nothing wrong," Liliana whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Aimee asked as she peaked into the peak hole. She jumped back quickly. "It's cops!"

There was a pause for an entire two seconds before Lily's angry cry could be heard. "The same freaking ones?! I am going to come straight there and give them some angry-Latina-crazy-woman stunt they have not seen the likes of," she yelled.

"Miss Adams?" a voice asked politely. She heard steps behind her and jumped, squeaking a bit in the process. "What's going on?" Lily demanded.

"What's going on?" Derek asked walking in, followed by Emily and half the team.

"That's what I want to know," Lily said over the phone. "That was Derek, right? He has a lovely voice."

"Everything's fine, Lily, I'll call you back," Aimee said flipping the phone shut. She reached for the door wishing she was in more than her pajamas of Scottie dogs and robe. "Hello?"

"Miss Adams," the sheriff said taking off his hat.

"I'm afraid to say that that's me," Aimee said darkly.

"I understand ma'am. I'm…"

"With the department, I can see," Aimee said dryly.

"What is going on?" Derek demanded behind her.

She could read the sheriff's expressions clearly on his face at seeing her house full of FBI agents: _we messed this one up_. That alone was enough to make her grin. "I am Sheriff Hobert. I came to extend not just my personal apologies, but those of the entire department, for the gross misunderstanding."

"Just tell me that the charges are sticking against that man," Aimee said.

"They are, I assure you of that," he said quickly.

"Good," she nodded.

"I am also here to say that the department is making known your assistance with this case—not in a psychic capacity," he added quickly. "Just that you were instrumental to the case."

Aimee leaned her head against the door frame and smiled. "Carter must have spoken with your PR people," she said and the sheriff nodded.

"Thank you for coming by," Derek said as he shut out the sheriff who headed back to his car after another quick apology.

"Your brother got the sheriff's department to apologize?" Hotch asked surprised.

"You haven't met my brother yet," Aimee shrugged. "He can, and has, moved mountains for me," she smiled. That's when she realized the whole team, even Garcia, was in her house. "I am hoping there is still food in my kitchen because I am famished."

"We managed to whip something together," Derek grinned easily at seeing her thrilled expression over the thought of food. She practically danced into the kitchen and sighed longingly looking at the pasta.

"I hope you made enough for everyone," she called out as she set out to find enough dishes for everyone.

"I think your grandmother made sure of it," Reid said carrying out drinks with JJ's help.

"With her homemade sauce," Aimee said happily. "You could almost believe my Grandma was Italian with this sauce," she said dishing it up.

They managed to all squeeze into her kitchen to eat. She had thought she would be embarrassed, but everyone put her so at ease that she couldn't feel anything, but at peace.

"We have a case in Montana," Derek said. "We were waiting for you to wake up before we left. I have a surprise," he grinned mischievously making her raise an eyebrow. "Pack a suitcase and when I get back, I am taking you on a trip," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Where to? Anything in particular I need to pack? Could you possibly be any more vague on the details?" she asked making Emily, Garcia, and JJ laughed. "See, they understand me," she nodded towards the girls.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," Derek rationalized.

Aimee sighed. "Men," the girls all muttered while she cleaned up as the team grabbed their coats to leave.

Hotch popped his head back in. "It is still the east coast, not the Bahamas," he said quickly and went to rejoin the team.

"Isn't it nice seeing one man understand women?" Garcia said helping her.

"He was married," Aimee smiled. "He knows that I would pack for all eventualities."

"Do you want to know?" Garcia asked.

"No, I want to be surprised. A _good_ surprise," she emphasized.

Three days later she found herself at the airport with Derek. "New York?" she asked seeing they were flying to JFK.

"Not as fancy as you deserve, but I thought anything out of the area would be nice," he tried to explain, but she kissed his cheek.

"It's wonderful. And I am dragging you to a Broadway musical, no complaining," she warned. "Maybe two of them," she grinned. "How long are we staying?" she asked excitedly. "I haven't stayed in New York for a proper vacation in ages! Well, actually, ever," she amended. "Shopping! Rockefeller center!"

Derek grinned, relaxed now that he saw she was looking forward to it. "5 days," he said and she did a happy twirl. "And I will suffer through Broadway musicals if I have to," he said trying to sound as if it was going to be torture that he would have to brave for her.

Aimee rolled her eyes. "Have you seen Wicked?" she asked. "I saw it at the Pantages, and I love it. And Mary Poppins is opening on Broadway, I think they are doing a revival of Oklahoma!, and maybe even Lion King is open," she said. "The Boy from Oz, I think, has Hugh Jackman," she said and saw his blank look. "Wolverine," she clarified.

"He sings?"

Aimee laughed as they took their seats. "Very well, from what I hear." They made plans as they flew into JFK.

When they pulled up in front of the Carlyle, Aimee had to put effort into keeping her jaw from dropping. "You got us a room at the Carlyle?" she said ecstatically.

"I hear it has the best view of Central park," he said holding her door open.

"You sure know how to take a girl's mind of her troubles," Aimee said, slipping her arm into Derek's.

She felt like a little girl as they were shown to their suite. "You are the best, Derek," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

"It's a vacation for me, too," he admitted. "The last real one I attempted Elle and I went to Mexico where we were pulled into the investigation with the unsub who thought of himself as the Fisher King."

"Then we shall both enjoy ourselves this week," Aimee said determinedly. "I know of this great restaurant—well, I know several from everyone I know who is from New York, and all the times we filmed here," she admitted.

"Good, because I am famished," he laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day they were walking around a large shopping area and Aimee tugged on his hand and let out a little squeal. "Look at those!" she said happily and pointed out the 4 inch, red stiletto heels in the display.

"Where would you wear something like that?" he asked looking at them.

She pouted. "I would find a place," she grinned. She crunched numbers in her head and decided she couldn't afford them, though. Not with that enormous price tag. "Are we close to that café you mentioned?" she asked taking his hand again.

"Very," he said.

"This has been fun," Aimee said happily. They had spent the morning walking around the city sightseeing. "I'm normally only here for work so I don't get to see the city much. There isn't a lot of time when you work 18 hour days."

"You enjoy it, though, right?"

Aimee nodded. "I do. It's exhausting, but it's rewarding."

They stopped in front of another storefront. "I'm going to get that for my mother, just a minute," Derek said kissing her cheek as he went in to buy the figurine.

"Aimee? Aimee Adams!" a voice called out. Aimee turned to see who on earth could be in New York.

"Lila?" Aimee said laughing. Lila rushed up to her making a few heads turn as they recognized the Hollywood actress.

"What are you doing in New York?" Lila asked.

"Vacation with my boyfriend. You?"

"Working. I got a part in a play, and with nothing else to do at the moment I jumped at the chance to work. You know I wanted to stretch my acting wings but couldn't take the time to leave Hollywood before this," Lila said. "Are you busy tonight? I would love for you to join me for dinner before the show. I can save 2 tickets for you, too."

"That'd be great, thanks."

"There is a great Chinese place about 3 blocks from my theater. I'll make reservations for 3 at 5, is that okay? I know it's early but…"

"Don't worry, it's great, we'll be there."

"Anyone I know?" Lila asked.

Aimee grinned. "Yes, you know him," she smirked. She knew Lila was thinking from work, and couldn't wait to see her reaction when Aimee arrived with Derek.

"I have to finish and rush back to the theater. 5 o'clock!" Lila reminded her and crossed back across the street.

Derek came out a moment later with his mother's present. "We have plans tonight for dinner and a show," Aimee grinned.

"That was quick," Derek said. "I was only gone a few minutes."

"Ran into a friend, here of all places," Aimee grinned. She couldn't wait to catch up with Lila that night.

* * *

_I am really hating this new system, I can't find the reviews people sent me for the last chapter, grrrrr. A huge thank you to the three of you, though! Next chapter will be longer, and we are getting into the holiday chapters! Some Reid goodies, and maybe Emily (haven't decided) coming up!  
_


	24. Dinner, A Show, and Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and I do not profit from this writing ; )

_Aimee's family: Samantha (mother), Jack (step father), Cecilia, of course, (Grandmother), Carter (brother) and Amanda (Niece)_.

_Don't forget to review!! This story has over 9000 hits and so few reviews :(  
_

* * *

**Chapter 24: Dinner, A Show, and Arrivals  
**

"Are you going to tell me? Come on," Derek asked as they found the Chinese restaurant.

Aimee grinned. "No, this is much too much fun," she admitted. They were shown to a table and Derek held her chair for her. "Only another moment," she assured him.

A second later Lila was taking a seat at their table. "I am glad you found this place without any problems," she said unfolding her napkin.

"Lila Archer," Derek said surprised and looked at Aimee. "I never would have imagined you knew Aimee's."

"Why not?" Lila asked as the waiter came to take their orders. She handed him her menu and waited for him to leave. "Because I am in front of the camera and she is behind it?"

"No," Derek said quickly. "Just of all the millions of people in New York, I would never have guessed you. I thought you were still in LA."

"Ah," Lila smiled. "I am doing a play on Broadway. We opened November 1st, I have been here for the last 2 and a half months," she smiled.

"You sure have come a long way since we first started," Aimee grinned.

Derek watched them both laugh and felt like he missed the joke. Seeing his confused look, Lila tried to explain. "Aimee was the photographer on one of my first movies several years ago."

"Cameo Sunset," Aimee cringed. "And yes, it was as lame as it sounds."

Lila laughed hard over Aimee and Derek's reactions. "It was a B rated movie. And that was a generous rating."

"You have come far from then," Derek said.

Lila smiled. "Thankfully so. Well, somewhat. It eventually led to a role on television, the one you first met me on."

"One of the few to successfully make it from the B movies. You were new to the business, I was trying to get my hours so I could join the Union and make the big money," Aimee leaned backed in her chair, relaxed, Derek noticed. Everyone else in the restaurant was staring at Lila, itching to crowd her, get her autograph, fawn over her, and Aimee looked as if she was talking to someone she had known her whole life.

As if reading his thoughts she smiled at him. "Hollywood doesn't faze me," she said. "I am used to eating with someone who has to make a quick break to avoid paparazzi or crazy fans," she shrugged.

"I am just always glad you haven't crossed over to that horrid profession," Lila said stabbing her meal with her chopsticks. "Vultures really."

"I make enough without it," Aimee grinned. "Do you like broadway? I know you want to stretch your acting wings."

"I love it, I can see why there are so many of us who do both. I think when I get back to LA I will look into theater, too." She turned to Derek. "How is the team, Agent Morgan? I assume you still are with the BAU."

"Derek," he said easily. "Yeah, can't seem to quit it," he grinned and Lila laughed. "The team is good. We have had a few changes in it since we worked with you."

Aimee nearly choked on her drink. "I forgot about that," she grinned.

It was Derek's turn to grin. "Were you working on that series of Lila's?"

Aimee shook her head. "I haven't worked with Aimee since I switched to television," Lila said. She remembered every detail of that whole event.

"No, I was in London at the time filming The Holiday," Aimee said.

"I would love to work with Jack Black, stretch my comedic wings," Lila grinned. "Not to mention Jude _is_ adorable. I loved that film."

Being a profiler he noticed they both referred to the movies as films, which he found interesting. He guessed it was a Hollywood thing. "Who is on the team now, then, Derek?" Lila asked trying to get back to that.

Derek noticed she became extremely attentive when the team was mentioned, even if she tried to act casual and nonchalant. "We have had a few line changes over the last year and a half," he admitted. "Both were really hard for the team, but I think we have recovered well."

"Is everyone alright?" Lila asked and Aimee had to fight back a grin over Lila's less-than-subtle probing. She gave Derek a look that said 'put her out of her misery.'

"I honestly don't know," Derek said sadly. "Gideon left us several months ago," he admitted. "A lot happened, he lost someone close. He just left and we haven't heard from him since."

"I am sure he is fine," Aimee said knowingly and Derek squeezed her hand.

"Agent Gideon?" Lila said in shock. "But he seemed so… vital," she finished lamely. "I want to say he was like the mother hen but that sounds kinda gender confused."

Derek laughed. "He was, and it was a shock, but we have moved on. David Rossi, he was one of the originals, has come back."

"He would be the dark, mysterious character in a film," Aimee grinned conspiratorially. "I can see him as the mysterious man with backgrounds in shades of grey. At least, that's how I would paint him, with a few hues of black and red thrown in."

"Who would you get to portray him?" Lila grinned.

"Hmm…" Aimee said thoughtfully. "Perhaps…" she trailed off as she tried to think of someone, finally rattling off a golden-era Hollywood Italian actor.

"I can imagine him perfectly," Lila grinned. "And the other? I believe you said two?"

"Percival is fine," Aimee said quickly, and Lila gave her a weird look.

"That is Reid," Derek grinned. "She calls Reid Percival."

"Why?"

"Like in King Arthur," Aimee said.

"Who played him?"

"No, not the Clive Owen version," Aimee waved her hand. "Book version."

"I haven't read it. Maybe a condensed version in high school," Lila said wrinkling her nose.

"I don't think it's in any public schools in California," Aimee said. "But Reid is fine," she assured her.

"Elle Greenway also left over a year ago," Derek said.

"How sad, I liked seeing a female on your team," Lila said, but both Derek and Aimee saw her relief that Reid was okay.

"Emily is on the team," Aimee said. "Picture … your costar from your last film."

"Ah," Lila grinned. Right at that moment both Lila and Aimee's cell phones buzzed as they got a text message. Aimee flipped her phone opened to read it and sighed.

"Bad news?" Derek asked seeing their faces.

"From Lily," Lila said.

"Your Lily?" Derek asked Aimee surprised.

"After the case I looked for a new manager. Lily took me on."

She saw the confused look on Derek's face. "She doesn't do a lot of actors, but who would say no to Lila?" she jested. "It is great to have a star client. And I told her to go for it."

"I knew I had you to thank for it," Lila laughed. She closed her phone. "Not surprising, though."

"The text was saying that negotiations for the strike closed for the holidays without reaching an agreement. They won't begin discussions—officially—until after New Years now," she told Derek.

"It has already been 45 days," Lila said. "I mean, sure I am doing okay, and am keeping my personal hair and makeup artists on pay, which I can do since I am doing this play. But I can't do it indefinitely, and there are more who lost their jobs than who kept them," Lila said angrily. "And it's the holiday season! How great of a holiday is it for people who are loosing their homes now?"

"I thought you were supporting it?"

"I am," Lila told Derek. "I just feel rotten for the people this is hurting the most. Especially at the holiday season," she sighed. She looked at her watch. "I am going to be late. I left 2 tickets for you at the box office. I hope you enjoy it."

"We will," Aimee assured her. "We are going to the Nutcracker tomorrow, would you like to come?"

"Yes!" Lila said excitedly. "Ethan Stiefel is still with the NY City ballet, right? I loved him in Center Stage. I met him at the premier," she said. "Send me a note and I will meet you there tomorrow."

Lila insisted on paying for all of them and then rushed off to prepare for the play. "I didn't imagine there being something between her and Reid, did I?" Aimee asked.

Derek laughed. "No, there was definitely something there; I think Reid just wasn't ready at the time. For anyone, not just Lila," he explained.

"Percival certainly has grown up a lot in the last few years," Aimee agreed sadly. Not sad he had become wiser of the world, just the way he had to learn it.

"They have a Shrek musical?" Derek asked looking at the poster. "Now why does that frighten me?"

Aimee laughed. "I still want to see a musical while we are here, but we can skip the ogre one," she grinned.

"Thank God," Derek laughed. "A musical? What about…" he looked through the brochure as they waited for Lila's play to begin. "Young Frankenstein is a musical?" he said surprised. "I think either Wicked, South Pacific, or Hairspray. The team saw the movie with John Travolta," he grinned. "I think Reid was confused."

Aimee laughed as the lights dimmed. She leaned closer to Derek as the play started. When intermission approached they both went to get some refreshments.

After the play they sent a note to Lila saying they would meet her at the ballet the next night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Should I tell Reid we saw Lila?" Aimee asked Derek as they prepared for their descent. The 5 days had flown by and had been some of the best since she came to Virginia months ago. They had done all the tourist sites and some Christmas shopping before having to go home.

"I don't know," he said slowly. "I don't even know what their dynamics are like after the case. We knew there was something there during the case, but after wards…" he trailed off.

"She told me they emailed for the first month or two, a couple of phone calls, but with their schedules it was hectic," Aimee said sadly. It would be like what her and Derek's relationship would be like when she went back to California.

"Hey," he said tipping her chin towards him. "Nothing sad. We'll figure it out," he promised as they taxied in. They grabbed their bags and found Hotch had dropped off Derek's car for him. "The man thinks of everything," he grinned.

"When does your family get in?" Aimee asked him on the drive back.

"2 days," he said. "They are flying in late at night, I thought I'd pick them up and take them back to my house. My niece will probably be sound asleep at 1 am," he grinned. "Yours?"

"Tomorrow," Aimee said excitedly. "It has been so long since I've seen everyone," she said happily. "Talking to Amanda and Carter everyday isn't the same." (A/N: Amanda is Aimee's niece, Carter's daughter).

"I have to say I am eager to meet your brother now," Derek grinned. "I mean, I was impressed after our phone conversation, but after everything he did with the police station, he certainly knows how to pull strings."

"My brother is a puppet master extraordinaire ," Aimee grinned. "He doesn't know the meaning of the word 'no' especially where me and Amanda are concerned. He just kind of plows his way through things to fix things."

Derek grinned. "I like him already. So long as he doesn't decide I am one of the things he needs to fix, or try to plow through me" he amended, making Aimee laugh.

She walked in her door and quickly unpacked her things and began to get everything ready for her family. "Do you need any help?" Derek asked.

"Can you set up the spare cot I put up in the other bedroom?" she asked. "It is in the attic," she added as Derek walked up the steps.

She had most of her Christmas decorations up, but was waiting for Amanda, her niece, to put the rest up. She changed all the bed linens, had some cookies made, and presents wrapped by the time she heard a horn honking the next morning.

"Aunty A!" a voice yelled out. Aimee rushed out the door and a second later Amanda was swooped up in her arms, laughing and hugging her tightly. "I missed you," Aimee said as she clutched Amanda. "I was afraid I wouldn't see you again," Amanda said.

"Now that is silly," Aimee said soberly. "I am just taking care of Great Grams," she grinned.

"Don't make that child think I am infirm," Cecilia chided as she walked onto the porch.

Aimee hugged her, then turned to her mom and hugged her tightly. "I am glad to see you are doing well, Aims," her mother said happily.

"Jack," Aimee said happily hugging her stepdad.

Carter finished grabbing the bags out of the car and set them on the porch. As soon as his arms were free Aimee launched herself at him. "Carter!" she said happily as he spun her around. Neither mentioned the last time they saw each other in Kansas, or the jail incident, in front of their mom or Jack, but judging by how tightly Carter was squeezing her, she knew he was thinking about it. "I'm fine," she whispered. "You?"

"Me too," he whispered back.

"Aunt Aims, when are we getting a tree? And is this Mr. Morgan?" Amanda asked.

Aimee grinned and grabbed Derek's hand. "Sorry," she grinned sheepishly. "Derek, I believe you already met my mother, Samantha," she said giving him a knowing look, "and this is my dad Jack," she said as the men shook hands. "My brother Carter," she continued as the two seemed to size each other up as they shook hands, making Aimee and her mother share a look, "and this is my Amanda," she grinned and Amanda stuck her hand out making Derek grin. He stooped down to shake her hand. "It is nice to meet you Mr. Morgan," Amanda said.

"You have to call me Derek, beautiful, otherwise I feel old," Derek grinned making Amanda nod happily.

"I think my daughter just fell in love with your boyfriend, Aims," Carter said, his arm around Aimee's shoulders. "I don't think I like this. I wasn't planning on her dating until she was at least 35."

"Men," Aimee and her mother said. "Jack said the same thing about you, Aims."

Aimee looked at Jack in surprise. "You promised I could date at 23," Aimee teased.

"I gave you some time off for good behavior," Jack laughed as they headed inside.

"It is beautiful, Aunt Aimee," Amanda said looking at all the decorations.

"I was thinking we would pick out a tree tomorrow," Aimee said, and Amanda looked excited.

"A real live Christmas tree," Carter added, smiling to see his daughter excited over the fact.

"You are going to cut it down dad? With an ax?" Amanda asked and laughed at the image of her father chopping down a tree.

"Don't tell me you think I am too old?" Carter teased his daughter. "I am still young and in my prime!"

"Ah, don't worry, she is still at that stage where her daddy is a hero," Cecilia assured Carter. "I think I smell cider," she said heading to the kitchen. She returned carrying a tea service with several glasses of cider.

Amanda took a seat next to Aimee on the sofa and rested her head on Aimee's shoulder as the adults talked and caught up with each other. Everyone bombarded Derek with questions—everything from his work to his shoe size, Aimee noticed. Derek noticed the way Amanda latched on to Aimee and decided to try to ask her about it later. He knew she was close with her niece but didn't realize how close.

"So where are these Christmas lights?" Jack asked as he and Carter got up.

"Amanda, want to help us?" Carter asked and Amanda scuttled after her dad and grandfather.

"It was nice to meet all of you," Derek said as he headed back out to his car when Hotch called him in.

"I like that young man," Samantha said taking another drink of her hot cider.

"I do too," Aimee grinned.

"And he didn't run off scared after the inquisition," she continued. "Now, what can we do to help?"

* * *

_Special thanks to all my reviewers! **Sue1313** (ah, we will have to wait for Reid, lol), **Soccer-Bitch** (Thanks!!!)**, Aria DeLoncray** (Thanks for the review!!!)**,** and **Kaji Mori** (I am updating my Robin Hood tonight, too)._

_Some things further down the line after the Christmas chapters: Garcia's shooting (really excited about that!)... the end of the writer's strike...and a crossover of sorts with Numb3rs...._


	25. Meet and Greet

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and I do not profit from this writing ; )

_Family Trees:_

_Aimee's family_—Cecilia (grandmother/great grams), Samantha (mother) Jack (step-dad), Carter (brother), Amanda (niece, carter's daughter)

_Derek's Family_—Sarah (mother), Desiree (Sister), Dominique (sister), Amantha (niece, Dominique's daughter). Dominique was unnamed in the episode 'profiler-profiled' so I named her, and created the character of her daughter.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Meet and Greet**

"Well?" Emily asked when Derek came back to the office.

"I don't see any battle wounds," JJ teased, pretending to look him over.

"Nor did they poison my drink," Derek added making them laugh. "I think they will hold off on killing me for the time being."

"So you survived the first family meeting," Rossi said walking up. "Brutal?" he asked jokingly.

"Surprisingly no," Derek said leaning back in his chair. He wasn't surprised his friends were concerned, but he was slightly surprised by Rossi's interest. It was hardly a secret the two of them antagonized each other. "I had already met her mother, and talked briefly with Carter," he admitted. "I think I won over her niece," he grinned.

"Amanda," Emily said quickly, surprising everyone she knew the name. "What? Aimee talks about her."

Derek was slightly surprised Emily knew about her and he didn't. "What has she said?"

"They are close. She said that her brother and niece lived with her for awhile. From the way she talks you can tell they have a mother-daughter relationship of sorts," Emily added leaning against the desk. "I didn't ask any particulars, I assumed you knew."

Derek shrugged. "I knew they were close, I just don't know why." He felt like he was missing a puzzle piece, something vital, and it was just out of grasp.

"Isn't your family arriving soon?" JJ asked. "This should be interesting," she grinned.

Derek picked up his mother, sisters, and niece the next night. "It was sweet of you to pick us up, honey," his mother, Sarah, said as she hugged him.

"As if I would let you drive to my place at this hour," Derek said good naturedly. By the time they finally got back to his house it was after 2 am. He carried his niece, Amantha, to the room he had set up for her and his sister.

He arrived late to the office after having a quick breakfast with his mother that morning. "When are the two families getting together?" Hotch asked.

"Tonight, I think," Derek said. "Hotch…" he started to ask, but stopped. Hotch looked as if he knew what Derek wanted to ask and waited patiently. Derek never involved Hotch into his personal affairs, and he didn't know why he was going to start now. "How awkward is it? Both families meeting, that is," he asked.

Hotch grinned. "Very, but I think you'll do fine. Just ask yourself if it is worth it if you find yourself in doubt," Hotch said going back to his office. He hoped the fact Derek would ask him meant that he was starting to work on his trust issues.

Derek thought over Hotch's answer and knew the answer, which was the easy part. Aimee was worth it.

He just hoped he lived through it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do I look okay?" Amanda asked as Aimee finished fixing her hair.

"You look perfect," Aimee said as she turned Amanda around. She was always amazed when she looked at her niece; she was such a perfect combination of her mother and Carter. She pushed that thought away, though, before it brought on the wave of guilt and bad memories. She hadn't slept well that night just thinking about it.

But it was her punishment, and well deserved, she thought.

"I know Derek has a niece who is only a year or two younger than you," Aimee added. "Dominique. I think you two will be friends."

"I like Derek," Amanda said decisively. "He is almost as good as daddy."

"That is the highest of praise," Aimee laughed as she grabbed her purse and they met everyone else downstairs. Carter handed her the keys to the rental car, and they all piled in, including Cecilia who had arrived and was joining them claiming she wouldn't miss it for the world.

It made Aimee wonder what her grandmother expected to happen.

Aimee pulled up in front of Derek's house and stepped out. She grabbed the cookies from the backseat and headed upstairs. Carter placed a hand on her back. "Breathe," he grinned. "It will be fine. I remember when I met my in laws for the first time."

"First of all, we don't know if we are going to get that serious," Aimee said. "So don't say anything like that inside!"

Carter grinned. "Boy scouts honor."

"Doesn't count, you were never a boy scout," Jack grinned as Derek opened the door. Seeing him smile when he saw her made Aimee relaxed. So long as Derek was there everything would be fine.

She decided not to think on the fact she relied on Derek like she did Carter.

"I hope those are for me," Derek grinned as he took the cookies and kissed Aimee. In front of both their families.

"Maybe one or two," Aimee said.

Derek grabbed her hand. "Aimee, my mother Sarah, my sister Desiree, and Dominique, and her daughter Amantha. Ladies, Miss Aimee Adams," he said introducing Aimee.

Aimee shook all of their hands. "It is a pleasure to finally meet all of you. I am sorry I didn't have time to stop by when I was in Chicago, but I wasn't sure how you would feel by a surprise visit," she admitted shooting Derek a look. "Some of us wait for introductions," she said pointedly and he grinned.

"When were you in Chicago?" Derek asked confused.

"For those 10 days I was working on _The Dark Knight_," she said. "Filling in for a friend. My family," Aimee gestured. "My mother, Samantha, dad Jack, my brother Carter, my niece Amanda, and my grandmother Cecilia," Aimee introduced. Hellos went around as everyone greeted everyone. Amanda took the cue from Aimee as Amantha took the cue from her mother and the two girls went off on their own to talk.

When Aimee heard the conversation begin with Amantha saying "You don't have a mommy?' Aimee said a silent prayer their conversation would get better.

"You work in Hollywood?" Derek's mother, Sarah, asked Aimee, and Aimee felt the third degree begin.

"Yes," Aimee said as Derek handed her a glass of wine before handing one to his mother. He moved to hand one to Cecilia and Aimee's mother as Carter handed one to Derek's sisters. "I am a stills photographer. I take photographs as the action unfolds."

"Derek says you also do art," she continued.

Aimee nodded. "I do. All mediums, really, although lately my charcoal has been doing pretty good. But oil, acrylic, portraits, fantasy, anything and everything," Aimee smiled.

"Truth be told, I looked up your art on the internet," Sarah grinned conspiratorially. "Long ago when Derek first told me. I have to admit I was impressed."

Aimee nearly choked on her wine to hear her say that. "Thank you," Aimee said gracefully. "It means a lot you would tell me." Especially 5 minutes into her inquisition. She hoped it was a good sign.

"Derek has changed after dating you," she continued. "Changed for the better. I like what I see with my son, and I know you were part of that."

Aimee shook her head. "He is a good man, I just came around at the right time, perhaps, but Derek is…" she looked at Derek talking with her mother and one of his sisters. Jack and Carter were talking with his other sister and Cecilia. "Derek is wonderful. I feel like he helps me more than I him," Aimee admitted.

Sarah watched Aimee watching her son. "I wouldn't be so sure on that. I know he has confided in you what he wouldn't even confide in me."

Aimee looked at her and couldn't imagine what it would be like to learn something so dark had happened to your son. "If it is any consolation, it was only because of something dire I found myself in. And I think Derek thought not telling you would hurt less than you knowing, it was his way as a child to protect you," Aimee said.

Sarah nodded. "He has spent his whole life trying to protect 'his girls' as he calls us," Sarah smiled. She wasn't going to say anything out loud, but she was becoming more and more enthralled with Derek's girl. "It is nice to see someone taking care of him for a change."

Aimee laughed. "My pleasure, but don't tell him. He doesn't like to admit he needs taking care of," she winked. She watched as Sarah went to talk with Cecilia and Samantha, and Aimee found herself talking with both of Derek's sisters at once.

She took a fortifying drink of her wine. This would be a more brutal conversation than Sarah she was beginning to think.

Carter looked over and debated between stepping in and not. He knew girl talk was one area he was not prepared for, but at the same time he hated the idea of not helping Aimee out. He decided to wait to see how Aimee did before stepping in.

When it looked as if the three women were warming up to each other he walked down the hall to check on Amanda. He peaked in to find her and Amantha talking animatedly about some movie and walked back out to the adults. He, Derek, and Jack got into a quick discussion when suddenly Derek's phone rang.

"That was JJ, I have to head in," Derek apologized. He felt like a cad for bailing out on everyone.

"I think we will be fine, Derek," Sarah said happily. "You go on and be careful," she ordered.

"Yes momma," Derek grinned kissing her. He then kissed Aimee goodbye. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Go," Aimee grinned. "I'll find some way for you to make it up to me, leaving me alone with your family," she teased.

They ended up ordering food and staying until late. Derek found them pulling out when he was getting back home. "Uncle Derek, can Amanda come with us to get a tree? She says they got theirs this morning," Amantha said.

"If it is alright with her daddy," Derek agreed.

"No bloodshed while you were gone," his sister Desiree teased.

"It was a concern," he grinned.

"I like her, Derek," Sarah said. "And her grandmother is a doll. I think she is quickly becoming one of my favorite people."

Derek laughed. "Cecelia has that effect on people," Derek admitted.

The next day Aimee and Amanda went with Derek's family as they picked out a Christmas tree. "Aunt Aims," Amanda asked rushing up to her. "Amantha and I want to know, if you and Derek get married, will we be like sisters?"

Aimee stalled and looked at her niece. "Who says we are getting married?" Aimee asked.

"No one," Amanda said. "But he will be Uncle Derek to me like Amantha."

Aimee felt blood tinge her face. "If I marry anyone, he will be your uncle. If that person happens to be Derek then you and Dominique will be cousins," she explained. "But no one has said Derek and I will get married. It is way too early to think about marriage."

"We were just curious," Amanda said.

"What about this one?" Amantha pointed to another tree and the two girls rushed off.

"Amazing how children can make a person feel completely mortified," Derek said, and he grinned to see Aimee blush even redder.

"So you heard all of that."

"Which was why I was hiding behind the lovely Douglas Fir," he grinned.

"Thanks for the help there, Ace," she frowned. "Just for that, I am looking for the biggest, most expensive tree in the lot."

"If it's any consolation, you handled it beautifully."

"A slight consolation," Aimee conceded as Derek came up and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Derek, I think they found one," his sister called out laughing.

"I just hope it isn't one like Charlie Brown's" Derek laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aunt Aims?" Amanda whispered later that night from where she was sleeping next to Aimee, sharing her bed.

"Why are you still awake?" Aimee asked rolling over.

"I am sorry if we embarrassed you today," she said.

Aimee stroked back Amanda's hair. "You didn't do it on purpose, I know. When you start to like boys you'll understand. Boys don't have cooties forever."

"Only the boys my age do," Amanda said.

"Exactly. Once you get into double digits I am sure the cooties will go away."

Amanda sighed. "But you like Derek?"

"Yes."

"Then you are staying here?" Amanda asked sadly.

"Oh, love, I don't know," Aimee said seeing what was upsetting Amanda.

"I wanted you to come back home. Daddy said you were only staying for awhile, until great grams was better, but she is better now."

Aimee couldn't lie since Amanda had seen Cecilia was in excellent health. "I don't know what I am going to do, love. I know I am coming back home for a little while around Valentine's day. Remember Lila?" Amanda nodded. "I am taking pictures for her next movie. I'll be back home for that."

"And we can go out together again? Like we used to?"

"Promise," Aimee said and tucked Amanda in. She kissed Amanda's forehead. "Now get some sleep, we are going to decorate some more tomorrow."

She woke up to crying and it took her a moment to realize it wasn't her own. She quickly rolled over to scoop Amanda close. She glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly 3 in the morning.

The witching hour.

"Ada?" Aimee asked, resorting to Amanda's nickname. "What is it love?" Aimee asked terrified. "A nightmare? Did you have a bad dream?"

Amanda nodded. "I get them sometimes."

"Everyone has bad dreams," Aimee said soothingly. "If you tell me about it, it will help make them go away."

"It started out nice, I was with mommy," Amanda said as she tried to stop crying. It took all of Aimee's self control not to clutch Amanda closer. "We were at the park, the one with the walking paths."

Aimee knew she meant the park in the valley they went to a lot. "She loved to take you there in the afternoons," Aimee said as she rubbed Amanda's back. "That isn't scary. What happened afterward?" (A/N: The Valley is the San Fernando Valley, in SoCal).

"Everything was black, I couldn't see anything, but I could still feel. I felt so scared, Aunt Aims," Amanda said trembling. "Everything was dark, but I felt so scared, and I was afraid of leaving. Where was I going?"

Aimee wanted to cry herself. She knew this dream.

Nikki's death.

"People sometimes get scared when they can't see," Aimee lied, keeping her voice soothing. "How about a cup of hot chocolate?" she offered. Amanda nodded.

"Have you been having dreams a lot?" Aimee asked as she carried Amanda down. They both needed the comfort of holding each other at the moment. She quickly made them each a cup of hot chocolate and sat next to down at the kitchen table.

"Sometimes. Dad worries. He doesn't want me to see, but I know he does. I think he is scared of them, too. Don't tell him," she asked.

Aimee was saddened that her niece was wiser beyond her years. "Your daddy loves you, Amanda. He worries when he sees you scared, even if it was just a silly dream that was scary. It is harder for him to fight a dream," Aimee tried to explain.

She had the feeling she would one day be explaining that they weren't dreams at all. She helped Amanda back up to bed and tucked her in again. As soon as she was asleep she walked back out of the room and practically ran into Carter. "Is she alright?"

"She is fine," Aimee whispered. Carter took a peak and Aimee led him back down to the kitchen, handing him the cup of hot chocolate she had made for him moments ago. "How long has she been having _dreams_?"

"Not to long, I think," he said running his hand through his ruffled hair. Aimee knew he had probably heard Amanda, even on a different floor, and had come to check on her. "I thought, hoped, they were just nightmares. I am not so sure anymore."

"I am not sure, either," Aimee admitted drinking her hot chocolate. "Carter, she might be dreaming… dreaming of her mother."

"That is what terrifies me, Aims…" it was such a hard subject for both of them, and Amanda's dreams were forcing them to confront a subject they hadn't dealt with in the last 3 years.

"Perhaps it was just a nightmare," Aimee said hopefully.

"If not? I don't know how to help her, Aims."

"The same way you helped me," Aimee said hugging her brother. "You were always there, Carter. You made me feel loved, unique, useful, and beautiful when the world thought I was a freak. You kept the majority of the monsters at bay for me."

"I couldn't keep them all at bay," he said thinking of all the times he hadn't been able to save her from being hurt—physically and emotionally.

"You can't be everywhere, Carter. But I knew I could come to you. That was the most important thing to me growing up." She didn't want to let go. She couldn't bear to think about the pain her ability had caused both of them.

"Amanda said she wants a sister," Carter admitted. "But she knows she can't without another mommy."

"Carter," Aimee said sadly.

"It's not your fault, Aims," Carter said.

"Lets not talk about it tonight," Aimee decided. "I was thinking while Amanda was here sometime we could go up to New York and maybe see Mary Poppins or the Little Mermaid on Broadway."

"Couldn't get Derek to go to one of those?" Carter grinned, happy for the change in conversation.

Aimee laughed. "It makes the perfect excuse, taking my niece. You are welcomed to come, too."

"Why not. If I get a vote I vote for Mary Poppins, but we'll let Amanda pick."

* * *

_As always, a huge thank you to Soccer Bitch and Sue1313. The dynamics of Aimee and Amanda's relationship (and Carter and Aimee's relationship for that matter) get explained soon.... around the time of Garcia's shooting. To my hundred or so other ghost readers, do pop in once in awhile to review! _


	26. 7 seconds

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and I do not profit from this writing ; )

Family Trees:

_Aimee's family_—Cecilia (grandmother/great grams), Samantha (mother) Jack (step-dad), Carter (brother), Amanda (niece, carter's daughter)

_Derek's Family_—Sarah (mother), Desiree (Sister), Dominique (sister), Amantha (niece, Dominique's daughter). Dominique was unnamed in the episode 'profiler-profiled' so I named her, and created the character of her daughter.

* * *

**Chapter 26: 7 seconds  
**

David heard a knock on his door and he was curious who would be visiting him this early on a Saturday morning. He slid the door open and for a minute thought perhaps he was still dreaming. "Hello Agent Rossi," Aimee said brightly. "And Merry Christmas!"

"Uh, good morning," David said feeling like he was being invaded as he looked at all the women with Aimee.

"My mother, Samantha," Aimee introduced, "My grandmother, Cecilia, and my niece, Amanda. May we come in?"

"Yes, sure," David stepped back.

They walked in and saw the bare apartment without a hint of Christmas decorations. "This is just dreadful," little Amanda said. He placed her about 8 years old, and if an 8 year old called your apartment dreadful you had a problem, David decided. "That is correct, right Aunt Aims?"

"Good use of the word, Amanda," Aimee smiled. "And you used your word of the day after only being up for 2 hours. That's impressive," Aimee said eyeing the apartment. Her artistic eye was seeing a lot of potential. "Why don't you talk with Agent Rossi in the kitchen, love, and we'll get his surprise ready, okay?"

Amanda nodded and the three adult women marched into his living room. "Amanda, right?" David asked.

The little girl nodded. "My aunt says you don't like Christmas trees," Amanda said. "I think that is sad, but Aunt Aims will make your apartment happy."

"She will?" David said wondering what Derek's girlfriend was up to. They didn't have a tree, he noticed thankfully. Wondering how, or what she knew, about his dislike of Christmas trees made him extremely curious. He hadn't told a single sole about his problem with Christmas trees.

"No tree, Aunt Aimee wanted me to tell you she promises no Christmas tree. She won't tell me why, but she says you don't want one," Amanda continued.

"How old are you Amanda?"

"Eight."

"You seem older," David said, and he saw how that made Amanda smile. "What is Aimee going to do to my apartment?"

"She bought some Christmas decorations for your apartment. She and great grams said they saw you didn't have any."

"You mean psychically?" David asked, confused since it was the first time any of these women had been in his apartment. Amanda nodded. "You like your aunt being a psychic?" he still wasn't sure if he believed it or not, he knew she had helped find the missing girl after the jail fiasco, but he had never seen her actually do anything psychic.

Amanda nodded. "I love aunt Aimee, she is the best," Amanda said. "Do you want one of your cookies?" she offered him the plate. He saw gingerbread and wondered how they knew to make them. As if sensing his question Amanda smiled. "Great Grams thought they might be your favorite," she offered with a smile.

"Are you bothering Agent Rossi?" Aimee said from the doorway.

"No," Amanda said quickly.

"Go and put his present in there," Aimee winked and Amanda scuttled out of the kitchen.

"This was completely unnecessary," David said.

Aimee shrugged. "I know you don't want Christmas trees, but that is no reason you can't have other decorations up. We are having a dinner on Christmas Eve, you are welcomed to join us," She offered. "It will be after mass. Not the midnight one, Amanda would fall asleep before it," she grinned. "Dinner will be around 7. We would love for you to come."

"Agent Rossi, we are finished!" Amanda said happily. She was eager for him to see his house now.

"So quickly?" he asked looking at the clock.

"Three determined women can get a lot done in a short amount of time," Cecilia, or great-grams as Amanda called her, smiled from behind Aimee.

"Thank you for letting us take over your apartment, Agent Rossi," Samantha said kindly. "I hope we haven't terrorized you too much," she smiled.

"No," David said quickly. "And please, it's David," he said. "In all the confusion I have forgotten my manners. Coffee?"

Samantha waved it off. "The three of us—four," she smiled at Amanda, "can be overwhelming when we come in force," she laughed.

"We better hurry if we are going to get to Mrs. Reid's on time," Aimee said looking at her watch. "We will let you get back to your morning in peace," she grinned. "Ready, ladies?" she asked grabbing Amanda's hand. "See you later, Rossi. And 7pm," she reminded him as they let themselves out.

They were like a whirlwind, he decided. He decided to look and see what they could do in less than 30 minutes.

He walked out of the kitchen into a winter wonderland.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Derek's cellphone rang and he wondered why Rossi was calling him. If it was an emergency for the team then JJ or Hotch would call him. Rossi wouldn't call Derek for anything. "Rossi?"

"Your girlfriend is something else," David said.

Derek grinned. "What did she do?"

"I had all the Adams girls in my house this morning," David said. "In 20 minutes they have turned this into a Christmas card for Hallmark."

"If you don't like it, I won't tell them," Derek said. Like he would be the one to tell Cecilia, Aimee, and Samantha that David hated it. He wasn't suicidal.

"It's classy. I haven't put this much effort into decorating in years. And they did it in less than half an hour," he said surprised. "Don't tell them I like it," David said. "They will probably come back for every major holiday," he joked. Derek thought David sounded like he wouldn't mind if they did.

"I'll keep your secret," he lied. He'd tell Aimee, but caution her against doing it again for Valentines day.

He called Aimee when he got off the phone. When the phone picked up he heard peals of laughter before Aimee managed a breathless "Hello?"

"Am I interrupting?"

Aimee laughed. "Yes, we are watching _White Christmas_," she teased. "Mrs. Reid is a fan of musicals so we brought a whole bunch of Christmas ones over for our movie fest."

Derek shook his head. "Rossi told me about his house. Did you take over everything?"

"We left his bedroom untouched," Aimee said. "Well, I left a bag with stuff to put in his bedroom by the door, but I didn't go in. Same with the kitchen," she admitted. "Just a few holiday knickknacks to throw around."

"I think the three of you managed to intimidate Agent Rossi. That's impressive," Derek laughed.

"Yay," Aimee teased. "Glad we one upped him?" he could just hear her grinning. "Makes up for all the times he has given you hell. Like sending you into that bar in Montana. I mean, that was cruel," she said defensively. "Not that you couldn't handle yourself, I know you can," she assured Derek. "But it was mean."

Derek was touched she was defensive of him. "Rossi likes to be mean."

"Cranky old goat," she repeated. Derek had called Rossi that several times.

"Now you make me feel guilty. I should call Hotch a stuffy old goat and you'd decorate his apartment, too."

"We are going there after this," Aimee admitted.

Derek sighed. "Should I warn him?"

Aimee laughed. "Where would the fun be if he knew we were coming? He might hide," she laughed. "Now we have to get back. Danny Kay is calling me. I'll call you after we do Hotch. He might toss us out on our ears," she laughed. "Hey, don't hit play yet!" she chided someone. "Mom! I'm getting off! Bye Derek."

Derek hung up laughing. Reid had told him that Cecilia and Aimee went every few weeks to Mrs. Reid's for a movie fest, bringing a slew of musicals for them to watch. He wasn't surprised Samantha, and even Amanda, were in on it.

Deciding it would be much more fun if Hotch didn't know ahead of time, he decided not to call and warn Hotch.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Is Amantha also coming over for New Years?" Amanda asked as they pulled up in front of Aimee's house. She was riding in the back seat with her grandmother (Samantha) as Aimee rode up front with Carter.

"Probably, honey," Carter said. "Mom, can you take Amanda in?" he asked. He and Aimee were both eyeing the cop car that was in Aimee's driveway.

Samantha helped Amanda out and took her hand as she led her inside. "How do they always find me?" Aimee wondered as she undid her seatbelt and got out, Carter only a second behind her. She was glad he was there with her; otherwise she probably would have run off.

"We are looking for Aimee Adams?"

"What for?" Carter asked.

One of the cops held up a badge. "I am Officer Grey with the Prince William's county sheriff's department," he introduced. "My partner Officer Young," he introduced the woman with him. "We want to ask her about a case."

"You want to question her?" Carter asked defensively.

The cop shook his head. "We wish to ask her for help."

"Help how?" Aimee asked.

"Well," they shared looks. "We have heard how she helped with two previous cases. Missing children. We were hoping she could help."

"Psychically?" Carter asked. "If you want her help you should be able to say it." He saw they way they both seemed squeamish just mentioning the world psychic.

Aimee put one hand on her brother's arm. "I am Aimee."

"We have a missing girl. She was abducted from a mall. My superior isn't fond of the idea, but he will do anything to find this girl before the holidays," he said.

"I'll change first, and then go with you," Aimee decided.

"Change?"

"I don't think me showing up in this," she gestured to her Christmas sweater, "will make the best first impression," she said as she grabbed Carter's hand and pulled him inside before he could go defensive-older-brother on the cops with guns.

By the time she changed into a pair of dress pants, blouse, and suit jacket she found Carter had also changed into dress pants and a nice sweater. "I think you should have showed up in a sweater with Rudolf on it," he teased.

"Please, they already think I am a quack. I don't need to dress to support it," Aimee said grabbing her keys to her jag. Carter left the car keys to the rental with Samantha and Jack.

"Be careful," Samantha said hugging Aimee.

"I will," Aimee said.

"We'll be back soon," Carter told Amanda.

"We are going to wrap presents," Jack assured Carter, letting him know they would keep Amanda occupied so she wouldn't worry.

Carter drove Aimee's jag behind the cops, following them to the mall where the girl was abducted. "Why are you doing this?"

"A girl is missing," Aimee defended.

Carter sighed. "I know. I didn't mean to be mean. I just hate seeing you put yourself through this."

"I know. I am afraid, Carter," Aimee said sadly. "I have that feeling in the pit of my stomach. The feeling no matter how fast we go, we are already too late," she said.

Carter gripped the steering wheel tightly. He had been on things with Aimee before, seen the cases where both the victim was saved and the ones where they were too late. He knew how hard this was going to be for Aimee. "Do you want me to call Derek?"

Aimee shot him a look. "You want to call my boyfriend?" she asked surprised.

"He is FBI. He can pull strings I can't," Carter admitted begrudgingly.

Aimee laughed. "He was impressed with the strings you pulled, Carter," she soothed. She rolled her eyes; men and their pride.

They pulled up at the mall. "Who knows I am here?" Aimee asked, choking back her emotions. She had to become detached and distant if she was going to survive this emotionally. Carter watched the transformation. He had seen it many times, his lively and loving little sister become a robot or shell of herself.

"Our supervisor gave his permission to ask you to join us, we haven't told the parents yet," Officer Young said. "We will introduce you to him."

They were led to the security office where the Chief of the Police was heading a task force. A moment later he was coming out to greet Aimee and Carter. His skepticism was obvious. "I will leave one of these officers for your use," he said. "Otherwise I can't spare the man force," he said.

"Thank you," Aimee said. Officer Grey, the man who had originally came to pick Aimee up, was left to follow Aimee around. "Do you have a photograph of the girl?" she asked.

Aimee grabbed the photo they were circulating around of the missing girl. "She is six years old," Grey began. "The family had come to do some holiday shopping, she was abducted somewhere between that clothing store, and the sports store," he pointed to the area on the second level to Aimee.

Aimee looked at the photo of the little girl. She was wearing a pink dress, her black hair pulled into two braids. "I know you operate that she is still alive but… I think we are too late," Aimee cautioned. "How long ago was she taken?"

"Three hours," Grey said. "You really think she is dead?"

Aimee nodded. She looked up to the area he pointed to. "I need to be up there," she said and walked over to the escalator with Carter and Officer Grey behind her.

"_Holly, hold my hand," mommy said_.

The ghost of that command hit Aimee as she stepped off the escalator. "The girls name is Holly?" she asked.

"Yes," Officer Grey said surprised since no one had told Aimee her name.

Aimee tapped a finger against her chin as she stood in front of the escalator to see if she could see anything else.

She walked towards the first store but just stood in front of it. She turned to look at the area around them. "They didn't go in this store, but went in that one," she pointed. "Holly was still with her mother, her father went next door to buy a quick present for his wife," she said.

She walked over to a spot by a potted plant in front of the two stores she had just pointed to. "Was she with her mother when she came out?" Carter asked.

Aimee nodded. "She followed behind her mother. Daddy just arrived," she commented. "They joked about not showing mommy her gift yet, but daddy promised she could help wrap it when they got home," Aimee continued.

The fact she talked like it was all from a child's prospective didn't phase Carter but Officer Grey gave her a weird look. "Are you a cop?" he asked Carter. "I meant to ask earlier."

"Hell no," Carter grinned. "Lawyer," he smiled.

"The only title appropriate is older-protective-pain-in-the-ass brother," Aimee said lovingly.

"How did they get separated, Aims?" Carter asked.

"I don't know," she said frustrated. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "It's crowded… and noisy. It's confusing. A flash, something interesting, and running to keep up with mom and dad… something pretty… something…." She trailed off. "I can't see it; something lured her away from her parents. She saw something… I think she wanted it, I just don't know what _it_ was."

Officer Grey was going to asks something, but Carter held up a hand to make him be quiet. He didn't want the cop to interrupt Aimee once she went into whatever psychic trance she was in. "Big hands, strong, bruising," Aimee said breathlessly. "Hurt, want Daddy. Daddy will stop this. Can't yell…" Aimee choked out. "Daddy! Want Daddy!"

Aimee shook her head as if to clear it. "She couldn't yell out, I think he had a hand over her mouth, or something. She was frightened, but couldn't call out for help," Aimee said in her normal voice. "It happened too fast for her to process."

"Do you know how they got out?" Carter asked.

"Are they out?"

"They are out," Aimee said. "He has left long ago," Aimee said. "I don't feel her, Holly, and I don't feel the presence of who took her. It's a him," Aimee said. "That's all I know."

"If he had a car to get out, maybe we should try the parking garage," Carter suggested.

"Yes, let's start there. If he had abducted her in this area," she gestured, fatigued. "What is the fastest way to the parking garage?"

Grey called in over his walkie to find out on the blueprints the fastest way to the garage. They walked along that corridor until it opened into another hallway. They finally made it to the garage. "Any chance there are cameras in those halls?" Carter asked.

"We have already been checking into the camera footage and haven't found anything yet," Grey said.

"We are on the second level…" Aimee commented. She looked at the photo she was still holding. "They were on this level."

"You saw it?" Carter asked.

Aimee shook her head. "No, just a feeling," she said looking around. "He wanted a quick get away," Aimee said. "If I could only see…" she trailed off as she looked around. She wanted to see things from the unsub's point of view, but had no way of connecting with him. And she couldn't find Holly, which told her that Holly was incapacitated at this point.

"Calm, over a storm," Aimee said. "I feel like he is trying to remain calm, but he has tumultuous emotions underneath," She said. "The calm … is going to go quickly, but he is holding onto it for the moment…"

"Aims, can you sense Holly in the garage?" Carter asked.

"She is alive at this point… but it has been right after the abduction. Why?" Aimee wondered. "I think Holly was a random pick, but I don't understand why take a child at all," she said frustrated.

"Don't try to understand it," Carter cautioned.

"I am too late," Aimee told Grey. It was a feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. "It has been 3 hours, and I know she is …"

"Can you find her?" Grey asked. He led the way back inside to talk to his supervisor.

"I don't know." She hated the cases where she had to find the victim's body. "I will need more than a picture," she gestured, waving the picture of Holly.

"And do not introduce her to the parents," Carter added. "The last thing I want is for them to take their frustration and fear out on Aimee," he told Grey.

They waited for Grey to talk to his supervisor. "I'm sorry," Aimee said. "Some way to spend your Christmas vacation, and for Amanda to have seen the cops…"

"Hey, I could hardly let you do it alone," He assured her. "And I couldn't rest any more than you knowing there was a missing child. I can't imagine that," he said sadly. He called their mother while they waited to make sure Amanda was okay.

"Miss Adams?" another cop came out. "Deputy Anderson," he said. "I will be assisting you along with Officer Grey."

"Your supervisor believes me?" Aimee asked slightly surprised.

"He doesn't, no," Anderson said honestly. "But he wants to find the child, and Grey convinced him that he was convinced by you."

Well, she convinced one of them. "I am not worried about convincing anyone," Aimee said.

"He had a check on your background and he knows you are a civilian consultant with the FBI," Anderson continued.

"I have credentials," She said cynically.

"What can I do for you?" Anderson asked.

"Grey already told you I believe we are too late?" Aimee said. Anderson nodded. "Have you had any luck identifying the man who took her?"

Anderson shook his head. "No luck yet."

Aimee sighed. She ran a hand through her blonde hair as she thought hard. "I will do what I can to help," she said. "Carter…" she grabbed his hand. "If you want to go…" he shook his head. "Okay…" she headed back up the escalator to where she was abducted.

She walked to the same spot, hoping to see something that might help her.

_A flash… it was so pretty, mommy would love it. Want to get mommy something special like daddy did. _

"It was going to be a present," Aimee said. "She wanted to get a present for her mommy," she tried to explain. "That's what lured her, how he grabbed her."

_Dark. It was all dark. Can't cry… want mommy but can't call for her. Why don't they come? Daddy!_

_Can't cry…_

"Something over her mouth…" Aimee said pushing away the bone crushing sadness of the little glimpse she had. "She can't talk, something keeps her from talking or crying."

"I can't see anything else…" Aimee said frustrated. "I need something more. Something of hers, or something of the man who abducted her."

"I'll see what I can find," Anderson said. Carter took a seat next to her on the bench.

"I remember the first time you helped police on an investigation," Carter said leaning back against the railing.

"I do too," Aimee sighed. "You were there, too."

"It was like this case," Carter remembered. One where they had been too late to save the victim.

Aimee leaned back against the railing and closed her eyes. She knew she couldn't save everyone, but it didn't stop the hurt the knowledge brought. "Aimee, hold out your hand," Carter said. She did, not opening her eyes.

She touched the object, not knowing what it was. She ran her fingers over it and wanted to laugh—it was one of those trollie dolls. She didn't even know they were made any more.

"_If you rub the jewel on the belly, and make a wish, it will come true"_

"_Anything?" Holly asked eagerly._

"_Try and see."_

_Aimee was pulled to the dark. And nothing. It was suffocating. And quiet. _

"Deep breaths," Carter's voice said as she opened her eyes. She looked to see it was a Trollie doll.

She described what she had seen to Officer Anderson who relayed it to his supervisor. A minute later his supervisor arrived. Aimee repeated everything to him.

"All that from a doll?"

"Her mother gave it to her and she kept it with her, always hoping her wish would come true," Aimee said defensively.

"We have finished the search of the mall. Anderson, come with me," the supervisor said. Knowing they were dismissed Carter and Aimee headed back to her house.

"Amanda wants to see The Little Mermaid," Carter said on the drive back. "I went ahead and got seats for the show next week, one of the last before Christmas."

"Tell her when we get home, it will be something to take her mind off why you were gone," Aimee suggested.

"You want me to stop somewhere?"

Aimee shook her head. "No, just home. Where I can put my feet up, have a glass of wine, and paint." She needed to purge these images from her as soon as possible.

* * *

_This case is a reference to the episode of 7 seconds. _

_Special thanks to **Aria DeLoncray** (It will come up about the same time as Garcia's shooting, I think...) **Sue1313** (We find out about her soon...) and **soccerbitch** (Yes, it was! That's why I love having AImee work on films I love, lol. Hope your computer is fixed now! I know how that feels!)  
_


	27. A Family Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and I do not profit from this writing ; )

Family Trees:

Aimee's family—Cecilia (grandmother/great grams), Samantha (mother) Jack (step-dad), Carter (brother), Amanda (niece, carter's daughter)

Derek's Family—Sarah (mother), Desiree (Sister), Dominique (sister), Amantha (niece, Dominique's daughter). Dominique was unnamed in the episode 'profiler-profiled' so I named her, and created the character of her daughter.

_The case Derek talks to Aimee about is from the episode in season 3 entitled Seven Seconds_

* * *

**Chapter 27: A Family Christmas  
**

"You sure you don't want to come?" Aimee asked Derek.

"I can't, not that sitting through the Little Mermaid doesn't sound thrilling," he said sarcastically, "but we have to work through this weekend."

"I feel awful we are all leaving you."

"You kidding? Amantha hasn't stopped talking about it. She was thrilled you asked her to come, she looks as if Christmas came early."

"Your mom and sisters are coming too. You are going to be alone."

"I have been alone before," Derek pointed out. "Go, you need to relax after that."

She knew he meant the case with the child. He had told her when they found the little girl. "I'll bring you a souvenir," She promised.

"Of Sebastian?" he teased.

"You will be surprised," she laughed. "Okay, we are going to the train station now. I'll call you later tonight," she promised.

Amanda and Amantha talked the entire 8 hour train ride, watching the Little Mermaid twice.

"You would think that if they are going to see it tonight, they wouldn't want to watch it now," Carter shook his head as Aimee slipped them the DVD of the sequel to watch.

"Ha, they would watch it again if you hadn't of taken the DVD player away," Samantha smiled. "You were the same. I remember when the first Turtles movie was coming out in theaters."

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was classic," Carter argued.

"At least the first one was," Derek's sister Desiree agreed.

"Thank you," Carter grinned.

"So that means we are seeing the cartoon TMNT?" Aimee asked.

"Hell yes," Carter laughed.

"And to think you are my _big_ brother," Aimee sighed.

"Weren't you the one excited when they made the movie?"

"I am just glad Amanda doesn't watch Spongebob," Samantha said.

They spent the first hour checking into their hotel rooms and then finding a restaurant to eat dinner. Amanda and Amantha were to excited to be patient and finished their dinner in record time. "The show doesn't start for another hour. Slow down," Sarah told her granddaughter, smiling. In truth, she was as excited as Amantha. It was the first time any of them had gone to Broadway.

When they had all finished they took the subway to the theater district. "These are great seats, Carter," Jack said as they found their seats. With a final warning to Amanda and Amantha not to talk and giggle during the show, they all turned their attention to the stage.

At intermission everyone went to get refreshments and let the girls use the restroom. Aimee saw she had a call from JJ and Derek, so she called Derek back. "Aimee?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"There is another missing girl," Derek said. "We are at the mall—different mall—but it's the same police. They actually asked if you would come to help."

"I am in New York!"

"I know. Do you think it's the same person?"

Aimee frowned. Psychic by phone? Hmph. She put her feelings aside since it was another missing girl. "Garcia is going to send a picture to your phone," he said. A second later she heard a beep signaling she had a message. She opened it to look at the little girl. "How long has she been missing?"

"An hour so far," Derek said.

"I don't have anything, Derek. I want to say she is still in the mall, she hasn't left. Wouldn't that mean it is a different offender?"

"That, or he has changed his MO."

"Which wouldn't be good," she sighed.

"I didn't want to ruin your show. If she is here, I'll find her," Derek promised.

"I know you will," Aimee agreed. She just hoped it would be in time. "I'll call you if I get anything."

She found her seat right as the second act was starting. She wanted to enjoy it, it was a cute play, but the thought of that girl was to much. It wasn't until 20 minutes later when Garcia sent her a text that they found her alive she was able to relax enough to pay attention to the play again. When it was over the adults listened to Amantha and Amanda talk the entire way back to the hotel about the play. They were still talking about it on the train ride back to Virginia the next day.

"I think this will make it their favorite Christmas for a long time," Sarah Morgan smiled.

"I hope so," Samantha said. They had grown to become friendly as their granddaughters became good friends.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Percival," Aimee said happily when Reid arrived for dinner that night. "Why haven't I seen you lately?"

"You have been busy," he told her.

"Not for you," she chided him. "And you are staying here for Christmas Eve. No arguments," she insisted as she shut the door behind him.

"Can we all fit?" Derek asked coming in. "Reid," he greeted. "I don't think you have enough chairs, Aims."

"We'll make do," Aimee smiled. She was ecstatic at the thought of so many people being in her house.

"We can move it to my place. The one on Gunther street."

Aimee frowned. "That place isn't even decorated. At least offer a house that has appropriate Christmas decorations for a Christmas Eve dinner," she sniffed. "Percival, talk some sense into him," she ordered as she walked into the kitchen to help her mother and Derek's mother. Cecilia was having Amantha and Amanda help her with punch and egg nog.

"Hey Aimee, lets use one of my several houses," Reid teased.

Derek frowned. "I can decorate it."

"It is Christmas Eve . You have only… 2 hours," Reid said looking at his watch.

"That gives me time. If they can do Rossi and Hotch's house in half an hour, I can do mine in 2 hours," Derek argued.

"Percival," Amanda said coming up to Reid. "Aunt Aims wants you to help Amantha and I."

Reid looked over to the kitchen to see Aimee was purposely not making eye contact. "Help with what?"

"Come see," Amantha insisted. They each grabbed a hand and led a terrified Reid out of the house. He hadn't been left alone with children before and sensed he was in danger.

"You are terrifying that poor boy," Cecilia commented, watching the entire scene.

"It will be good for him," Aimee decided.

"I personally loved how Amanda called him Percival," Derek said.

"You go do whatever it is Jack and Carter are doing," Aimee said. Now that the young girls were out of the kitchen they could finish the cookies and dessert without their 'help.'

Derek went to see if he needed to rescue Reid and found that the two girls had recruited him to help them build a snowman. They were trying to build a lifesize one, they had decided, and told Reid he job was to help lift the pieces.

"You do know how to make a snowman, right Reid?"

"I know the theory behind it," Reid argued. "The snow condenses as you pat and rub it, allowing flakes to stick together until you create a semi circular object that will constitute one piece of a figure meant to resemble a human body, although I do not see how three circles in various sizes will resemble a man," he added.

"Percival," Amanda said exasperated, sounding exactly like Aimee, making Derek choke on his coffee. He could imagine Aimee at 8 years old now after having spent so much time with Amanda.

"Did you understand him?" Amantha asked Amanda who shook her head.

"Its okay, Amantha, most don't understand Reid," Derek told his niece. He watched as they continued to have Reid help them with their snow man. More interesting than watching their pile of snow take shape was watching Reid's transformation around the girls. Once he relaxed he seemed to be enjoying himself. "See?" Aimee said behind him handing him a cup of coco.

"You are a genius," Derek grinned.

"I hate seeing Reid so sad. And I wanted him to _be _a mentor now that Gideon is gone."

Derek realized that Gideon's leaving would have been hardest on Reid. Something it seemed Aimee had realized but none of his team had. They had all thought of it, but none had done anything to help Reid.

Before he could say anything, Aimee put a finger to her lips signaling quiet. She snuck up behind Reid and threw a snowball at him. "Hey!" Reid yelled and the girls started giggling. "You have to throw one back," Amanda yelled as she began scooping up snow to make into a ball. Aimee had already formed another ball and pelted Reid again.

"I passed my gun test a long time ago, Aims," Reid cautioned as he scooped up snow.

"Big talk, Percival," Aimee taunted as she quickly made up another snow ball.

"What's going .." Carter asked but Aimee hit him with a snowball before he could finish. "Oh, it's on Aims," He said scooping up snow and firing one quickly.

"Girls against boys?" Aimee asked. "Amanda, Amantha help me!" she squealed as both Reid and Carter tried to throw balls at her. The girls were squealing with laughter as they tried to throw their own snowballs at Reid and Carter.

"For an artist you have good aim," Reid commented as another snowball hit him dead center of his chest.

"I was aiming for your head," Aimee laughed.

"I find no comfort in that," Reid laughed.

"I think Aimee needs help," Derek's sister Desiree said joining in the fight. Soon it was 2 on 2 with Amantha and Amanda helping out the girls team. "I think we need to even the odds," Jack called out. Derek joined him.

"No fair!" Desiree chided. "Dominique!" she called out to her sister.

"I'll take Percival," Aimee said aiming.

Cecilia, Samantha, and Sarah watched the entire thing from the safety of the porch, laughing over the antics of their grown children and husband.

Emily was pulling up and saw the entire thing, jumping in her seat as a snowball hit her windshield. "Another for our team!" Aimee called out happily.

"What is going on?" Emily asked trying not to laugh. Everyone was covered in snow from head to toe, looking like the snowman that was miraculously in tact.

"Not much, just a good trouncing against the boys," Aimee grinned. "We kicked butt," Aimee said and the girls all laughed.

"You also had 3 more on reserve," Derek pointed to the porch. "We had no hope."

"And I missed it?" Emily asked.

Reid chose that moment to throw a snowball at her. "Round 2?" Derek asked.

"Oh, it's on," Emily said scooping up a ball and aiming at Derek.

"Who's that?" Samantha asked.

"Emily Prentis," Cecilia said. "Part of the BAU team."

"Derek mentioned she is a ambassador's daughter," Sarah said right as Emily landed one against Jack.

"With good aim, it seems," Samantha said choking on a laugh.

When it was finally over for good—and the snowman was still in tact—everyone tried to catch their breath. "Don't you look cute," Derek said dusting snow off of Aimee's face. She was covered in snow with a faint flush from the fight.

She smiled. "That was the most fun I have had in ages," She laughed. "Who's up for hot chocolate?" she called out.

The two girls scampered to the porch where they were told to make sure they didn't track in any snow. "Emily, my sisters Dominque and Desiree," Derek introduced. "And that was my niece Amantha."

"It is nice to finally meet you," Emily shook their hands.

"My dad Jack," Aimee introduced, "And my brother Carter," she introduced.

"That must have been your daughter," Emily told Carter as they shook hands. "She is adorable."

Carter grinned. "thank you."

"Hot Chocolate Emily?" Aimee offered leading the way inside. "You are welcomed to stay for dinner tonight."

"Thanks," Emily said. "I am meeting my mother tomorrow, but I'd love to stay tonight."

Derek shot Aimee a look. "Are you inviting the entire team?" he realized.

Aimee grinned. "They are also your family," she pointed out. "And most of them don't have anywhere to be."

Within the next few hours Rossi, Hotch, and Garcia also arrived. JJ was the only one who went out of town to visit her family back home. "I told you we didn't have enough chairs," Derek said.

"Which is why you went and got more," Aimee noticed. She grinned at seeing so many chairs, mostly mismatched. Half were hers, half from his place. It made her smile.

Everyone squeezed around the table finding a place to sit. Aimee sat between Derek and Carter and across from Reid. Plates were passed as everyone tried to get a bit of everything. She thought she was imagining it when she happened to turn to ask her mother something and caught Carter sneaking a glance at Emily. Passing it off as a trick of the mind, she was surprised when she caught him twice more. She gently poked his arm. "just make conversation," she whispered to him.

It was several hours later that everyone was clearing the table and moving into the living room. Egg nog, punch, and wine were passed around along with cookies, gingerbread, and pie.

Before everyone could leave, Aimee handed out the gifts she had for the team. She had already shipped JJ's off to her parent's house, and had sent the one she made for Gideon. She grabbed Hotch, Garcia, and Rossi's presents.

Hotch's was the one she was most anxious about. Mainly because she nearly got her, Emily, JJ, and Garcia arrested.

[FLASHBACK]

"_Why are we doing this?" Emily asked from the drivers seat of the SUV as Aimee took out her camera. They were parked across the street from the park where Hayley took her son to play on Saturday afternoons._

"_Because I work best from a picture, especially when trying to capture a specific moment," Aimee explained as they waited for Hayley to arrive._

"_Ah, come on, this is exciting," Garcia said from the back seat where she had just taken a sip of her drink. "I haven't been on a stake out before."_

"_I'll remind you of that if we get caught," Emily said._

"_Emily is scared," JJ teased from where she was sitting behind Aimee, next to Garcia. "You are always up for anything, Emily," she pointed out._

"_This is Hotch's wife, and son," Emily said. "That seems… there she is!" Emily pointed out._

_Aimee swung her camera around to watch through the lens. "As soon as I get the shot I want, we can go."_

"_How long could that take?" Garcia asked._

"_Days," Aimee teased. "I just want one particular smile from that boy," she said. She watched as Hayley pushed him on a swing. "Great, it is going to come out fuzzy." _

"_What is this for again?" JJ asked._

"_Hotch's Christmas gift. Have you tried shopping for him?"_

"_I just got him a tie," Garcia said._

_Emily, JJ, and Aimee shot Garcia a look. "Just kidding!" Garcia laughed. "I found an online site that does this …" she was interrupted as Aimee took several photographs, and then checked them on her screen. "Done already?"_

"_No, its not quite what I was going for…"_

_JJ handed a bag of chips forward for Aimee and Emily to take a handful. Aimee used one hand to keep the camera up to look through the scope as she grabbed her soda. _

_They passed ten minutes joking and laughing when Aimee finally gave a happy "yes!" She turned it to viewing mode to show them the photo she had snapped. _

"_Aw!" they all squealed. _

"_Are you giving him the photo?" JJ asked._

"_So he knows we spied on Hayley? I am not suicidal," Aimee said putting her seat belt back on._

"_Good, because I was going to say that we weren't here with you," Emily teased as she backed out._

Hotch unwrapped it to find a charcoal of his son, one with the smile he recognized as being his son's when he was completely thrilled. The canvass was split, his son as a toddler on the lower half, but above it was of a man. He looked at Aimee. "a two year old, and a sixteen year old," she explained.

Hotch didn't know what to say. Aimee was afraid she blew it and shot a worried look to Emily and Garcia. "thank you," Hotch finally managed to choke out. Aimee wasn't sure how he would react, but went ahead and hugged Hotch. He needed one once in awhile.

She was surprised he hugged back.

She waved goodbye to Hotch, Emily, and Garcia as they left. Derek wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her goodbye. She wrapped her arms around his neck not wanting to let go yet. "Merry Christmas," he whispered against her lips.

"It has been so far," she agreed.

"It has been," he agreed. "You pulled three families together seamlessly," he said in awe. "You constantly surprise me."

She kissed him again before he left. She headed inside and found Carter helping to clean everything up.

"Why didn't you just talk to her?" Aimee asked.

"She is a profiler, Aims."

"A good third of the people at the table were," Aimee counter argued.

"I am just not up to flirting. I am only going to be here for another week."

She studied her brother. "If you weren't going to leave in a week?"

"I don't know." He went up to put Amanda to bed before coming back down.

"was it just me or was Emily checking out your brother?" Reid asked as they sat next to each other on the couch.

"She was? I was busy watching him check her out," Aimee said slightly surprised.

"he was?" Aimee had to laugh.

"Why doesn't he pursue, then?"

Aimee shrugged. "He says its because he is only here for a week."

"All that means is your brother is not a flirt."

Aimee snorted. "That is a mild understatement. It has only been in the last year, if that long, he has started to even look at women again," she sighed taking a sip of her wine. If she was going to go along memory lane she would rather be drunk while doing it but that wasn't an option. She never drank more than a glass of wine, never getting close to drunk, since that night years ago. "I don't think its guilt, he has Amanda to think about so if he does date he wants to make sure Amanda and the woman are okay with each other. I think he isn't sure how he feels about himself dating again."

Reid realized it was not a good topic. "You sure about this?" he gestured. "I can go home."

"No," Aimee said. "You are going to get the Christmas experience," she vowed. Carter arrived back then and was followed by her mother and Jack. "Well, she is pretending to be asleep," Carter grinned.

"We have a couple hours before she actually falls asleep," Samantha said taking a seat and switching the tv to an old black and white Christmas movie. "How is your book coming, honey?"

"Lily has a publisher and distributor all lined up. I have a few more shots to take along the outskirts, but I'll have it wrapped up right after the holidays. They gave me an advance based on what I have done so far," Aimee said grabbing a cookie.

"I thought you finished?" Carter asked also taking a cookie.

"I don't like how my Williamsburg pictures came out. They feel to commercial to me," she frowned. "I am going to take a couple days to redo all of them."

"Your mother said you went to USC, Spencer," Samantha brought up.

"Yes, I actually had a class with you," Reid told Jack.

"Which class?" Jack asked.

"Your advanced physics and astrophysics class, spring semester of 99," Reid said.

"That was my last one at USC," Jack remembered. "The next school year Sam and I both transferred to Davis."

"I hope he didn't put you to sleep," Carter joked.

"No, it was actually quite a fascinating class," Reid said quickly. "It was the lecture on …" Aimee let him go on about physics with Jack. She couldn't follow the conversation without a lot of help, physics being far from her cup of tea.

After the second time they checked on Amanda and found she was finally asleep they brought out the presents from Santa. Reid helped wrapped presents and they had him write the tags that were from Santa since Amanda wouldn't recognize his handwriting.

"I use to have my research assistant do this part for Carter's and Aimee's presents," Samantha laughed as she handed the tags to Reid. Afterwards Reid and Carter went to one of the guest rooms where Aimee had another cot set up.

She slipped into bed with Amanda only to be woken up a few short hours later to her cries of "Merry Christmas!" she sent Amanda to go wake up her dad and Reid.

They all stumbled down to the living room and found Amanda happy and thrilled at the scene. They somehow managed to get coffee and cameras ready to record this. "This is a normal Christmas?" Reid asked tiredly taking a big sip of his coffee.

"Yup," Aimee grinned.

* * *

_I am excited that Garcia's shooting is fast approaching!_ Special thanks to **_Soccer Bitch_**_ (Computer problems are always a huge pain, I know! Hopefully more Derek/Aimee for your enjoyment, lol), **Sue1313** (I should have written Hotch! But I wanted to give Rossi some attention since I love him, too ^_^) and **Lenni George** (It will be addressed more in the next chapter or two. Thanks for reviewing! I love hearing from new readers/reviewers!)_

* * *


	28. Enter Dolly!

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit fromt his writing.

THIS CHAPTER GOES MORE DEEP INTO A CASE. Nothing to graphic, but it is slightly different than the last several chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Enter Dolly  
**

"Any progress?" Reid asked. He and Aimee had conspired to throw Emily and Carter together as much as possible for the last few days. Aimee was more subtle; it was obvious Reid was new to the matchmaking scheme with his blatant blunders.

Aimee snorted. "About as much as JJ admitting she is dating Captain Cajun," she drawled.

"So, no?" he asked making Aimee laugh.

"No, sugar," she teased in a Cajun accent. "So…" she was interrupted with her cell phone ringing. She wrinkled her nose as she opened it; she had a _very_ bad vibe. Cop vibe. "Yes, I'll be there in about 20 minutes," she said hanging up. "Well, Percival, it looks like you are on your own for plan B today."

"Then they are doomed," Reid announced dramatically making her smile despite the awful call. "What was the call?"

"They found another missing girl," she said grabbing her purse. "Right where I told them to look," she said with an undertone of anger. She pulled her phone out and hit the speed dial for Carter as she walked out.

"This feels like a bad call," he predicted.

"Can't make Amanda's play date, but… I think I will send her new favorite person over," Aimee said happily thinking perhaps she could salvage OPERATION LOVESHACK as she and Reid had dubbed it. Well, she had dubbed it, and then explained it to Reid, who went along with it after a long debate.

"First: You are still trying to hook me up with Emily? I may not be psychic, but I am not blind either," he pointed out. "Second: You should have gotten a more subtle partner than Reid. And Third: is this police stuff? Or are you ditching your niece to photograph the wilds of Virginia?"

"Okay, 1: I plead the fifth, 2: Reid needs to gain more experience, what better way to gain it? And 3: police. They found the girl I warned them about," she admitted.

"Do you want me to come?"

"You have fun. It is your vacation just as much as Amanda's."

"Next time I vote for Disney World."

"I am waiting for Harry Potter world!" she said happily. "I always thought it odd the only real psychic in the book was a flake. She had one very important prediction, but then bleh," she shook her head.

"Hire better PR."

"Bite your tongue! If Lily heard you say such a thing, _your_ career would forever be ruined. I'll be back in time for dinner." If she had an appetite would be a different story.

She called Emily explaining she had to bail on Amanda and would she please show her niece around the kiddie places? Like the build-a-bear and what not. After much pleading and promising another girls-on-the-town night, Emily agreed. She got the _feeling_ that Emily didn't mind, which was wonderful. After all, Carter and Amanda were a package deal. A call to Derek to tell him what was going on and then she arrived at the Prince William's County sheriff's office.

She walked in, and just _sensed_ which way to go. She found herself in front of the right office in no time. "Ah, Miss Adams," Sheriff Cooper said standing and extending his hand. "You made good time."

"I made a good psychic contact," she said, cutting straight to the matter.

"Yes, that you did," He sighed. "Not to offend, I wish you were wrong."

"That makes 2 of us," she agreed. She hated when all she could do was lead the police to the bodies. "Do you have a picture of her?"

The sheriff took out the folder and tossed it across the desk to her. She opened it to the picture of the girl—before and after. She held up a hand when the sheriff was beginning to speak, telling him to remain silent. She didn't want him to alter her judgment before she could get anything. The sheriff watched as she tilted her head as if trying to remember something.

_Can't breath, can't cry… foggy, musty…_

"She was gagged with tape as the other girl was," Aimee said. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the unsub. "But… the satisfaction is not as much as Holly, the first girl," she said. "He thinks it is because this girl, Melanie, was blonde. His next target is going to be brunette again," she said.

"To have more satisfaction?" Sheriff Cooper asked. "Do you have anything else about who he is?"

From the first case, Holly, she knew the unsub was a man, but couldn't tell much more than that about him. "Right now? I can tell you he is old. But old to a seven year old, mind you," she said since she was getting her perceptions from the victim, Melanie. "She was frightened… I am not sure if it has something to do with his appearance," she tried to stretch. Psychic abilities were just like breathing. Well, breathing during allergy season as you walked through a field filled with pollen—necessary but a cranky tool. "Yonkers," she said suddenly. "Yonkers." She suddenly wanted to sing the song from _Hello Dolly!_

"As in, New York?"

_New York, the musical, a name?_ She placed her fingers at her temple as a headache started to flare. "No, not the place in New York, not geographically." _Out there…somewhere outside of Yonkers… _her mind began to sing. "Hello Dolly," she said.

"With Barbara Streisand?"

She raised an eyebrow he knew of it. "Yes, and Walter Malthou." What did this have to do with anything? "I don't know if it's because he is a fan, or what the association is yet," she said. It rang with a sense of right, though. She made a mental note to re-watch the musical when she got home; maybe something would jump out at her then.

"Anything concrete?"

She knew it was code for anything useful. _Ragged breathing struggled through her straining lungs. Fear compressed beyond her understanding, shortening her already small breath. Where was mommy and daddy? Who was the evil man? Where did her charm go? Mama said it was special and would protect her…_

Charm?

"Was a charm found on Melanie?" Aimee asked. She touched right below her neck. "It would have been here, a small trinket. Her family is from Louisiana? The Bayou?"

"They left right before Katrina, haven't been back since," Sheriff Cooper said struggling to hide his surprise. "It was actually something the mother asked me about this morning, if we found it on her daughter. Sadly, we didn't find anything—no personal effects."

"I think he kept it," Aimee said. "He kept her trinket. Was Holly missing anything?"

"I think she was missing a bracelet, a gift from a friend," he said opening the file. "Trophies?"

"Perhaps, I am not an expert in behavior, I only see, I hardly understand," Aimee reminded him. She saw too much, understood none of it. She didn't know why she was forced to bear witness to such cruelty, and truthfully, she didn't want to understand it.

Suffering through it was one matter. She was afraid if she understood it, it would change her. And not for the better.

"If you see anything else, call me. Directly on my cell," he emphasized. "I want to find this man now."

She nodded. "I will probably see more tonight." She always saw at night.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Yes, I'll be back first thing Monday morning," Carter said as he walked through the park the next afternoon. A client had emerged he had to deal with before leaving Virginia since, as his firm pointed out, he was currently local. "No, send the Leiberfield files to Harry to sign, and then make sure I have a notarized copy on my desk waiting for me. You want me to bring you back what?" he asked disbelieving his secretary. "I bring you back swiss chocolate, French wines, gourmet and prized objects, and you want a bonnet from Williamsburg?" he laughed. "Any particular color?"

He hung up and nearly jumped when he saw Emily standing in front of him. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," she apologized.

He remembered how she kindly agreed to Aimee (and Reid's) insistent setting up. He realized as much as he mock-complained to his sister, he continued to go. He knew why. But he just realized she continued to agree to go, too. Why? She was a profiler; surely she realized what Aimee and Reid were doing. Especially since Reid failed as a matchmaker. Did she do it just to pacify two friends? "Not a problem, I am actually waiting to meet Aims and Amanda," he explained. He gestured around to the park. "And you?"

"I actually live just a block away," she gestured. "I was heading home to pack; we are leaving early in the morning for a case in Florida."

"You like what you do," he observed making her grin.

"That obvious?"

"It's refreshing."

"And lawyers aren't happy?"

He grinned. "With the income, perhaps," he admitted. "The hours? Definitely not. I can't even escape on vacation with my daughter without work invading in."

"Which makes dating hard, leading a caring sister to push," Emily guessed.

"Yes. Oddly, she doesn't push me that much. Actually, she hasn't pushed me since…" he trailed off. "Well, since my wife."

"How long ago did you loose her if you don't mind my asking?" Emily asked, taking a seat on the bench next to him. "I mean, I totally understand if it is too personal, feel free to plead the fifth," she said hastily, trying not to blush. Why did she blunder around him? She was confident, smart, sexy… or so she thought. Okay, she knew she was a nerd, as she told Derek, but a sexy, smart nerd.

"It's okay," he said reassuringly. "It's not as bad talking about it now. Time heals all wounds…"

"But it doesn't," Emily said looking at him. It made her heart hurt seeing the pain still in his eyes. It was a testament to how much he loved his wife.

"We met when we were in college. Freshman year," he said. "A weird, serendipitous moment Aimee always said. We were in the same city and went to rival high schools, but didn't meet until college. She and Aimee became best friends right off. Enough that Aimee actually confided in her about her abilities. She was actually the first person outside the family that Aimee voluntarily opened up to," he said.

It spoke volumes since Emily knew Aimee was oober cautious in opening up to people. She knew Aimee for 9 months now—the lengths of a pregnancy—and she didn't know more than Aimee was willing to share. It had increasingly become more, but she knew there were still dark moments Aimee didn't share.

Like whom her sister-in-law was.

"It sounds like the type of relationship everyone dreams about," Emily said breaking up both of their thoughts.

Carter smiled, a bright one like his sisters that flooded his whole face. It made Emily smile in return. "It was. Well, we married after law school. I went to work for a big international and corporate firm, she went into an environmental activist group. We had Amanda," he smiled. "As shocking as it may seem, I think I lost my mind while she was in labor," he laughed.

Emily laughed herself; it would have been a cute sight to behold.

"Then…" he took a deep breath. This was harder than he thought, even though it happened four years ago. "She was driving home one night. It was a freak accident as a car lost control and careened into her car. It sent both of them off the road into an old abandoned aqueduct. It took them nearly three hours to get her out of the car," he said slowly. "The other driver died on impact, she was alive during the entire ordeal… she made it to the hospital before she died."

He had gotten one last goodbye. A goodbye that had come too early for both of them.

Emily grabbed his hand as she pushed back the tears threatening to flood her eyes. "I can't imagine what that must have been like," she said honestly.

He nodded. He appreciated her honesty more than he could say. All everyone—his friends, coworkers, family—could say was _I am so sorry_ and _I know how you feel_. "Everyone tried to be sympathetic, but couldn't. I suddenly found myself alone with my four year old daughter," he said. "And a hatred for a sister I had loved with every fiber of my being." He looked at Emily. "You are surprised."

"A little," she admitted.

"I watched all of Aimee's life as she dreamt and saw and visited other people and their lives. She saw the fates and events of hundreds, thousands of people. People we never saw, never knew. And the _one_ person who meant the most to me she couldn't save. She had prevented dozens of deaths and accidents, and yet she couldn't prevent this _one_," he said angrily.

He shook his head. "I know now, I think I even knew then a little, that I was placing blame on her because I really blamed myself. I took the job in northern California to get away from Aimee. I'm ashamed to say I couldn't stand the sight of her," he said disgustedly.

"You were grieving," she explained wanting to do more than hold his hand.

He shook his head. "What I'll never forgive myself for is that the entire time Aimee blamed herself. If it hadn't have been for Lily, I truly do not know what she would have done," he said. "Aims was broken, I was broken… neither of us could help the other for the first time in our lives."

"Aimee is strong…" Emily started, but Carter cut her off.

"She learned strength, but she has always relied on me as her base support. Then I was gone, yanking the rug out when she needed it most. It's hard to explain; I was never psychic—not even so much as Caller ID, but I knew my part in this psychic craziness has always been Aimee's lifeline. More than that, it was important to me, too. Nikki knew, that, too," he admitted. "Right before she passed she tried to tell me to tell Aimee it wasn't her fault."

Well, the woman was a saint, Emily thought. Then realized she was jealous. _Jealous?_ She thought. Analyze later, she decided.

"For a long time, several months, I hid with Amanda. My mother and Jack helped me with watching her. Then, I realized I couldn't run anymore. Amanda and I moved in with Aimee in LA. Amanda looked to Aimee for her maternal needs, and Aimee and I worked hard to repair our relationship."

"You have."

Carter grinned. "It was hard, but we worked on it. We yelled at each other, comforted each other, normal sibling things," he shrugged.

"Well, you have me there. Only child."

"That's a pity," he said honestly. They looked up to see Aimee and Amanda arrive. Amanda ran to her dad as Aimee gave him a signal and dug her phone out of her coat. "That means she has a case-call to make. She has been working non stop to find this killer before the next victim."

"I called the sheriff and offered to look over his files, give him a preliminary profile," Emily admitted. "I didn't realize how involved Aimee gets."

"Each case is different. There's my girl," he said picking Amanda up.

"She looks like you," Emily blurted out making Amanda grin.

"Except her nose," Carter said, tweaking Amanda's nose. "She has Nikki's nose."

"And her ears!" Amanda reminded him, quickly touching her ears. "I have mom's ears, too," she told Emily happily.

"And cute ears they are," Emily agreed laughing. Aimee joined them. "Any luck?"

She shook her head sadly, all thoughts of matchmaking gone. "Another missing girl, but they have a suspect list now. I. Will. Find. The. Perp," she said determined. "By-the-by, I am getting negative vibes about your case in Florida. As in, it makes me nauseous."

"I am going vegetarian," Amanda declared.

"Really? You don't want any steaks, or cheeseburgers, or hotdogs?" Carter asked. "Tofu dogs?" he said biting back a laugh as Amanda crinkled her nose.

"No tofu dogs," she pleaded.

"I don't know," Carter teased, tickling his daughter making Amanda break out into peals of laughter.

"I don't think I'll be back before you leave," Emily realized. "I hope… you have a safe flight," she finished lamely. What could she say? _If only you were going to be here when I got back so I can figure out if this is all just Aimee pushing me?_ "Take care of your dad, Amanda," Emily grinned and shook the girl's hand.

"I always do," Amanda said proudly.

* * *

_Another update! Sorry for the delay, school is oober crazy for me and my beta. As always, a HUGE thank you to Soccer Bitch and **Sue1313 **for the wonderful reviews!_


	29. The Turning Point

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or Hello Dolly (or any other films mentioned), nor do I profit from this writing...

_Don't forget to review! It keeps the author motivated during such stressful times ^_^_

* * *

**Chapter 29: The Turning Point  
**

"Any luck on the connection to Hello Dolly?" Derek asked.

Aimee sighed. "No, I dug out my DVD of it but nothing. I know there is a clue in there somewhere," she insisted.

"Do you need me to point out it is really random, odd, and just weird?"

She frowned over the phone. "Why would I want you to do that? Just because I said I was frustrated didn't mean I needed you to fix it for me," she huffed. "And I don't need anyone to point out the absurdity of it. Maybe a clue to what it all means…"

"Wait, sorry," he said as she jumped down his throat. "I wasn't trying to fix anything."

He heard her sigh over the phone. "I know, it's just I _know_ how ridiculous this is. And I am tired of the cops thinking I am insane when I tell them things like this."

"I do not think your insane."

"Good."

"Slightly crazy, but I think that's the artistic flair you have."

She grinned. "I embrace my freak flag. The Family Stone," she said naming the movie she was referencing. "What time is your flight for Florida?"

"Early in the morning," he sighed. "Do you want to get Chinese tonight?"

She heard the exhaustion in his voice, and knew he had to get up super early. As much as she wanted to spend time with him she hated the idea of dragging him out. "Tell you what, when you get back you surprise me where we go? I mean, when was the last time you took me out on a proper date?" she said in mock-anger.

She heard him chuckle. "Then I hope this case is a quick one."

"Mm, you and me both. Although, I have a bad feeling about this case, it makes me nauseous," she admitted. "I.." she heard a knock on her door. "Let me call you back, I have to talk to Rossi."

"And why is Rossi calling…" he heard the click of her phone, "my girlfriend," he finished as he fed his dog.

"Hi, Rossi," Aimee said happily as she opened the door.

"You said to talk to you," Rossi said. His present on Christmas was an envelope, a regular envelope, with a letter saying simply _It Will End._ He had done nothing but think about it for the last ten days.

"Hmm…" she is playfully. "Regarding what?"

"In my Christmas present," he said and she had to grin he sounded so flustered. "Your present … you need to explain."

She poured herself a glass of wine, another for Rossi, carried them out to her living room and lit the candles. The room was awash in soft candlelight. It would have been perfect for a romantic date with Derek. When was the last time she had just wrapped her arms around him and held him close? To long, she decided.

Instead she was fortune telling. "Yes, that is my present. Do you want me to tell you now, or when you get back from Florida?"

"This is about the case," he said.

They both knew he meant the case that had haunted him for decades. "Yes, I was talking about the case," she confessed. "And I meant what the note said—it will end. You are awfully hard to shop for, Rossi; a tie was to boring, I don't know your literary or music tastes, and so I thought: What the heck? Why not just get him what he really wants?"

"So you just told me what I wanted to hear to give me a good Christmas gift? Is this a joke to you?"

She waited for him to calm down. "Do you believe in what I can do, Rossi? Because if you don't, then what I see is of no use to you." She waited for him to take a drink of his wine. "For example, I know about your… extra curricular activities."

"You know what I am doing?" Rossi asked Aimee.

Aimee sized him up, gathering what he was doing. She knew this was a test. "Yes."

"Has Garcia told you?"

"That you want her to dig through old files and cases for you? No, she hasn't. She is thoroughly frightened of you and wouldn't blabber to Hotch himself."

"Yet you haven't told Derek what you know, what I am working on. Why?"

"I know that ghosts are real, Rossi. Hauntings occur, and they aren't poltergeists or deceased spirits but memories and the past that come to invade our private space," she said, the wine swirling in her glass. "You have yours, I have mine. I am not going to tell yours, not even to Derek. They aren't mine to tell, especially since I am privy to them without your consent."

"How much do you know?"

"You have nightmares, screams," she shuddered. She knew _those_ well. "And you can't put up a Christmas tree because of it."

He couldn't ask, shouldn't ask, but he had to know …. "It will finish before another year passes," Aimee promised.

"How do you know for sure?"

"I have a feeling. The future isn't easy to see, but I have a feeling, and I know you," she added. If Rossi thought he was close, there was no way that another year would pass with this case not being solved. "Are you ready for the answers, though?" She looked pointedly at him. "What about after you find them?" Would he leave the team once his mission was complete? She didn't know if David knew the answers to that, yet.

"Does it matter about what I do afterwards?" Rossi wondered.

She studied him. "Yes, it does. It matters to the team, and… I think it is starting to matter to you, too," she said pointedly. "We both know you joined this team to get access to the case, hope to solve it from the inside. You never really anticipated becoming a part of the team—let's face it, Rossi, you weren't much of a team player at first," she grinned. "But that has changed. So yes, I think it does matter what you do afterwards," she said firmly.

"The anniversary is coming up," he said. "In a few months…every year it comes around and drags me down with it. As each year passes, I feel more and more like a failure, in a way that my own personal failures have not managed to bring me down," he confessed. He realized he was opening up to Aimee and clammed up again. He never confessed like this to anyone except occasionally his priest.

She didn't say anything about his emotional opening up. "Well, first you have to get through this one, and it is going to be a doozy," she predicted. "By the way, do you know anything about Hello Dolly?"

He didn't say anything about the random or quirky change of subject. "Lots of singing, a matchmaker…"

"Hmm," Aimee said thoughtfully as she led him to the door. She popped the DVD back in and smiled as she watched Amanda come in in her pajamas with a bowl of popcorn. "Can I watch with you?"

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Aimee asked.

"It's vacation," Amanda pointed out.

"Alright, you win," Aimee said as she hit play. They set the bowl of popcorn on Aimee's lap as Amanda cuddled close to her aunt and they watched Hello Dolly.

"Is it girls only?" Carter asked. Amanda shook her head and Carter took the seat on Amanda's other side. The eight year old thought this was the best thing in the world, the three of them together like they used to be.

In the midst of their laughter something dark pressed against her. "I have a bad feeling," Amanda whispered drawing her father and her aunt's attention.

"About what, sweetheart?" Carter asked cautiously.

"I don't know," Amanda said frightened. "It's like that time I knew he was a bad man…"

Carter and Aimee shared a look. They were both pretty sure Amanda just went and proved herself a psychic. They remembered that time, right before Aimee left for Virginia nearly a year ago. "I have a bad feeling, too, Ada," Aimee said. "Now try to feel, don't think. What does it feel like? Does it make you feel or see any particular person or place or thing?"

Amanda took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A few moments passed and she shook her head. "I can't see anything," she apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry, honey," Aimee said kissing the top of her head. "How about we watch something else?" They let Amanda pick a different movie to watch to help her relax before going to bed.

Carter put her to sleep and met Aimee in the kitchen. "She … I was afraid she might get the gift," he finally said.

"I think she will be more like Grandma, not as…"

"Not as strong as you?" Carter offered. They all knew Aimee saw more, much more, than Cecilia.

"Which is good for Amanda," Aimee said. "We will help her, she will be fine. You are the best person a psychic can have for support," she grinned.

"How did Rossi take his present?"

Aimee smiled. "Enthusiastically, I think." She said goodnight to her brother and went to sleep herself, careful not to wake up Amanda. She kept thinking of Hello Dolly and had the oddest dream ever, of the BAU team singing _Put on your Sunday Clothes_.

She woke early and vowed never to have dreams like that again. _Way_ to creepy.

She drove Carter and Amanda to the airport and stopped at the park. It was random, but it felt right. As soon as she took a seat on the bench her cell rang. "Sheriff?"

"Another girl was taken," he said. "Please tell me you have something?"

"Does this girl live near the park on 7th and I ave?" she asked.

She heard him shuffle through papers on his desk. "She lives about 2 miles away, but it is a favorite outing for her according to her parents. She was taken from the shopping outlet center about 5 miles away. Why?"

"I am sitting here right now," Aimee said. She was starting to get furious that this was the fourth girl abducted. "Give me her address, I would like to swing by her house." He gave her the address. "And Sheriff? Connie is still alive," she said hanging up. If the sheriff was surprised she knew the girl's name without having been told he didn't say anything.

She felt Connie and that gave her hope. She _had_ to find her alive. But they had a very small time frame.

She found the house quickly, thankfully the sheriff had called ahead to tell the parents. She was also thankful she had chosen an outfit that was business casual and chic today. "Sheriff Cooper said you wanted to look around," the father said skeptically.

Well, she had dealt with skeptics before.

"He said you think our Connie is alive?" the mother asked hopefully, clinging to whatever hope, no matter how absurd or ungrounded it may seem.

"I believe she is, and I am going to do everything in my power to find her. Her bedroom is this way, right?" Aimee asked walking down the hall.

She walked in and immediately felt Connie's presence. Her essence filled the room, from her princess bed with purple canopy to her chest filled with stuffed penguins and ducks.

Aimee pushed her sunglasses on top of her head as she looked around the room. _Connie, where are you?_ Aimee wondered.

She took a deep breath and reached out. She felt with every fiber of her being that Connie was alive… she just had no idea where.

"_It is to cold for ice cream," she heard mommy say._

"_But it looks so good!" Connie insisted._

"_We have to find a present for pops today, help me," the mother said frazzled. She pulled Connie along with her. "At least with the after holiday sales we can get Pops a good birthday present," she insisted. Why did her father have to be so hard to shop for?_

"_When will we see Pops?" Connie asked curiously wanting to see her grandfather again._

"You were shopping for your father," Connie told the mother. "You went into the…" she trailed off seeing a certificate for some school award on the wall. CONNIE IRENE MALLOY.

"_Constance Irene Malloy, do not dawdle," the mother huffed as she tried to purchase the gift and get out._

"_Sorry, mom!"_

Oh. Bright. Beautiful. Lights. Aimee thought. She rushed back to her jag in the driveway and sped to the mall where the first girl was abducted. She rode the escalator as she did the first day and tried to relive the experience. She sat on the bench and closed her eyes trying to bring it back.

"_Look, mommy!" Holly said happily pointing to the toy window. "I hope Santa brings me one."_

"_Holly dolly wants another doll," the mother laughed. "Santa may bring it to you," she said. "You did put it in your letter, right?" she asked, distracting Holly so her husband could go into the store to buy it for Christmas._

She remembered from the case file she read the Melanie was called Minnie.

Coincidences?

She didn't think so. She went back to her jag and raced to the police station. "Do you have a suspect list?" she asked as she slammed open Sheriff Cooper's door.

He handed the list to her and she skimmed down the list hoping her hunch was correct. "Him," she pointed.

"How do you know this?"

"I figured it out," she said. "Dolly, Minnie, Irene… they are all characters in Hello Dolly. But," she pointed to the name on the suspect list, "so was he," she pointed to Cornelius Hackle.

"Why would he abduct girls named after movie characters? It doesn't make sense."

"I told you, I don't understand, I just see. Right now Connie is alive but you only have…" she looked at her watch, "an hour, tops."

"I don't have enough on him to warrant a warrant," he said. "Tell me where the girl is and I'll go, finding her there will be enough for me," he vowed. He was tired of little girls getting killed in his district.

Talk about pressure, Aimee though. She didn't know where they were. "Don't you have his address?"

She found a secluded spot in the police station and tried to see. She had been using her psychic senses for several hours straight now and knew a headache was coming on. She'd worry about that later, though. She could go for several more hours if necessary.

Except they didn't have several hours, they had one hour.

Where are you? She asked out. She looked at the picture of the missing girl again and this time put the one of the suspect next to it. She lost track of time as she stared at both of the pictures, another, new picture slowly forming in her mind.

She turned the back of a piece of paper over and grabbed a pencil from the desk as she sketched. She went quickly knowing that she had spent half an hour just psychically searching. She pushed the paper to the sheriff. "Do you recognize this place?" she asked.

He took one glance at it and called out for reinforcements. Aimee watched as they filed out of the police station. She found a vending machine and bought a bottled water dying of thirst suddenly.

Her phone rang making her jump. "Garcia?"

"Your boyfriend—and my former friend, by the way—is a jerk," she fumed.

This was not good for her headache. "What happened? Is the case okay?"

"They are fine, no what happened was I was at the coffee shop this morning like I always do, and a guy—hot, hot guy, by the way—was trying to work on his computer. I fixed his computer and he asked me out."

"Okay…" she failed to see how Morgan was a jerk but was letting Garcia build up to it.

"I thought I had a bad feeling about it and told Morgan that. I mean, guys like _him_ do not ask out girls like _me_. He told me I was right, I should not go out with him. Egotistical jerk!" Garcia yelled. "He agreed I am not that type of girl."

"What type of girl?"

"The type men are interested in."

"Garcia, honey, you and I both know you are sexy and sassy and super smart. The 4 S's," Aimee consoled. "So, I am guessing to prove Derek wrong you called the guy to set up a date," she predicted.

"Score one for the psychic."

"So you want me to punish Derek?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

Garcia grumbled hearing his name, letting out a string of names. "No, but… I did have a bad feeling initially… and I was hoping I could ask a favor," she admitted.

"You want me to look into the future," she guessed.

"And the psychic gets another point. Will you? Please? I wouldn't ask, I don't want you to feel like my personal fortune teller or anything…"

"I'm already opened psychically, a little more wont hurt," Aimee assured her. "For the record, I always tell people to go with their gut feeling. Especially on tests…" she said as she tried to see Garcia. Her headache was getting progressively worse and she was trying to sense how the cops were doing with finding Connie. They were going against time here.

She saw a flash of Garcia with a man in her apartment, definitely cozy together. It flashed to them in her office at Quantico… to them out at a dinner and movie… "Ah, Penelope, he's cute," Aimee said happily. Definitely cute in a nerdy kinda way. "I didn't learn his name, but I am calling him Xander," she said. He made her think of Buffy.

"His name.."

"Garcia, I got to go, I think they are bringing the girl in!"

"Good luck, Aimee," Garcia said happily. "Now I am just counting down until my hot date tonight," she smiled and hung up.

Aimee watched as they brought the girl in to meet her parents. She watched the reunion, tearing up a little. These reunions were always so happy, it was hard to be unaffected by them.

"Good job, Miss Adams," Sheriff Cooper said. "Even if I still don't understand this."

"All I know is his mother thought, since their last name was Hackle, Cornelius was a good first name," Aimee shrugged. "I always thought I should have been named Abigail. Abigail Adams," she explained. "I don't know how he thinks, Sheriff. Honestly, I don't want to."

"If you ever have anything for me, I promise to listen," he said kindly.

"Thank you," she said shaking his hand as she headed to her car. Her headache was coming on hard, putting pressure on her skull. On top of everything, she had the dark feeling she made a mistake. It made her panic and her breath became uneven. What had she done wrong? She found the girl, saved the girl, the bad guy was in jail… where did she mess up?

* * *

_Next is Garcia's shooting. The Case alluded to is from the episode Lucky_.

_Special thanks, as always, to **Soccer Bitch** (I am missing Morgan/Aimee stuff, too! Unfortunately, things get bad for a bit...), and **Sue1313 **(I am keeping my fingers crossed for Carter/Emily. We'll see where this goes! I originally was going to put Lila in for Reid, but now I am not so sure...and Carter's wife, Nikki, plays a _crucial _role coming up!)_


	30. Penelope

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds nor profit from this writing.

_the long awaited chapter of Garcia getting shot._

* * *

**Chapter 30: Penelope **(a.k.a Unlucky)

She was beginning to think she was going crazy. The thought she had missed something kept going through her head, but no matter how she went over the case she couldn't see it.

She attributed it to exhaustion—physically, emotionally, and psychically.

She heard the same exhaustion in Derek's voice when he called after they landed. She knew the case was disgusting—making her extremely glad she hadn't seen anything from this cannibal—and couldn't blame him for sounding off.

"I am just slowly losing my mind," Aimee whispered to herself as she massaged her temples. "It's just stress…" Stress over the case, over money, over the fact her lease was up on her house in 6 weeks and she had a job back in LA, across the country. Neither she nor Derek brought the matter up.

"Face facts, Aimee… you have a job waiting for you when this strike is over that requires you to be 2500 miles away…" she muttered as she leaned against the back of the couch with the news on softly.

Exhaustion overtook her as she drifted off to sleep.

_Dark pressing in, pain … agonizing pain. _

_Aimee?_

_Carter! Amanda! No, I can't leave yet… can't hold on… too dark, too painful. It's not ending! It's not getting better!_

_Breath, can't breath, can't move, can't leave, can't stay…_

_Light and dark…_

_Pressing in, everything is pressing in. Can't hear. A voice? Hello?_

_What is happening to me…_

_POP!!_

Aimee jumped out of her seat at the sound of the gunfire. That part was new. She knew the first part well enough—she had dreamt of Nikki's death often enough to know what it was. But the gunfire?

_Who has just been shot_? Aimee thought panicking. That part was not part of Nikki's death.

But like Nikki's death, she knew she was too late to prevent anything, to save the person. And like Nikki, she knew this was someone close to her.

She blindly ran to her car. She tried calling Derek back but his phone was off. It was late, and he didn't say anything about being out. _Please Derek is alright,_ she prayed as she reversed out of her driveway. "Breath, Aims," she told herself. "Focus, who is hurt," she mumbled. Although she naturally worried over Derek first, she didn't sense him in danger.

Then again, she hadn't sensed anyone in danger until after it happened. "Reid!" she said when he answered. The relief she felt when he answered and she learned he was okay was fleeting as fear gripped her heartstrings. "What happened? Who's hurt?"

"Garcia was shot," he said in shock. "We are rushing to the hospital to see her. No one has been able to get a hold of Morgan, have you?"

"No, his phone is off," Aimee said. It was late enough that traffic wasn't too bad. "Did he say where he was going?"

"No, the case shook him up a little, but he didn't say anything," Reid said. "You are coming here, right?"

"I'll get Derek and meet you," she said hanging up. A quick speed dial confirmed his phone was still off. "Derek, pick up," she muttered, blindly tossing her cell on the passenger seat.

She pulled over for a minute to focus. She took a few deep breaths and tried to figure out where Derek might have gone. She pulled back out into traffic and sped to her cathedral.

She pulled up when Derek was walking out. "Follow me," she called out. "Something happened."

He rushed to his car and followed Aimee to the hospital. "What happened?" he demanded as they raced inside to the emergency room.

"I don't know. I just felt something happened. Reid told me it was Garcia," she said as they found the rest of the team.

"Where were you?" JJ asked.

"What happened?" Derek demanded.

"Garcia has been shot. Her neighbors called it in," Hotch said.

"Who did it? Do we know anything?" Derek demanded. It was unthinkable; who would want to harm Garcia? She never met with any of the unsubs or victims, she was too lively for anyone to want to hurt.

"We don't know anything yet," Rossi said.

"You didn't see anything?" Derek asked. The feeling in the pit of Aimee's stomach intensified. "How could you not see this?" he asked.

_How could you not see this?_

_How could you not see this?!_

_HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THIS?!_

"I don't know," she said shakily. She grabbed her purse and walked back out to her car. _How could you not see this?_ It was what she kept asking herself. How did she miss something this big? How did she see everyone but those closest to her? How this could have happened and she didn't know until _after_?

What if Garcia died?

She pulled out and didn't know or care where she drove off to. It was after midnight but she didn't care. She drove and drove, unnoticing of her surroundings, the entire time cursing herself and her so-called 'gifts.'

They always failed her, making her fail those she cared about.

She pulled off the side of the road when she couldn't see it anymore for the tears and managed to get out before making a mess in her car. When she had finished puking she locked herself in her car.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered, hitting her head on the back of the seat. She dug for her phone, but wondered who to call.

Carter was the last person she could call.

It was 1 am, so calling her grandmother was a no-go. Her mother would worry. She had only one person to call.

Lily picked up on the second ring. "Liliana Moral—Aims, what's wrong?" she said when she heard the bone wracking sobs.

"It's Nikki all over again," she sobbed out.

"Who's hurt?"

"Garcia," she hiccuped out.

"What happened?" Lily asked comfortingly.

"She … she was shot!" Aimee cried struggling for breath. "Someone shot her in front … in front of her own house. I … didn't even know … until after."

"Okay, breath Aimee," Lily encouraged. "Breath deep for me," she demanded hoping to stop Aimee's hyperventilating. "Can you bend over."

"In… car," Aimee gasped out.

"But where?"

"I. Don't. Know," Aimee said, underlying it was an 'I don't care.'

"Now that is just stupid. Hit that on star button and get to the nearest McD's," she ordered. "Take a deep breath, that's it. Keep breathing." She let out a sigh of relief when she could hear Aimee's breathing return to normal underneath the bone wracking sobs.

"Its 1 am, Lils, which means it is closed."

"Seriously? When does McDonald's close? What about all those people who want double quarter pounders with cheese at 3 am?"

"They are SOL," she said taking a deep breath.

"Just get somewhere safe, Aims," Lily ordered. "I don't care if you crash at your grandmother's, fly back here, or get a hotel room. Just somewhere safe, okay?" Aimee nodded. "Verbal confirmation, Aims," Lily said.

"Yeah, I'm going," she pulled back out.

"Aims, you are not omniscient," Lily said. "You can't see everything; you can't see everything that is going to happen. Futures were not your greatest strengths, you can't blame yourself."

"Of course I can," Aimee cried as she drove to the first hotel she could find. Lily stayed on the phone the whole time until she was finally in the hotel room and collapsed on the bed. "How is it I fail every person I love?"

"You haven't failed anyone, Aims, and Carter will tell you that. He needed someone to blame in his grief."

"Derek blames me, the whole team has a right to," she said. She grabbed a Kleenex to blow her nose; she was so snotty she couldn't breath.

"Aims, he is in shock."

"I hate myself more than they could ever hate me. When Nikki died, as much as Carter hated me, I hated myself more. I would rather have given up this than be responsible for someone else's death."

"First of all, you don't know Garcia died. Second of all, you are not responsible," Lily said adamantly. "You and Carter are tighter than ever. Derek will get over it and everything will work out, too."

"Lily, it has been nearly 2 hours since I left the hospital, he hasn't even tried to call me. None of them have," she cried. She curled up on her side under the covers with the Kleenexes close. "I don't know what I'll do if Garcia dies. I can't go through that again, not someone I care about." Nikki was part of the family, had loved Aimee and supported her with her gift. They had known each other for years before Nikki married her brother.

Loosing her had nearly killed both her and Carter, had caused a huge rift in their relationship for the longest time. She had lost a best friend, been unable to save her even with her supernatural gifts, and lost her brother and champion because of her failure. It was like a double-edged knife, twisted in the heart.

Garcia she hadn't known as long, but Garcia had just accepted her, no questions asked. In fact, she was really the _only_ one on the team to have just embraced what she did, no questions asked. Half the team still didn't believe what she could do. It ripped her heart out to have this happen all over again.

"Aims, you with me?" Lily asked. Aimee muttered. "Do you know she will die?"

"I don't know!" Aimee cried. She buried herself under the covers and pillows more as more sobs wracked her body. "Lils, I mean it, if Garcia dies, I… I can't handle it again."

"Stop talking like that. She'll tell you there is nothing to forgive when she wakes up. Don't you say everything happens for a reason?"

"There is no reason for this," Aimee argued.

"It is horrible, don't get me wrong, this sucks," Lily said quickly. "But use what you have for a minute. Do you see Garcia dying?"

She tried to focus but couldn't. "Deep breath, Aims," Lily encouraged. She took a few deep breaths, just focused on her breathing—which was irregular thanks to her several hours worth of sobbing.

"Oh. God," Aimee's voice broke as realization hit her. "She called to ask about my feelings on her date," Aimee realized as the conversation replayed in her head. "She wasn't sure, and Derek cautioned her against it. She asked if I saw anything… I saw someone else and told her to go for it," Aimee realized. "Sweet Mother… I _encouraged_ her to go out with the man who shot her! I might as well have…"

"Aimee, no," Lily tried to get in, but Aimee talked over her.

"I might have robbed her with the future I saw with the other guy, and she could die because of my twisted, warped gift," Aimee realized. "What if I had told her no? Listen to Derek? She would be safe at home…"

"Aimee Heather Adams, stop this right now. She could have still gone out if you told her not to. She had free will, nothing you can do to change that. And she will be fine," Lily said forcefully, mentally adding _she has to be_. She brought up a new browser on her laptop and went to her travel agency's website to see when the next plane to Virginia left.

If Garcia died, she _had_ to be there with Aimee. "Carter would want you to call him, too. I know it will remind you both, but he needs to be there for you just as much as you need him, Aims," Lily encouraged. She knew Carter felt as if he had failed Aimee, just as much as Aimee felt as if she had failed Carter.

"The last thing I want is to remind him of Nikki. I don't want to remind myself of Nikki. Why do I have this damn gift/power/curse/thingy if it can't help me protect people I know, let alone care about?" Aimee demanded. "What sort of cruel joke is that?"

"But in all seriousness, Aims, this isn't your fault. You see what you are _meant_ to see. You can't see everything, you aren't God."

Aimee just couldn't stop crying. "Why can't I see what's close to me? Not myself, but why couldn't I save Nikki? Or spare Garcia this?"

"Aimee, you are my superhero," Lily said. "Superheroes are not perfect, though. Why does evil happen at all? You can't see everything, you are not responsible for Nikki or Garcia, or the thousands of others you do or do not see."

She heard it, but accepting it was so hard. "I had told Derek he had never seen me in freaky psychic mode, and had never been disappointed in me. He just gave me his sexy smile saying he'd never be disappointed in me. He should take his smile back," Aimee said sadly. "This is so much deeper than disappointment, Lils, I saw it in his eyes. What am I going to do?"

"Sleep. It is after 3 am your time. Things will be better in the morning, you'll see. Garcia will be fine," Lily promised. She kept talking until Aimee finally cried herself to sleep.

As soon as Aimee dozed off Liliana placed a call to Carter.

* * *

_Well, I finally shot Garcia ^_^_ _Tell me what you think! My goal is to reach 100 reviews.  
_

_Special thanks to **Soccer Bitch** (some bad things, but I think it will all work out... eventually), and **Sue1313** (I actually have other plans in store for Lila now! We will definitely see her, though, and soon. I am not sure who for Reid, though.).  
_


	31. Self Loathing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my Season DVDs.

_Sorry for the delay! Exams are finally over and I finally had time to write!!_

* * *

**Chapter 31: Self Loathing  
**

The phone rang twice, and stopped. She was about to dismiss it as a dream when it rang twice more and stopped. She reached out and grabbed her cell phone. She had turned it off, she remembered, because it was practically dead.

Besides, it wasn't like Derek had tried calling her.

She was ready when the phone rang again and she picked up before the first ring ended. "Carter?"

"You could teach people how to disappear, you know that?"

"Good morning to you too. And obviously I am not that good if you found me," she drawled sleepily. She glanced at the clock and saw it was late, late morning. She had only got about 5 hours of sleep, but she was to worried to be tired.

"Garcia is okay."

"She was _shot_ Carter. I don't think 'okay' is anywhere near how she is."

"You know what I meant. She is out of surgery and she is recovering. She will make a full recovery, and a quick one."

She leaned back against the pillows. "Dare I ask how you know this?"

"I turned psychic last night." She snorted. "I, uh, well I called Emily," he admitted.

"Do they know anything? Why would her date want to shoot Garcia?"

"They don't know. They are looking now. Have you had any thing?"

"Hell no. I can't see, and I am not going to." Her damn 'ability' failed her every time she started to think maybe it was a gift.

"Mature, Aims."

"Back off," she snapped. Then she realized she was fighting Carter. "She is going to be fine, though?" she repeated in disbelief.

"Back to her old self in no time. Promise," Carter said solemnly.

There was a long pause as both just let the silence wash over them. "Its not your fault."

"Its not _not_ my fault, either," Aimee argued.

"Bull, Aims. I hate that I ever blamed you, you were just an easy target when Nikki died. You know not even Nikki blamed you," Carter said. "Garcia isn't going to blame you, either."

"How can she not? I _told_ her, Carter, to go on that date. Half the team still thinks I am a whack job and phony, and the half that did believe me are probably going to decide I am a fake after all."

"If Derek or any of the others think you are a fake because of this I will personally kick their ass." She tried to imagine how that fight would go, and had to chuckle. "What? No faith in your big brother?"

"No comment."

"Ouch!" he laughed. "Derek…"

"Hasn't even tried to call me. And I don't want to talk to him," she decided. She couldn't explain it. She still didn't accept she had no fault in this entire situation. And the thought Derek might also blame her made her tear up again. And as much as she loved Carter, this was a conversation to have with Lily.

She had to do something to help Garcia. But even as she thought that, she realized she didn't have the courage to face Garcia yet, either. _I am a big, fat coward_ she decided.

"And you haven't heard a word I said, have you?" Carter's voice cut into her thoughts.

"No, sorry."

"Basically that I figured you would try to hide from the team—at least until you had a chance to talk to Garcia one on one. Am I right?"

"Yes."

There was another silence as she began to think she should try to find some coffee. "What aren't you telling me?" Carter finally asked.

"I saw Garcia's light-at-the-end-of-the-tunnel experience," she whispered. "The happy moments with her parents; being alone, being part of the team." It had been one of the scariest things in her life: to live through the end-of-life experience of someone close to her.

She didn't know how many more of those she could take. Two were entirely two to many.

"Aims…" Carter started, unsure of what to say. Or ask. He knew she had done the same with Nikki and had never had the courage to ask Aimee what she saw.

"I'll tell you one day," Aimee promised, and she heard Carter let out a breath he had been holding.

"Lily has a plane on stand by if you want her to come," Carter said.

"No. I have to be a big girl, right?" she asked, as if partially hoping Carter would let her off the hook or something.

Carter laughed. "Do you want me to tell you what I always tell Amanda? Do you need the big girl talk?"

Aimee rolled her eyes, but the banter with her brother was enough to make her at least get out of bed and shower, and think about facing the world.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_EARLIER:_

She flipped open her cell phone on the first ring. "Prentiss."

"Hi Emily, it's Carter, Aimee's brother," she heard his voice say. She wondered if he forgot she knew who he was. "How is Garcia?"

She also wondered if he would have called if Garcia hadn't have been shot. "They are still in surgery, we don't know much right now."

"So it is probably to early to ask if you know who shot her or anything."

She nodded. "Yeah, we don't know anything right now. Why? Has Aimee seen anything?"

"Besides a box of Kleenex and a large bottle of wine? No," he said and for the first time she heard a hint of his restrained anger. At who? She wondered. It wasn't directed at Aimee, but she didn't know who he could be angry with.

"Uh… do you want me to keep you informed?" she offered. "Since I have no idea where Aimee is?" she looked around, and double checked her watch. Had it really been so long? Derek must know where Aimee was.

"I am just praying I don't have to tell Aimee the worst."

"Tell Aimee…" she glanced at Derek. "Am I missing something?"

"I don't know. But call me with any news, any time, please."

She smiled. How long had it been since she heard someone say please? She knew Carter wasn't the type to have to ask for what he wanted. "I'll…" she saw the surgeon come out. "Just a minute, I'll call you right back."

"How is she?" Hotch demanded.

"The surgery went well, and she is in recovery. We expect her to make a full recovery," he said happily.

Hotch turned to everyone. "We don't take another case until we solve this," he declared, and gave out assignments for the team. Emily was walking out with Derek and Reid when she called Carter back. "Hey, the surgeon came out. Garcia is being placed in ICU, but everything looks good. She should make a full recovery soon."

She heard Carter let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Emily," he said sincerely. "When I find Aimee I can at least give her good news."

_Find?_ Emily thought. She picked up his phrasing immediately, and didn't think that with his lawyer background Carter misspoke. She glared at Derek. "Find?" she repeated.

"Lily wasn't sure where she ended up, and her cell phone is dead," Carter started. "And she hasn't used her credit card."

"Do I want to know how you know that?"

"I have connections," Carter deadpanned. "You have no idea how much I was dreading having to tell her the worse. Lily is packed and has a plane on standby in case she had to fly there."

She talked a few short minutes more, then glared at Derek as she hung up. For a man who was so good with the ladies, she seemed to be giving him a lot of advice lately: first with Garcia and now with Aimee.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She showered and redressed, putting effort into _not_ thinking about the fact that she had worn the same clothes yesterday. She grabbed her car keys and room key and simply sat on the edge of the bed. It was well into the afternoon and she had no clue what to do.

None.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized she had no clue who Garcia's date was. She described him as blond. Well, nerd boy from her vision certainly wasn't blond. So on top of encouraging Garcia into a date with a homicidal maniac, she had robbed her of hot-nerd-boy.

Some fantastic friend she was.

So she had nothing to help her or the team, not that they would take her help. She knew full well Hotch and Rossi only paid her 'ability' lip service. JJ and Reid accepted it, albeit not as enthusiastically as Garcia who _adored _ the idea of having a psychic friend.

And, she realized, what did Derek think? He had accepted her and her gift, right?

She let out a breath as she cradled her throbbing head in her hands. She couldn't start second guessing Derek and herself, not right now. She was already frazzled and fractured into pieces. She couldn't go there or she would break completely. _Compartmentalize, Aimee,_ she ordered herself. _Emily is a pro at it, follow her example. Push you and Derek aside for now…_

She took a deep breath to fight off the nausea. She needed to open herself up because regardless if the team thought she was fraud or fabulous she was going to help because Garcia was her friend and she had a lot of making up to do.

"_I've been waiting all night to do this," his voice washed over her. A tingle of excitement and nervousness washed over her. _

_He watched her turn around expectantly; Aimee couldn't explain it, but she watched everything from his viewpoint but felt it from Garcia's. _

_The way her heart simply stopped and her gut clenched as she starred down the barrel of the gun._

_The complete, agonizing shock as her blood flowed freely from her breast._

Aimee gasped in a breath of air. It certainly wasn't the first time Aimee had felt being shot, but each time was new and experiencing her friend's, instead of a stranger's, shock and pain was heart wrenching.

She needed a box of saltines to combat this nausea. She looked to see how much cash she had on her and decided to see if she could find a sketchpad, a box of saltines, and some chocolate.

And some aspirin. Her hangover was murder. Only one other time had she ever drank that much. She didn't party in college, didn't get drunk when in Hollywood, which made today all the worse.

She got in her car, realized she was about three hours away from Quantico, and wondered how she hadn't realized she had crossed the state line. A quick trip to the drugstore and she got the crackers, aspirin, and sketchpad.

But she wanted fresh clothes, so she decided she would go to her Grandmother's. If anyone would know what to do, Cecilia would. She dug for her car charger in her glove compartment and phoned Lily as she drove back.

"Are you sure you don't need me to be on standby? I can really be there a.s.a.p if you need me," Lily offered.

"As long as Carter didn't lie and Garcia will be fine, I'll be fine. Right? I can't even make sense, I have a killer headache."

"Where are you going?"

"To see for myself Garcia is alright. And to see if I can do anything to redeem myself. I saw the shooting, from homicidal maniac's point of view, though, so I have no idea what he looks like. And I felt it from Garcia's point of view, so I don't even know what he was thinking." Probably a good thing. If she felt him happy shooting Garcia, she would probably throw up again.

"Have you heard from anyone?"

"Not a single call or voicemail," Aimee said darkly.

"Well… no news is good news, right?"

"Yeah, except I am/was his girlfriend. I mean, shouldn't he have called to yell at me for failing if nothing else? Not a call to yell, or see where I am, or anything," Aimee practically yelled. It felt nice to be angry at someone besides herself.

"Get angry, chica. Very therapeutic. Do you want something completely unrelated to take your mind off everything?"

"Good or bad something?" Aimee asked.

"Uh… both? Rumor has it, and from a very reliable source, might I add, that the strike is ending. The end is close enough to smell, I'm told."

"What?" Aimee asked dumbfounded.

"I know. Between just you and me, the studio that is doing the Lila film you are booked for? They are already bringing in set designers and builders and wardrobe. Clive Owen is flying in next week, that's how close we think we are. You know they aren't going to wait for the ink to dry on those new contracts before cameras begin to roll."

Well, she certainly had something else to think about now.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Garcia opened her eyes to see Reid and Morgan with her this time. Last time had been JJ which was nice. "You guys have to stop worrying over me like I am going to expire any moment. It is very unnerving," she chided.

She watched Morgan smile, and she could see what definitely attracted Aimee. "Then you shouldn't have this much excitement if you don't like all the attention," Derek teased and she appreciated him trying to keep the mood light.

"JJ, Emily.. Hotch, and Rossi… now you two," she seemed to tick off and Reid and Morgan shared a look, wondering what she was getting at. "I have seen all of you. Where is Aimee?"

"She took off," Reid said evasively.

"What? No," Garcia said frightened. "No! Get her," She ordered Morgan.

"She isn't answering her phone, and she isn't home," Derek said. "easy now, Garcia," he said trying to get her to lay back down. "Aimee wasn't the one who was just shot…"

"She knows! She knows and …" she came to the same realization that Aimee must have. "Morgan, you have to find her now."

"Garcia, we'll find her. Carter has talked with her according to Emily."

She would puzzle out her friend's latest attraction later, this was to important. "You don't understand… she must be blaming herself."

"Aimee can't see everything," Reid said quickly.

Garcia shot Derek a glare. Oh, if he was disbelieving her psychic friend now she would personally skin him. "I called her after I called you," Garcia tried to explain. "I was angry with you, but you were right," Garcia rambled quickly. "You were right, I should have listened to you."

"About what?" Derek asked trying to follow along.

Garcia took a deep breath to make sure she explained everything clearly. It was to important to mess up. "I was upset about what you told me on the phone…"

Derek interrupted her. "I was wrong, I shouldn't have…"

"No," Garcia interrupted. "You were right. I called Aimee because I was so mad at you, but I wanted a girl's opinion, and I wanted to know if she saw anything," Garcia admitted and she saw Morgan try to cover the tick in his jaw over that confession. Well, at least he was still defensive of Aimee, that was a good sign. "I knew she said she was exhausted because she had just finished this traumatic case on missing children, and that she couldn't see the future as good as the past and present, but I thought 'what the heck.' She told me we were a cute couple, she said she saw us doing things together… so I went on the date."

The implication of what Garcia was saying hit both Reid and Morgan immediately.

"Garcia, listen to me," Derek said forcefully. "First, it was your date who did this?" he asked and she nodded.

"We'll find him, Garcia. And Aimee will be fine, I promise," he vowed. He grabbed his cell phone as he walked out of the hospital and tried calling Aimee again but got her voicemail again.

* * *

_Special thanks to** Sue1313** (Things get complicated for a bit between Morgan and Aimee... but the confrontation is coming soon) and **Soccer Bitch** (the next few chapters will deal with Derek and Aimee's relationship and Garcia's attack. Thanks for the PM!!! It meant a lot to know someone was missing the story!)  
_


	32. Words that had to be said

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Criminal Minds. Nor do I owe Numb3rs (although I do believe these shows should do a cross over episode!)

_This chapter is extra, EXTRA long to make up for the delay. And I couldn't stop once I got writing Garcia's story._

_I hope the confrontation doesn't disappoint...  
_

* * *

**Chapter 32: Words that Had to be Said**

"Still no word?" JJ asked exasperated. She always appreciated Garcia's tech abilities, but never wished for them so much right now.

How do you trace a psychic who obviously didn't want to be found?

"Her cell phone is still turned off, she hasn't used her credit cards, and I have a tap placed on her brother, parents, grandmother, and agent's phones but they haven't made any unusual phone calls."

JJ slammed her cell shut. "Still no luck?" Reid asked.

"Where would she go?"

"I checked Cecilia's and she hasn't been by, and Derek says her house hasn't been visited since she left yesterday it looks like.

"I like to think that if she saw the bastard that shot Garcia she would have said something."

"I have the impression she doesn't always see it from the victims viewpoint," Reid admitted. "And I know she would help if she could." She helped with his addiction and she didn't even know Reid then.

Reid answered his cell on the first ring. "Has JJ found anything?" Derek's voice pierced through.

"No, but she wants to know what you could have said to have pissed off Aimee," Reid said seeing the glare JJ was shooting at Derek through Reid's phone.

"I know," Derek muttered to himself. "How is it we have no leads on anything?" He felt helpless—couldn't find his girlfriend or the bastard that had shot Penelope. He hung up in frustration and tried to hide it as he went in to visit with Garcia. "Hey, doll. They are moving you out of ICU," he said relieved.

"Still no news?"

"We'll catch him. It's what we do," Derek assured him. _We'll find both of them._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_What was I thinking?_ Aimee thought despairingly. She made it as far as the drug store that was across the street and her hangover was murder. Only once had she ever gotten _that_ drunk.

If they could bottle this and give it to teenagers that would certainly deter under age drinking. And certainly legal drinking, she thought with a sigh. Then cringed when the sigh was to loud.

She barely managed to buy a large bottle of aspirin and water, splurging on the box of oreo cookies. She grumbled about the price of the sketch pad but dug through her purse for the last of her spare change.

Even with her dark glasses on it was too bright. She stumbled to her car and dug out her phone charger, plugging it in to the lighter and relocked her car.

She crashed on the bed, taking three aspirin and wishing the bed would just open up and swallow her.

But she had to purge this from her system. The psychic turmoil, she clarified, although the urge to purge was also fighting against her stomach.

She drew the curtains as tightly closed as possible with only the slightest light peering through so she wasn't drawing in the dark. Her pencils frantically flew across the sheets as she tried to capture everything she had seen. She wasn't even conscious of what she was drawing, she just wanted to _get it out of her_.

She jumped when the hotel phone rang, dragging her from her thoughts. "I hear you have become MIA."

She frowned over her brother's statement. "You know where I am."

"I meant the team. I have been getting calls from everyone. I mean everyone. Even Rossi, believe it or not."

"He was telling you to yell at me to not throw a tantrum," she reminded him.

"Hey, you're psychic," her brother teased and she rolled her eyes. Pain shooting through her skull made her wish she hadn't. "Still hung over?"

"Now who's psychic?" she drawled.

"Well, you should be happy to know I can reach you without them knowing."

"How? I never doubted your abilities, but who do you owe a favor to now?"

She heard him laugh. "Not me. Lily called up your LA friends."

"You will have to be more specific."

"Your other FBI friends. It seems Colby and Megan were able to do some intricate phone wire thingy that would make your head only throb worse if I tried to explain. Basically, it looks like I am calling someone local when I am really calling you."

"I will send them a big thank you card when I am done… Lily told me they are going to be dusting off the cameras soon."

"You can get back to work," Carter said evenly. He sensed her mixed feelings about it. He knew after Nikki died she had buried herself in her work. 18 hour days, 7 days a week plus whatever she managed to do in her spare time. "Have you talked to Derek about going back to work?"

"When? Before or after Garcia got shot?"

"Well, preferably before, although he might be a bit distracted now," Carter mused and Aimee snorted.

"No. Every time it came up we would talk about something else," Aimee said. "We have talked about everything else except this, it seems."

"Call him, Aims. He's looking for you."

"I need to get in a better place, first," Aimee said. She was barely able to think—even with the alcohol out of her system. She knew she would never be able to fully forget watching, and participating in Garcia's murder and beyond.

"We can call you, but if you call us it will show. Just remember that if you are still going to hide. I'm assuming you aren't using your cards, either."

"I just need time to finish this. I am almost done," she said looking at her sketchpad. In a few short hours it had gone from fresh and new to looking worn and being nearly filled. Filled with violent, horrid images.

"I wired some money to you. Yes, untraceable. Western Union should be there."

"I love you, Carter."

"I love you too, Aimee."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"We won't know more until we get more information from Garcia," Rossi said adamantly. He liked Garcia, enjoyed her on the team, appreciated her work, but he knew they had to be distant. Everyone was too involved. He told himself to be the one uninvolved. "We need to more about her date," he reasoned.

"I agree," Hotch said. "Morgan, Reid," he said.

"Do you think it would be easier to send in me and JJ?" Emily asked. "She may feel more comfortable talking to a woman…"

"It will give both of them something else to think about," Hotch said. "Still no word on Aimee?"

JJ shook her head. "She doesn't want to be found, Aaron. She'll come back when she's done pouting," Rossi said.

Emily glared at Rossi and JJ stared at him in shock.

"She's not BAU, I know," Hotch said. "But I am tired of people just disappearing and leaving this team."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cecilia opened the door. Even knowing what she would find it didn't stop her maternal heart from feeling relieved at seeing Aimee on her doorstep. "Honey," Cecilia said enveloping her into a hug. She knew Aimee was trying to hold herself together and so she didn't mention the tears that leaked out. "Garcia was moved out of ICU and is cleared to go home soon," she said.

"Carter told me," Aimee said taking a seat in the kitchen. She looked around and was reminded why she enjoyed her grandmother's kitchen. It was homey. It was country themed with the windows in the white cupboards to show some of her china. A wooden sign hang on one of the walls saying "Never trust a skinny cook."

Cecilia placed a cup of tea in front of Aimee. "How bad was it?"

"If you didn't see it, I am not going to burden you with this," Aimee said sipping the tea.

"You can share how hard it is for you, how horrible, how frightening," Cecilia insisted. Aimee nodded, knowing if anyone could comprehend her grandmother would since she was also burdened with this.

It was therapeutic to share, she realized. "You saw everything from his point of view, but felt it from Garcias'?" Cecilia repeated. "That is interesting, although it could simply be because you are connected to Garcia. I like to think no one in the universe would be cruel enough to make you experience what her murderer was feeling."

"I was hoping the same thing… What did Granddad feel about your gift?"

Cecilia smiled fondly. "Your grandfather was a complicated man, and it is a long story, but the short version is that he loved me enough to embrace everything about me. Don't ever settle for anything less, Aimee. You deserve only a man who can love you through the tough times, especially when it is too difficult for you to love yourself."

The fact her grandmother knew exactly what she meant when she asked didn't surprise her. She seemed to know everything. Well, psychic, Aimee reminded herself.

"I brought a change of clothes for you, I thought after several days in those you would be in dire need of something besides your yoga pants and sweatshirt."

"Burn them," Aimee decided as she went to the spare room to change and sleep.

For the first time since the whole ordeal she felt slightly refreshed the next morning as she pulled her jacket on to brave the weather and, more importantly, brave Garcia.

She took a deep breath as she pushed the elevator button. Everyone ignored her since she walked around like she had been there a hundred times before. She got off and walked to Garcia's room sensing where it was.

"Good lord, you are going to give me a heart attack!" Garcia squealed. "Not good right now, I'm told," she smiled.

Aimee gave her a weak smile in return. "You look good."

Garcia patted the bed. "Don't just skulk in the doorway. Where have you been? Emily and JJ tell me you have been hiding. You are lucky you got me alone. Usually one of the team is in here."

Normally Aimee would have said 'psychic!' but it felt wrong to remind Garcia of it.

As if sensing her thoughts Garcia frowned. "You were there… I thought I felt your presence."

"You don't act like a NorCal girl," Aimee said keeping the situation light.

Garcia smiled. "I spent a lot of time in SoCal, besides have you been to San Francisco lately?"

"I thought you might want this," Aimee said and took out her sketchpad. Garcia watched her flip through it. Any doubts about what Aimee may or may not have experienced disappeared as she caught glances of the sketches.

Aimee flipped to one in the back and ripped it out. "I…"

_He stood and tried not to glare at the neighbor woman. Charming, he told himself. Remember, you need to be charming. "Poor thing was attacked at home, it's a miracle she survived," the woman shivered._

"_Survived? She's alive?" he demanded, barely keeping the bite out of his voice. This was impossible. He had shot her. In the heart. Close range. _

_The woman gave him a startled look. "That is wonderful," he lied easily with a suave smile. "That's reassuring. Something good."_

_As soon as he could reasonably leave he stalked back to his car, slamming the door shut. _

"_Well, Penelope. This game is just going to continue, then."_

"Aimee?" Garcia asked drawing her attention.

"I have to go," Aimee said snapping the sketchbook shut. She shot Garcia a reassuring smile, kissed her cheek, and grabbed her purse. "And you look great, Penny," she called out as she left with a wave to Garcia, then to the FBI man standing guard.

She rushed to her car in the parking garage and probably broke some speeding laws as she sped out of the parking garage. She hit the speed dial on her phone, slipping her earpiece on. "Liliana Delgado"

"Lily, the sick son of a bitch went back to her house," Aimee yelled. "He was just there!"

"Haven't you told me that they sometimes revisit the scene of the crime?" Lily asked. "They always do in the movies. Its how they get caught."

"Yeah, but now he knows Garcia is alive," Aimee added. "And this sick game of cat and mouse has only just begun."

"You need to tell your team."

Aimee laughed. "You make it sound like I am part of the team."

"Aren't you?"

"Was I?" Aimee countered. "Tell Colby and Megan thanks for the phone trick they pulled." She really needed the down time to get her head together.

"Colby was only too happy to help. I think he was willing to fly out there to straighten everyone one," Lily laughed. "I think you have a fan."

"Colby is adorable," Aimee smiled. "But if he is a fan, it is only because I knew he was a triple agent before all hell broke loose. I understood what he was going through when everyone else was angry with him," Aimee said as she smoothly exchanged lanes on the freeway. She was speeding and praying she didn't get caught because she hoped she would get to Garcia's and maybe find a glimpse of the guy.

She pulled up in front of Garcia's apartment and slammed the door shut. She knew, though, that the guy was long gone. For now.

She sauntered up the walk and had to suppress a shiver. She had walked up this walk many times visiting Garcia. She had also walked up the walk as _him_, the psycho.

She looked down at the stain of the blood and her blood boiled in anger. Why had no one cleaned it up? Garcia shouldn't have to be remembered of it.

She stalked back to her car and took out the cleaning supplies Cecilia had insisted she take with her. Now she knew why.

She had only been at Garcia's for less than 5 minutes and had just finished filling the bucket with water when the slamming of a car door made her jump. "Aimee!" Derek's voice called out.

He walked up to find her scrubbing the blood stain. "What are you doing?"

"Hotch cleaned Elle's house after she was attacked. How could no one clean Garcia's?" Aimee asked as she furiously scrubbed. She liked to think as she scrubbed the blood out of the concrete she could scrub the stains off her own hands.

"Where have you been?" Derek asked crouching down next to her. He reached out to stop her. "Aimee, come on. Where have you been?"

"I needed to be alone."

"No…"

"How would you know what I needed, Derek?" she demanded.

He frowned. "I would know if you told me what you needed, or at least what this is like for you. How can I help if you don't open up to me?"

"Pot calling the kettle black," she sneered. "When do you tell anyone anything about what you need? Or feel? Yes, you told me about your past, and I told you about mine. That didn't stop you from blaming me. And the worse part is I can't be angry with you for blaming me."

"I was in shock! I didn't think about how or why you see things, Aims. I needed someone to blame and since we are no closer to finding this jerk, you were the easy target," he tried to explain.

"Don't you think I understood that? But it doesn't help when I can't do anything but blame myself, Derek. I can't be responsible for another friend's death," she yelled. "I can't handle it again…."

"This isn't about you!" Derek yelled and she felt like he had slapped her. "You weren't the one shot. Yes, you didn't see it and we all wish you had, but it doesn't change the fact _you. weren't. shot."_

She glared at him. "So that is how you see me? Some needy, self-centered psychotic white chick who can't separate herself from everything else?" she demanded.

"Oh please, Aimee," Derek drawled. "Most of the time you are the most clear headed of everyone. But you just disappeared. Why couldn't you have at least called to tell me where you were instead of just disappearing? Rossi thinks you just went off to sulk because this proves you aren't psychic."

"Did you even try to call me that night? After you practically accuse me of murdering Garcia you didn't try to call me once! None of the team did, but since I am not one of the team I shouldn't be disappointed. I _was _disappointed when the man I am _dating _didn't call."

"Now you are being absurd."

"Absurd? Absurd is bringing David Rossi into this argument. He and Hotch still don't believe in my abilities and I am fine with that. I don't expect everyone to just embrace me with open arms and open minds. Truthfully, only Garcia ever fully accepted _who _and _what _I am with no questions or condemnations. I still don't know what you think or feel, Derek. So how about instead of what _David_ thinks, how about telling me what _you_ think for once? Would it kill you to trust me with your emotions?"

"I told you about my past…"

"Would you have under normal circumstances? Your whole team already knew and I had my suspicions, your past always had a dark tinge to it. I am asking you to _trust _me, Derek. You say you have feelings for me, but when have you ever said you loved me? More importantly," she realized, "When have you ever said you believed me?"

"Why are we having this discussion now?" he asked as he turned the hose on the finish rinsing off the sidewalk. "This is about Garcia and finding the psychotic guy who did this to her. This isn't about us, or about you. Garcia was _shot, _Aimee."

"I'm naturally blonde, I'm not a dimwit," Aimee snarled. "Why do you avoid the question, Derek? Can't just say that whatever you thought about me might have changed after this? That you _might _have begun to believe me and don't now?" she demanded kicking the bucket, suds flying everywhere. "I _know_ I wasn't the victim here. I wasn't shot. But just so you know, I have been. I have been shot, beheaded, raped, buried alive, burned to death, disemboweled. I have also done the raping, the hacking, the slashing, the digging. So don't even try to act like you have a better idea of what Garcia is feeling right now. When you feel like admitting the truth, I'll find you," she stalked off to her car.

"Aimee," Derek said yelling after her.

"He came back. You might want to talk to Garcia's neighbor, the same lady who found her and called 911," Aimee called over her shoulder. That stopped Derek in his tracks. Go after Aimee or help Garcia. Aimee stalked to her jaguar as Derek stormed off to the neighbor's apartment and knocked.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Garcia was relieved that the blood was gone. She didn't want to be reminded of her stupidity. Aimee carried in Garcia's bag as Derek unlocked the door. As much as she wanted to appear brave she was relieved Derek was staying.

"I'll see you later, Penny," Aimee said kissing her cheek as she grabbed her own purse to leave.

"What? You can't go," Garcia said quickly and reached for Aimee's arm, wincing a little. It had taken major guilt factor to get Aimee to agree to see her home from the hospital; she couldn't let her leave now. "How do you know I won't ravish your boyfriend when you are gone?" she added. "I mean, he is a statuesque god of chocolate."

Aimee gave her a small smile at that. "You don't have to tell me _that_," she smirked. "But, ... there is the fact that you are too injured for me to be worried about," she decided, changing whatever she was originally going to say.

"Hey!" Derek said, noticing she didn't say anything about him, like she didn't have to worry about him or how he felt for her. "Ladies, I am right here."

"Stay," Garcia insisted. "We can have a girl's slumber party and just pretend Derek is the watch dog."

"You aren't going to take no for an answer are you?" Garcia shook her head. "Alright."

Garcia found some things for Aimee to sleep in. "Are things okay with you and Derek?"

"I don't know," Aimee admitted as she changed. "It is how things always are with us—great, but we don't _talk_ about what we need to. And that was before the explosion yesterday afternoon."

"Like?"

"Like the fact I'm going to have to go back to work. That we both blamed me for your ordeal. That he didn't even believe in me before all this happened. That we …"

"No one is to blame except whatever his real name is," Garcia said adamantly. "Anyone who blames you is an idiot. Including yourself," Garcia added.

"So much easier said than done, Penny. I was just so sure on you and this other guy, I had such a _good _feeling about him. And he certainly wasn't this guy who shot you."

"Well, he didn't give me a warm, fuzzy feeling either. Even during the date he gave off bad vibes. I kept thinking of what you said, that instinct is important. Mine was happy to be home. Well, before he shot me," she grinned. "Derek's taking up the couch, and if you would rather share the bed with me you can."

She wasn't sure she was ready to be with Derek yet so she took the other half of Garcia's king size bed. "Is this the official girl talk part?" Derek called out from the living room.

"Don't make me throw a pillow at you," Garcia hollered back with a grin.

"If it's about me, just be sure to speak up," Derek grinned as he laid down making himself comfortable on the couch. "My ears are burning."

"Men," Garcia and Aimee muttered together, then giggled. "I know you saw the part of my lights-at-the-end-of-the-tunnel experience, but what else did you see?"

"Too much," Aimee said dismissively. She didn't really want to talk about it.

"I know it was too much like Nikki."

It looked like Garcia wanted to talk about it. "A lot of things were similar, yes." She didn't elaborate and Garcia changed the topic to other things.

Aimee drifted off first. As she told Garcia, she hadn't been medicated for the last 10 days so she hadn't been sleeping well. "Well, except for the first night when I had so much alcohol I am amazed I woke up at all," Aimee drawled as she yawned. "If I could bottle the morning after and sell it to parents, I'd be a rich, rich woman."

Garcia didn't say anything, but she had never _ever_ seen Aimee drink more than one glass of wine. She couldn't picture Aimee drunk. Especially dead drunk.

Garcia crept out of bed and saw Derek was still awake as well. And by the look on his face he had done plenty of eaves dropping on their girl talk. For the first time she thought about investing in a door to separate the bedroom from the rest of the apartment. "She'll be fine," Garcia whispered to him. "She knows how to deal with what she sees." She had to.

"I pushed you towards that date and I pushed Aimee away when she needed me," Derek said. "I failed both of you and I can't figure out how to help now."

"You're here, Derek. Sleeping on my couch like a guard dog while your girlfriend is also acting like a guard dog. How are you not helping now?"

"Hey, you were just shot. I should be comforting you."

"You are," Garcia grinned. "Now, we are going to snoop," she said conspiratorially as she grabbed Aimee's purse.

"Garcia…." The last thing he needed was for Aimee to be pissed at him for going through her things. "We're adults, not curious kids."

"So you aren't curious?" Garcia asked as she took the sketchpad. "I saw a glimpse of some of these…" she decided perhaps it would be best if Derek didn't see them. From what she had seen, they were disturbing. But shouldn't he understand more of what Aimee went through? What she had gone through with Garcia's shooting?

Aimee would probably kill her, but wouldn't it be good in the long run?

"She keeps drawings," Derek said with a shrug. "Remember when they arrested her?" he asked angrily. He still got pissed off thinking about that incident. "They took her sketchbooks. They help her." He hadn't looked through them, just put them back in the desk after he had replaced the broken lock.

Everyone needed an outlet, and their privacy.

Garcia handed him the sketch pad. "You need to understand. For both of your sakes," Garcia decided. "She'll get over being angry with you if you accept all her different shades of grey. Girls, especially girls who aren't normal, need to know they are accepted."

"Garcia," he said as she headed back to her bedroom. "Any guy would be lucky to have you. You know that, right?" he said with a grin.

"All the good ones are taken. It seems the only ones left are psychos," she shrugged.

He stared at the sketchpad. He would admit to being curious—who wouldn't?—but he didn't know if he should risk angering Aimee over it. But he did want to understand.

The first page made him think maybe he should change his mind. The focus was the revolver gripped in a man's hand as it aimed down a terrified and confused looking Garcia in front of her apartment. He was amazed by the detail of the revolver, of Garcia. It looked like a photograph, it captured every detail.

Page after page was filled with various stages: of Garcia being shot, laying in a pool of blood, standing over Garcia and observing her dead body. It was always through the eyes of the killer, always looking through the revolver.

He didn't need to be a profiler to know Aimee had been the killer in her visions.

He studied Garcia's face. Complete shock when she first saw the gun, pain and anguish on her face as the bullet was fired. Loathing as she sat on the stoop. Her expressions were clear on her face in each photo. Had the killer seen these expressions?

The end was filled with sketches of Garcia's dying experience, her life flashing before her eyes. He noticed a page was ripped out but Garcia had shown him that in the hospital, of Garcia with her parents in her early teens as they had a picnic by the Bay.

He finally set the sketchpad down to get some sleep. Not that he would be able to, he had so much on his mind.

He had drifted off to sleep just as Aimee began to see.

She sat straight up in bed stifling a gasp. It woke Garcia up. "Aimee?" she asked confused when she heard the gunshot. Derek was awake a moment later.

"He's here, the cop is dead," Aimee said jumping out of bed. "He's coming," she said as she helped Garcia get out of bed. Garcia was so terrified she was nearly paralyzed.

"I'm going to go and find him," Derek said as Aimee led Garcia into a corner. "Garcia, focus," Derek said. "It's going to be okay," he promised. He took out his spare gun and handed it out.

"I don't believe in guns," Garcia protested.

Aimee took it from Derek and cocked it. He raised an eyebrow—he wasn't sure he was glad about the fact his girlfriend, who was also mad at him still, had a loaded weapon.

"Be careful," Aimee whispered. Her heart was in her throat as Derek left, but she would protect herself and Garcia.

"Do you know how to shoot?" Garcia asked.

"224 out of 240 on my credentials test," Aimee whispered. "Better than Charlie Epps," she grinned. Ha, she had one upped the math nerd. Finally.

They waited for what felt like ages. All of her senses, all 6 of them, were on high alert. They heard someone rushing up the steps and towards the door of Garcia's apartment. Aimee raised her gun and took aim at the door as she stepped in front of Garcia.

"It's just me," Derek said seeing Aimee aiming at him and raised his arms in defense.

"Tempting," she grinned as she lowered the gun.

"Well?" Garcia asked.

"He got away," Aimee said handing Derek back his gun. "The cop?"

"I called for 911," Derek said as the ambulance arrived.

_Please dear lord he doesn't die_ Aimee mentally prayed.

* * *

_Just to clarify, Colby, Megan, and Don Epps are part of the LA FBI team from the show Numb3rs (so is "math nerd" aka Charlie Epps) for those who don't watch the show, no worries (although I do plan on seeing them later). _

_Huge thank you to **Soccer Bitch** (I love Aimee and Derek, too! ^_^ One of their down moments, though...) and **Sue1313 **(I will try to work in more of Reid next chapter or so, I miss their relationship!)_

_We are so close to 100 reviews! Yeah!  
_


	33. Time and Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing...

_a really, really long chapter! I wanted to finish the Garcia getting shot bit and just couldn't stop writing._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 33: Time and Choices  
**

"What did I do?" Garcia asked Aimee. "Why is he not just letting me go?"

Aimee wrapped an arm around Garcia's shoulders. "I knew I should have brought you that book. Nora Robert's In Death series. I haven't read it, yet. But a kick-ass cop lady who is married to a sexy Irishman? I think that would take your mind off everything," she teased and was happy to see Garcia smile.

Everyone arrived quickly. "They said that your cop is lucky; someone called an ambulance and he might make it," Reid said walking in.

"Of course, my girl here called the ambulance," Garcia said nodding towards Aimee. As soon as she had woken up she grabbed her cell phone. She watched Aimee place a quick whispered call in to 911 as soon as Derek was out of the room.

"We need to get you to a safe place," JJ insisted.

_Especially since he is still here_ Aimee thought cryptically. She moved out of the way as Rossi took the lead on questioning Garcia. Leaning against the wall behind Rossi Aimee watched as everyone waited with baited breath. Morgan jumped to Garcia's defense and something inside Aimee twinged.

_Jealousy? Really, Aimee,_ she chided herself, but she knew she was jealous. _Why can't he stand up for __**me**__ like that?_ She wondered.

"I sometimes flag the cases, just so people know that the FBI is interested, so they don't slide," Garcia confessed, shocking everyone except Aimee.

"We need to find this jerkoff. I'm tired of being behind him," David said as Hotch looked to him.

"Reid, Prentiss, Morgan, stay here with Garcia, make sure everyone is logged out afterwards," he said giving them permission to hack the system.

Aimee had grabbed her bag and slipped out after JJ. "JJ, wait a sec," Aimee called out, catching up with her.

"is everything okay? Have you seen anything?"

"Just … the feeling I won't be here to comfort you afterwards, so I wanted to tell you you do the right thing," Aimee said ambiguously. She reached out and hugged the other blonde. "You're strong enough, don't worry about that," she advised.

JJ gave her a confused look as Aimee walked over to talk to one of the cops. She flashed her FBI credentials and managed to get one of the officers to give her a ride.

"Thanks," Aimee smiled as he pulled up in front of Cecilia's house.

"Any time, Miss Adams," he said, having thoroughly enjoyed himself with some of Aimee's stories from work. She had regailed him with stories from various movie shoots during the drive.

Aimee slipped inside to find her grandmother in the kitchen. "I thought you would be back tonight, so I made some of your favorite triple chocolate bars," she gestured.

Aimee happily to one of the bigger bars. "Today is definitely a day for chocolate," Aimee agreed.

"I saw there was another attack," Cecilia said. "I was dusting off some new inventory when I saw it." She gave her granddaughter a knowing look. "I am guessing things are still complicated with you and Derek."

Aimee snorted. "I found myself jealous of Garcia. I know she and Derek have a special relationship, I am okay with that… well, most of the time," she admitted. "But I watch him stick up for her when Rossi pulls age and rank, and I just wonder why he can't stand up for _me_?" Aimee wondered. "I found myself happy that Reid was there to act as a buffer in the hospital, and relieved, too, that the others showed up at Garcia's apartment."

"He is struggling through his own journey right now, honey. You should know about struggles with faith," Cecilia reminded her. "I remember a time when you stopped going to mass."

Aimee gave a frustrated sigh and reached for another chocolate bar. "I do understand that, I wish he would just let me in to help him. He won't let me in, and he doesn't accept _this_," she tried to explain, gesturing to her head.

"Give Derek time. Although, I have the feeling that time is the one thing you don't have," Cecilia said glancing at Aimee's cell phone that started to ring. They both knew who it was.

"Lily," Aimee said as she took a bite of the bar. Cecilia poured them both a glass of milk as Lily talked with her friend and manager.

"So…well, first how is Garcia?"

"She is feeling better. She is at home and they are finally close to catching the 'jerkoff' as David calls him."

"Good. How are things with Derek?"

"How long do you have to talk?" Aimee teased.

"That good? Well, I am _really_ sorry to be throwing this monkey wrench. I wanted to give you as much time as possible to get ready since you are across the country. You know how Monday next week is Valentines day?" She waited for Aimee's 'uh huh' before continuing. "They are going into negotiations this Saturday, fully expecting to have new contracts signed by then. Everyone is just ready for this damn strike to finally be over. I actually _miss_ work, can you believe it?" Lily said dumbfounded. "or maybe I just miss having a cashflow."

"No, you actually like your work," Aimee teased.

"Well, if they have the contracts signed, then they are starting first thing Tuesday morning. Lila and her other costars are already arriving in LA as we speak. They have started with preproduction so everything is starting again. And I know they are going to be signed, Aims."

Aimee sighed. "I'll be there."

"Are you going to drive or fly?"

"Probably drive. I have so much stuff here, I need to bring at least some of it back with me."

"Okay, if you leave Monday, you will get here Friday-ish. I'll take care of the details. I'll coordinate to have whatever you can't fit in your car shipped or sold, is your lease taken care of?"

"It expires the end of February anyways, that's only 2 weeks after I leave," Aimee pointed out. "I'll just pay."

"Okay, I'll keep you posted. I would talk longer—I want all the details on Derek—but I have a dozen more phone calls to make. You have no idea how happy people are, Aims. People have started _crying _when I tell them we are shooting again."

"No, I know," Aimee said. Her income had taken a serious nose dive, as well. Not as bad as others—she had other sources of income in addition to stills photography—but the length of the strike had taken its toll on everyone. "Am I still doing the Oscars?"

"I'll let you know on that," Lily promised. "Call me with all the gossip!"

Aimee hung up. "Time is the one thing I don't have," Aimee agreed with her grandmother. If she had to leave by Monday, she had only 3 days. Three days to pack everything to move across the country, three days to say goodbye to everyone.

"I have faith everything will work out," Cecilia promised.

Aimee didn't see how.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Aimee woke up entirely to early the next morning and started to make plans. She managed to get a ton of packaging supplies. It seemed everytime she moved it was always in a hurry. When she first came to Virginia because Cecilia had been ill she had only a day to pack up her car. Now she had 3.

A knock on the door caught her attention. "Come in Reid," she yelled as she tried to tape the box.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked confused.

"Taping boxes," she said easily.

"That I can see. I don't understand why."

"Generally people tape boxes to put things in them," she teased. She tossed him another roll of tape and pointed to a stack of boxes. "Help."

"What is going on?"

"I have to get back to work."

"What?" Reid asked, pulling the tape in shock making Aimee laugh. "When?"

"just a few days," she admitted. "Lily called me last night. How is JJ? I told her not to beat herself up over what she would have to do."

"She is fine. Everyone is, although Derek might not be," Reid commented.

"Is that why you came over?"

"Things have seemed off since Garcia got shot."

"Well, a friend getting shot will definitely shake things up," Aimee drawled.

"But you and Derek…." She gave him a look saying 'just spit it out.' "I am just worried. You and Derek are good together. I know he didn't maybe handle this all great, but…"

"Did I ever say it was him?" Aimee pointed out as she taped more boxes.

"What is it?"

He waited for her to sort through her thoughts. "Remember when you first stayed with me?" he nodded. "I told you then it wouldn't work with me and Derek."

"You know what I thought? I remember that conversation," Reid said as he continued taping. "I couldn't figure out how someone would reach out to a practical stranger to help them and not have faith in herself. Why you couldn't see yourself having a good relationship with someone like Derek."

Aimee gave a sad laugh. "Every time someone finds out I am gifted, they freak. Sure Derek didn't run off screaming," she giggled over the image that created in her mind. "He didn't leave me, but turns out he didn't fully accept me, either. Even without this barrier, I had trouble seeing me as Derek's type. I am far from adventurous and exciting."

"You are far from boring, though, Aimee," Reid consoled. "You are stable, interesting, complicated, funny, intelligent. You push Derek just as you support him. He realizes this, too."

"It doesn't change the fact he doesn't accept this," she gestured to her head. She had finished taping her boxes and started to box things up she was putting in storage.

"Derek has trouble accepting what he can't explain or rationalize. It's why he's struggling with his faith right now."

Aimee shot him a look. "You think I don't know that?"

"When are you going to tell him about moving?"

"I was going to call him today."

"Why are you pushing him away?" Reid asked startling her.

"It's easier for me," she admitted. She had done it so often to protect herself it was second nature.

"You helped me figure out things in my own head. I can't begin to think how to repay that—"

"That's absurd. You don't have to pay me back," Aimee insisted.

He grinned. "I know. But that doesn't change the fact I want to help you now. Fight for him, Aimee. Fight with him," Reid shrugged. "I think he is so use to girls not being able to handle him as an FBI agent, with his schedule and his own issues, that he thinks you can't handle it."

"I have to go shopping. Can you finish packing up that for me?" Aimee asked grabbing her purse. "Just lock up the house when you are done," she added as she grabbed her coat.

"Shopping?" Reid repeated as Aimee breezed out of the house.

She hit the grocery store and the liquor store. "Hey," Aimee said happily when Derek answered his phone. "Do you think you can come by tonight? For dinner?"

"Yeah, of course," he said quickly. "I'm glad you called," he admitted. "I was going to call you after work."

"Dress nice," Aimee grinned.

"You are planning something," he accused.

"Yes, but we need to talk. About several things," she said.

She heard him sigh. "I know. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Just your sexy self," she teased as she hung up. She arrived back to find Reid had locked up. She saw he had nearly her whole living room packed for her. _Ah, what a doll_ she thought happily. She looked at her watch. She had a few hours. She started to cook a romantic dinner for her and Derek, happy she hadn't packed her china yet. She laid out the table with the china, flowers, candles. She put the valentines balloon she had bought around the dinning room. Her artistic eye critiqued her hand and she decided she was quite happy with it.

She rushed upstairs and took a quick shower. She got dressed in one of her chic dresses with strappy heels. "Hair up or down?" she muttered as her phone rang. "Lily, hair up or down?" she asked as she looked at the clock. Derek would be there soon.

"For?"

"Early Valentines dinner with Derek. Where I confess everything: love, anger, moving," she ticked off her fingers as she touched up her make up. She went to put her hair up and placed the phone on speakerphone so she could use both hands.

"You haven't told him yet?" Lily asked.

Derek pulled up. He was a few minutes early but he couldn't wait to leave. He took the fact Aimee called him and asked him over a good sign after her avoiding him for so long. He knocked but the door was open. "Aims?" he walked in and stopped. Boxes filled with her belongings were strewn everywhere. He took a peak in her dark room to find her equipment packed up.

An uneasy feeling filled his gut as he climbed the stairs two at a time, following Aimee's voice up to her bedroom. She was out of sight as he walked down the hall, but he could hear her.

Aimee sighed as she went to her dresser and started to fold clothes into the suitcases she had dug out. "I am tonight. And I am really not going to need the parka in LA," she decided, tossing it with a lot of her winter things in a separate pile.

"How's the packing coming? I was calling to finish some last minute details. Since your last physical was over a year ago, the insurance company is having my head. I called and arranged to have you in Saturday morning so you can not arrive any later than Friday night. If you do, call me so I can schedule accordingly. I have contracts here, everything is the usual. After Lila's we have a Lifetime gig, believe it or not. I have a few more deals in the work. Everything has gone from 0 to 60 in a matter of seconds here," Lily admitted.

"Aimee?" Derek asked seeing her packing some of her clothes.

"Derek?" Aimee asked surprised looking at the clock. "You are early!"

"What the hell is going on?" he asked. "You know what, it doesn't take a profiler to see what is happening," he decided.

Aimee watched as he turned and high tailed it out of her house. "Derek!" Aimee called out.

"Go after him!" Lily's voice rang out but Aimee was already on the move, regretting her choice of shoes as they made running down stairs impossible without breaking her neck. "Wait," Aimee called out.

"Were you even going to tell me you decided to leave?" Derek asked as he marched to his car. "Was that what this is? Well, I appreciate the face to face."

"Wait!" Aimee called as she ran out the door. Good lord, it was freezing. She hadn't grabbed her coat trying to get to him but he had already made it to his car.

"Damn it!" Aimee yelled. Now Derek was the one to drive off mad. She stormed inside, grabbing a blanket to warm herself. She found herself in her dinning room and kitchen. Had he even seen what she had planned?

She didn't even want to look at it. She took the wine she had opened to let breath and poured herself a glass. "Well, happy frickin valentines day," she muttered as a salute.

She headed upstairs to find Lily had not hung up. "Well?" she asked hearing footsteps. "The fact you are back now is not a good sign," she added. "What did he say?"

"You mean on the way to his car where he floored it out of my driveway?" Aimee snarled.

"Uh oh. Can I curse him? Jerk! I mean…" she let Lily go on her tirade. "I am pouring myself a glass of wine. I figure it's 5 o'clock for you," she teased making Aimee laugh. Aimee sat on her floor leaning against her bed.

"I was going to tell him everything. He didn't even see the dinner, or the fact I was dressed up. Or if he did, he didn't care," Aimee said sadly. "I should just invite Cecilia over and share the dinner with her. At least she would appreciate the last several hours and money I put into it. She would even appreciate the shoes," she sighed.

"You ran out in those shoes in that weather after him?" Lily repeated. "Well, I think you should take Colby up on that date."

"What?" Aimee asked nearly choking wondering what brought Lily to bring up the LA FBI agent.

"You told me he asked you out."

"Yeah, 2 years ago," Aimee said. "Since then, his team has found out he was a triple agent, he watched his army buddy die, things go down with Megan. Besides, he won't take the psychic thing any better than Derek."

"Okay, okay. I was just joking anyways. Do you want me to go on another tirade about Derek?"

"Do you think it will help?" Aimee asked as she took another drink.

"I don't think it could hurt. Oooh, how about your grandma's bars?"

"I brought some over," Aimee remembered as she grabbed her phone, her glass of wine, and headed downstairs. "I don't think there is enough chocolate in the house for how I feel right now, Lils. Ooh, wait, my favorite two men!" she said with a little enthusiasm.

"Morgan and Reid?"

"Ben and Jerry," Aimee said grabbing the pint of ice cream. She found the chocolate syrup in the fridge and poured it on top.

"Chocolate bars, Ben and Jerry's—what kind?"

"Mint chocolate chip cookie dough," Aimee said. "I have a little bit of both left over."

"So we are inventing a new flavor, excellent."

"Perhaps it's a good thing work is coming up," Aimee decided. "I tried what Reid said, fighting. I fell flat on my face—metaphorically speaking, that is, although it was very nearly literally.. Now back to Plan Aimee: work."

"Amanda is ecstatic you are coming back. I talked to Carter this morning. He agreed to help get your house ready. Between him, me, and my brother everything should be ready."

"Thanks."

"Abuela is throwing a dinner in your honor when you get back. She said you couldn't possibly have real Mexican food out there, so she is making a big dinner for her _nieta blanca_."

"I love, love, love Abuela!" Aimee smiled. "It has been to long since I have had some Mexican food."

"You are going to have a years worth at this fiesta. Tamales, enchiladas, carnitas, everything."

"Remember.."

"No cilantro. Believe me, Abuela still laughs but she knows," Lily laughed. She had taken her phone to her living room and was sitting on the floor, leaning against the sofa, mimicking Aimee's current position. "So, you want to hear how bad my last date was?"

Aimee laughed over the fiasco, happy for the distraction. "Men," they both said.

"I am going to have to go to the gym tomorrow thanks to you," Lily said as she dug into her Chunky Monkey.

"Pity party for 2," Aimee laughed. "I suppose I should change out of this outfit. If I get ice cream on it I'll be angry. No reason to wear it right now, anyways."

She headed upstairs. She talked with Lily as she changed and then spent the rest of the night packing up everything she had accumulated over the last 12 months.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A knock drew her attention the next day. She was carefully packaging up her artwork and equipment. "Come in," Aimee yelled when she saw Garcia. "What on earth are you doing here? You should be at home resting."

"I am not alone," Garcia said pointing to where JJ and Emily where getting out of the car. "I brought my nurses," she teased. "I am here to demand answers, and if I have to use the I-just-got-shot card, then so be it."

"I would put you to work, but you just got shot," Aimee grinned.

"Please don't tell me you were just going to leave without saying goodbye," JJ demanded.

"I was going to come by and say goodbye to everyone, I promise," Aimee said holding up her hand in a 'scouts honor' way. "I just have to finish up a little bit more here."

"I can't believe you are leaving now," Emily said. "Do you need help?"

"I have everything I am taking with me packed, I just have to load it into my car. I am just trying to get as much done so it is that much less my grandmother has to deal with," Aimee explained.

"Your timing sucks," Garcia pouted.

"Yeah, well, technically its not _my_ timing," Aimee shrugged. "I knew, I never hid the fact, my work would eventually take me back to LA. The fact it lasted this long is the surprise."

"We just don't want you to go," Emily said.

"We know about last night," JJ added. "Did Derek even give you the chance to explain?"

"I can't talk fast, at least not fast enough to yell everything at his back as he returns to his car," Aimee drawled.

"I should castrate him for you," Garcia offered making Aimee laugh.

"Thanks for the offer, Penny," she smiled. "but its not really that surprising now that I've had time to think about it."

The three girls ogled Aimee. "You are insane. This is totally a surprise," JJ said. "Morgan is usually the smooth one when it comes to women."

"No, not that. I mean, yes that. I mean," she said with an frustrated exclamation. "I'm a mess, so all of my relationships are a mess. I knew—even tried telling Reid months ago before we started dating—that it wouldn't work out long term."

"That's absurd, Aimee," Garcia shook her head. "You and Derek are great together."

"I have too much baggage."

"Derek has a past too," Emily added. She, like the rest of the team, hated knowing about the darkness and evil of Derek's childhood.

Aimee shook her head. "It's more than just the childhood bullying." She looked out the window not wanting to look at the girls yet, to take a minute to collect her thoughts. "I've been shot. No, I mean, I've experienced being shot before you were. I've been shot, in car accidents, raped, beheaded, stabbed, buried, and burned. I can't even think of everything I've seen. I've also _been_ the one to shoot, stab, bury, and rape," she told them. "More than I could, or would, ever tell you because I know you see the world in a good way, an optimistic way. I would never take that away from you," she turned to Garcia, "and you see far more of that side of life than is healthy already without me adding to it," she told JJ and Emily. "I simply have to much emotional baggage to have a relationship when I can't guarantee that I can protect Derek, or anyone else, from not only harm but from my own sanity."

"But…" Garcia struggled to find the right thing to say. "He told you, Aimee. He told you about his past when he never told anyone else. And he believes you. He would…"

"He would try to protect me from myself. Derek protects the innocents, we both know that. But he can't protect me from myself, Penny. If we just dissolve into him becoming my caretaker… hell, I have that with Carter already."

"So you aren't going to fight?"

"I did and he still left. It's for the best. He can flirt with that cop in Miami beach now," she sneered. _That_ had not been a happy dream.

The other three shared a look. They hadn't been to Miami beach yet. "We are going to miss you," JJ finally said. "You really became a part of the team, the family, Aimee. Even Hotch thinks that. We don't want to lose you."

"I'm not dying," Aimee said trying to keep the mood light. "Besides, I travel all the time with my work, too. We will meet up," she predicted.

"Yeah, but it isn't the same," Garcia said trying to pout and guilt trip Aimee. "Oh, I have a date with the tech, Kevin Lynch," she said happily.

Aimee smiled. "he was the one I saw," Aimee admitted. "when you asked me to look, I saw you and him. Now, the two of you are good together."

"Do you need any help?" Emily offered again. "And not just with castrating Derek. We can pack, too," she grinned.

Aimee laughed. "I'm good."

"Then we insist on taking you out tonight since it is your last night here. We'll meet up at the Southside Bar and Grille, alright?" JJ said. She purposely made it seem like it would be just the girls.

"Sounds good," Aimee agreed.

"I'm going to stay, you guys head back to work," Garcia insisted.

"Are you sure you are well enough to be out and about?" Aimee asked when it was just her and Garcia.

"I am peachy," Garcia insisted. "Half the time you looked worse than I did over the incident."

"Yeah, well, the only thing worse than my gift is when my gift doesn't work," Aimee shrugged. "I'm going to finish packing up the art room. Make yourself comfortable," Aimee insisted.

"You have packed everything in such a short time," Garcia commented.

"Not everything, there is no way I could pack everything. I am just trying to get as much done as possible." She honestly had avoided the kitchen like the plaque.

Garcia was happy the tv was still on and flipped through the channels. When she was sure Aimee was working upstairs she decided to snoop. Boxes were strewn everywhere except the kitchen. She saw the table was still set although the dinner was in the trash. Feeling like a spy she took her cell out and took a few photos. It was clear to her that Aimee had put a lot of time and effort into all of it. She managed to get back to the living room before Aimee came back down.

Eventually they both got into Aimee's jaquar and headed into the city. Aimee let Garcia out at the door so it was a shorter distance to walk and then went to park her car. Garcia quickly found the others and showed the photos to JJ, Emily, and Reid who had already arrived.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked when Aimee had joined them.

"Not yet, we are waiting," JJ explained. Aimee shot her a look. She didn't mind Reid but who else?

"I invited Kevin, I hope you don't mind," Garcia said.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Hey," Rossi said as he walked up to Derek's desk. "We are meeting the rest of the team for dinner."

"I have some things to finish."

"Nothing that can't wait," David insisted.

Not trying to argue, Derek grabbed his jacket. "So, you want to talk about why you are letting Aimee get away?"

"Do you want to explain why your three marriages failed?" Derek asked.

"That doesn't mean no one in the FBI can have a happy, healthy relationship," David argued.

"If you know of the type of woman not to be bothered with the long hours, the travel, the job, let me know."

"Do you honestly think that is the problem with Aimee? Has she ever been upset with the hours, the travel, the job?" David asked.

Derek looked at Rossi as they got out of the elevator in the parking garage. "You don't even believe in her."

"I don't have to," David shrugged. "I like her, even if she thinks she is a psychic. I don't have to believe she is a psychic, though. Aimee doesn't need _my_ belief to be _my_ friend."

"This is your way of saying I have been an ass."

"Sort of. Yes," he grinned. "You think every time you get close to a woman they are going to find something wrong with the job, or you."

"Hailey couldn't handle it with Hotch," Derek pointed out.

"That's Hailey," David shrugged. "She and Hotch grew apart. Now we are just waiting to see if Hotch grows over it."

Derek mulled things over as he followed David to the upscale seafood restaurant. By the time he parked, David had already entered. Derek walked in and saw the table with the entire team, including Aimee, laughing over something Kevin had apparently said.

"Would you like to order drinks?" the waitress asked after Derek took his seat, completing the group. After the waitress left he took a look around the group; he had gotten a seat across from Aimee. Aimee was sitting between Kevin (who was sitting between Aimee and Garcia, as if it was the safest seat at the table) and Reid.

"You have to have the lobster," Aimee insisted to Reid. "or the crab," she said. "Wait, the shrimp here is divine."

"Should I order the whole menu?" David offered.

"Only if you are paying," she winked.

"Why not," David agreed. "I can't think of a better way of spending the last night with you."

Aimee felt Kevin relax next to her; she knew he was on a tight budget but didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Garcia and her team.

"Xander, you have to try the crab," she decided. "Then Reid can get the lobster, and I can get the shrimp," she teased.

"You just want to have a little bit of everything," Reid accused. "besides, what if I am allergic to lobster?"

"I'll have to eat it for you," Aimee smiled.

"I'll be getting the lobster," David said making Aimee break into a grin.

"Did you see the special?" JJ added.

"don't tell me, I can not have another choice to decide between," Aimee joked as she studied the menu.

"She does know my name, right?" Kevin whispered to Garcia making Aimee and Reid snicker into their menus.

"Are you ready to order? Our special is Cajun Salmon with a Shrimp skewer."

"I think so," Hotch said looking at Aimee. She waved them on so he started ordering.

"Shrimp," Aimee decided as she handed the waitress her menu. "Since Percival got the special and David got the lobster," she added with a grin.

"Anything to please," he agreed.

"I'll take the crab," Derek ordered drawing her attention.

As if to stop an awkward silence from building up, Emily jumped in with a topic of conversation. Time passed quickly as they talked and laughed until their food arrived.

"Percival still can not use chopsticks," Aimee admitted when they were recapping trying to teach Reid how to use chopsticks.

"I still say it is like foraging for food with number 2 pencils," Reid grumbled.

"Give me a fork any day," Kevin said in agreement.

"Ah, I am sitting between two nerds and I can't get out," Aimee muttered making everyone, even Kevin and Reid, laugh.

"Chinese food sounds good, though, too," Aimee said.

"For such a petite woman you have an apetite," Hotch pointed out.

"I am just building up for the massive fiesta Lily's grandma is throwing," Aimee said, hitting dangerous territory. _Danger Will Robinson_ she thought. Everyone had been working hard not to talk about her leaving but it had to come up sometime. "She is determined to make up for the last year without Mexican food," she grinned as she used her fork to take a bite of Reid's cajon salmon. "See, I said it was good."

He snagged one of her shrimps in retaliation.

Conversation returned to a lighthearted topic of conversation. Morgan made eye contact with Aimee across the table and gestured. She raised an eyebrow, but when he pushed his crab towards her she took a bite, too.

"Dessert?" the waitress returned.

"Of course," all the girls said at the same time. They discussed and analyzed every item on the desert menu like it was a life-and-death situation. "Does it matter? Its all chocolate," Kevin said. All the women turned to look at him in shock.

"There are three things you never question: shoes, chocolate, and actors," Rossi offered the young analyst.

"Okay, I'll get the sundae," Emily decided, "if JJ gets the apple crisp crumble, Penelope gets the Macedonian nut white chocolate cake, and Aimee gets the warm chocolate brownie splash," she decided. "Anyone else?" she offered with a smile.

"Sounds delicious to me," JJ agreed closing her menu. When their desert arrived they made sure to have enough spoons.

"Do you need anything?" Hotch asked Aimee. She knew he meant about her moving.

She shook her head. "I have most everything packed, I just need to load my car. Cecilia is going to take care of everything that's left. I haven't decided what to do with it yet," she admitted. "storage or shipped."

"If you need help you know you can call on us," Rossi reminded her.

She grinned. "thanks." How sad was it to finally feel accepted on the night she was leaving? "And I am officially stuffed," she said as she laid her napkin on her plate. "Thank you for dinner, everyone."

"You know, if you tire of LA, you can always come back," Hotch said. "There will be a place for you here."

She nodded, touched. "Thank you. I have to get an early start," she said as she stood. "Percival? Walk me to the valet," she asked. She walked around to kiss Rossi on the cheek. "Thank you for dinner," she smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked Reid as she walked to the valet.

"Of course."

She turned to look at him. "Why did you believe me? You, Garcia, and JJ were the only ones who really believed me. Why?"

"The mind does incredible things, things we can't always explain. Who am I to say you aren't psychic?"

She grinned and hugged him. "Take care of yourself, and your mother, Percival," she said, kissing his cheek. "Now go back inside," she ordered. She hadn't used the Valet, just wanted an excuse to ask Reid that.

She wished she hadn't parked so far from the door. She should have used Valet. Well, live and learn, she thought as she made her way across the parking lot. She was just arriving at her car when she heard her name.

She turned to see Derek running towards her car. "Do you have to leave in the morning?" she nodded. "Can we talk? Tonight?"

"It's late, and I have to get up early…"

"Just for a little bit. We can do it here," he said as he tried to organize his thoughts.

"Meet me at the park," she decided. "It'll give you time to organize your thoughts," she said getting in her car. The park was a neutral place; she didn't want him to see her house since she still had the decorations in the kitchen of her failed dinner attempt.

She pulled up along the curb and waited. She saw Derek's car pull in behind her and she got out. She walked and sat on one of the swings. "Everything happened to quickly," he said.

"Every time the topic came up, you changed it."

"It seemed to far down the road. I didn't want to acknowledge you would leave."

"This is _my_ work, Derek. I don't make a fuss or complain when you have to leave for your work."

He ran a hand over his head. "Why not?" he asked, surprising her. "every other serious relationship I have had never lasted this long. My work is dangerous, with long days, and takes me to all parts of the US on a moment's notice. And usually they say I have intimacy issues."

"Yes, it is difficult, but it doesn't make this impossible," Aimee said. "And you do, but you are hardly the only one here who has intimacy issues."

"I know you have to go. I understand that. I don't want you to leave, but I know you have to," Derek began. "I guess I just need to know… is it you leaving Virginia, or you leaving me."

"You made it me leaving you," Aimee said. "I never planned on leaving you. I never _planned_ for there to _be_ an _us_. I certainly never thought it would work."

"And why not?" he demanded. "I try to keep my personal life separate from my work. I know I don't show my emotions as much as you think I should, that I don't let you in. Believe me, I get it enough from Hotch."

"Because _you_ are outgoing and adventurous, charming and handsome, short on faith but strong on loyalty. I am … well, not adventurous. I see and do things that leaves others traumatized. _I _am probably traumatized. I travel just as much as you do in my job. And I have this ability that is a pain in the ass, but its as much a part of me as breathing."

"I know…"

"Do you?" Aimee asked. "I never tried to hide it from you, although I never was explicit, I know. Maybe I should have been before things got as far as they did. I was just so surprised things got as far as they did because most people …"

"I am not most people," Derek said crouching down in front of her. "Your ability is part of what makes you a strong, beautiful woman. I'll confess I didn't understand all of it, I don't know if I understand it now. But I want to. I want that opportunity, Aims. Tell me I haven't lost the chance."

"I shot Garcia," Aimee said.

"I saw the sketches," he confessed. "but it wasn't _you_."

She shook her head. "I could feel it, the weight of the pistol, the stance he was holding. _I _was holding the gun when the trigger was pulled. It hasn't been the first time, and far from the last, that I am the villain."

"But you felt Garcia's pain," he guessed. "The emotions in your sketches weren't of the aggressor but of the victim."

She nodded. "That was odd. I am usually experiencing it only from one person's point of view, but I was both shooting Penelope and being shot. Not the first time for _that_ either."

He stroked back her hair behind her ear. "You haven't answered my question."

"I had to tell you about that. I don't know if you have forgiven me for not seeing it happening before hand."

"I never should have blamed you in the first place. You can't see everything, no matter what else I know, I know that much. Do you want me to drive to California with you?" he offered.

She was shocked. "You don't have to do that," she said. "Besides, after our trip to New York, you don't have any time off."

"I can sweet talk Hotch into giving it to me. He'll understand."

She traced her fingers over Derek's cheek. "I drove her on my own, I know the way back. Besides, you don't want to miss Garcia's first day back to work."

"I'm choosing _you_, Aims," he said. "I know we have our issues, but I _want_ this to work. More than I've ever wanted it to work before."

She leaned down to rest her forehead against Derek's. "I want this to work, too. I have the feeling it won't be long before we see each other again, though," she said. "Do you trust me? Trust my instinct?"

"Yes," he said kissing the corner of her mouth. "I still wouldn't mind driving with you."

"We might get tired off each other after the 3000 mile journey," she teased.

"No, couldn't happen," he teased leaning in to kiss her slowly.

* * *

_Huge thank you to **Soccer Bitch** (Thank you! I love the 'tempting' bit with the gun, too ^_^) **MischievousAngel** (Thank you! We will actually be seeing the Numb3rs team later once she gets back to LA) and **Sue1313** (Thanks! I love Hotch's quiet acceptance of Aimee on the team, too! More Numb3rs later!)  
_


	34. City of Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or Numb3rs, nor am I associated in any way or form with any of the real-life actors mentioned in this chapter.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:::::::::**another LONG chapter! Things just kept going, and going, and going ^_^_

_This chapter begins the crossover with Numb3rs. For all fans of that show, I hope you enjoy. For everyone who doesn't watch Numb3rs, don't worry about it! I hope it still reads okay without it. Basically, just think of them as the LA FBI team that Aimee has worked with.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 34: City of Angels  
**

_The city lights never looked so good, _Aimee thought to herself as she drove down the 101. It had been a long 5 day drive, but her heart lightened with the thought of home.

She took the exit, drove along the city blocks, and finally pulled into her driveway. She parked in the garage and let herself into the house. As light flooded, she felt herself relax being back home.

Collapsing on the couch, she stretched and tried to unwind. Her phone rang about twenty minutes later. "Lily," Aimee said happily.

"You're back!" her friend squealed. "You have no idea how happy I am that you are back home!"

Aimee laughed. "Just don't bombard me tonight, I am exhausted."

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow at _abuela_'s," Lily reminded her. "Carter and Amanda are coming, too. You know, mi abuela is obsessed with Amanda and I think when she is old enough they may throw her a quinceanera," Lily said.

"No fair, I didn't get one," Aimee pretended to pout.

"Your doctor's appointment is tomorrow at 10am. I'll have the contracts in my car for you tomorrow," Lily added. "Now… how are you holding up?"

"I am exhausted, grimy, and just bone wary and crazy," Aimee decided. "But, it's nice to see all the beauty of the US."

"Going to do it again any time soon?" Lily teased making Aimee snort. "Didn't think so. Now, Cecilia has your things in storage and I can have more things shipped to you."

"I think I should just sell it. I have everything here," Aimee pointed out, getting up and carrying in her photo equipment and painting supplies. She carried it inside to store as she talked with Lily. They gabbed for over an hour before finally getting off the phone.

Exhausted, she collapsed on the couch again as she hit the speed dial for Derek. "You made it," he said relieved.

"In one sore, exhausted piece," she assured him. "Why don't they ever say that road trips leave you more tired and sore than running in a marathon? And all you're doing is sitting."

"If you had let me come with you I'd have given you a massage," he teased. She groaned at the thought of it.

"Why didn't I have Lily book me a massage?" Aimee complained.

"You don't want anyone's hands on you," Derek insisted.

"I don't know, right now _anyone_'s hands would be good," she teased, laughing when she heard him mutter threats under his breath. "Not as good as yours, of course," she insisted.

He seemed somewhat pacified. She enjoyed just listening to his voice, letting it roll over her. She finally let him go because of the time difference and took herself up to her own room. She walked down the hall and noticed that Lily really had taken care of her place.

After a long bubble bath she curled up on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Still on east coast time, Aimee woke early and managed to get half of her things unpacked before leaving for the doctor's. The routine procedure went as they always did, and then she spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking before getting ready for dinner.

She parked on the street behind Lily's car. Lily was leaning against it waiting for her. No sooner was she out of the car than Lily had her in a bear hug. "You have no idea how long it's been!" Lily said happily. "I swear if I go a year without seeing you again, I am going to drive someone insane."

Aimee laughed as Lily grabbed the papers out of her car. Her grandmother was strict about not mixing business during family events so they went over the usual before heading in. Lily was locking them in her car again when they watched Carter park across the street. "Hey Miss Amanda," Lily called out happily to the girl.

"Hi Lily, Aunt Aims!" Amanda said happily launching herself at her aunt. "Did you hear? Abuela is going to give me a quinceanera!" she said happily.

"Not for a few more years," Lily smiled.

"Why are we talking?" Carter grinned. "Abuela's food is _waiting_."

"You never stop eating!" Lily shook her head. "Where do you put it all? So unfair! I am taking 3 gym classes," the Latina pouted.

"Aimee!" people shouted and soon Lily's grandmother was embracing her in a hug, too, followed by Lily's parents, siblings, and so many people she didn't know all of them.

"Gracias, Abuela," Aimee said kissing her cheek.

"Now, where is your man?" the woman demanded.

Aimee couldn't help but be reminded how much Abuela reminded her of her own grandmother. "Back in Virginia."

Abuela tsked as she went to bring out the food. Soon everyone was talking and laughing over food and drinks in a mixture of Spanish and English as mariachi music played on the radio. Although a bit rusty Aimee quickly picked up on the conversation with ease. Amanda got along with the little cousins as the adults talked about everything from Aimee's return, her mysterious boyfriend, work, the latest family scandal.

"Liliana, you need a man," abuela tisked.

"I don't _need_ anyone," Lily pouted. She watched as a new song started on the radio and her parents and several other members began to salsa. She may not need anyone, but _need_ was certainly different from _want_.

"Carlos brought a friend of his," Abuela began and she saw the man her grandmother was hinting at. Worse, he was making his way over. Lily shot Aimee a look.

Aimee, in turn, elbowed Carter. "I think I know this song," Carter said quickly. "Although I am not dancing with my sister," he said boyishly. "So…" he reached down and lifted Lily to her feet.

Abuela watched everything with an amused twinkle in her eye. "Just as well. I did not like this man."

"Great, but now _I _will have to dance with him," Aimee frowned. Just as said man was coming closer one of Lily's brothers swooped in and asked her to dance. "Marcos," Aimee said happily.

Hours later they were finally saying goodbye. "Whenever I am with your family, I always wish I had a large family," Aimee whispered to Lily as they were walking back to their cars.

"They are a pain in the ass," Lily said lovingly.

"Language Liliana," her brother, Marcos, teased behind her. She turned to yell profanities at him in Spanish making him laugh and wink at Aimee.

"He does remember I am dating someone, and I have a brother ten feet away, right?" Aimee grinned.

"Remember? Yes. Cares? Probably not," Lily shrugged. "_Buenos noches, amita_," she waved getting in her car. Aimee laughed as she got into her jaguar. It had been a long time since anyone called her _Amita_.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sunday afternoon a knock on her front door startled Aimee from where she was cleaning her photo equipment. She grinned as she peered out the peep whole. "Well if it isn't one of my favorite FBI men," Aimee grinned. "What on earth are you doing here, Don Epps?"

Don flashed his grin at her. "I heard my favorite psychic was in town and thought I would stop by." He held up the bottle of wine—her favorite, she noted—and took his shades off. "You weren't home last night, thought I'd see if I could find you today."

She hugged Don and motioned for him to come inside. She chilled the wine and pulled out drinks for the two of them. "I figured you would be back now that the strike is over."

"I've only been here 2 days, and things look as bad as people have been saying."

"Forget that," he said leaning against the counter. His grin was back making her smile. "Rumor from the home base says you are dating an Agent. A certain Derek Morgan," he grinned.

She lifted herself onto her counter. "And who are you talking to in Quantico?" she demanded.

He grinned. "Ah, its true," he said taking a sip. "Good for you. Does he know?" She nodded. "Good. 'Cause if he dumped you after finding out about your abilities, Colby would probably tear him to shreds."

"Only Colby?"

Don grinned. "No, but he'd be the first. I think you broke his heart when he found out."

Aimee waved it off. "Hardly. Now, lets talk about your love life. Who are you with now? I sense a lawyer."

"A DA," he agreed and talked about his latest girlfriend. "So, is this the one?" Aimee asked.

Don paused, looking at his drink. "I think its too early to tell."

She decided to change the subject. "So what about Amita and your annoying brother Charlie?"

"They are both doing great, dating. Charlie just got his credentials back."

"I heard about that," Aimee nodded. They talked until Don had to leave to get to dinner with his family. Aimee went back to cleaning her equipment and realized how much she had missed everyone while she had been gone.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She called Derek on her way to work knowing that with the time difference he was already at the office. The first day of shooting was always exciting to Aimee because it was the least routinized. After you had been on set for two months, everything felt monotonous, but the first day was always fresh and tinged with either optimism (when the cast and crew got along) or dire what-the-hell-am-I-doing-here dread (when everyone just knew there was one person in the cast or crew who was going to be a living nightmare for the next 3 months).

First days were always great.

Aimee moved around, taking pictures of the meetings, of actors getting to know each other, or the crew setting up shots. Finally the AD called out that the first scene was set up.

Aimee took a position under the rolling camera for the first few takes. _Luckily, Cillian Murphy is photogenic from any angle_, she thought to herself, snapping photos as they rolled along.

Lila just came out of makeup as she stretched her back. "Aimee!" Lila said happily. "How's it going so far?"

"Good. Normal. How are you?"

"Nervous," Lila confessed quietly. "I mean…this could make or break my career."

"Do you still want to do stage?"

"Yes, but I want to do big films, too. Ugh, I don't know, I just want the first shot to be done with," she decided. "I'll calm down after the first shot is done."

Aimee gave her a confident grin, and snapped a candid quickly. "There. Now you will have a memento of the nerves on your first big Hollywood film. We aren't going to count _Cameo Sunset_," Aimee grinned.

She moved to stand on a fake rock and overlooked the scene with Lila and Clair Danes. It was at the opposite angle as the film, she thought it was a good perspective.

A break occurred and after a few more shots of the crew and cast, she went out to the lunch bus. "Coffee," Aimee ordered.

"Make that three," a voice said behind her.

Aimee turned to see 2 more familiar FBI agents. "Why am I not surprised?" she grinned. "Now be the gentlemen I know you are and pay for my coffee," she grinned as Colby paid for her coffee.

"Do you know how many studios we've been to looking for you?" David grinned. "I think we know the backlot well now."

Aimee grinned. "Don't tell me you came for a case."

Colby frowned. "Hey, we do have a life outside the FBI."

Aimee shook her head. "I know to many FBI people to believe that."

Colby and David laughed. "Okay, maybe not, but this is purely a personal call. How's your grandma?" Colby asked.

"Just as strong and, well, Cecilia-like as before," Aimee grinned. She couldn't think of a good adjective for Cecilia.

"Don won't tell us if the rumors are true or not. Are you dating someone in Quantico?" Colby asked.

"Subtle, man," David chided.

Aimee laughed. "Why are there even rumors about little ole me?"

"I told you," David grinned. "Any chance Gina Torres is about?"

Aimee shook her head. "I've been locked in this hanger all day. I have no idea if she's in the backlot, or what. Besides, I already got you her autograph."

"You can stop drooling," Colby teased his partner. Their cell phones rang. "Gotta get back to the office. Come by when you can, otherwise we'll send search and rescue," Colby insisted.

Aimee waved as they left and then headed back in now that the next shot was set up.

She checked her cell phone at the end of the day and found that she had voicemails from Don, Lily, Carter, Cecilia, and Derek. More like 3 from Derek. She grinned, especially on the last one saying that they had a case and were coming out west.

she tried calling him back but got his voicemail. She frowned but shrugged it off. Deciding to take up Don's offer, she drove to the Epps residence after stopping and buying dessert.

"Aimee," Don said opening the door. "Just in time. We weren't sure what time you would get done on set."

"Early today. Hello Mr. Epps," Aimee waved.

"Come in, Aimee. Everyone is inside," he said kindly and took the pie she had brought. She went with Don out to the back patio to find Charlie and Amita, Larry, Colby, Liz, and David already outback. David opened the cooler and handed her a beer, taking one for himself as Don took the food off the barbeque. "I know its early for barbeque, but we just got this," Don grinned.

_Men and their toys,_ Aimee rolled her eyes, sharing a look with Amita. "So what is Quantico like?" Amita asked. "Especially the BAU," she grinned knowingly.

Aimee smiled and answered her questions, most of which were about Derek. "I love these guys, but its nice to have another woman, especially now that Megan left."

"Where is the new girl?" Aimee asked. She heard the FBI team had just got a new girl on their team.

"She couldn't come tonight," Liz said, leaning back against the chair. "Now, this Derek sounds great."

Aimee grinned. "He is. They all are."

"You miss all of them," Amita guessed.

Aimee nodded as she took a swig of the beer. "I missed you guys, too. Don't worry."

Liz laughed. "We missed you too, Aimee. We've had to use that other psychic, Simon Kraft, while you were gone."

Aimee wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, that was Charlie's reaction," Amita laughed.

"Hey, Don, look at this," Mr. Epps called out on the television. Breaking news about the latest in a gang murder.

"Are you working that one?" He asked his son.

"No, it is still at the local level. LAPD is working the case. So far," Don shrugged. "I'm hoping they don't send it up to us." He had 5 working cases at the moment and the idea of a sixth didn't settle well with any of them.

"I should go away more often, everyone cooks for me when I get back," Aimee teased as they finished dessert. "It would have been take out tonight," she admitted. She worked such odd hours and was so exhausted by the time she got home that she didn't normally feel like cooking.

"You are welcome here anytime, Aimee, you know that," Mr. Epps said.

Aimee smiled at him. "Thanks," Aimee grinned. She wasn't sure if he knew she helped out the FBI as a psychic. She had never told him, but Don and Charlie were so close to their dad that he must have heard by now.

She was at work the next day and there was a lull as another shot was set up. Movie making was stop and go, stop and go. A rhythm she knew well after all these years.

"Lemonade," Aimee ordered, tired of the coffee after a long morning.

"And about 6 coffees," that same voice said. She looked over her shoulder to see a smirking Colby.

"Colby Granger, if you are going to be here so often I should just start a tab for you…" her voice trailed off and her eyes lit up as she looked behind him.

"And that was definitely worth the price of a lemonade," Colby grinned.

Aimee made a mental note to thank him as she launched herself at Derek and he enveloped her in his strong arms. "I told you it wouldn't be long," she teased him. She leant up as he leant down, not caring that everyone could watch their reunion.

She pulled away breathless. "The gang case?" she decided.

He nodded. "We don't think its gang related," he said. "But let's not talk about the case. How are _you_?"

She grinned. "Perfect now, except I only have about 5 minutes before they are ready for the next shot."

She looked behind him to see JJ, Reid, and Emily standing with David. David must have come with Colby, she decided. "We swung by the FBI office, thinking they may know where you were," JJ explained.

"And Colby and David offered to show us where so we wouldn't 'get lost' on the back lot," Emily grinned. She had the feeling it wasn't so much out of concern the BAU might get lost as they wanted to be nosy and see who their friend was hanging out with.

A buzzer made the BAU and FBI agents jump, but Aimee simply sighed. She pulled Derek down for a kiss. "I'll find you when I'm done tonight," she promised. "Don't get shot in the meantime. Or run through," she added remembering the unsub was using swords. She hugged Colby, thanking him for bringing them and buying her drink again. "I'm serious about that tab, though," she winked.

Lila was in the shots for the rest of the afternoon, along with one shot with Cillian Murphy. She was happy Lila had relaxed after the first day and was getting in stride. And, as Lily had noted so long ago, the fact it was a big budget movie meant Lila was fully clothed.

She had heard a lot of grumbles among the male crew members over that fact.

She pulled out of the lot that evening and drove to the hotel she had _seen_ the team had rented. She checked her watch, seeing it was after 8, and wondered if they would be in their rooms or not.

She knocked and was happy to see Reid open the door. "Hey! I was hoping I had the right room. I'm guessing you guys have already eaten," she said sadly.

"Aims?" Reid said surprised. "Well, yeah, it's late."

Her stomach rumbled. "Don't remind me." She had turned down the offer to go out with some of the other crew members for dinner.

"Come in, we'll get room service."

"Better idea," Aimee decided. "Grab your coat," she grinned. She waited and soon they were joined by the rest of the team. She walked them a few blocks to a small, fast Mexican place.

The others ordered a few entrees as snacks, but Aimee ordered a large meal. She slipped in next to Derek who put his arm around her. "I didn't realize you were that close to the Los Angeles team," Hotch said as they ate.

Aimee shrugged. "Some more than others," she admitted. "I've worked with them on several cases over the last several months before I went to Virginia. Don accepts it, has no problem with it," she said. "Colby and David seem okay by it." If Colby's flirting and frequent offers for dates were any clue. "Amita and Larry are intrigued by the idea." She saw the blank looks over their names. "Consultants they always work with. Amita is a mathematician and hacker and Larry is a physicist. I think he is also a philosopher," she grinned. If they ever met they were in for a surprise.

"Anyone else?" Derek asked.

She had the suspicion he was set to dislike the LA team. "Charlie, Don's brother, has been a consultant for the FBI for about 5 years now. NSA, too," She frowned. "And if you think the two of you are dead set on thinking me a crack, let me tell you Charlie has it in spades," she frowned. She didn't elaborate, but while Hotch and Rossi both didn't believe she was a psychic, they still liked her as a friend and person. Every time she ran into Charlie Epps, he was spewing all these mathematical explanations for why Psychics were non-existent, the improbability such a thing could exist. Always turning her into a stupid equation, or some kind of math problem. His distaste was clearly evident whenever they were in a room together. Like the other night at his house, after going over _more_ mathematical reasons for her non-existence, he had spent the rest of the evening staying as far away as possible from her.

As if by just being close, physically, she would somehow ruin all of the math in the universe. _Great, now you are a mathematical plague._

Derek rubbed his hand over her hip reassuringly. "Any leads on your case?" Aimee asked curiously.

Rossi shook his head. "We don't think its gang related. Not in the sense of one gang against another. Rather, someone experiencing a psychotic breakdown."

"Vigilante?" Aimee asked. She listened to them talk about the case and it felt like old times. "I saw your press conference while on break."

"Anyone you know?" Emily teased.

"Please, everyone I work with is slightly psychotic. You have to be in this business," Aimee grinned. They finished eating and Derek walked Aimee back to her car. Aimee reached to take her keys out, but Derek snagged them and held them above her head.

"Hey," she said with a laugh. She jumped to reach for them but he held them just out of her reach. Damn her shortness.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast," Aimee crossed her arms on her chest and smiled up at him as he pulled her against him. "Surely you're not in that big of a hurry to rush off and leave your wonderful" he kissed her forehead, "spontaneous," he kissed the left corner of her mouth, "incredibly good looking," he kissed the right corner of her mouth, "catch of a boyfriend" and with that kissed her full on the lips.

"You're right. Why am I in such a hurry? Oh yeah, that's right, because that…what was it? 'Wonderful, spontaneous, incredibly good looking, catch of a boyfriend' of mine is in the middle of a case, and his equally beautiful, though short, girlfriend has to be on set bright and early tomorrow."

"Ah, I can't argue with that. I guess this is the part where I say goodnight, and you give me a goodbye kiss that keeps me up all night." He gave her one of his trademark smiles and a wink.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said as he leant down to kiss her goodnight.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After crazy dreams about werewolves fighting Van Helsing, Aimee got up at dawn to get ready for work. As much as she hoped that the case would end quickly, she didn't want Derek to leave.

"Hey," Lila said as Aimee walked in the back lot. "How are things with Derek?"

"Good," Aimee grinned. "You don't shoot for an hour. What are you doing in the meantime?" Usually the actors hung out in their trailers.

"Thought I'd catch you. We haven't talked much since we've been back in LA," Lila shrugged. "Plus, who wouldn't want to watch Cillian?"

Aimee rolled her eyes and lifted her camera. "Lila is starstruck!" she teased taking a photo.

They chatted until it was time for Aimee to find a position for the scene. The day went by slowly and when she checked her cell she found Garcia had been trying to call her. "Aimee!" Garcia said horrified.

"What's wrong?"

"Johnny McCall is the unsub!" she said in shock. "They have him in the station now. Can you believe it? Hang on, Reid is calling too," she said as she made it a three way conference call. "I still can't believe it's Johnny. And Derek doesn't believe me when I say he is a genius."

"I told Derek the only difference between genius and insanity is success," Reid repeated. "I also told him the 405 and 101 interchange is the worst in the world…"

"You guys got stuck on it again?" Aimee laughed. It was the bane of her existence.

"I just don't like the idea that someone that talented went into a psychotic breakdown," Garcia said sadly.

Aimee ran her fingers threw her hair. "Sometimes it's just a matter of time," Aimee thought sadly. She heard Reid agree with her, and she had the suspicion he meant it the same way she did. "Gotta go," Aimee said hanging up.

The conversation made her melancholic the rest of the day. Lila picked up on her mood and tried to cheer her up. Not wanting to worry anyone she acted like nothing was wrong.

She pulled up at her house that evening to find Carter was there with Amanda. "Aunt Aims," Amanda said excitedly. "I got the part!"

Aimee vaguely remembered Amanda's third grade class putting on a play but couldn't remember what at the moment. "That's fantastic," Aimee grinned as she hugged her. Carter mouthed behind her _Hansel and Gretel_.

"But we came here to ask…" the doorbell interrupted. Aimee went to answer it to find Derek and the rest of the team. "You found me!" Aimee said happily. "I thought you would be on the plane back already."

"We managed to sweet talk Hotch into waiting till tomorrow," Derek grinned as he came in and leaned down to kiss her.

"Ah, Hotch is going soft," Aimee whispered with a grin. Heaven forbid he heard her say that. She led everyone through her living room to the dining room where Carter and Amanda were eating cookies. "Amanda remember my friends?"

"Derek!" she said happily and waved, unsure if she could or should hug him. She said hello to the rest of the team.

"Your house is beautiful," JJ said looking around. "And huge."

"Not really," Aimee said. "Well, not compared to Lila's if that is the only thing you have to compare it too." It was larger than the average home in the valley but not a mansion. It was her sanctuary. "You are welcome to stay here tonight, I have plenty of room."

They were talking and laughing when the door opened and Lily called out. "If this is a bad time let me know," Lily said as she walked towards the living room. "I'm not sure who is here, I just need to get away from everything."

The Latina walked into the dinning room where they were all congregated. "Hey Carter," Lily said kissing his cheek. "And Miss Amanda," she grinned. "Well? Did you get your part?"

Amanda nodded happily. "I'm guessing you're Derek," Lily said offering her perfectly manicured hand.

"Lily, the BAU," Aimee said making introductions. "This is Lily, my BFF and manager."

"I didn't realize _this_ was your company," Lily grinned. "I'll just grab a cookie and go."

"Stay," Carter said. "You look like you just got done arguing with Steven Spielberg again."

Lily sighed as she took a seat next to Amanda. Aimee watched Emily appraising the interaction between Lily and Carter. "No, Bobby. Bobby Kim, you guys met him I guess today when you arrested Johnny."

"You knew them?" Rossi asked.

"Lily knows everyone who's anyone," Aimee teased. "From professors and the best amateur photographers to the big whigs in Hollywood."

"He came by after talking to you guys. We went to college together. And he stopped by needing a shoulder. Took all afternoon, which means tomorrow I am going to be locked in my office catching up. I just can't believe it was Johnny."

"Did you know him?" Derek asked Aimee.

"I met him at the comic con last year when he was promoting Blue. But since he's a graphic artist we don't run in the same circles."

"That was before his psychotic break," Lily said. "He and Vikki were still together…." The thought of what happened to Vikki made Lily take a sip of her drink to wet her throat.

"Why were you at Comic Con if you aren't a graphic novelist?" Hotch asked.

"Are you kidding?" Aimee said as Reid jumped in explaining the San Diego Comic Con. "I purposely take that weekend off every year," Aimee grinned.

Amanda went to watch her favorite show on TV as the adults talked. She seemed reluctant to leave the 'adult table' but decided to give her dad time with Agent Emily. She smiled when Aunt Aimee winked knowingly at her.

JJ was the first to use the shower. "Do you think she'll ever open up about Will?" Derek asked.

"I hope so for his sake," Aimee said. She had gone to get the bedrooms ready and Derek had followed her. Reid was looking through her collection of photographs on her wall. Rossi and Hotch found something to do so that Carter and Emily were conveniently on their own.

Emily decided to be embarrassed over her team's obvious motivation. "I thought you had a house closer to your parents, up in Northern California."

"I do have a house in San Francisco, but I'm a SoCal person," Carter grinned. "Aimee and I grew up down here. It's in our blood."

"There can't be that much of a difference…"

"There is, trust me," Carter grinned. Emily liked his grin; it made his eyes light up. He seemed even more right now that he was in his natural environment.

"I saw a piece Aimee did; it was hanging in her house in Virginia."

"I knew she went on this Arthurian kick after meeting you guys," Carter nodded.

"At the time I found it interesting because I knew she had used Reid and Morgan as inspiration."

"I think Percival and Gawain, right?"

Emily nodded, liking the fact he took interest in his sister's work. "She made you Arthur."

He grinned boyishly making her smile. "Let me show you Aim's study," he said. He stood and pulled out her chair for her. He led her down a hall after checking on Amanda who was laughing over her show. "Here," Carter said opening the door.

A room larger than Emily's master bedroom was revealed. It had to be an artist's paradise, she thought. "Somehow, this is exactly what I picture for Aimee's work space," Emily said walking in. Easels were scattered throughout the room with work in various stages of completion. There were tools, paints, charcoals, blank canvases, things Emily had no idea what they were, all scattered through out the room.

What really caught her attention first, though, were the giant murals painted on the walls and ceiling. It seemed whenever Aimee started a new phase she added it to her walls.

Emily walked up to where something was only in sketches on the wall. "She's adding her Arthurian stage to the wall now," Carter said behind her. Emily nearly jumped, she hadn't realized he was right behind her but decided to enjoy the closeness.

"I think its going to be the lady of the lake," Carter added, studying the sketch. "Aimee always was pulled to the magical characters."

"The only one I've seen her do was Merlin. That was Garcia," Emily said. She turned to see Carter looking through the canvases stacked against one wall. She gave the wall one final look and went over to him.

"Here," Carter said as he found the one he was looking for. "This is the one you saw, right?"

Emily looked at the one of Gawain, Arthur, and Percival on the quest for the Holy Grail. "Yeah. Aimee really is talented."

"This is another one she did," Carter said lifting it carefully.

Emily was amazed. It was _le mort d'Arthur_ as Morgaine took him to Avalon. "It's so beautiful, and yet I want to cry," Emily said studying it. "It reminds me of the scene from Mists of Avalon."

"Only they actually make it to Avalon in Aimee's depiction," Carter pointed out. "I think she did another …" he trailed off, deciding not to show it to Emily. It wasn't exactly something to show someone you were attracted to. _Way to kill the atmosphere,_ he chided himself.

Emily grinned as she studied the picture. "I love how Arthur and Morgain are modeled after you and Aimee. Is there something the two of you have been hiding?" Emily asked in mock horror.

Carter wrinkled his nose. "Okay, I should have remembered you were a profiler. Note to self: don't forget you are being profiled."

"I'm not, not really," Emily said quickly, afraid she had offended him.

Carter grinned. "Relax, Emily," he said easily. She studied him. He was laid back and comfortable which put her at ease. It was nice to see him like this considering the majority of the time when she saw Carter had been when Aimee was in trouble.

"So, Aimee has an amazing studio in her house. I'm not surprised. What do you have in yours? The bodies?"

"Nah, too dirty. Why keep the bodies?" He teased. "No, I have a library. You wouldn't believe the number of books I need for my work."

"I can imagine," Emily said.

Carter checked his watch. "I have to get Amanda home, it's a school night and she is already long past her bed time," he realized.

"I'm sure she has enjoyed it," Emily said as they walked out. "Hi Amanda," Emily said easily.

"Hi Ms. Prentiss."

"Call me Emily," Emily insisted. "Otherwise you'll make me feel old."

Amanda nodded, happily. She went to find and say goodbye to Aimee and Lily, returning a minute later. "Lily says we are invited to her cousin's fiesta next week," Amanda said happily. "Do you think Enrique will be there?"

"You are too young for boys," Carter frowned.

"Dad!" Amanda said exasperated. Emily smiled over the exchange. "Night, Amanda. Good night, Carter."

"Night Emily!" Amanda said quickly followed by Carter's own "Good night."

* * *

_Special thanks to **Soccerbitch **(Ah, I love the Xander bit, too. We'll see it again, I'm sure ^_^), **RKO'slittleringrat** (Your thoughts mirror my own! I would love for some Hotch-love, I am terrified over the finale. Rossi, I do have plans for him, we'll have to see how things go. And Carter/Emily have now become my beta's favorite pair in this story, we'll see how things progress ^_~), and **Sue1313** (Ah, I know. But it had to be done. Now we can see Aimee with her other family. I hope you enjoy the Numb3rs crossover! I think it would make a great show, personally. And Reid is so adorable, I agree!)!!  
_


	35. Hands

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Criminal Minds, Numbers or any of the paintings mentioned in this work, nor do I profit from this story except for the lovely reviews.

_Author's Notes: The Arthurian work is inspired by Heather Dales' songs from her album "The Trial of Lancelot" especially the song entitled Three Queens. (No, I don't own them, only my copy from Itunes. Highly recommend her though!)_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 35: Hands  
**

"Is it hopeless?" Derek asked as they watched over the exchange between Emily and Carter.

"You are so pessimistic!" Aimee chided. "You know Emily and I know Carter, once either of them set their minds to something they'll do it."

Derek was exploring her house. It felt like Aimee. He was trained to study houses to get a feel for people, and everything here practically screamed 'Aimee.' Elegant, strong, charismatic, classy.

Derek found her studio the same time as Hotch and JJ. "This is amazing!" JJ said in awe.

Derek saw the Arthurian canvases Carter and Emily were looking at. He knew immediately the models were Carter and Aimee for the siblings. He saw the third Arthurian one done with Arthur entitled _Three Queens_. Also set in Avalon after Arthur's death, this time his body was surrounded by his mother Igrainne, lover Guinevere, and sister, Morgaine.

"Igrainne looks like her mother," JJ said looking around him.

"It is," Hotch said studying it. "Who is the model for Guinevere?"

"Nikki," Derek said knowing instinctively. "Carter's mother, sister, and lover."

"It makes sense," Emily said behind them, making them jump. "He didn't want me to see this one."

"A party?" Aimee's voice in the doorway made all of them look guilty. Behind her were Rossi and Reid. "You guys may as well take a peak, too," she teased Rossi and Reid.

"We…" Hotch started but Aimee waved him off. "It's fine," she grinned. "Artists are just temperamental about their work. Most of those I haven't shown others yet. Except Carter, who either walks through walls or picks locks to find my new work," she grinned.

She left them to explore—with a dire threat if they were to damage anything—as she went to check her photo equipment for the following day.

Derek walked out to her sitting in the living room, cleaning her camera and a big box. "What's that?"

"My shutterbug?" Aimee asked picking up the box.

"Shutterbug?" he grinned.

She stuck her tongue out at him. She slipped and locked her camera in place in the box to show him, turning it up to snap a photo of him. "Sinfully gorgeous, as always," she teased. "It's what we use on set. Can you imagine what it was like before this?"

"I'm still not sure what it is."

"It blocks out the sound of using the camera. Usually I'm so close to the sound equipment they would pick up the rapid fire of my lens. This keeps it quiet so I can work the same time the film is. Before this, the actors would have had to go through the scene _again_ just for the photographer. Didn't exactly make us a well loved member of the crew, I can tell you that," she explained. "They use it for wildlife, too, or whenever a noise is a hindrance."

Aimee put everything back in place and set it aside for in the morning. She had a drastically early call, reminding her of one of the downsides to her job. "So," she purred, drawing Derek's attention. She grabbed his hand and led him around towards the master bedroom. "Everyone already knows where they are sleeping, and I am sure they can entertain themselves," Aimee grinned.

She led him into her bedroom and he caught a quick glimpse of the California king size bed with a wrought iron frame and white with blue comforter. The details escaped him because she was pulling him down towards her to kiss him hungrily.

He booted the door close behind them. "Should we put a rubber band on the door or something?" he smirked as he resumed where they had left off.

He started placing kisses at her pulse point, then down her neck to the base. "Derek, if they don't have any idea what to expect if they come through that door, then they should not be profilers," she said breathlessly.

"I don't think I like how close you are to the LA team," he whispered as he scooped her up. She found herself in the center of her bed. "But I do love your bed."

She laughed which turned breathless as he used his wonderful lips again. She slipped his t-shirt off, running her hands over his muscular physique as he unbuttoned her shirt, kissing as each inch of skin was exposed. What had Garcia once said? Statuesque god of chocolate?

Hell yes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Hands strangled her throat, everything was black. Her feeble attempts to get her assailant off didn't so much as budge the man, only bruised her more for her efforts. The hands tightened._

_Choking, silent sobs. Pleading wouldn't work now, hadn't worked before. "Dear God just let the pain finally end," whispered thoughts floated around._

_Cold steel teased her naked body, making her tense. Just lightly tracing over her body. She braced herself for another beating but it just slithered around her body. _

_Everything was fading away. Simply fading. The cold steel was gone suddenly, then just as suddenly it was shoving…_

Aimee's eyes jerked open as she violently woke up. It took her several moments to realize the hands around her waist, holding her close, weren't the same ones in her vision. These hands were loving, not violent. Never violent.

She snuggled closer to try to burrow herself into the warmth of Derek. When she started to ease out of bed he woke up. "What are you doing?"

"I have to get ready for work," she whispered. "Go back to sleep."

He glanced at the clock and saw it was 4am. "And I thought I had some weird hours," he yawned. "Come here," he said pulling her down gently. "What woke you up?"

"Don't worry about it," she said kissing him.

"Don't start something you can't finish," he warned. "I'm awake now."

She grinned. "Hey, not all of us can catch up on our sleep on the plane." She leaned down to kiss him passionately. "Who needs sleep," she decided.

When she finally untangled herself from Derek she took a quick shower, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a sweater over it, and frowned at Derek who had laughed at her shower cap. "For your information, I don't have time to dry my hair. And do you have any idea how cold it is going to be at the beach at 6am?" she reminded him.

"I'm sorry," He grinned, kissing the top of her head. "Where's the coffee? I'll behave myself."

She rolled her eyes as they slipped into her kitchen. The coffee was already brewing when they walked in. She grabbed a bagel and cream cheese to make a quick breakfast as Derek poured them coffee.

Hotch walked in soon followed by Reid. "I smell coffee," Reid said with a yawn. "I'm not sure if I am on east coast time or not."

"Help yourself to whatever," Aimee said grabbing her bag, swallowing the last of her bagel and coffee, tossing an apple and granola bar into her bag for later. "Please they are done with that stupid construction," she muttered to herself as she zipped it up.

"You have to be on set now?" Hotch asked surprised.

"Make up call was 5am. Shooting is to start at 6am. And I am going to be late if I have stupid construction again," she frowned.

"Where are you shooting?" Emily asked confused walking in.

"The beach. There is a 3 second sunrise shot in the film, so hopefully we'll get it today. Otherwise I think we'll be back tomorrow." Derek grabbed her bag from her and carried it out to her car for her with Aimee on his heels.

"Any chance you want to transfer to the LA team?" she whispered. "I could get use to this, waking up with you and everything."

"I know. I could definitely get use to this," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm not asking you, Derek. I'm not asking you to give it up. I was just teasing," she said quickly. "Don't think I'm that selfish! I know you've worked hard for this, and, more importantly, that you love it. So don't you dare even think about leaving," she warned.

"Make up your mind," he grinned.

"I just want you to be safe, and happy," she said. "But I really am going to be late," she added.

"I know." She was leaned back against her car as he devoured her mouth. "If you do that again, I won't be able to focus on my work," she grinned. He smiled back as he leant down and gave her another earth-shaking kiss.

He opened her car door for her and she slid in as the garage door opened. She whispered the code to her alarm system so he could lock up when they left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arriving on time, thankfully, Aimee pushed the vision out of her mind. It was simply one of thousands she couldn't do anything about. She had no sense of who the victim or unsub was, or even where the sadistic crime had occurred.

Everyone was wearing jackets as they set up the shot. When it was close to sunrise, Lila and the other actors shed their jackets and took their places. Three cameras were continuously rolling—two on the actors and one on the scenery.

By 7am everything was packed up and being moved back to the backlot. Aimee stowed her camera and shutterbug carefully before starting her jag. She was pulling into the back lot when her cell rang. "Don?" Aimee asked confused.

"Hey, Aimee. Do you think if you have time today you can come by the office? I want your opinion on some photos and things," he said.

"I have a little time early evening," she said checking her schedule on her PDA. "I can fit you in."

"Then just come by Charlie's place and we'll have a quick dinner. I'll grab some Chinese," he decided.

"Sure," she said making a note. "I'll see you later." She switched her phone off as she went into the studio. The set was already set up and cameras were ready to roll again.

Finally after 10 hours of grueling work, Aimee was pulling into the Epps Home. Judging by the SUV Don was already there.

"Hello Aimee," Allan Epps said kindly. Aimee smiled at the father. He was a great man.

"Hello Mr. Epps. Don here already?"

"We're setting up dinner as we speak," he said. "Larry and Amita are also here."

Buffers against Charlie, but also entertainment. Aimee followed Mr. Epps into the dinning room where the others were dishing up Chinese. "Help yourself," Don offered. "Just got here so it's still hot."

Aimee grabbed a plate and dished up as everyone else took seats. "What did you need me to look at?" Aimee asked. "I have to be back to work in an hour."

"Art thieves," Don said. "Smart ones. We have photos they have sent us, supposedly of the real art they have stolen and of the copies they are replacing them with. We managed to locate one piece, and Charlie's analysis says it's a fake. You're an artist, and photographer. I wanted your opinion."

Aimee nodded as Don grabbed a folder to sit on the table. Aimee wiped her hands quickly before grabbing the first photo. "Well, I can tell you this one is a fake," she said laying one of the photos of a Van Gogh down. "The others, though, are difficult to tell so far away. If I were closer and could see them up close to study, I could tell you."

"The one we've confiscated is at the office," Don said.

"And you think it's a fake?" she asked Charlie who nodded.

"I did an analysis on …." she tuned him out, not caring about the math. It was probably rude, but at the moment she couldn't care.

She looked over the pictures again. "Whoever sent you these photos didn't want you to be able to study them too thoroughly. Except for the Van Gogh one," she pointed to the one she had already labeled a fake, "the angle and shadowing on these pieces makes it impossible to study."

"Did they do it on purpose?" Allan asked. "Maybe the person who took the photos is a photographer."

She went through the photos again. "I don't know… I sense two different people taking these photos." She saw Charlie frown. "One man and one woman. Have you tried to get photos of the originals? See if the same angle and background can be found with them and match these?" Aimee offered. It would at least tell them if they were taking photos of the original or a fake.

"The museums are adding more security and are looking into the paintings to evaluate for authenticity, but swear so far none of them have been touched."

"But this one is in a personal collection," Aimee said laying down the photo of a Picasso. "It's not in a museum." Don gave her a surprised look before pulling out his phone to call Colby and David.

"Thanks for dinner, I have to get going," Aimee smiled as she stood. "Good luck with the case," she added as she walked out to her car, missing the look Amita and Larry were giving Charlie for being an ass.

Her cell rang as she was pulling onto the highway. "Derek!" Aimee said happily as she turned her head piece on. "I could use some cheering up after another crack at Mr. Math Nerd," she said sadly.

"What math theory did he bring up today?" Derek asked.

"Honestly, I didn't pay attention. It gets monotonous after awhile," she sighed.

"Are you heading home?" he asked.

"No, not yet. I have to go to the beach again," she said.

"I thought you finished the shot this morning?" he asked. "That's what you told me."

"We did—the sunrise shot. We have a rave to shoot. It's scheduled for tonight and tomorrow night," she said.

"Like I said this morning: and I thought I had weird hours," he said baffled. "How late are you working?"

"Probably until 2," Aimee sighed. They had a 7am call the following morning. She talked with Derek as she drove on the freeway until she pulled up at the beach and parked. She sat in her car to talk until the last possible moment.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Aimee had three hours off the following afternoon and so she went to the FBI office in LA. Her clearance made it so she didn't have to get a visitor's pass which made her happy.

She got off the elevator and Liz was the first to see her. "Hey, Aimee," Liz called out happily.

"Hey," Aimee waved. "Thought I'd see if you had any paintings for me to look at."

"Actually, we do," Liz said standing. "Sort of. Don and Nikki are talking with the owner of a painting, if you want, I'll drive you down there to see it. Don wants to know if it's been swapped out. One at the museum, the Van Gogh you said was a fake, was swapped. Someone managed to get in and swap a fake for the original."

"How long ago?" Aimee asked as they took the elevator down.

"Don't know. The museum last had it checked 6 months ago, and it was the real one then. We suspect it was 3 weeks ago when a security update in their security system was implanted."

Aimee followed Liz to the guy's house and found Don still talking with the owner. "You must be the newbie," Aimee told the black woman looking at the painting.

"Nikki Betancourt," she said holding out her hand. "You are the psychic?" she asked the petite girl. Clearly skeptical. Aimee wanted to ask people when they first met her what they thought a psychic should look like.

"Amongst other things," Aimee said, lifting her sunglasses. "You were LAPD before," Aimee said, studying the woman. "beat cop to FBI. Sweet."

"Did you read my profile, or did Liz fill you in?" Nikki asked.

"I think I've seen you when I was helping the LAPD," Aimee said. "Plus, you hold yourself like the LAPD."

"Some things take time to go away," Nikki shrugged.

"Why do you want it to go away?" Aimee asked curiously. "When you make senator, you can proudly say you were LAPD. Hell, I'd vote for you," Aimee grinned, turning to look at the painting. She knew Nikki would be giving Liz a 'what-the-hell' look. She didn't know what Liz thought about all of it, so she stole sidelong glances to see Liz grin.

_Hmm, a potential believer_, Aimee thought. "You dating anyone now, Liz? I know Don is now dating the DA. Have you dated anyone since the breakup with Don?"

"A date here and there. Nothing serious," Liz shrugged. "Now, if I had someone like that Agent Morgan, I would call in sick while he was in town."

"I looked him up in the FBI database," Nikki agreed.

"Now are you trying to make me blush, or tell all our dirty secrets?" Aimee grinned. "_That_ conversation should involve some chocolate and wine," Aimee grinned as she went back to the painting. She didn't want to touch it with her bare finger and didn't have any gloves.

"I'm not a big Picasso fan, but off hand I would have to say it is authentic," she decided, studying the brush strokes. Aimee ran her finger over the frame and the wall around the painting. "They have been here before. I sense a team of 2, again. Someone has been scoping out the security, and got close enough to get a first hand view," Aimee said cryptically.

"I want a list of everyone who has been in the house for the last 6 months," Don told the owner behind him.

"Well, I got to get back," Aimee said with a wave. "Tell Colby he is earning a big tab on set," she laughed as she returned to her jag.

Aimee was pulling onto the 405 when her cell rang. She hit the button on her head piece. "Penny!" Aimee said happily knowing it was Garcia.

"I can't believe the FBI team in LA is already mooching off of you," Garcia said sadly.

"Penny, I hate to break it to you, but I _was_ working with them before I met any of you guys," Aimee pointed out as she maneuvered on the freeway.

"But we are still your favorites, right?" Garcia asked.

Aimee grinned. "You know I adore all of you."

"I think you adore that Colby too, but mums the word," Garcia laughed. "But, I mean, triple agent, spying for the US government by acting like a spy for the Chinese? Heavy, sexy stuff," Garcia practically purred. "Who wouldn't think spy man is hot? Plus, I pulled his photo up, working my magic. Definitely yummy."

"Uh, Penny, you have a boyfriend? What about Xander?" Aimee asked. "What would he think if he heard you drooling about Colby?" _Okay, need to get Colby a girlfriend so everyone will stop pestering me about him_, Aimee thought.

"Kevin is adorable in his own way," Garcia said. "No need to worry about _him_," she said and Aimee was sure she didn't want _those_ details.

"Where are they anyways?" Aimee asked.

"They are working a case here in Virginia. It seems an unsub has begun murdering again after 24 years."

"That seems like a long cooling off period," Aimee pointed out.

"Yeah, but you know our team. We always get our man," Garcia grinned. "Speaking of which, adorable doctor Reid is calling. Geek Goddess out," Garcia said hanging up.

Aimee was laughing as she parked at the studio. It was their last day in the studio before they went to location to the Disney Ranch. She checked her phone before going in when she heard it beep saying she had a text. She grinned seeing it was from Derek.

_**Sitting in the back seat, feeling like a child with bickering parents. Something going on with Emily and Rossi**__._

Derek was leaning casually in the back seat watching his teammates while they waited on the tow service to fix their flat. What kind of federal SUV didn't have a working spare? Aimee wouldn't let him live it down that they were stranded and he couldn't fix a flat. His phone beeped and he saw he had a text from Aimee. He was glad she had free time.

He read her text: _What happened? Rossi pulling rank or something? _

Derek texted back immediately._** No clue. I was on the phone to AAA. **_

Aimee texted back: _AAA? For what? Rossi likes to test all of you guys. Especially you ^_^_

Derek grinned. Yeah, Aimee understood them well._** Well, now he is moving on to Emily. Lucky for her.**_

_You still haven't said what's wrong with the car. _Aimee's text jumped straight to the detail he was avoiding. He was debating about pretending he didn't get that last text when Aimee texted back again. _Never mind, Garcia told me about your flat. Poor Emily._

_**Hey! Poor me. I'm stuck with them while they bicker like an old married couple,**_ Derek pouted.

_Behave and I'll buy you a toy._ Aimee texted.

Derek laughed out loud, earning glares from Rossi and Emily in the front seat. He put his sunglasses on and looked out the window, ignoring their glares.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The film crew finished around 7 that evening and several of the crew went for drinks at the Irish pub in the city. Lila and Cillian joined them, and as everyone expected, Cillian entertained them splendidly while they drank at the pub.

Lila and Aimee were joking when Aimee's cell phone rang. "Hey Don."

"We got a lead on the art thieves. Just wanted to say thanks for the help today," Don said.

"Not a problem. Let me know if you need anything else," Aimee offered.

"What did you think of my newest teammate?" Don asked.

"Nikki?" Aimee asked. "I liked her. She needs time to learn the ropes, FBI is different from LAPD, but I think she has a lot of potential."

"I thought so too. It's nice to have an outsiders perspective once in awhile," Don admitted. "I'll call you if anything comes up."

"So," Lila said, sipping her beer, her eyes dancing mischievously. "When is Derek coming back?"

Aimee sighed, exhausted. "We talked about him flying out on weekends once in awhile. Between both of our schedules it's hard. Neither of us have anything remotely resembling an ordinary schedule."

"You'll work it out," Lila assured her. "He's trying, Aimee. That's something."

She studied Lila. "Are you sorry Reid didn't pursue you?"

Lila shrugged. "A little. Not because of my ego. I would have hated if he kept in contact just because I was a Hollywood star or something," she explained. "But, Reid was a sweet guy. It was nice to know someone liked me for me, not because of what Lila is." She took another sip thoughtfully. "But, who knows how it would have ended. We'll never know."

"Well, if you are that interested in dating an FBI agent, I know a few more," Aimee grinned.

_

* * *

_

_My beta says this chapter is a little different in terms of style than my previous work. I don't notice a big difference, but I am writing so many other things it's hard for me to tell.  
_

_Thanks, as always, to** Sue1313** (a Charlie vs Reid match is definitely in the future!) and **SoccerBitch** (We will definitely see Comic con again! I had so much fun with this particular idea...)  
_


	36. Bets and Winnings

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing. Nothing and no one belong to me, except Aimee, Lily, and Carter. I am not associated with anyone in this chapter.

_We will be back with the BAU next chapter, promise! And we are starting to give some attention to Rossi ^_^_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 36: Bets & Winnings  
**

Aimee had been in LA for nearly 10 weeks when the shot finally wrapped. The art thieves had been captured and she had helped the LA team on another case in the meantime.

"Two shoots coming up, back to back," Lily told Aimee as she came over one evening to relax. "And, drum roll please, they are all on location on the east coast," she said happily as she and Aimee sat together in Aimee's living room.

"Two?" Aimee asked confused. "I only remember one. A kid's flick."

"Kit Kittredge: American Girl," Lily nodded. "It's a short shoot, scheduled at 28 days. They are also going to be filming an HBO mini series in Virginia and Boston. One about John Adams. You are scheduled to be on the shoot until they leave for Europe."

"I miss Europe," Aimee sighed.

"How about we go on vacation?" Lily suggested. "A week in the Greek isles—hot Mediterranean guys. Or we could go to the Bahamas—hot Caribbean guys. Or, Oh! South Africa. I love their accents."

"Let me guess, hot South African guys with hot accents?" Aimee laughed.

"Hey, we are not all lucky enough to have a hot guy who adores us," Lily pouted.

"And why is that?" Aimee studied her best friend. "You are a sexy, successful, feisty Latina. Why are you single?"

"Because I work more than a medical intern?" Lily sighed. "I have the same amount of free time as someone working 80 hours a week. Wait, that could be because I work 80 hours a week."

"Get another assistant," Aimee suggested. "I think you really do need a vacation."

"Except it will take months to plan a vacation. I need to make sure I have no meetings scheduled, no clients working on anything that can't be handled by my first assistant. Which means no problems with contract negotiations, no new deals, no closings, no unexpected, 3am phone calls because a movie is still filming and suddenly a script needs to be revised but no one can find the right color sharpie pen," Lily vented.

"Have you ever had the sharpie phone call?" Aimee smiled.

"You would be surprised," Lily laughed. "I would so switch jobs with you in a heartbeat. I would love to snap photos of Gerard Butler's ass."

"It's amazing, I've worked on hundreds of films, photographed all over the world, won dozens of prestigious awards for my photography alone, and still, it is Gerard's ass that always gets mentioned," Aimee laughed hysterically.

"I made sure to visit you on set that day," Lily reminisced happily.

"Speaking of butts," Aimee sighed.

"This is where you say you miss your man's derriere," Lily guessed and Aimee nodded.

"Well, he sure as hell misses you," Lily gestured to the bouquets decorating Aimee's house. She received a different bouquet ever week from Derek.

"Aren't they great?" Aimee grinned.

"How do you befriend and win the hearts of every FBI team you meet?" Lily sighed.

"Have you met the LA team?" Aimee asked suddenly. She couldn't remember if she ever introduced them.

"I've met a few of them. The leader, Don Epps, Megan before she moved to DC. And I've met the math nerds and physicist," Lily told her.

"So you haven't met Colby or David?" Aimee grinned.

"Oh no, I know that look. You are going to become a yenta. My grandmother, mother, and brothers are bad enough!" Lily shook her head.

"Just meet them. You aren't interested, I can't change that. Plus, I, uh, kind of lost a bet," Aimee grinned.

"You lost a bet?" Lily repeated.

"Hey, I don't see the future," Aimee pointed out. "I am just as susceptible to losing bets as any one else. So I have to take Colby and David to dinner. So come with us. We are going to Wolfgang Puck's place."

"Hey, I'm not paying," Lily agreed, grinning.

"Plus, you want to meet them," Aimee insisted.

"Why are you taking them to Puck's?" Lily asked.

"If they won they were going to have to take me to the opening gala art exhibit. Black tie, big wigs, everything I'm sure would make them uncomfortable," Aimee grinned.

"I'm in," Lily nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aimee left her Jaguar with the valet driver as she pulled up. She saw Lily was behind her and let the valet take her 2009 mercedes.

"Well?" Lily asked, giving a quick twirl. Her hair was swooped up in a twist that hung loosely around her face, leaving her neck exposed. Her red dress matched her fiery personality, Aimee though.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Aimee teased.

"Wolfgang Puck, of course," Lily grinned. She studied Aimee's outfit. Her blond hair was pulled into a bun and she wore a dark blue gown. Not formal, they were both going for sexy and fun. All in all, she looked like an adorable pixie and would definitely attract attention inside.

"Don't even say I look like a pixie," Aimee warned.

"Ah, there goes my fun," Lily laughed.

"I hate being vertically challenged," Aimee sighed

Lily looked down to her friend's shoes. "It lets you were those gorgeous things. I want a pair!" Aimee was wearing matching blue 3 inch heels that wrapped around her angle, caressing her foot to end at her big toe.

"Lily, hon, you are already 5'7. You would need a tall man to wear these shoes. Me, I need the shoes," Aimee argued. "Luckily, both David and Colby are tall men," she smirked.

They were in the waiting room for only a moment before they saw a car drive up and David gave the car over to the valet. Behind him they saw Colby get out. "Now I see why you wanted me to meet them. You definitely have all the luck," Lily agreed.

"David is the tall black man," Aimee whispered as her friend studied the handsome black man with the goatee. "Beside him is Colby," Aimee said, as Lily turned her attention to the slightly shorter, but still taller than her 5'7," white man. David was slightly leaner, Colby's shoulders broad, especially in his suit jacket. It was clear to Lily that Colby had been in the army.

"Aimee," the guys said entering, kissing her cheek. "I'm beginning to feel guilty," David said.

"Don't be silly. A bets a bet," Aimee grinned. "I would have held you to my winnings if it went the other way. Guys, this is my best friend and manager, Liliana Morales. Lily, Colby Granger and David Sinclair," Aimee introduced. They shook hands before being shown to their table.

They were seated at a round table, sitting boy girl, boy girl. "Well, I'll confess I haven't been here before, so anything you suggest would be great," Colby said easily.

"I know the duck is divine," Lily spoke up. "So is the chef's special, the ," she added.

"You come here a lot?" David asked, then cringed since it sounded like a bad pick up line.

Lily laughed, Aimee's eyes dancing in merriment. "I've been here a lot for business lunches and dinners," Lily nodded. She came when she could write it off as a business expense, hardly ever just for herself.

"Would you like a wine to begin with?" the waiter arrived.

"The '93 Sauvignon," David ordered.

Lily and Aimee shared a look. "How are your friends in Quantico?" Colby asked Aimee.

"Doing what they do. They've had a lot of cases around Virginia and the DC area lately."

"I hear you are leaving again," David added.

"Work. Two shoots on the east coast," Aimee nodded as the waiter brought their wine, pouring them each a glass before leaving it in the bucket. They talked about movies until the waiter arrived again. Colby and Lily both ordered the , while David ordered the duck and Aimee ordered the salmon.

"What case were you working on when you all met?" Lily asked.

"It was an abduction case," Colby said. "What, 3 years ago?"

"Something like that," Aimee nodded. "You were pretty new to the team, I remember."

"Colby was a little reckless when he was a rookie," David laughed.

"Hey, we are both still a little reckless," Colby pointed out. "Now we're just a well oiled machine, though."

"I remember reading the papers, about you being a spy for the US. Why did you choose to stay in LA? Aimee told me you could have gone anywhere," Lily asked Colby.

"LA just became home to me. I liked my team, even if it was difficult winning back their trust," Colby admitted.

"Yeah, we were all pretty hard on him, especially me, when we found out," David confessed, surprising Lily. "But in the end I'm glad he stayed. No one else crazy enough to do this job."

They were talking amicably when their food arrived and time passed quickly as they enjoyed the dinner and company.

"Swing by before you leave,' David said as the valet brought up their cars.

"Will do," Aimee said, kissing him goodbye, then Colby whose car arrived next.

"Well, Lily?" Aimee grinned as they waited for their cars.

"I enjoyed myself," Lily admitted.

"Good," Aimee grinned as their cars arrived. "Because I slipped your number to both of them," she laughed as she got in before Lily could yell at her.

Aimee arrived back home late. She had some down time before the beginning of the shoot, about 2 weeks off. She had already spent nearly a week in LA, and had to get to Virginia for the shoot.

She pulled into her garage, noticing Carter's car was there. Aimee walked into her house to find Carter and Amanda working on a puzzle in her kitchen. "We finished your cookies," Amanda apologized.

Aimee looked to her brother who looked sheepish. "What's up?" Aimee asked her niece kissing the top of her head.

"We wanted to see how your date went," Amanda said.

Aimee frowned at her brother. "I said it was a dinner date, Amanda, not a _real_ date," Carter groaned.

"What's the difference? Isn't a date a date?" Amanda asked.

"This was just me hanging out with some friends. I wanted Lily to meet some of my other friends so we went to dinner. Plus, I lost a bet," Aimee sighed. "So, now I need someone to go to the gala with me. Carter, dust out your tux."

"I wear a suit every day to work, Aims. I have plenty. Which would you prefer I wear? Gucci? Armani?" Carter grinned.

"Smart Alek," Aimee laughed. "But why are you here? I thought you guys were coming over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Amanda wanted to ask you something," Carter said looking at his daughter.

Amanda nodded. "Aunt Lily told me that you are working on the American Girl movie. Can I come? Please? Pretty please?"

Oh boy, Carter knew she wasn't good at saying no to her niece. "You still have 2 weeks of school, Amanda," Aimee pointed out.

"Can I come after?" Amanda asked. "Will you still be working on it?"

Amanda shared a look with Carter. "Let me talk it over with your dad."

"Daddy said I could. He would fly with me to Virginia, he has a meeting!" Amanda said excitedly, thinking she was winning.

She probably was, too. "Why don't you put your glass in the sink and brush your teeth," Aimee said. Amanda was over so much, had lived with Aimee for a time, she had things over at Aimee's house. "I'll talk to your dad." Amanda nodded and left.

Aimee waited for her to be gone. "You alright with that? I think she'll be bored before long."

"She's in the phase of 'I want to be an actress' right now. Plus, she wants to spend time with her Aunt Aims," Carter smiled. "And you know how crazy she is about all that American girl stuff. Mom sends her everything—she has 2 dolls and the three other movies already."

"I know. I don't mind, I mean, I'll need someone to watch her while I work. Maybe she can be an extra for a day. She'll really want to be an actress then," Aimee laughed.

"I'll be there. I do have a meeting. Normally I'd do it over the phone but I can do it in person and take Amanda to the set. She has been wanting to see you at work for a while."

"And would this have anything to do with, oh, I don't know, a certain FBI agent?" Aimee grinned.

Carter returned it with his own. "So, my curiosity is peeked. I don't know what to do about it, though," he admitted. "I haven't really been attracted to anyone since Nikki. Don't get me wrong, I'd notice a fine looking woman, but knew it wouldn't work. Certainly not with Amanda. I can't imagine it working with Emily, but I'm intrigued."

Intrigued enough to pursue, Aimee noticed. "Let me know when you arrive in Virginia so I can pick you up, arrange to have you guys on set. I think it will be fun for both of you. Guess who I learned is going to be on the film?"

"Who?"

"Joan Cusack, Chris O'Donnell, and Jane Krakowski. But, and here's what I find exciting, one of the children is the daughter of Will Smith! I adore Will," Aimee sighed. "He is always a great guy to work with."

"Wait, I met him. You were on MIB 2," Carter reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you met."

"Who's in the John Adams HBO thing?" Carter asked. "I might stick around," he teased.

"Paul Giamatti is the title character," Aimee said. "Laura Linney."

"To bad you aren't going to Europe to work on it there," Carter said, leaning back in the chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily called Aimee as she was pulling into the circular drive. Aimee dug her phone out of her purse as the valet took her car. "Lils? What's wrong? Don't you dare say you can't come tonight," Aimee said. "Carter bailed, I need someone here."

"Hey, I knew Carter bailed, so I do what I do and I got you a date," Lily said smugly. "I'm right inside. And believe me; you don't have to worry about being alone."

She heard Lily hang up and she was curious what the hell Lily meant. She was in the middle of putting her make up on when Carter called to say a client was pitching a fit and he couldn't make it. Since she had to leave in 10 minutes, she didn't exactly have time to ask anyone else to go with her.

Aimee smoothed her dress as she walked in. She was wearing a long, A-line blood red evening gown Lily convinced her to buy. Secretly, she enjoyed the outfit. Even if only Lily and her 'date' (probably one of Lily's poor brothers she had dragged to this) would see it.

Lily met her at the door, wearing her own burnt gold evening gown that showed off her tan well. "Okay, he's right over there," Lily pointed.

Aimee looked over, glad for her heels that gave her extra height, and her heart stopped, seeing Derek standing with Carter, looking delicious in his tux. He saw her and his grin lit up his face.

"Lily, you are officially the best girlfriend in the world," Aimee said as she hurried as quickly as decorum, high heels, and floor length skirts would allow. Derek wrapped her in his arms, leaning down for a kiss.

"I definitely am enjoying this vixen look you have going on," he whispered in her ear.

She kissed him softly before turning to whack her brother with her purse. "You know, if you had really bailed on me I would be very upset with you."

"Hey, I thought you would prefer a real date," Carter grinned as he watched Aimee lean into Derek.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Derek asked.

"It's a Gala hosted by the Holocausts museum," Aimee said. "One of my photographs is being placed in the museum, and I have another piece in the silent auction."

"Wait, you have a photo going _in_ the museum?" Derek asked in shock.

"Haven't you seen her work?" Lily asked as she took a glass of champaign Carter handed her from a passing waiter.

"What piece?" Derek asked.

"I took a photo of one of the last living holocaust survivors before she passed away. She visited her interment camp one last time," Aimee said sadly.

_That_ had been a horrible, sickening experience for both of them.

"You okay?" Derek asked comfortingly.

She nodded. "And I have one of the nature shots I did in Virginia up for silent auction."

"How's your book selling?" Carter asked.

"Good. If I ever do another state the publishers want it, too," Aimee grinned.

"It would have to be a small state. Do you know how long it would take you to photograph California in depth like that?" Lily shuddered. "You would never work on anything again."

"What did you mean I definitely wouldn't be lonely?" Aimee asked Lily. "You were very good at being cryptic."

"Oh, your fan club is here," Carter gestured with his champaign.

Aimee looked behind her and saw the LA team, including geeky Charlie and his father, looking around. "I still don't know if I like you hanging with them," Derek teased.

"So says Mr. Suave," she teased him. "There's the director of the museum and the curator. I'll be right back," she said as she walked over to them.

"You okay?" Carter asked Derek.

"It's just weird, she doesn't tell anyone about her ability, I still have the feeling she hasn't told me everything about it, and yet the LA team knows," Derek shrugged.

"She has worked with them for years," Lily pointed out.

Derek nodded. "I know."

"Hey, trust me, she hasn't told any of them more than she told you. In fact, except for Lily, you are the only other person she has really confided in," Carter admitted. He liked Derek, and didn't want his jealousy to put Aimee in a guilt trip. He looked over at his sister talking with some of the museum people and other artists who were participating in the silent auction.

Aimee was finishing her conversation with Hans Jenson, another photographer participating in the silent auction, when she sensed Derek behind her. "Bored?" she asked.

"Hardly," Derek grinned. "You are in your element. It's fun to watch you," he smiled.

"You are going to make me blush, Derek Morgan," Aimee grinned.

"Show me your work," Derek asked. Aimee slipped her hand on his arm as they looked over the pieces for auction.

"Wait, I was with you when you took this one," Derek said, studying her photo. It was a black and white scenic piece of the backwoods in Virginia. "Didn't this place give you the creeps?"

"Yeah, but it was a gorgeous place, and turned out to be one of my favorite shots," Aimee admitted. "I hope it goes for a good price, otherwise my ego is going to be ruined."

Derek grinned. "You are being placed in the museum. I think everyone is probably bidding on it like crazy."

"Let's hope," Aimee smiled.

They were walking into the conference room and met up with Carter and Lily and the FBI team. "Nice to see you again, Derek," David said, shaking hands followed by Colby.

"Derek, Don Epps, his girlfriend District Attorney Robin, Charlie Epps, Allan Epps, and Charlie's girlfriend who also works with the team, Amita," Aimee introduced the Epps family. "You met David and Colby. This is Liz," Aimee introduced the Latina woman, "and Nikki Betancourt. She just came from LAPD," Aimee introduced the statuesque black woman.

"Good work," Derek said. "I was with Chicago PD before joining the Bureau."

"I hear BAU is a different cup of tea, though," Liz said. They talked about the bureau and work while everyone waited for the results of the auction to be announced.

"Aimee, I have to say I was moved by your work," Amita told the smaller woman. Aimee hated being the shortest person in the group. "I can only imagine what it was like to have been there in person with her because I wanted to cry just looking at the photo."

There had definitely been a lot of tears when Aimee was there. "Thanks, Amita."

"What can we say, our _Amiya_ works wonders," Lily said happily as the museum director went on the stage.

Aimee managed to control her blushing when he talked about her work that was being added to the collection and when everyone applauded for her. She was use to being behind the camera, not the center of attention. Derek had his arm around her waist comfortingly.

Aimee was on cloud nine when she heard how much her photograph went for. "I say we celebrate," Derek whispered against her ear.

"When do you fly back?" Aimee asked.

"I'm flying back with you," Derek smiled at Aimee's happy reaction.

"So we will have all day to ourselves tomorrow, too," Aimee said happily.

"I'm thinking of a private celebration at your house where I will share with you everything that that dress has been making me think of," Derek grinned, pulling her close as the valet brought her car around.

"You must be psychic," Aimee teased as the valet opened her door. She saw Derek's perplex look. "That is exactly what I was thinking."

* * *

_Special thanks, as always, to** Sue1313** (Reid is proving difficult for romance. Lila may come into play later, I'll have to see....) and **Soccer Bitch** (Thanks! I look forward to hearing about it!)!  
_


	37. The Great Coast Exchange

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing. Nothing and no one belong to me, except Aimee, Lily, and Carter.

_My beta read this, beta'd, and somehow in the process of emailing it to me, lost it. So, all mistakes are my own._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 37: The Great Coast Exchange**

The phone ringing woke them the next morning. Aimee reached out to find it wasn't hers.

"Morgan," Derek answered sleepily. "What? Okay," he said hanging up after a moment.

"Who was it?" Aimee asked sleepily. They had spent the whole day hanging around LA, showing Derek the sights. She had finished packing since she was flying to Virginia that morning with Derek.

"Hotch," Derek said as Aimee sleepily placed her head on his chest.

"Checking to see how you are holding up in the California sunshine?" Aimee teased, her fingers tracing over his chest.

"I wish," Derek muttered.

"So where's the case?" Aimee asked knowingly.

"I don't think you want to know," he smirked. "It means I won't be able to fly back with you."

"I guessed that part," Aimee rolled her eyes. "So where?"

"Chula Vista."

She sat up to look at him. "You're kidding. That's like… 2 hours from here without traffic."

"Hotch told me to meet them at the police department, they should arrive here at noon," Derek added.

Aimee saw it was 7am. Her flight was at 11am. "Well, might as well not dawdle," she said. "You can drop me off on the way."

This time it was _her_ cell that was ringing. "Carter?" Aimee asked picking up.

"Hey, I just dropped Amanda off at Lily's. I have to make a run to meet a client close to San Diego. If you want me to take the two of you to the airport can you be ready in half an hour?" Carter asked.

Aimee sighed as she climbed out of bed. "Not a problem, and it will just be me," she said. "Can you drop Derek off at the Chula Vista PD?"

"Actually, that's like 20 minutes from my meeting. Why?" Carter asked.

"Because he decided he liked SoCal so much he's ditching me," Aimee drawled. "A case came up. Hey," Aimee grinned looking over at Derek. He raised an eyebrow seeing her grin. "Next time you are here longer than 30 hours, I am so taking you to Disneyland."

"Disneyland?" Derek laughed.

"Oh, come on! It will be fun! You haven't been to Disneyland until you've gone with a native," Aimee grinned.

"Uh, Aims?" Carter asked through the phone. "You now have 25 minutes."

"Lawyers and time!" Aimee complained. "Fine!" she said hanging up. She quickly went to get dressed and only put on a light layer of foundation and mascara.

Derek had coffee waiting for her when she entered her kitchen. "Best be careful, I could totally get used to this," she grinned as she leaned up to kiss him.

"That makes 2 of us," he smiled. "Its weird, us switching coasts."

Aimee shrugged. "C'est la vie. Carter is going to be here in 15 minutes," Aimee said glancing at the clock. "And believe me, Carter is punctual and picky about his time."

"Lawyers," Derek grinned.

By the time Carter arrived Aimee had her luggage—all of it—waiting in the living room with Derek's bag. "I should make a comment, this scene is just _begging_ for a sarcastic, witty remark," Carter said seeing the pile of luggage belonging to Aimee. It was laughable compared to Derek's one bag.

"Believe me, I heard it already from Derek," Aimee grumbled as she picked up her equipment case. Derek and Carter loaded her things as she got in the back of Carter's Porsche. "So why exactly do you have this emergency meeting? Talk about coincidence," Aimee said as they drove on the freeway.

"The acquisitions a firm has been making have been going less-than-smoothly," Carter said as he maneuvered on the freeway. "Which, I told them that it would happen. Dealings with the Slovak government is always difficult. Do they listen to me? No."

"So they now have to pay the big bucks to get you to fix everything," Aimee grinned. "Their loss. They are contributing to my niece's college fund, so I'm not going to say anything," Aimee said making Carter snort.

They pulled into the drop off at LAX and the guys unloaded her luggage. "Safe flight, sis," Carter said kissing her before getting in the car.

Aimee leaned up to kiss Derek. "I'm serious about Disneyland," she grinned.

"It doesn't look like we'll both have free time in California for awhile," he reminded her.

"Just be careful and get back to Virginia as soon as you can," Aimee ordered as a porter took the cart with her luggage. She waved as they drove off and walked in to check in.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cecilia picked Aimee up at the airport in Virginia. "It's good to see you, love," Cecilia said hugging her. "Now, how about getting your grandma on set to watch her granddaughter work?"

"Which set?" Aimee asked. "I already have Amanda and Carter coming out during the American Girl movie. I think you will like Paul Giamatti in Adams, though," Aimee decided.

"Either one. I'm your grandmother, it doesn't matter to me which one. I'll brag to everyone who comes in the shop about my brilliant and talented granddaughter," Cecilia said as they drove to her house.

"You sure you don't mine me staying here?" Aimee asked as they lugged her luggage in.

"I am going to pretend you didn't just ask me that," Cecilia said as they walked in. "You wouldn't dare insult your grandmother by asking that."

"Asking what?" Aimee grinned sheepishly. "I'll try not to wake you with my odd hours. How's Diana?"

"Reid's mother is a dear soul," Cecilia said as she pulled out tea for the two of them. "I took her to visit my shop on one of her better days. She was drawn to the books, just like her son."

Aimee grinned. "I'm not surprised. Do you still do your movie nights?"

"When she has a good night we try," Cecilia said. "We are currently watching Shakespearean films. Up next is Twelfth Night."

"With Helena Bonham Carter?" Aimee asked, snagging a cookie. "You really need to have her watch Kenneth Branagh films. They are hilarious and superb!" Aimee insisted. They talked about films, Aimee suggested a few others she knew after having worked on them. Then she went up to shower. There was a production meeting the next day and she had to get an early start.

Cecilia took her to the rental agency and Aimee got the car the production got her. Luckily, she already knew how to drive a stick otherwise it could have been a problem.

Meetings all day seemed to drag on and on. Aimee attended the read through, snapping candids of everyone. It was fun seeing the cast bond for the first time. You could see a lot of who would befriend who, where the alliances would form, in the first day or two of filming.

Then she had meetings with the DP (Director of Photography) and first assistant director. By the time she was pulling into Cecilia's drive she was exhausted but looking forward to the film. It would be fun, she just knew it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Carter loosened his tie as he walked out to his car. It was 9pm, he had been in endless meetings since 6am thanks to the time difference with Slovakia. And his clients were still pigheaded. _Amanda's college fund_ he repeated to himself. More like Carter's Sanity fund.

To save himself the 3 hour commute each morning—it was 6 hours a day he didn't want to have to sit in his car—he had rented a hotel room, courtesy of his client's money. Amanda was spending the three day weekend at Lily's and playing with Lily's nieces and nephews.

He pulled into his hotel's parking lot the same time two SUVs did and he saw Derek get out of the driver's seat of one, Reid getting out of the passenger seat.

On a whim, Carter fixed his tie and checked to see if he looked as exhausted and disheveled as he looked. Thankfully, he didn't.

Grabbing his bag he got out of his Porsche. "Carter?" Reid called out surprised, drawing the other's attention. "What are you doing here?"

"Working," Carter said as he walked over. "How's the case going?"

"Unfortunately, its still going," Derek said.

"I know that feeling," Carter admitted. A cold beer, zoning out in front of sports center, and catching about 5 hours of sleep were all he could ask for. Unfortunately, he had nothing but about 3 hours of paperwork ahead of him and 4 hours of sleep before he had to be back at the client's office.

He saw Emily getting out of the second SUV that just arrived and readjusted his schedule: 1 hour with Emily (hopefully—this was flexible), 3 hours of paperwork, and 3 hours of sleep (detract from here as needed). "Carter," Emily said surprised. "I thought you lived north of here," she said.

"About 3 hours," Carter nodded. "Work, sadly, lays all over the world." He saw Derek and Reid share a look and silently leave. He was thankful for the male solidarity. "How have you been?"

"Good. How's Amanda?" Emily asked.

"Feeling like the luckiest girl in the world right about now, I'd imagine. Three day weekend spent at Aunt Lily's with friends staying the night?" Carter grinned, easily picturing his daughter's delight. "She was trying to push me out the door practically before I could leave Lily all of the emergency numbers."

Emily grinned. "If only they stayed that young," she said, thinking about the case they were working on, abducted 16 year old girls.

"Do you have to do anything with your team right now?" Carter asked.

"Uh, no, not unless something else develops," Emily said, hoping her profiler instincts were correct in where this was going.

"Then how about a drink?" Carter asked. "There was a pub about a mile back."

"Sounds nice," Emily said. "Maybe I should change, I think I am underdressed," she said, studying Carter.

"You look perfect, especially considering how rough your day had to have been," Carter said opening the passenger door on his car for her. She grinned to herself as he walked around to his door. It was only a 3 minute drive to the pub before he was opening her door for her. "Thanks," Emily smiled.

They found a booth and ordered drinks. "What brings you here?" Emily asked.

"Clients who didn't listen to my advice when it was cheap," Carter sighed. "But lets not talk about work," he decided. "What do you do when you aren't working?"

"You mean, there's a life outside of work?" Emily drawled making Carter grinned. "I've heard those rumors."

"Surely you do something for fun otherwise you would go insane. Aimee paints and dabbles in other art stuff. What do you do?" Carter asked.

"It depends. I enjoy books, I go to plays and the theater," she said. "Just hanging out with friends to keep me grounded. What about you?"

"I have a daughter on top of my job," Carter said. "That is my life."

"And your sister," Emily said. "How you help her, like what you did after her mistaken arrest, it was amazing."

"So says the woman whose mother was an ambassador," Carter said.

"I hate politics," Emily said quickly. "I saw too much of it as a child, my whole childhood was ruled by it. If I worked in politics I _would_ have gone insane a long time ago."

Carter sensed there was something personal there but didn't pry. "Unfortunately, politics are embedded into everything in life. What was the last play you went to?"

She was surprised by the change in topics but happy he was trying to get to know her, not just talk about work. "It's been awhile, but they did a rendition of Death of a Salesmen a couple months ago."

"I pictured you as more of a comedy person," Carter said surprised.

"Normally, I am, but I liked the actor playing the lead. He is doing Benedick soon, from Much Ado. Hopefully I'll have time to see it," Emily smiled. "What about you?"

"Well, definitely not Death of a Salesman," Carter grinned. "Aimee and I saw Wicked again at the Pantages before it left," he said. "Then we saw Fiddler on the Roof while it was there."

Emily nearly choked on her drink. "You went to musicals?" she asked surprised.

"Hey, have you seen Wicked?" Carter challenged. "I'll confess, the first time I was surprised, but it was great."

"Aimee is really lucky to have a brother like you," Emily admitted. "I wish I had someone growing up."

"Did you need someone?" Carter asked concerned.

She studied him over her drink. "Yeah… it was difficult, moving around from assignment to assignment. I was always a little bit introverted, it was hard for me to make friends. The constant moving made me an awkward kid."

"Troubling childhood I understand," Carter said sympathetically.

"So the first time I befriended someone, really made friends, I was … well, I kept waiting for it to go wrong, or for us to move. I was 16, and in love, or so I thought…" she trailed off.

"You don't have to say anything more, Emily," Carter insisted, leaving enough for their drinks and a generous tip.

"You told me about your wife," Emily said. "Back during the holidays."

"I didn't do it to make you feel obligated to open up with me," Carter told her as they walked out to his car.

"I felt honored you did," Emily explained as they made the 3 minute drive back to the hotel room.

Carter walked her to her room. "Good night, Emily," Carter said as she opened her door.

"Good night," Emily said as she watched Carter go to his room. She thought back over the whole improvised date and decided the downside to being a profiler was analyzing yourself. Emily flopped down on the bed. It was so easy to talk to Carter—she had nearly confided her dark past to him on their first excursion. He didn't pressure her into talking about anything she wasn't comfortable talking about.

Did she ruin everything though at the end? She couldn't help but wonder.

When she met the team at the SUVs at 7am the following morning she noticed Carter's car was already gone. When they returned to the hotel around 5 that evening to pack up before leaving for Virginia once the case was over, his car was still gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aimee was on her lunch break as she checked her phone. Derek left her a message the case was over and they were coming back that evening but wouldn't be in till late. Lily called saying Amanda definitely had a crush on her nephew, Enrique, but her heart was doomed to be broken because Enrique declared Amanda had cooties.

Carter's message surprised her and she called her brother back immediately. Surprisingly, he answered. "I thought you were in meetings all day."

"I was, until the chief financial officer threw the ficas at the secretary. We are taking a 10 minute time out," Carter said. "Did I mess up?"

"Carter, you are the last person to pressure a woman into anything," Aimee reminded her brother. "If anything, she was probably surprised how easy it was to talk to you and afraid she may blurt her secret out, whatever it is, and scare you off. You haven't even bought the girl dinner yet," she teased.

"I was working with what I had available," Carter grumbled.

"Carter, you are a dear and Emily knows that. Stop beating yourself up. Amanda has cooties," she said to distract her brother.

"Who told her that?" Carter asked.

"Enrique," Aimee grinned. She could tell Carter was torn between being amused and relieved. He didn't have to worry about boys quite yet. "I can feel the wheels turning in your head, Carter. What are you thinking?"

"Work," Carter said slowly. "And they repotted the ficas, I'll call you later." Aimee shook her head as she headed back to set.

She didn't have to be psychic to see that Carter was thinking about something other than work. A certain brunette someone.

Since she had about 10 minutes left on her break she looked up in her address book Dominique Morgan and made a quick call.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aimee was pulling into Cecilia's drive when she _saw_ Reid's clunker pull up. Aimee went inside, pulled out some of her grandmother's chocolate bars, two glasses of tea, and arrived on the front porch the moment Reid's rusty bug pulled into the drive for real.

She waited as he made his way up the drive to sit on the porch swing next to her. "Chocolate," she offered.

"I tried to reach out to him," Reid said lowly. "How many times does a case come down to one of us reaching out and saying the right thing to the unsub? This time it was me, I was the only one there, but I didn't say the right thing," Reid said.

Aimee put her arm around Reid's shoulders, pulling him close. "Sometimes, Reid, there are no words," Aimee said. "Sometimes, an unsub is just caught in their own world that nothing anyone says or does will change that. I know," she admitted. "You can't beat yourself up over this."

"How can I go into any situation after this? I just second guess myself with everything that comes out of my mouth from now on," Reid said. "And…"

"And?" Aimee prompted, waiting for him to admit it out loud.

"It's _hard_, Aims," Reid confessed. "It was starting to get hard, for a few weeks now, but I just hear this voice in my head saying that _they_ will help with this fear, make it go away."

"That's Tobias talking," Aimee said sternly. "What is easy about going back to the drugs, Percival?" Aimee asked. "It will make you trapped in your nightmares, not escape them" she added.

"I know, a part of me _knows_, Aims. It's been months now, why is it hard now?" Reid asked.

"I don't know," Aimee said, pulling him close as she rocked the porch swing.

"What if I fail?" Reid asked.

"You won't," Aimee said deathly serious. "I won't let you," she promised as they rocked in the late evening light.

_

* * *

_

_This is what happens when Music and Lyrics is on repeat all weekend. I loved the references to the plants in the movie ^_^ _

_A reminder: Dominique Morgan is Derek's sister..._

_and, as always, a HUGE thank you to **SoccerBitch **(it sounds like crazy fun! I am reading a lot of news stories about the comic con this week) and **Sue1313** (I don't think Amanda and Emily will have a problem, either. But, Carter and Emily are doomed to have a long courtship...). I wouldn't keep up with this if it wasn't for your constant support! **ImasupernaturalCSI** (I hope you have read this far! Thanks!)  
_


End file.
